Engel
by Ayane Fenrir
Summary: Lucy jamás había pensado en como iba morir, hasta que un día trágico. Muere. Para poder ganarse su pase al cielo, deberá hacer feliz a un humano. Sin embargo, jamás pensó en lo que conllevaría su misión. Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, pero sus planes fracasaron. Érase una vez un ángel y un humano que se enamoraron... está es su historia...
1. Aquella noche

**Para los que leyeron esta historia, será editada. La historia será la misma, los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

**I**

Aquella noche, fui a una fiesta de trabajo con mi padre. No entendía porque me había obligado a ir, si jamás había hecho eso. Pero aquella vez, me había obligado a acompañarlo a aquella reunión. No hablé mucho en todo el camino, solo a veces intentaba preguntarle el porqué de tan repentina obligación. Pero de nada me había servido, mi padre me respondía de manera cortante, o simplemente no me contestaba. Cuando al fin se detuvo el coche, miré por la ventana la mansión de nuestro anfitrión era pequeña comparada con la de los Heartfilia. Pero aun así, era muy hermosa. Cuando bajamos del coche, mi padre no se molestó en mirarme siquiera. Un gesto de que yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo le importaba el trabajo, el dinero y que yo me comportara como toda una dama rica. Aunque, claro, eso a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Yo quería ser todo lo contrario a lo que mi exigente padre esperaba de mí, quería ganarme el pan con sudor del trabajo duro, quería encontrar a alguien que me amara con sinceridad, sin importar su posición económica. Pero lamentablemente, mi vida no podía ser así. Mi vida no era mía, era solo una muñeca, manejada por los hilos de mi padre. Solo eso, realmente me sentía como una verdadera marioneta, sin sentimientos, sin futuro y sin capaz de poder cambiar lo que me mi progenitor tuviese preparado para mí. Al entrar a la gran mansión, se acercaron unos hombres con traje. No los conocía de nada, pero mi padre por supuesto que sí, cualquier hombre con dinero o buena propuesta de trabajo era buen amigo de mi padre, aunque no los conociese de nada. Apretando los dientes, sonreí con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude hacer. Luchando para que mi repugnancia no se notase.

──Ella es Lucy, mi primogénita y heredera absoluta de los Heartfilia.── dijo mi padre poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y sonriendo con falso orgullo. Yo en cambio no pude tolerar más aquello, con toda la delicadeza que pude, me deshice del abrazo de mi padre.

──Iré a tomar algo de aire, enseguida vuelvo.── me excusé lo mejor que pude, hice una corta reverencia y caminé lo más lejos que pude de ahí. Solté un gran suspiro de alivio al sentir el aire frío de la noche. Más incómoda no me podía sentir. Solo eso significaba para mi padre, un eslabón más en sus negocios. Sentí un escalofrío en mi nuca, como si alguien me estuviese observando. Miré por encima de mi hombro, un muchacho de más o menos de mi edad me miraba. Me sonrío amablemente y se acercó.

Era guapo y a pesar de que estábamos en una fiesta de gala, él llevaba ropa de calle y inapropiada para este tipo de fiesta. Tenía un aspecto muy peculiar, era alto, de piel clara, cabello café oscuro, sus ojos eran extraños. Tenía su ojo derecho dorado y el izquierdo rojo. Vestía unos pantalones negros, botas de motociclista, camisa verde con cuadros negros larga, en su cuello llevaba amarrado un pañuelo verde con el mismo patrón de cuadros negro. Al ver mi desconcierto el extraño muchacho sonrió y me tendió su mano derecha, me di cuenta que en su muñeca llevaba tatuada una palabra que no supe descifrar. Lo miré de nuevo, preguntándome de donde habrá salido tal muchacho raro. El joven rio ante ver mi cara de sorpresa.

──Lo sé, esta ropa no va con este tipo de fiesta. Pero vestir de esa forma, es muy aburrida y anticuada.── Dijo sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Sonreí divertida, tenía razón solo que no podía oponerme a la voluntad de mi padre. Le estreché la mano al muchacho, me la estrechó con firmeza.

──Me llamo Rafael un gusto── se presentó moviendo su mano.

──Soy Lucy Heartfilia.─− me presenté igual moviendo mi mano con la de él. Rafael sonrió pero esta vez fue una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Me giré para que el aire fresco me llegara a la cara, refrescando mis mejillas y mi nariz, haciéndome tiritar un poco. Rafael se acercó al lado mío y de nuevo me miró, con una mirada triste.

−─ ¿Qué es lo que tienes escrito en tu muñeca?─− le pregunté para sacar un tema de conversación. Rafael se remangó las mangas de su camiseta. En su muñeca izquierda tenía otra palabra, pero estaba escrita diferente. Me di cuenta que en su mano izquierda tenía anillos negros y un brazalete de estoperoles.

──En la muñeca derecha es dorado, en la izquierda es rojo. Están en checo.

Asentí mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo, una pareja pasó al lado de nosotros y me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero al parecer no se fijaron en Rafael ni en sus ropas fuera de sitio. Algo que me llamó la atención fue que… _no_ lo saludaron. Me giré rápidamente para preguntarle, pero ya no estaba. Abrí mi boca con horror ¿habrá sido un fantasma? Pero ¡Si lo toque! ¡Y hablé con él! Me llevé una mano al pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón se había acelerado por el susto. _Espera, espera, no saques conclusiones tan rápidas y fuera de lugar. A lo mejor se metió de nuevo a la fiesta, no es ningún maldito fantasma._ Mucho más tranquila, de nuevo me metí a la mansión, de nuevo a fingir algo que no quería. Busqué por todos los rincones, esperando encontrarlo para volver a hablar con él y tener un respiro de toda esta gente. Pero no lo encontré ¿Acaso se habrá ido a su casa? Pero no escuché a ningún auto o al menos se pudo haber despedido. De nuevo empecé a sudar frío por el terror de que _de verdad_ hubiese sido un fantasma. Pero mi parte más racional me decía que no era posible, ya que los fantasmas no existen. Mis cavilaciones se interrumpieron por la llamada de mi padre.

─− ¡Ahí estás! Ven inmediatamente aquí── su tono fue severo y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándome, ahogando un suspiro me acerqué a él. Me llevó con una pareja, me di cuenta que era la misma pareja de antes, la que me había saludado. Pero estaban acompañados por un joven de mi misma edad, pensé que era Rafael, pero para mi mala suerte no lo era. Este chico parecía de lo más perdedor, parecía de esos chicos que no saben siquiera cambiarse de ropa por si solos, un mimado de lo peor. Me mordí el labio para no hacer un mohín de asco.

─− Ella es Lucy, mi única hija.─− dijo lo obvio como siempre, apreté los dientes con fuerza y les di un apretón de manos amistoso a la pareja, quienes sonreían con una sonrisa bobalicona. Típico de aquella gente sin cerebro. La mujer de sonrisa falsa, con su cuello lleno de perlas costosas y perfume empalagoso tomó mi mano entre las suyas, sus anillos me dejaron pequeñas marcas en la piel.

── ¡Que encantadora! Hemos escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti── realmente lo dudo señora…

El hombre al lado de la señora, me miró con ojo crítico. Pero después apartó la mirada de mí y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese evaluando un producto de supermercado y hubiese resultado caducado.

─−Entonces, Jude. Tu hija se casará con nuestro hijo y nuestras acciones se juntarán. Automóviles Heartfilia y Jurener ¿Qué te parece Jude?

Mi boca era una enorme "O" era increíble lo mezquino que podría ser mi padre, lo frívolo suficiente para ofrecer a su hija como parte de un trato de negocios Este es el colmo.

Me alejé rápidamente de la mano de mi padre, como si su contacto quemara, aunque de verdad me parecía que lo hacía. Lo miré con enfado.

−─Me parece que no será así, no pienso casarme con un imbécil sin cerebro.─− siseé con enfado mirando a aquel par de descerebrados, sus caras estaban sorprendidas y la de mi padre estaba colérica. Dando un último vistazo rencoroso a mi padre, me fui de ahí lo más rápido que mis pies me dejaron. Dejando atrás a mi padre, que gritaba que volviera inmediatamente. Sí, claro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, tropezándome con los tacones y con el vestido largo, pero no me detenía, aunque el costado me dolía. Paré en medio de la calle, jadeando con desesperación y con el corazón desbocado.

Caí de rodillas ahí mismo, tratando de regular mi respiración. Entonces sin poderlo evitar, lloré, lloré por todo lo injusto que había sido todo. Recordé con tristeza a mi madre, mi dulce madre que siempre me sonreía y me decía que hiciera las cosas a mi modo. La recordé con amor y con anhelo, todavía podría escuchar su dulce voz, llamándome "dulce niña". Cuando mi madre se fue y no volvió a regresar, con ella se fue la calidez y amor con la que ella siempre me había tratado, dejándome a un padre obsesionado con el trabajo y frívolo. Me puse de pie cuando sentí que ya me sentía mejor de mi respiración, pero mis lágrimas no se detenían. Respiré hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarme, pero parecía que no hacía más que empeorarlo. Me cubrí la boca con una mano, mientras los sollozos se ahogaban en mi garganta y mi mano. ¿Por qué todo lo que me pasaba era injusto? Seguramente era por haber nacido en una familia donde lo primero que importaba era el dinero y no quedar mal con los demás. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin pude calmarme, me puse de nuevo de pie y sacudí mi incómodo vestido de gala. Empecé a caminar arrastrando los pies, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y desganado. Pero una sombra me detuvo, una sombra detrás de mí…

Giré lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue suficientemente rápido para esquivar la afilada hoja que se clavó en mi estómago. Mi mente se puso en blanco y sentí que el aire me faltaba, boqueé y jadeé con fuerza. Llevé mis manos a mi abdomen, sentí la sangre caliente y el cuchillo clavado casi hasta la empuñadura, levanté la vista hacia mi atacante, lo único que vi fue una cara cubierta por un pasamontañas y unos ojos rojos como la sangre mirarme con un odio anormal.

Caí de nuevo de rodillas, aunque dudaba que esta vez no pueda levantarme, podía sentir el dolor agudo recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, como un escalofrío doloroso y frío. Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas y el terrible dolor que me recorría. ¿De verdad terminaré así? ¿Desangrada y sola? Siempre había pensado que moriría de vieja, con hijos y nietos. Un líquido caliente me subió por la garganta e hizo que tosiera. Una luz muy cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos, escuché débilmente que alguien se acercaba, traté de sonreír. Pero ya no sentía mi cara, lo último que pude ver antes de perder la conciencia, fue un par de ojos bicolores. El derecho dorado y el izquierdo rojo…

Miles de sueños se mezclaron en mi mente, sueños y recuerdos recientes. Una niña rubia acompañada por una pareja igual de rubios enfrente de una playa. Esa niña rubia vestida de ángel, una dulce voz diciendo "mi dulce niña", un muchacho con un extraño cabello rosa y ojos negros llenos de odio. Y por último… unos extraños ojos de diferente color mirándome con tristeza y pena. No sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza. Me sentía muy liviana, pero con mucho sueño. Una luz se filtró por mis párpados cerrados, entonces abrí los ojos, cuando decidí que seguía viva.

Abrí mis ojos lo más lento que pude, pero había tanta luz que volví a cerrarlos. De nuevo intenté abrirlos, esta vez pude ver con un poco más de claridad. Lo primero que pude ver, fue un techo blanco. ¿Techo o luz? Moví mis ojos para orientarme, después intenté mover mis dedos. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, después escuché que una puerta se cerraba y también voces.

── ¿Cómo se encuentra?─− era una voz ronca, varonil. Una completamente desconocida para mí. Le respondió otra voz, esta sonaba un poco más amable.

─−Mejor, solo que es demasiado joven todavía. No entiendo porque nuestro Señor la quiere aquí.─− aquella voz, sonó casi con lástima. ¿Hablaban de mí? ¿Estaba en un hospital? Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba pesado y entumido. Abrí la boca e intenté gritar, pero lo que salió de mi garganta no fue un gritó, fue una especie de graznido. Las voces se callaron cuando emití aquel sonido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me harían? Vi a un hombre joven, que me miraba con tristeza palpable en sus ojos, de un extraño color azul eléctrico. Me ayudó a sentarme, la cabeza me dio vueltas y tuve que sostenerme para no caerme de nuevo. El hombre me ayudó a sostenerme. Lo miré, asustada y con muchas dudas.

──Bienvenida, Lucy.−─ me dijo sonriendo con una felicidad que no llegó a sus ojos, su rostro tenía rasgos suaves pero a la vez varoniles. Parecía alguien amable e incapaz de dañar una mosca. Entonces escuché sus palabras. "Bienvenida" ¿A dónde? ¿A una maldita mafia o qué?

De nuevo intenté hablar, pero no encontraba mi voz en mi cerrada garganta. El hombre me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, lo intenté de nuevo.

─− ¿Quién… e-eres?── me dolía la garganta, pero aun así intenté hablar. El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de mis tremendos esfuerzos por hablar.

─−Me llamo Gabriel. Uno de los Sagrados Siete.─− ante sus palabras, levanté una ceja con escepticismo este tipo, definitivamente esta loco.

─−Claro, buen intento ¿Y quiénes son los Sagrados Siete si se puede saber?─− a pesar del dolor que sentía en la garganta, hable sin pararme a pensar en nada, salvo que quería respuestas. Y las quería ya…

El hombre suspiró y me ayudó a sentarme al filo de la cama ¿estaba en una cama? Me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, pero por alguna razón no me dio pena ni le di importancia. El hombre me puso encima una bata, no me había dado cuenta que yo también estaba desnuda.

─−No eres ya humana─− respondió una voz que no pertenecía al de mi acompañante, miré por donde había salido la voz y me encontré al muchacho de la fiesta, Rafael.

── ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir que ya no soy humana? ¿Entonces que soy?−─ pregunté a toda prisa, los dos hombres se miraron incómodos y fue Gabriel lo que me dijo lo que significaban aquellas palabras…

──Estás en el cielo, Lucy. Has muerto…

**He decidido editar esta historia, la trama será la misma, pero los capítulos serán más largos y habrá ligeros cambios (¿ligeros?). Espero que les guste esta nueva versión.**


	2. Nunca más

**II**

* * *

><p>Sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco horrible cuando Gabriel me dijo esas palabras. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Clavé la vista en Gabriel, esperando a que estallara en carcajadas y que me dijera que había sido una completa tonta al creerle semejante bobada. Pero no fue así, en su lugar me miró con profunda pena. Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, estaban ahí, como yo las recordaba. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía como si no fuera yo misma? Moví mis dedos, sintiendo los músculos y los huesos sincronizarse para moverse.<p>

──No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Estoy aquí en carne y hueso. No puede ser que yo…── me corté a mitad de aquella frase ¿de verdad estaba segura de que no estaba muerta? ¿De qué Gabriel decía la verdad y que yo… estaba muerta? La cabeza me daba vueltas analizando la situación ¿Qué tanto era mentira o que tanto era verdad? Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. Negando que todo lo que me dijo Gabriel, era verdad. Me sentía muy confundida. Sentí unas manos tomarme de las mías, Rafael tenía una sonrisa que intentaba consolarme. Pero estaba tan confundida que no le presté mucha atención. Aquella palabra me daba vueltas en la cabeza, como un vil recordatorio de lo que ahora me pasaba. Rafael me levantó y me rodeó por los hombros. Me movía sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, hasta que una brisa fresca me hizo reaccionar. Siempre pensé que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, pero no era así. Muchos ángeles con batas de hospitales caminaban de un lado a otro, esto parecía más el pasillo de un hospital que el cielo. Pude ver a un ángel siendo seguido por pequeñas luces que emitían risas infantiles. Entonces supe que eran aquellas luces: almas de niños. Rafael se detuvo enfrente de una puerta que parecía hecha de metal. Toco la puerta y una voz le dio el pase. Adentro de aquel cuarto, había un gran escritorio y sentado detrás del escritorio estaba un hombre de pelo negro, piel blanca y traje con corbata. Rafael y Gabriel se arrodillaron como si estuviesen enfrente de un rey.

──San Miguel── exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el ángel levantó la vista mostrando unos ojos verdes como el pasto. Me quedé embobada viéndolo. ¿Miguel? ¿Miguel el Arcángel? Sin saber porque me puse nerviosa, de seguro que me contaría los pecados que he cometido, después me mandaría al infierno. Miguel se mostraba impasible, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, parecía la expresión de una estatua. Seria y tranquila. Se levantó y caminó hacia mí, Rafael y Gabriel se levantaron. Miguel se detuvo enfrente de mí, me evaluó de la cabeza a los pies, de los pies a la cabeza.

──Lucy Heartfilia ¿verdad? ── me preguntó, su voz sonó ronca y parecía que varias voces le hacían eco, dando la ilusión de que miles de voces hablaban al mismo tiempo. Tragué saliva, todavía más nerviosa por su mirada fija. Bajé la vista hacia mis pies, entonces reparé en algo que no había visto nunca. En la sombra de Miguel, había algo grande expandido, protegiéndolo. Me di cuenta de que podrían ser sus _alas_. Visibles en su sombra. Levanté la vista de nuevo cuando escuche que me volvió a hablar, de nuevo con las miles de voces haciéndole eco.

──Partirás ahora mismo.── dijo dejándome de mirar y fijando la vista en los otros dos arcángeles, Rafael y Gabriel asintieron, sabiendo lo que iban a hacerme. Pero yo no lo sabía y eso me aterraba todavía más. ¿De verdad me mandará al infierno? Solo pensarlo me dio un escalofrío que me sacudió completa. Miré de reojo a Rafael, quien se había puesto al lado mío como un guardaespaldas. Al ver que nadie me decía nada, el pánico me dominó.

── ¿A dónde iré? ¿Iré al infierno?── pregunté con la voz un poco más aguda por el miedo. Miguel me miró, con confusión y sorpresa en su cara. Después al captar lo que de verdad quise decir, sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

──No, irás de nuevo a la tierra a cumplir con tu misión. Rafael te acompañara en tu estadía en la tierra. Para entonces, cuídate.

Cuando dijo lo último, sentí que el piso debajo de mis pies desaparecía. Entonces me di cuenta de que _caía_. Grité con horror. Pataleé con pánico, entonces mi vista quedo arriba, sintiendo mi cabello darme toques cuando se estrellaba contra mis mejillas. Pude ver algo acercarse muy rápido, enchiqué los ojos tratando de ver mejor que era eso, el pelo me pegaba con furia la cara y el viento evitaba que pudiera ver bien. Mientras aquella cosa a lo lejos se acercaba más, me di cuenta de que era Rafael. En su espalda tenía dos grandes alas doradas, que brillaban con el sol. Extendió una mano hacía mí y yo hice lo mismo. El estómago se me revolvió al sentir que paraba repentinamente de caer, Rafael me cargaba en brazos. Flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, mi boca y mis ojos estaban abiertos grandes. Rafael rio un poco y me dejó en el suelo, me sostuve de él cuando mis piernas temblaron. Mi pelo estaba desordenado y mi corazón lo sentía doloroso contra mis costillas por la adrenalina y el susto. Rafael me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, esperando a que reaccionara. Cuando lo hice lo miré con espanto. Me di cuenta de que vestía una gabardina.

── ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Pude haber muerto!── le grité, remplazando el terror con el enfado. Rafael no dijo nada, solo sonrió juguetonamente y me ayudo a acomodarme el pelo. Todavía me sentía ida, todo había pasado muy rápido. Primero estaba en aquella fiesta de pomposos con mi padre, luego me encontraba frente a frente con Miguel el Arcángel. Luego me encontraba cayendo en caída libre. Cuando volví a respirar, traté de calmarme. Me senté ahí donde me encontraba. Poniendo en orden mis pensamientos, Rafael se sentó enfrente de mí en cuclillas. Mirándome divertido.

──Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.── me dijo después de un rato, tomándome de la mano y jalándome con él. Sacudí la cabeza, convencida de que no podría estar más ida o distraída. Así que traté de centrarme y seguir a Rafael a donde quiera que quiera ir. Me sorprendí cuando llegamos al centro comercial. Miré extrañada a Rafael.

── ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

──Tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva, después tenemos que ir a inscribirte a la escuela, comprar tus útiles, tus libros, tus uniformes. Además de que tenemos que hacer las compras del supermercado.

──Pero no tengo dinero…── le dije en un murmuro, dándome cuenta de que era verdad. No me preocupaba eso, solamente que ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso Rafael sin dinero? Rafael pareció ver mi inquietud, pero sonrío. Y se sacudió la gabardina, como si eso le fuese a traer dinero. Pero sin decir nada, me adentré junto con Rafael a varias tiendas de ropa femenina y también de lencería. Realmente no sabía si era un sueño o de verdad lo estaba viviendo, me habían pasado tantas cosas que me parecía increíble. Aunque teniendo a uno de los Sagrados Siete enfrente de mí y de compras hacía que recayera en mi realidad, aunque de verdad era descabellado. Rafael sacaba dinero debajo de su gabardina, como si de verdad la gabardina hiciera dinero. Después nos detuvimos en la que sería mi nueva escuela, una escuela nada fea, pero que no tenía nada que ver con mi otra escuela. Mientras Rafael hablaba con la secretaria miré por los alrededores, era una linda escuela, aunque no era grande, claro estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, me di cuenta de que ya no podría tener muchos. Aunque eso no me molestó. Por primera vez sentía que podía respirar con mi propio aire, cuando quería y como quería, sin el apremiante aire que mi padre ejercía sobre mí.

Sentí una mano tocarme el hombro, Rafael me dio una carpeta, la abrí sabiendo lo que contenía. Mi formulario de inscripción y mi horario de clases, además de un mapa de las aulas.

──Tus clases empiezan el diecisiete de agosto. Te harán un examen para saber en qué grupo te pondrán.── dijo caminando de nuevo, lo seguí un poco atontada.

──Rafael ¿en qué mes estamos?── le pregunté después de un momento que me detuve a pensarlo ¿Cuántos meses, años o días habían pasado? Sentí una incomodidad en el estómago al pensar eso ¿mi padre estaba muerto? Rafael se detuvo de golpe, haciéndome chocar con su espalda.

──No te preocupes por eso, no es el fin del mundo y tampoco estamos en otra era si es lo que piensas.

Su respuesta no me calmó, en lugar de eso me inquietó un poco. Pero al ver de nuevo la mirada tranquilizadora de Rafael me tranquilicé un poco, no sé si eran parte de sus poderes o de verdad su mirada calmaba. No pensé en eso en el resto del día, de suerte Rafael me llevaba a muchos lados. Me llevó a la librería y también a la tienda de mascotas, después me llevó a un restaurante de comida china. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando Rafael decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Cargados de bolsas caminamos juntos por las ahora solitarias de Magnolia. Rafael se detuvo en una casa en un vecindario que se veía tranquilo en vista, de clase media. Las casas se veían acogedoras y eran bonitas. Rafael se detuvo enfrente de una casa con portón negro y de estilo victoriano, parecía una casa de muñecas en tamaño real. Tenía un pequeño jardín con una fuente para aves, Rafael abrió el portón y me dio el pase. Me detuve a admirar los arbustos bien cortados y las rosas brillantes. Parecía una casa de una casa de hadas.

── ¿Cómo es que tienes esta casa? ──le pregunté acariciando la puerta de madera con alas de ángeles grabados por toda la madera. Rafael me arrojó las llaves, se me resbalaron. Tenía un curioso llavero de una pequeña bola con cuatro alas a los lados como de mosca*. Miré las llaves, decidiendo cual sería la principal.

──Es la que está a la derecha. No, la otra derecha── me dijo cuando tomé la izquierda ¿o derecha? Rafael me tendió la mano para que le diera las llaves, se las di y me extendió de nuevo el llavero con la llave verdadera. Al abrir la puerta pude sentir aire frío recorrerme la cara. Me estremecí.

──Lo sé, hace calor afuera.── dijo Rafael dejando a un lado las bolsas y quitándose la gabardina, vestía la misma ropa que le vi en la fiesta. Miré alrededor, reparando en la sala con estilo provenzal, el comedor estilo romántico y en el reloj del abuelo que estaba en medio de las escaleras, dando al comedor. Me acerqué al reloj y me tuve que poner de puntillas para poder ver la hora. Pero el reloj estaba parado en las doce en punto y el péndulo no se movía.

──Hace años que no vengo a esta casa.── dijo Rafael acercándose y poniéndome un brazo alrededor de los hombros, lo seguí pero no despegué mi vista del reloj.

── ¿Cómo es que tienes esta casa?── le volví a preguntar, recordando que eludió mi pregunta, Rafael me había conducido hacia la cocina, que a pesar de que el comedor y la sala tenían un estilo antiguo la cocina parecía sacada de un programa de cocina. Impecable y bien decorada. Me senté en una silla alta frente a la barra, Rafael se dirigió al refrigerador y saco dos limonadas de lata. Le di un sorbo y sentí que me refrescaba el calor que tenía en mi interior. Esperé a que Rafael contestara mi pregunta, pero al parecer de nuevo no la responderá.

──Bien, Lucy ¿recuerdas que Miguel dijo algo de una misión?── empezó, dejando la lata a un lado y estirándose.

──Ajá.

──Todo el humano que fallece su alma va a parar a aquella clínica que viste, es la entrada al cielo y para poder entrar tienes que ayudar a un humano a que sea feliz. Un humano que de verdad necesite "ayuda del cielo". Como un drogadicto, una chica anoréxica, un niño maltratado. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí viendo a los ojos a Rafael, de repente, su cara pareció muy vieja. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquella alegría infantil que le había visto, si no que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y millones de años se vieron reflejados en ellos. Rafael aplastó la lata contra su sien y con un tiro ágil, la lata cayó dentro del bote de basura que estaba en su espalda.

── ¿Porqué hacen eso? Tienen que ganarse su "boleto" a la paz eterna. Es como una segunda oportunidad de redimirte si no tuviste una vida dichosa y buena. Pero no todo es de color de rosa ¿a que me refiero? Si cedes a los placeres de la carne y a las debilidades capitales y no cumples tu misión, iras a donde la pequeña Lulú se encuentra.── esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Me mordí el labio para no reír ante su ocurrencia, tenía que tomármelo con seriedad.

── ¿Alguna duda?── me preguntó poniéndose serio otra vez, negué con rapidez bebiéndome lo que quedaba de mi lata. Rafael dio una palmada.

── ¡Muy bien! Después de cenar te daré más detalles sobre tu encargo, por ahora te mostraré tu habitación y si deseas puedes bañarte. Debes de estar cansada.

──Gracias.── murmuré levantándome y estirándome, tenía razón, me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño. Necesitaba comer algo y dormir ocho horas. Como respuesta a lo que pensaba, bostecé. Seguí a Rafael mientras me tallaba un ojo y me limpiaba las lágrimas. Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, me sonrió y extendió el brazo. Me acerqué y no pude evitar la sonrisa que inundó mi cara. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas con un blanco inmaculado, los muebles tenían un estilo romántico. La cama con dosel estaba en medio de la habitación, la colcha era de color beige y varios almohadones decoraban la cama. Miré a Rafael por encima de mi hombro, pero ya se había ido. Para darme más privacidad. Pasé suavemente los dedos por las mullidas sábanas, sentí que la piel se me erizaba. Me encerré en el baño y me recargué en la puerta, suspirando pesadamente. Todavía me sentía incómoda y confundida respecto a todo este asunto de haber muerto y resucitar por sabe cuántos días. El baño era pequeño, pero cómodo. Contaba con ducha y bañera. Mientras preparaba el baño, me observé en el espejo. Me veía igual que siempre, sin ninguna arruga que delatara que me había pasado años fuera. O que yo me hubiese convertido en un cadáver. Me estremecí cuando sentí el agua caliente recorrerme. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me pasó de nuevo, simplemente era increíble. Todo pasó tan rápido que todavía sigo sin creérmelo. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que saltara.

──¿Todo va bien, Lucy?── me preguntó Rafael por el otro lado de la puerta.

──Sí, estoy bien── le respondí mientras me hundía hasta la nariz _no es como si me hubiese pillado haciendo algo indebido… pero… _

──De acuerdo, la cena está lista. Si necesitas algo, solo grita.── escuché sus pasos alejarse y sin querer suspiré aliviada. Todavía no me acostumbraba que estuviera acompañada.

0/0

El olor a orégano, tomate, pollo, pasta y queso me despertó el apetito. Me encontré a Rafael en la cocina enfrente de la estufa, dándome la espalda.

──¡Oh! Ya saliste, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre la cena.── Me dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome una chuchara de madera con salsa de tomate. Embarré un dedo y me lo llevé a la boca. Sabía delicioso.

──Está delicioso ¿qué es?── le pregunté saboreando el sabor del tomate con orégano.

──Pollo con pasta y salsa de tomate con queso derretido.── dijo mientras de nuevo hundía la cuchara en la olla.── ¿Podrías poner la mesa, por favor?

Asentí mientras Rafael me pasaba los platos y los cubiertos. El arcángel salió de la cocina sosteniendo la olla con un par de trapos para no quemarse. Mientras yo ponía la mesa, Rafael servía la comida. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con Rafael haciendo una que otra broma. Estar con Rafael era agradable, porque era muy amable, chistoso y simpático. No se parecía a nada en Miguel y Gabriel, serios y callados. Rafael era muy juguetón y amigable.

Entonces recordé mis comidas en mi antigua casa, sola, acompañada de las doncellas, pero sintiéndome sola. En esos tiempos, desaseaba que la cena acabara lo más pronto posible. Aunque seguía sintiéndome sola después, pero a la hora de las comidas ese sentimiento dolía más. Ahora me parecía que la cena era divertida, incluso cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos un rato sentados en el comedor, conversando de cosas banales. Reí mucho con los chistes que Rafael me contaba. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Nunca más… con Rafael a mi lado, no me sentía tan sola y triste.

── ¡En serio! ¡Fue súper loco!── reía Rafael mientras me contaba sobre una anécdota, en donde hace mucho tiempo fue médico en un hospital infantil. El en ese entonces, se ponía siempre un traje de payaso o una botarga de Garfield, para hacer reír a los niños. En una de sus actuaciones su jefe lo sorprendió y se asustó tanto, que cogió una lámpara y le pegó varias veces. Después los niños sin dejar de reírse, creyendo que era uno de los tantos actos de Rafael le dijeron al jefe que el hombre dentro de la botarga era Rafael. La cara del jefe de Rafael fue tan chistosa, que Rafael se rio en su cara.

Reí como loca, tapándome la boca para que el aire no se me escapara y emitiera un sonido parecido al croar de una rana.

Me limpie las lagrimas que me salían de los ojos a causa de la risa y respiré varias veces para controlar mi respiración. Rafael hizo lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una risa pequeña. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo disfrutando de su compañía y él recogiendo los cubiertos y poniéndolos encima de los platos sucios. Se levantó de la mesa con los platos, decidí ayudarlo llevando los vasos y la jarra con agua.

Cuando dejó los platos y abrió el grifo del fregadero. Se puso un delantal negro y puso música en una pequeña radio. Entre risas y bailes tontos pero divertidos terminamos de lavar la vajilla. Entonces la cara de Rafael se puso seria. Se sentó en el sillón y palmeó a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Lo hice y me sentí un poco incomoda por la cara seria de Rafael. El arcángel se puso a pensar seriamente de repente. Lo admiré silenciosamente, se veía muy diferente a como lo vi en la fiesta. Su cabello castaño se veía un poco más largo y le decoraba el rostro de manera atractiva y desordenada, sus ojos habían dejado de ser de diferentes colores y ahora eran cafés, cafés con un tono gris claro pero con la luz del foco de la sala se le veían rojizos. Su cara era atractiva y varonil, pero tenía un aire infantil y tierno que te obligaba a mirarlo a la cara por horas. Me pregunté si sus ojos de antes eran lentillas.

Rafael se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio a su cara y se giró a verme, desvié la mirada porque me había atrapado estudiándolo tan penetrantemente… me sentí un poco avergonzada.

Rafael sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

──Eres muy mona, Lucy── me susurró acercándose a mi cara, cerré los ojos por reflejo y sintiendo mi cara arder. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte contra mis costillas, enviando calor a mi cara, más roja que una manzana. Sentí un roce suave en mi frente, cerca de mi cabello. Abrí los ojos y me topé con el pecho y la clavícula de Rafael en mi cara, ese roce que sentí habían sido sus labios besar mi frente. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante su actuar. Rafael se separó y me sonrió dulcemente, tan dulce y tiernamente que me recordó a como me sonreía mi madre. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a mi madre, a mi padre y darme cuenta de que no me quedaba nada en el mundo. Sin querer lloré, lloré por todo lo que me había pasado. Rafael no me dijo nada, solo me tomó por los hombros y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro.

──Ya no estás sola, Lucy. Nunca más lo estarás.── me susurró en el oído. Yo solo pude aferrarme más a su camisa, sentí como sus dedos largos me acariciaba el cabello, consolándome y acompañándome en mi trsiteza. Entonces me di cuenta de algo **importante**… que de verdad… jamás estaría sola y triste de nuevo… nunca más.


	3. Empieza la Misión

**III**

Rafael me condujo por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, eran eso como las cinco de la tarde. Los niños se iban ya a sus casas. Caminaba detrás de Rafael con mucho enfado, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca la tenía torcida en un gesto de molestia. Me veía como una niña encaprichada.

Rafael se detuvo en una casa blanca, mediana de dos pisos, tenía un diseño elegante y moderno. Como si perteneciera a un gran magnate modesto. Abrío la puerta y me dio el pase, sin decir palabra pase admirando la pequeña cochera y el jardín lleno de pasto y una que otra flor. Era muy bonita. Me pregunté como le iría a mi padre con todo esto. A decir verdad extrañaba un poco a mi padre, todavía no me podía creer lo que había pasado. A decir verdad me arrepentía del berrinche que hice en esa maldita fiesta si no hubiera sido por mi estúpido error todavía iba a estar viva, aunque... Yo sabía lo que me iba a esperar si todavía yo estuviera con mi padre. Soledad y Frialdad. Sí como siempre. Rafael me toco el hombro haciendome saltar.

-Lo siento, escucha con atención, lo que no puedes hacer en esta misión:

No vincularte demasiado con otras personas, puedes hacerlo pero trata de no encariñarte demasiado.

No podrás revelar que vienes del cielo. A ninguna persona.** Ninguna.**

Cumple tu misión a la perfección.

Reza todas las noches.

Terminó Rafael como un general que da el plan de ataque a su cadete.

-Bien, tú ya hablaste, ahora me toca a mí.- dije parandome a su altura y poniendome de puntillas para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pude entrar directamente al cielo? ¿Qué pasa con la misión si no la termino bien?

Rafael suspiró.

-No pudiste entrar, porque todos los mortales cuando fallecen van a la entrada al cielo, que es esa cliníca. Ahí todos los mortales muertos se recuperan dependiendo de su causa de muerte. Despúes se les da a todos una misión con extrictas reglas, y depende de las acciones de como completen su misión y si completan la misión se van al más allá. Supongo que sabes a que lugares me refiero.

Asentí con la cabeza, claro que sabía de religión, dado que yo soy católica.

-Bien, el purgatorio, el infierno y el paraíso. Esos son los lugares en donde puedes ir, si completas la misión al máximo y si fuiste bueno en esta segunda vida, iras al paraíso, si cumpliste tu misión al máximo, pero fuiste convenenciero irás al purgatorio. En cambio si no cumpliste tu misión y fuiste malvado, irás al infierno. ¿Tienes más dudas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entendido, capitán.

Rafael sonrío y me desordenó el cabello. Decidí salir un rato a tomar aire, y ubicarme bien. No era un vecindario tan mal, de hecho era muy bonito y parecía tranquilo.

Caminé un poco viendo las lindas casas coloridas, estaba tan distraída que me di en la nariz con algo... o alguien.

-Ten más cuidado, niña- me dijo una voz ronca y ruda, mire hacia arriba. El corazón se me detuvo.

**Era él.** Era Natsu ¿Como se apedillaba? ah, sí... Dragneel. Era Natsu Dragneel.

Me miraba con sus intimidantes ojos oscuros, pude ver que ocultaba una gran tristeza en ellos, una tristeza y un dolor muy grandes. ¿Acaso vivía en el mismo vecindaro que yo? Él me miro con molestia y se abrío paso, haciendomé a un lado de la manera más descórtes posible. Hice un mohín de incomodidad.

-No seas grosero, Natsu- dijo una voz femenina y cantarina atrás de él, era una chica albina de ojos verdes con sonrisa infantil y alegre.

Se me acerco casi dando saltitos y me miro con atención.

-¡Hola, soy Lisanna! ¡Mucho gusto!- me saludo efusivamente bailando, la miré extrañada.

-Vamonos Lisanna, al parecer, es muda- dijo Natsu, tomando a la albina del brazo y arrastrandola con él.

Me quede con un sabor muy amargo de boca.

Vaya, es de carácter fuerte. Dios ¿Por qué yo?

Rafael me despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana, claro. La escuela, el arcángel me dijo que ahora iría a una nueva escuela, no me importo, de todas maneras mi antigua escuela me desagradaba mucho. Rafael me dio un beso en la mejilla, como una madre con su hija cuando va ir a su primer dia de clases. Entré por la imponente puerta de barrotes de acero, no dejaba de pensar en esa misión que me habían encargado. ¿Como se supone que yo haga feliz a ese tipo? Era más frío que el hielo. Deseaba de todo corazón poder lograr con mi cometido.

La campana timbró y con está las clases. Todos se abrieron paso como ganado para ir a las aulas. Despúes de varios empujones y pisotones al fin me quede sola. No sabía donde estaba el aula de inglés, empecé a caminar por el solitario pasillo. Estaba nerviosa, no conocía a nadie de ahí y tampoco la escuela, tipíco cuando uno es nuevo en la escuela. Sentí una mano en mi hombro que me hizo saltar.

-Oh, lo siento- era una voz femenina, sonaba un poco ruda pero amable al mismo tiempo. Me giré descubriendo a una chica pelirroja con ojos cafés.

-Hola ¿Estás perdida?- asentí, ella sonrío- ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Inglés- dije un poco tímida.

-Yo también, si quieres vámonos juntas. Soy Erza Scarlet- se presentó estrechando mi mano sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia. Mucho gusto.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron como platos cuando terminé de decir mi nombre. Entonces caí en la cuenta. ¡Tonta! Olvidé por completo que mi padre es un magnate muy famoso en las empresas y negocios de autos, seguro que ella supo de mi "muerte" o desaparición ¿Quién sabe lo que hayan puesto en los periódicos? Me aterré por un momento a la reacción de Erza. ¿Gritaría? ¿Me señalaría? Empecé a retorcer nerviosamente los dedos, pero Erza relajó su expresión para despúes sonreírme. Eso me calmo un poco. Aunque todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, casi la había regado. Llegamos al salón de clase y mis orejas se pusieron coloradas cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotras. El profesor me miraba con desaprobación.

-Al fin que se digna en aparecer, señorita Scarlet. Pasen a sus asientos señoritas- nos ordenó con su voz aguda. Iba a empezar a caminar a mi silla, pero el profesor me detuvo y velozmente me presentó a la clase. Nadie dijo nada sobre mi apellido o mi supuesta muerte, en realidad, lo estaba. O lo estaría siempre y cuando terminara está misión. La campana de nuevo sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, habían pasado tres horas desde entonces. Caminaba al lado de Erza, ella me explicaba cosas de la escuela, como por ejemplo los festivales de primavera y demás. Yo casi ni la escuchaba, estaba más concentrada en el como podría acercarme a Natsu. Llegamos a la atestada cafetería, donde Erza me llevó hacia una mesa, solo reconocí a una persona de ahí.

-¡Hola!- esa era...¿Como dijo que se llamaba? Ah, sí. Lisanna.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto una chica, albina parecida a Lisanna, al parecer creo que era su hermana mayor. Lisanna asintío sonriente, me pregunto si no le dorelan las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

-Soy Mirajane- se presentó la otra albina sonríendome maternalmente.

-Está es Kana- Erza señalo a una chica castaña, con una botella de cerveza modelo en una mano y una media sonrisa en sus labios. Despúes Erza señaló a una pareja abrazada, el chico tenía cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos negros y una gran sonrisa torcida de lado; er muy guapo.

-Esé es Gray Fullbuster y ella es su novia- señaló a la chica que estaba abrazada de Gray, tenía cabello azul y ojos azules.-Se llama Juvia Loxar.

Me senté y todos empezaron a preguntarme de muchas cosas trivales, como por ejemplo que me gustaba hacer y esas cosas por el estilo. Yo solo respondía, no decía nada innesesario. De todas maneras, cuando cumpla mi misión regresaré de donde vine. Al rato se unio Jellal Fernandes; el novio de Erza. Me sentía bien con ellos, casi había olvidado todo lo que había pasado, si no fuera por...

-¡Hey, Natsu!- lo llamo Lisanna agitando los brazos, llamando al peli rosa. Casi me atraganto con el jugo de naranja, el mencionado camino y sin saludar a nadie se sentó al lado de la albina menor y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Bien... era ahora o nunca. Era tiempo de empezar con mi misión.

**Al fin, despúes de varios chequeos terminé este capitulo. Está un poco más largo porqué me "entusiasme" de más :). Pero al fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, May-Hime muchas gracias por tu review :D, no te desesperes trataré de terminar un poco más rapído los capis xD. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan mucho.**


	4. ¿Porqué lloras?

**IV.**

Me pregunto... ¿Qué es lo que realmente esconden esos ojos? Veía a Natsu con esos ojos llenos de odio y dolor, no creo que solo existan esos sentimientos de profundo odio y tristeza, creo que simplemente los sepulta. Bueno... quién sabe. Solo debería de preocuparme el hecho de hacerlo feliz, claro, es fácil decirlo.

¿Como se suponía que yo tenía que hacerlo feliz? Si yo misma no lo estaba.

La escuela había terminado y todos nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Erza iba de la mano de Jellal y hablaban animadamente, Mirajane iba hablando con Kana, Juvia al igual que Erza iba de la mano de Gray y Lisanna iba hablando con Natsu. Yo trataba de acomodarme, pero no podía, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. No es fácil, saber que has muerto, que vuelves a la tierra viva para cumplir una misión, que consiste en hacer feliz a un individuo que ni siquiera conoces y que parece matarte con la mirada. No, no era nada fácil.

-¿Lucy?- me llamó Lisanna.-¿Por donde vives?

Levanté la ceja ¿No era obvio, dondé vivía? Lisanna al parecío se dio cuenta de su pequeña metedura de pata y se empezó a reirse escandalosamente, Natsu fruncío el ceño con molestia y los demás la miraron con rareza.

-Bueno, yo me voy por aquí, nos vemos mañana. Un gusto conocerlos- dije separandóme y caminando hacia el frente. Ni tenía idea de a donde iba, apenas conocía los alrededores. Sin embargo me incomodaba un poco la presecencia de Natsu y no sabía porque. Simplemente me ponía un poco nerviosa, creo que era por su aura de misterio y odio. No lo sabía y prefería no saberlo.

Me di cuenta que había llegado a unos barrios bajos, por andar de sonsa, me he perdido más. El corazón me empezó a galopar furiosamente cuando vislumbré a tres sombras detrás de mí, presentía que no iban a ser buenos polícias. ¡Oh vamos Lucy!

¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡Deja de pensar como una niña!

Empecé a caminar un poco más rápido, las sombras hicieron lo mismo. Empecé a correr, aterrada de que me alcanzaran. Sin querer llegué a un callejón sin salida, los tipos me cerraron el paso.

-Miren que lindura tenemos aquí- hablo uno con voz arrastrada, como si estuviera borracho o drogado. Me quité de un manotazo esa mano que me acaricío la mejilla derecha, se me acerco otro más que me tomo del brazo y me jaloneó, le di una patada en la entrepierna. El tipo aúllo de dolor.

-¡Maldita perra!-rugío el adolorido en el suelo, el tercero me tomo de los brazos, empezé a forcejear desesperadamente. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos cuando el tipo me llevó al suelo de un golpe. El aire me faltó cuando por el golpe me sofoqué, empezé a toser y a jadear intentando recuperar el aire, abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuché una hebilla de pantalón abrirse. Dios mío, por favor, no permitas que me hagan nada, no otra vez por favor. Por favor... Rafael, Miguel, Gabriel... Dios. Grité cuando unas manos asquerosas me subieron la falda, no podía mover los brazos, estaban inmovilizados. Grité por ayuda, en respuesta recibí una bofetada que me tronó el cuello. Empecé a patalear desesperadamente para que no me bajara la ropa interior. Dios mío, por lo que más quieras...

-Que sabrosa te ves, preciosa- empezó a decir el tipo, que por la oscuridad del lugar no le podía ver la cara, se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de revelar más de lo que podía.

-¿Quién carajo eres?- le dijo a alguien, que al parecer no era complicé- Vete, estamos ocupados.

El tipo intentó ponerse encima de mí, cerré mis ojos con impotencia, esperando lo siguiente. Pero no pasó, en vez de eso, solo sentí que el peso se iba de mis piernas. Abrí mis ojos, por la oscuridad no podía ver lo que pasaba, solo escuché el gemido de dolor del pobre infeliz.

-¡Hey!- gritaron los otros dos, que también gimieron de dolor. Me tensé cuando unas manos me levantaron bruscamente y me jalaron rapídamente a la salida del callejón. La luz del callejón me dio en la cara, mi salvador todavía me sujetaba del brazo, le di un puñetazo para poder zafarme, escuché un quejido, pero en vez de soltarme me aferró más. Me hizo girar para que quedara enfrente de él, mis ganas de pelear se detuvieron cuando unos ojos fríos pero con un brillo de preocupación me miraron. Abrazé a Natsu llorando descontroladamente, Natsu se tensó pero despúes pasó sus brazos torpemente sobre mis hombros. Lloraba de alivio, cuando lo peor me sucedría aparecío Natsu.

-Gracias- le susurré en el oído, sentí que las piernas me fallaron. Todo se volvío oscuro.

Me sentía en una especie de trance, creo que era por el alivio. No sentía mi cuerpo en lo más minímo, me sentía como cuando ingrese a la entrada al cielo. Pero sin hormigueos, me sentía en paz. Me sentía muy bien.

-Oye- me llamó una voz de lo más ruda- despierta que ya llegamos.

Ese era... Natsu. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en su espalda, estabamos enfrente de una casa que no era la mía. Era mediana como todas, era de color café con un diseño rústico moderno. Natsu me bajo con cuidado, me sostuve de su hombro para no caer, porque todavía me temblablan las piernas. Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la llave. Me llevó por el hombro, como si ácababamos de llegar de una fiesta y yo estuviera ebria. El interior de la casa era muy bonita, los muebles tenían el mismo que el exterior de la casa; rústico y moderno. Me llevó hasta el sillón, y sin decir nada, desaparecío por un largo pasillo, yo en cambio me puse a ver el decorado. Vi las fotos, me llamo una la atención.

Al parecer era una foto familiar, tal vez cuando Natsu tuviera unos diez o trece años, la mujer tenía cabello caoba y unos ojos de los más expresivos de un hermoso color verde. El hombre se parecía mucho a Natsu, rasgos felinos y simetrícos, el cabello lo tenía del mismo color que Natsu al igual que los ojos. Había un niño de más ahí, al lado de Natsu. Tenía la más dulce sonrisa que jamás había visto en un niño, tenía como siete o seis años. Cabello caoba y los mismos ojos que Natsu ¿Tenía un hermano?

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación fisgonear en casas ajenas?- salté en mi sitio y me giré a ver a Natsu, quién tenía dos cosas en sus manos. En la derecha tenía algo negro y en la izquierda una taza. Caminó y me dio la taza de café, me dejó en la mesa la cosa negra que resultó ser una camiseta de Iron Maiden.

-Ponte esto, tienes el uniforme mojado.- Tomé la camisa y me dirigí al baño que me indicó que estaba al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Me quité el uniforme que ciertamente estaba mojado, al parecer caí en un charco. Me dejé solo la ropa interior y guardé en mi bolsa el uniforme.

-Gracias de nuevo, Natsu- le dije sonríendole y tomando un sorbo de café. Él se encogío de hombros.

-¿Como llegaste hasta ahí?- me pregunto, cruzandosé de brazos.

-Me perdí- admití sonrojandome. Natsu levantó las cejas.

-¿Donde vives?

Dejé a un lado la taza.

-Vivo por aquí, es la casa que esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Natsu asintío, bien Lucy ¿Como empiezo?

-Natsu...-lo llamé con voz bajita, no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de preguntar fuera lo correcto, él me miró dandomé su atención. Carraspé.

-¿Eres... feliz?- esto último lo dije en un susurro. Nastu fruncío el ceño, vaya lo hice enojar. Bien hecho.

-No te importa- dijo tajante, tragué grueso.

-Lo tomaré como un NO- le dije intentando sonreír- dime ¿vives con tus padres?

De nuevo fruncío el ceño, pero esta vez más acentuado. Y me repitío lo mismo. NO-TE-IM-POR-TA.

Suspiré, esto va estar difícil.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- le pregunté, la mirada que me lanzó, me asusto mucho. Bajé al mirada apenada.

-Lo siento- susurré levantando la vista para verlo. Pero me sorprendí al verlo con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, temblaba mucho. ¿Está llorando? Me acerqué a él, lo abracé con miedo a como él respondería con mi gesto, pero no hizo nada. Escuché sus ahogados sollozos contra mi pecho. Eso me desconcertó mucho.

¿Qué había pasado realmente?

**Listo, un poco largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si tienen la duda, Lucy si está muerta, pero volvío a la tierra viva para poder "ganarse su pase" al cielo. Espero que si tienen dudas está pequeña explicación les sirva :D. Si no me preguntan cualquier cosa sobre el fic, no quiero que se queden con dudas :). Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidense mucho. Portense mal xD.**


	5. ¿Quién sera ese niño?

**V.**

Nastu no me abrazó todo el tiempo, y no me importó, solamente era yo la que lo abrazaba. Se había calmado un poco, los temblores habían cesado y su respiración ya volvía a estar normal. De hecho estaba demasiada calmada.

-¿Natsu?- lo llamé sacudíendolo suavemente por el hombro, no respondío solo solto un ronquido. Genial, se había dormido. Lo recosté sobre el mismo sillón. ¿Dondé estarán las mantas? Busqué en los armarios del baño. Bingo.

Lo cubrí con una manta y le coloqué un cojín como almohada. En vez de irme me senté al lado de él. Lo miraba tan tranquilo dormir, su rostro no era atemorizante. Me pregunté de nuevo qué había ocurrido para que el reaccionara así. También recordé cuando mamá murío, ella murío en un trágico accidente, creo que fue... no recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que mi padre me había dicho que había muerto en un accidente muy pero que muy feo, jámas me quiso decir en que o como había muerto. Solo me llevó a la funeraria, donde lloré la muerte temprana de mi madre. Siempre me he preguntado como esque murío mi madre, pero él jámas me dijo. Aunque lo ataqué con olas de preguntas, ninguna había recibido respuesta. Así que dejé de preguntar y me dediqué a superar ese dolor y seguir con mi vida. Natsu se removío un poco inquieto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Retiré unos mechones de su frente. Me daba la impresión que él sufría mucho por dentro. Esas lágrimas reflejaban dolor y una gran tristeza. Ojála pudiera decirme que pasaba, que me tuviera esa confianza que necesitaba para poder hacerlo feliz. Me puse en cuclillas a su altura.

-Duerme bien- le susurré para despúes pararme y dirigirme a mi casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada de protección. Yo lo iba a hacer feliz, sin importar nada.

Al día siguiente, me costó mucho librarme de Rafel, quién no dejaba de preguntarme dondé había estado tan tarde. Con evasivas y jurándole que se lo diría todo cuando regresara del trabajo. Bien tenía hasta las siete y cuarto para prepararme al regaño de Rafael. Tal vez le iba a dar un ataque de histeria, bueno quién sabe...

Divisé al final del pasillo una melena alborotada rosada.

-¡Natsu!- lo llamé corriendo hacia él. No se detuvo siquiera para decirme un hola o un buenos días. Tan frío como siempre.

-Quería saber como seguías- le dije caminando a su lado, bien hazme caso tonto.-¿Estás bien?

De nuevo no se giró a verme, estaba empezando a irritarme de verdad.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- le pregunté con enfado. Bien ahora sí sacaste boleto.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!-le grité parándome enfrente de él, haciendo que detuviera su marcha, me puse de puntillas para verle el rostro. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y un poco rojos.

-Hazte a un lado- me ordenó con voz de ultratumba, un escalofrío me recorrío la columna. ¿Qué le pasaba? No me moví y él me hizo a un lado toscamente, igual cuando lo conocí. Lo miré irse con la palabra en la boca.

-Es duro ¿verdad?-me dijo una voz detras de mí, era Gray, quién miraba a Natsu con el ceño fruncido. Traté de sonreírle, pero puedo asegurar que solo me salío una mueca. Gray río un poco, pero se calló al ver mi mirada.

-Está bien, lo siento- se disculpo sonriendo de nuevo- dime ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Natsu?

Bajé la mirada, creo que había sido muy obvia. No respondía a eso, solo sentí que mis orejas y mis mejillas se coloreaban. Gray soltó un pequeño silbido de admiración.

-Vaya... ¿Te gusta Natsu, verdad?-Abrí la boca y los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué...? Pero despúes callé al reflexionar acerca de sus palabras. ¿Me gustaba de verdad? La verdad no sabía, ese aura de misterio y odio que siempre lo acompañaban, me atraía de una manera un tanto rara, me atraía como un imán. Sus ojos profundos y con mucho misterio me agradaban. Sacudí la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, un habíto que heredé de mamá.

-Lo siento, creo que te incomodé. Vamos te invito un café- Gray sin dejarme acceder o no me tomo de un brazo y me llevo arrastrando hasta la cafetería.

Pedimos los capuccinos y mientras los bebíamos, la imagen de ese niño de dulce sonrisa se me vino a la mente. Así que tuve que preguntar:

-Gray...¿Natsu... tiene un hermano?- La cara de Gray sufrío un cambio drástico, de alegre broma pasó a una completamente seria, como si él fuera un detective en una escena de crimen brutal. De nuevo esas miradas, primero en Natsu, luego en Gray. Parece que estoy destinada a meter la pata siempre.

-Sí- para mi sorpresa Gray contesto, lo miré atenta, esperando que me contara más. Gray leyó mi mirada, tras un sorbo a su café y un largo y prolongado suspiro, empezó a hablar.

-Se llamaba Liam.- esperen _¿Se llamaba?_ Supongo que Gray miro la duda en mis ojos.

-Él... murío- los ojos de Gray estaban sombríos. Yo en cambio me sentí como si me hubieren dado un golpe en el estómago. Creo entender el porque Natsu es así de frívolo... Le pedí a Gray que me contara toda la historia de Natsu, a lo que Gray de nuevo suspiro con pesadez. Y diciendo un _está bien_. Empezó hablar...

**Al fin, un poco más de avance en esta historia, y por fin salí de vacaciones. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y ya saben cualquier duda o comentario me la hacen saber :). Me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ya saben. Coman frutas y verduras, lavensé los dientes despúes de cada comida y portensé mal xDD.**


	6. Natsu

**VI.**

_Yo siempre he deseado ser como mi padre; una estrella de rock famoso. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre me dio una bufanda que según él pertenecío a mi abuelo. Me encantaba esa bufanda, era un tesoro muy preciado para mí, reflejaba el aprecio que mi padre me tenía. Bueno al menos eso significó para mí; cuando tenía cinco años nacío mi hermano, al principio no me agradaba, recuerdo cuando mi padre me dijo que había nacido mi hermano menor._

_-¿Natsu, quieres ir a ver a tu hermano?- me pregunto en los pasillos del hospital, inflé las mejillas en un gesto de enfado._

_-¡No! ¡Yo solo quiero ver a mi mamá!- grite, mi papá sonrío con alegría. No le podía ver los ojos, porque tenía lentes oscuros y también una gorra. Cuando al fin fuimos a ver a mi hermano, las ganas de tirarlo a la basura se esfumaron. Verlo ahí, tan pequeño como un muñeco, me llenó de mucha alegría. Al fin tengo con quien jugar; pensé. Mi madre salío del hospital, y mi papá me pidió que cuidara a Liam y a mamá ya que el se iba a una gira. Mi padre era el cantante de una banda de rock; se llamaban the salamanders, mi padre Igneel Salamander fue el fundador, ese era su nombre artístico. Mi padre además de ser un exitoso cantante, era también conocidon por caritativo, siempre donaba grandes sumas de dinero a albergues y orfanatos. Me llenaba de orgullo poder llamarme su hijo. Papá tenía un historial impecable, era respetuoso y alegre con los fans. Mi infancia estuvo llena de alegrías hasta que ese día llegó..._

_Esa mañana encontré a mamá sentada en el comedor de la cocina, con el períodico en manos. Estaba llorando._

_-¿Mamá?- la llamé, ella solo me miró con ira. Y lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, todavía hoy en día no se me olvidan sus golpes ni sus palabras._

_-¡Es por tu culpa! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- me gritó jalandomé de la bufanda y azotandomé en el suelo. El impacto fue tal, que no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Con el movimiento brusco, el periódico se cayó de la mesa y pude leer lo que estaba en letras grandes..._

_**SE HA VISTO A IGNEEL SALAMANDER CON SU AMANTE EN UN RESTAURANTE DE COMIDA CHINA.**_

_La foto mostraba a mi padre, besando a una mujer rubia. En esos momentos algo se rompío en mi interior, no sabía que era. Solo sentí un profundo enojo hacia mi padre. Mi padre regresó de su gira y la bomba... estalló. Esa misma noche escuché a mi madre gritarle a mi padre y vicerversa._

_-¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Igneel?- rugío mi madre, llorando. Me asomé por el pequeño cerrojo de mi habitación que compartía con Liam. Mi madre estaba llorando descontroladamente y mi padre se paseaba de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada. _

_-Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía como. Perdonamé, no quería hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a mis hijos. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo- dijo mi padre con voz arrepentida, sin mirar a mi madre._

_-¡Mentiroso! ¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras!- le gritó mi mamá dandolé una bofetada. Mi padre no se movió solo la miró con sus ojos tristes y arrepentidos._

_Después lo que siguieron fueron más gritos y bofetadas por parte de mi madre, no la culpaba que se sintiera así. Yo también me sentía casi igual a ella. Yo creía que mi padre era honesto, que era todo lo que publicaban en los periódicos, un hombre ideal. Lo que todo Magnolia debería tener en sus habitantes. Liam con los gritos se despertó, y empezó a llorar. Yo encendí la tele, suerte mía que estaban pasando los Rugrats, ese programa le encantaba. Recuerdo también que me salía muy bien la voz de Carlitos, empecé a decir los dialógos para distraerlo. Lo hice reír y aplaudía contento, era todo lo que ahora me faltaba. Su risa y el saber que estaba sano y feliz. _

_Despúes al día siguiente papá salío de la casa con dos maletas, no se despidío ni me dijo un "hasta luego, Natsu" nada de eso. Eso me rompío el corazón, mi madre muy pronto empezó a despreocuparse de nosotros dos. Solo se inyectaba heroína, para segun ella olvidar todo. Me odiaba a más no poder, decía que yo era el culpable de sus desgracias, me decía palabras hirientes pero yo la ignoraba todo lo que podía. Muy pronto empezó a escasear el dinero, mi mamá lo gastaba solo en drogas y alcohol. Mi padre jamás mandó dinero, así que tuve que empezar a trabajar muy duro, trabajé como mesero en un restaurante, lo bueno de todo esque yo ya tenía dieciséis años. No me pagaban una gran suma de dinero pero era suficiente para alimentar a mi hermano. Había veces en que no llegaba a comer ni siquiera en un día, pero aún así seguía trabajando. Ahora mi hermano era la razón por la que salía adelante, nadie más. Iba a la escuela en la mañana y trabajaba hasta las ocho. Era duro, pero sabía que yo podía hacerlo. Muy pronto empecé a olvidarme de esa vida de antes, donde éramos felices, la bufanda rayada que mi papá me obsequío la guardé en lo más profundo de mi armario. No quería nada que me recordaba a él, aunque mi cara era identíca a la suya._

_Mamá empezó a volverse violenta, gritaba a todas horas, gritaba que la vida era una completa mierda. Incluso llegó a cortarse con cuchillos, me daba miedo que fuera hacerle algo a mi hermano. Escondía todos los objetos filosos en lugares donde seguramente ella no encontaría. Pronto cumplí diecisiete años y Liam cumplío doce. Él me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, empezó a repartir propaganda, mi madre; alguna vez dulce y amable. Se volvío agresiva y hostil. Como si estuviera poseída por el mismo Luzbel. Liam siempre rezaba todas las noches, él tenía la esperanza de que algún día, las cosas cambiarían. Yo le seguía el hilo, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser. Las cosas no podían estar tan más jodidas. No lo decía en voz alta, solo lo pensaba._

_Maldecía a Dios por esta suerte que me tocó vivir, maldecía el hecho de que mi padre nos hiciera eso, descubrí el nombre de su amante; Layla Heartphilia. Me enteré que mi padre había estado engañando a mi madre desde el día en que nací, dado que él había tenido una hija con esa mujer, en los periódicos no decían nada de nombres, solo decían que era un año menor que yo._

_Un día me levanté presintiendo algo, malo, muy malo. Liam estaba enfermo de fiebre, así que tuve que ir a la farmacia a comprar unos remedios. El malestar no se iba, quería reírme de mi mismo, no había nada que temer, me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, pero ese presentimiento no se iba de mi cabeza. Mi madre estaba dormida cuando dejé la casa. Me reí de lo estúpido que soné con eso de que algo iba a salir mal._

_Esa alegría se esfumó cuando llegué a casa. Estaba silenciosa como una tumba, llamé a mi hermano pero no respondío. Me di cuenta que había pisadas húmedas en el piso... el corazón se me encogío cuando me di cuenta que tenían sangre. Liam. Pensé corriendo hacia el baño, los jarabes y todo lo que tenía cayeron al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso. Jamás en la vida olvidaré esa escena que se presentó ante mis ojos en schock. Liam estaba ahí, adentro de la bañera, flotando muerto. Su piel dejó de ser rosada a pasar de un color azul. Lo saqué de la bañera y le di primeros auxilios, pidiendo que resistiera. No. No, no, no, no. NO. Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, maldiciendo a Dios y a todos esos bastardos que se hacen llamar ángeles. En cuanto a mi madre, no la volví a ver. No me importa que haya pasado con ella, que se pudra en el infierno. Liam no merecía esto, nadie merecía esto. Yo era el culpable, si no me hubiera ido a la maldita farmacia..._

_Esa misma noche en mi ira, tomé un cuchillo, me abrigué bien cubriendo mi cara con un pasamontañas, salí a caminar, a lo lejos pude vilsumbrar a una señorita, era rubia, de buen cuerpo y ojos cafés... ajena a todo este dolor que me aprisionaba. La apuñalé en su costado derecho, despúes me fui cuando ella tocó el suelo. Desde ese día cambíe totalmente, me fui a una casa que según sé, era de mi tío Macarov. Era lujosa, pero no me agradaba en lo más minímo, no era mi estilo. Despúes la conocí a ella... era la misma rubia que había apuñalado esa noche. ¿Había sobrevivido? De todas maneras no me importaba. Me llamó un poco la atención su forma de ser, distraída y al parecer amable, la salvé de unos cerdos que intentaron abusar de ella, la había seguido, tenía intención de preguntarle como esque había sobrevivido. Cuando me abrazó me tensé completamente, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía abrazos, desde que Liam murío yo me la pase, bebiendo, follando con mujeres y fumando. No me podían meter a la cárcel debido a que yo era en ese entonces menor de edad. Llevé a Lucy a mi casa, le di una camiseta de Iron Maiden y la encontré revisando mis fotos. Eso me molestó, a pesar de que le respondí groseramente sus preguntas, ella me abrazó cuando lloré por primera vez la muerte de mi hermano. No lloré cuando él murío, solo grité y maldecía Dios. Lucy me atraía de una manera un tanto...¿Rara? No lo sé. Ella no es como todas las mujeres con las que he estado, no es como Lisanna, que finge su alegria. Lucy emanaba una luz única y pura, demasidado virtuosa, cuando me abrazó me sentí muy bien. Mi corazón lo sentía en paz, cuando ella estuvo cerca de esa manera conmigo. Me sentía en paz y con algo que dejé de sentir hace mucho tiempo...Amor. Aunque suene ridículo ella me agradaba, jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta. Estar con Lucy me hacía olvidar la basura que soy. _

**Listo, al fin. Un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado :). Ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario me la hacen saber, Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D. Portensé mal xD.**


	7. Conociendote

**VII.**

Me sentía triste, melancolíca. Después de que Gray terminara de contarme el triste pasado de Natsu no había dejado de sentirme así. Me sentía muy triste, ahora más que nada tenía que hacerlo feliz y estar ahí para él. Pensaba que él se sentía muy solo, puede sonar raro pero yo en algunas partes coincidía con él, ambos éstabamos solos en un mundo donde la frialdad y maldad del mundo nos hacían sus víctimas, yo sin poder acercarme a mi padre, y el hecho de que regresaría al cielo no me ayudaba mucho. Natsu no tenía padres, casi literal, solo que no lo ayudaban o velaban por él en lo más minímo. El único familiar que él tenía había muerto. No sabía porqué pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la simple idea de dejar a Natsu otra vez solo, yo sabía que él sufría en silencio, aunque jamás lo diga o lo grite yo con el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos sabía que él era muy triste.

-No es recomendable que estés sola- esa voz me sobresaltó, me limpíe las lágrimas rápidamente. Miré a Natsu y le sonreí con cortesía, él ni siquiera pestañeó. ¿Cuando podré acercarme lo suficiente a él? Seguimos caminando en silencio, era un silencio cómodo, dondé no se necesitaban palabras. Bueno por parte mía no.

-Lucy- para mi sorpresa Natsu me llamó-¿Quieres...ir...poruncafé?

Levanté la ceja, no le entendí nada ya que lo último lo dijo muy rápido. Natsu desvío la mirada hacia un lado.

-Dije que si te gustaría ir por un café.- Me sorprendí más ¿Qué mosquito le picó? Primero era frío e incluso grosero conmigo, luego me ignora y ahora me invita un café. ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Natsu chistó la lengua.

-Vamos que no eres muda ¿Quieres o no? Solo contéstame.- De nuevo su cambio de humor, asentí con la cabeza y despúes volvimos a estar en silencio. Me preguntaba porque ese extraño interés conmigo, bueno tenía que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, así trataría de conocerlo un poco más como persona y no como dicen los demás de él. Ojalá se abriera un poco más conmigo, que yo sepa no muerdo ni rasguño.

Llegamos a la cafetería, pedimos una mesa y unos cafés. De nuevo sin decir palabra. Yo miraba la ciudad en su ocaso, a mi me gustaba mucho jugar con las sombras cuando era niña. Despúes una pregunta me vino a la cabeza como un rayo. ¿Será cierto eso? De que... Natsu y yo... somos...

-Aquí están sus cafés- llegó la mesera con los cafés y unas galletas de mantequilla y coco. Tomé un sorbo a mi capuccino, bien se directa, sí se directa que no te intimide...

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Lucy?-me ganó, tragué grueso y me arrepentí de eso porque me quemé la garganta y la lengua, bien hecho sonsa.

-Diecisiete, cumpliré dieciocho el veintisiete de Diciembre- le dije mordiendo una galleta, la mirada de Natsu se ensombrecío un poco, que no te intimide, que no te intimide.

-¿Y tú?- pensé que me hiba a mandar a comer chile diciéndome NO TE IMPORTA, pero no. Me respondío natural pero con su voz fría como el témpano.

-Dieciocho, cumpliré los diecinueve el once de Enero- bien, vamos progresando...

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- de nuevo me ganó en la pregunta importante. Bebí otro sorbo para pensar.

-Me encanta leer libros- dije sonriendo con alegria, pude ver que Natsu sonrío un poco de lado, algo que lo hizo verse muy guapo. Sacudí la cabeza ¡Céntrate Lucy!

-¿Qué te gusta leer?- me pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Me encantan de todo tipo, Isabel Allende, Anne Rice, Dante Alighieri, Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, Stephen King y muchos más- sonreía como una niña mientras hablaba. Natsu asintío y tomo una galleta.

-¿Y a ti, Natsu? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- Nastu se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Me gustan mucho las películas, de todo tipo. Viejas y modernas-Bien vamos progresando, al menos no me frunce el ceño, bueno... casi.

Seguimos charlando mientras nos terminabámos los cafés, no entendía el porqué ese interés tan inesperado conmigo, desde que mamá murío no había hablado casi con nadie, me encerré en mi mundo. Hice casi lo mismo que Clara Del Valle de la casa de los espirítus, solo que sin poderes sobrenaturales. Puede que yo tenía razón, a Natsu solo le faltaba alguien con quien estar o hablar, eso me recuerda...

-Natsu- lo interrupí cuando me contaba la película de la milla verde. Bajé un poco la mirada ante su penetrante mirada, vamos Lucy, preguntalé, no muerde. Eso creo.

-¿Qué... hay entre tú... y Lisanna?- sentí mis orejas arder al verlo mirarme tan fijamente.

-No hay nada entre ella y yo- dijo como quién pregunta del clima.- Ella está interesada en mí, pero a mi ella no me interesa.

No sabía porqué, pero sentí en mi pecho una especie de alegría al escuchar eso. No sé como definir ese sentimiento al saber que al menos yo tendría una oportunidad...

¡Pero que tonterias estoy pensando!

-Lucy- me llamó Natsu, estaba muy serio, ya no tenía en su cara esa expresión relajada, otra vez tenía las facciones tensas.

-¿Quién es tu madre?- de nuevo me quemé la lengua cuando pasé el café. No me esperaba que me preguntara eso. Gray me dijo que en los periódicos decían que mi madre era la amante del padre de Natsu, al principio no le creí, diciendolé lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Pero cuando busqué en lo diarios de esas fechas me di cuenta que lo era. Recuerdo que un nudo se me formó en el estómago cuando leí que ella supuestamanente había tenido una hija con Igneel Dragoneel, eso me había estado comiendo los pensamientod desde ese entonces.

-Se llamaba Layla Heartphilia. Natsu, sé lo que estás pensando, y dejamé decirte que no. No somos hermanos- le aseguré, pero despúes me empezó a comer la duda. ¿De verdad que no lo éramos? Retorcí mis manos ansiosamente ante su seria mirada. Di en el blanco de sus pensamientos.

-Lucy no puedes estar segura, no lo sabemos. Ruego a la suerte que no lo seamos; no me imagino teniéndote como hermana- dicho esto se estremecío dandolé dramatismo a la frase.

Asentí dandolé la razón, no me gustaba ese hecho de que Natsu fuera mi hermano. Sería raro, es como decir que Clark Kent y Lex Luthor son hermanos, no nada que ver, me arranqué un cabello y se lo di a Natsu, él me miro sin comprender.

-Para estar seguros, vamos a comprobarlo. Iremos a sacar unos analísis de ADN.- Natsu asíntio y se arrancó un cabello rosado, los guardé en un pañuelo, Natsu pidío la cuenta y salimos del local directo hacia el laboratorio...

Despúes de dejar los cabellos fuimos a caminar a un parque, no dejaba de retorcer mis manos con ansias.

-Deja ya de hacer eso, estás desesperandome, tranquila. Ya veras que todo eso fue obra de un periodista amarillista.- me aseguró sonriendo de medio lado, le di la razón. Despúes de todo tanto como Igneel y como mamá eran personas famosas, Igneel por ser una estrella de rock y mi mamá por estar casada con Jude Heartphilia el magnate en autos más rico de Magnolia, si no habría porqué preocuparme. Me senté en una banca y Natsu hizo lo mismo. Me preguntaba ¿Como habrá sido su madre con él? No quería causarle dolor pero yo y mi filosa curiosidad me hicieron abrir la boca.

-Natsu... ¿Puedes decirme como era tu madre contigo?-me miró, pero por primera vez no fruncío el ceño, me miro con tristemente.

-¡Ah!- exclamé-¡Lo siento por la pregunta, fue estúpida, lo siento, lo siento!-exclamé agitando las manos, su mirada se fue al frente mirando a una mujer jugando con su bebé.

-Mi madre se llama o se llamaba, no lo sé como esté ella, su nombre era Irene Dragneel, era muy hermosa. Recuerdo que ella siempre me sentaba en su regazo y me cantaba canciones o me contaba cuentos, ella siempre decía que yo era ídentico a mi padre, eso me llenaba de orgullo. Recuerdo que me encantaba ver a mi papá en las entrevistas o en los periódicos. Hasta que se supo que tuvo una amante, mi madre me culpo diciendome que por mí ella estaba con mi papá. Qué yo fui un error en su vida, además me odiaba por parecerme mucho a mi padre físicamente. Ella mató a Liam por venganza- La voz de Natsu estaba cansada, como un profesor que le explica muchas veces la misma lección a un alumno, pude observar que cuando nombro a su madre, sus ojos se afilaron y sus puños se cerraron.

-¿No...sabes donde está...tu mamá?- le pregunté en voz bajita, me miró con los ojos inyectados en rojo. Me encogí un poco.

-No, no lo sé- dijo otra vez con la voz cansada...

No dejaba de pensar en la madre de Natsu, si tan solo yo pudiera encontrarla y reunirlos... No. Eso solo sucede en las telenovelas baratas, es imposible, habiendo tantos lugares era literalmente imposible que yo pudiera encontrarla. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y el delicioso olor a spaguetti me golpeó en la cara, había olvidado el hambre que tenía.

-Ya llegué- avisé dejando mi bolsa en uno de los sillones.

-Bienvenida- Rafael salío de la cocina, cuando me vio la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y optó una pocisión en jarras con sus ojos cafés mirandome seriamente.

-Cena, ahorita hablamos.

Me lavé y me comí toda mi ración, Rafael fue al sillón y ahí me espero.

-Bien, empieza a hablar. Despúes hablo yo.

Tragué saliva y le empecé a contar, desde mi intento de violación hasta el día de hoy. Rafael me miraba tranquilo y serio sin hacer preguntas, también le conté mi posible parentesco con Natsu, su rostro no cambío en lo más minímo.

-Bien. Lucy hay algo que me quieres preguntar, pregunta.

¿Como lo supo? ¿Qué acaso los ángeles leían las mentes? En realidad si quería preguntarle algo a Rafael, más bien pedirle...

-Rafael, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona- la cara del arcángel no cambío, mantenia su misma expresión serena, como si el ya supiera lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Quién es?

Jugué con mis dedos un poco.

-Es la mamá de Natsu... Irene Dragneel.

**Listo, un poco largo pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D. No había actualizado debido a un resfriado, pero ya estoy bien. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios :)). **

**No se preocupen Lucy y Natsu no son hermanos. Más adelante sabrán como estuvo todo ese embrollo.**

**Dav3 Sh4dow: Muchas gracias por tu review :), y ataré todos los cabos sueltos que tenga xD. Luego me pasaré a leer una de tus historias :). Ya saben, dudas y comentarios me la hacen saber, cuidensé mucho.**


	8. ¿Amor?

**VIII.**

-No- era la énesima vez que Rafael me repetía lo mismo, era una discusión que parecía no tener fin. Yo diciendo "Por favor" y él solamente respondiendo "NO". Despúes de pedirle el favor de encontrar a la mamá de Natsu, Rafael se negó rotundamente a ayudarme. Diciéndome cosas como "Imposble" "¿Estás chiflada?" "No Lucy" "De ninguna manera" y todas esas negativas que seguramente ya te habrán dado o habrás escuchado. Mi padre no bromeaba con el hecho de que mi mamá y yo podríamos ser tan tercas como mulas. Sí debía admitirlo, yo era demasiado necia. Y Rafael lo estaba comprobando en esta ridícula discusión. Ni tan ridícula, dado que era una acción buena. Adémas ¿No se suponía que yo debo hacerlo feliz?

-No- ¿cuánta paciencia tenía este ángel? Me harté al saber que no podía ganarle, hora de usar la psicología inversa...

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí...-Rafael abrío los ojos grandes, cuando se percató de su pequeño error, yo apaludí contenta y abrazándolo feliz. Nota: La psicología inversa nunca falla.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno le hice prometer- más bien, jurar- que me ayudaría a encontrar a la mamá de Natsu. Abrí la reja y no di ni unos cuantos pasos afuera, un hola me detuvo. Era Natsu recargado en uno de los barrotes, me sonrío de medio lado. No sé porqué estaba esperandomé. Me llevé la mano al pecho, mi corazón cuando lo vio empezó a palpitar, me palpitó tan rápido que las costillas me dolieron, mi respiración estaba un poco acelerada.

Me asusté un poco ¿Acaso... me gustaba? No. Puede ser que los hot cakes que me dio Rafael tuvieran algún quimíco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo ratas en la cara o qué?- me preguntó Natsu molesto, no me di cuenta que me le había quedado viendo mucho tiempo. Negué con la cabeza, me despedí de Rafael con una seña de la mano, él hizo lo mismo. Este miro a Natsu, lo miro con sus filosos ojos cafés, con mucha concentración. Traspasandolo con la mirada. Despúes me miro con los ojos alarmados. Lo miré sin comprender, pero la mirada de Rafael reflejaba alerta y casi una expresión de horror.

Todos abrieron la boca y los ojos como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo, traté de no reírme. Todos tenían caras muy cómicas.

Erza abrío la boca, pero luego la cerró y me lanzo una mirada que decía claramente "luego hablamos o te interrogo despúes". Lisanna era la única que vi que no tenía mirada de "WTF". Su sonrisa permanente de barbie estaba intacta, pero sus ojos no reflejaban la misma alegría que sus labios, reflejaban otro sentimiento que no supe interpretar, pero puedo decir que era negativo. Sonó la campana y todos se disponían a irse a sus respectivas clases, Erza no me despegaba esa mirada, Gray tosío para ahogar las carcajadas-sabrá Dios y él mismo de que se quería reír- Jellal con su mirada y cara estoica como siempre, Mirajane solo sonreía con sinceridad y Kana bebía de sus interminables cervezas modelo. Despúes de que lanzarnos una última mirada de estrañeza todo se despidieron para despúes vernos en el amuerzo, los únicos que estaban conmigo eran Lisanna y Natsu. Esté último se paró enfrente de mí e hizo algo que jamás me esperé. Alzó su mano derecha y con los dedos índice y pulgar rozó mi mejilla izquierda, la piel de dicha zona se me enchinó, me sonrío y desaparecío por los pasillos. Yo encambio dirigí mi mano donde el me rozó, todavía tenía los pelos de punta. Era extraño ¿A que lo llevo hacer eso? Quién sabe que pasaba en la mente de Nastu. Iba irme a la clase de matemáticas pero una mano fría me detuvo, era Lisanna que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Escucha Lucy- me habló por primera vez con voz seria- tengo poco de conocerte, pero quiero adevertirte de algo.

Alcé la ceja ¿De que quería advertirme? No había hecho nada malo, salvo saludar a todos con la mano izquierda...

-No te acerques a Natsu, o si no... lo lamentarás.

Esto último lo dijo con voz de ultratumba, me soltó y sonrío de nuevo, se fue dando saltitos de niña buena por los pasillos. Yo me quedé ahí, con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba? De todas maneras no le tenía miedo. No me importaba lo que me dijera Lisanna, yo iba ha hacer lo que me diera en gana. Me fui a clase hecha un embrollo...

Me tocaba la clase de quimíca con Erza, y toda la hora me estuvo interrogando.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuando andan? ¿Ya te besó? ¡Maldita sea, Lucy, responde!- exclamó zarandeandome de los hombros, yo me la quité de encima como pude.

-Erza, son muchas preguntas. No pasó nada, no me dijo nada, no hay decirte porqué eso mismo a pasado **nada**, no, no andamos. Y no, no me ha besado- esta última frase sonó como una decepeción. Erza soltó una risa burlona.

-¡JA! Esa ni tú te la crees, Lucy. Se ve qué Natsu esta imbécil por ti, aunque es muy frío el idiota. Y permiteme decirte que eres la primer chica que él muestra interés, él jamás muestra interés por ninguna chica. Ya estaba pensando que er gay.

Suspiré, si eso era cierto ¿Por qué yo?

-Porqué tu no eres como las otras chicas, tú eres única en tu raza Lucy- me guiñó un ojo cuando dijo esto último. Yo sonreí como una tonta enamorada. Eso me hizo saltar un poco en mi asiento.

Yo... enamorada... ¿De Natsu? Supongo que... sí. Sí, me gustaba todo de ese tonto cavernícola, su frialdad, su forma de sonreir de medio lado, su aura de odio y misterio, su forma de fruncir el ceño, su rostro gatuno y simétrico, sus ojos profundos y llenos de distintas emociones tan extrañas para mí e incluso para él. Mi corazón respondío ante mis pensamientos, latiendo más rápido cuando pensaba en Natsu.

Erza me codeó las costillas con mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-UUUYYY Lucy... ¡Te enamoraste de Natsu!- lo gritó, creo que toda la clase la escuchó, me puse roja de la vergüenza. Tenía que admitirlo, amaba a Natsu. Me di cuenta que... Era un sentimiento hermoso y único.

En la salida Natsu me estaba esperando en la puerta, me puse como semáforo en rojo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por esos estudios- me dijo jalandomé de mi brazo. Estaba embobada mirandolo, que no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos al laboratorio.

Estaba nerviosa, Natsu tenía los resultados en una carpeta de color azul, lo abrío como si fueran los resultados de una enfermedad mortal.

-Vamos Natsu, que no te van a diagnosticar el SIDA, leélo.

Él me furncío el ceño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y temí lo peor. Adíos a este amor imposible. Me acerqué y leí por encima de su hombro... Despúes solté un largo suspiro de alivio, el cielo se puso gris para luego volver a ser azul.

-¡Idiota!- chillé dandolé un coscorrón- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Natsu empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras yo le daba golpecitos en el pecho, la verdad me había escamado terrible... **ERA NEGATIVO.**

**Bien, un poco largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado :). En el siguiente capítulo Natsu ira a visitar a su padre despúes de tanto tiempo, y ahí se explicara el porque se decía que eran hermanos.**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta me la hacen saber :D.**

**Se cuidan y esfuerzence mucho.**

**Bu-Bie**


	9. La verdad

**IX.**

No sabía que pensar acerca de Lucy, ella era... única. Ella poseía una gracia, una fragilidad y una belleza que no había visto en ninguna otra chica antes. Me atraía mucho, me atraía su pelo rubio suave a la vista, sus ojos cafés llenos de alegría e inocencia que jamás me iban a pertenecer. Lo sabía, Lucy y yo jamás estaremos juntos, por el simple hecho de que ella merece algo mejor, no merece a un tipo como yo. Además cabe destacar que yo... la apuñale. Una especie de voz me susurraba en el oído... tú la atacaste... mereces el infierno, no hay salvación para ti... eres una basura...

-¿Natsu?-la dulce voz de Lucy me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, la mire parpadeando. Ella señalaba un café, el mismo que fuimos ayer. Le sonreí de lado, un delicado sonrojo cubrío sus llenas mejillas. Me sorprendí de lo fácil que era distraerme cuando estaba con ella.

-Natsu...-me llamó Lucy, estaba jugando con sus dedos. Creo que ella hace eso cuando está nerviosa de preguntar algo.-¿Por qué... no... le pedimos... explicaciones a tu padre?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. No, despúes de que Liam fallecío no quise saber nada más de mi padre, me di la tarea de no volver a verlo. Pero sabía que tenía que verlo algun día, me moría de ganas de dislocarle la mandíbula. Por habernos mentido, a mamá, a Liam, a Lucy y... a mí. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba aunque sabía que no tenía que... es mi padre.

-Lo tomaré como un NO- dijo Lucy sonriendo, al parecer ya me captó la idea de que cuando me quedo callado ella lo toma como una respuesta negativa. Lucy sonrío con unos bigotes de espuma en su labio superior. No podía de dejar de ver esos labios, tan rosas y a la vista suaves...

Hice que la servilleta tomara la forma de mi dedo y le limpíe los bigotes con este. Ella saltó en su asiento mirandome con sus grandes ojos cafés, de nuevo un rosa cubrío sus blancas mejillas. No pude evitar reír ante su cómica cara de confusión. Ell infló sus mejillas en un gesto de enfado.

-Ya, ya lo siento- me disculpé sin dejar de reír, ella me sacó la lengua juguetonamente. No pude evitar que mis dedos volvieran a viajar hacia su mejilla, tan cálida y suave. Ella me miró otra vez sorprendida y colorada. Adoraba cuando ella hacía eso...

-Deja de hacer eso Natsu- me pidío jugando con una galleta.

-¿Hacer qué?-le pregunte a mi vez, haciendome el idiota.

Lucy no contestó, solo sacudío la cabeza con energía y me miró con decisión.

-Vamos a ver a tu padre- me ordeno. Fruncí el ceño, no, no, no. No quería verlo por nada del mundo. Ni muerto.

-Por favor Natsu, sé muy bien lo que te hizo y creéme que yo también estoy de una manera involucrada y quisiera que tu padre me explicara algunas cosas también.

Creo que aunque le diga que no y haga rabietas, Lucy me llevará con cadena si es necesario...

-Aquí es- le dije, Lucy me soltó de las solapas de la chaqueta y miró el imponente edificio que era el departamento de mi padre, me enteré de su estadía debido a que lo leí en un periódico. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de irme por un mazo y golperalo... y...

-Vamos- dijo Lucy jalandomé de nuevo por una de las solapas, no opuse resistencia de todas maneras ella em iba a meter a la fuerza. Cuando pisamos el cuarto piso, quería correr hasta su número y abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, golpearlo y despúes matarlo. Pero me contuve, no quería hacer un show y menos con Lucy enfrente. Lucy tocó la puerta como la blancanieves cuando encuentra la cabaña de los siete enanos. Apreté mis puños...

Se abrío la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cara simétrica y bronceada, ojos negros y pelo rosa alborotada. Los dientes sonaron cuando los apreté con fuerza. Te odio, te odio, te odio...

-¿Sí? ¿En que puedo...?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me reconocío-¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú?

El hombre tenía la expresión de quien mira a los ojos al mismo diablo, jalé a Lucy detrás de mí, no quería que saliera lastimada si hubiera pleito.

-No, soy Morgan Freeman- gruñí entre dientes, mirandolo con odio. Con un odio guardado durante años. Igneel abrío más la puerta mostrando el departamento desordenado. Nos hizo pasar sin decir palabra de mi comentario solo nos hizo pasar. Lucy me tomo de la mano y me condujo arrastrando hacia el sillón. Igneel arrastró los pies hasta sentarse enfrente de nosotros.

-Disculpen el desorden...-empezó a decir, pero lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-Solo queremos que nos digas el porqué los malditos hijos de perra de los paparazzos publicaron esa burda mentira, Igneel- le dije entre dientes, Lucy me apretó la mano, dandomé una reprimenda sobre mis comentarios. Jugé con sus dedos entre los míos, que estaban entrelazados.

Igneel suspiró con cansancio, se pasó una mano por los alborotados cabellos rosados.

-No te he presentado a mi novia, Lucy Heartphilia, Lucy este es Igneel, Igneel esta es Lucy. Seguro conoces ese apellido, lo conoces mejor que yo.

Dije en un murmullo apagado, Igneel me miró con los ojos abiertos. Sus ojos mostraban un dolor y una sorpresas muy grandes.

Lucy me miró con el ceño fruncido, y me volvío a apretar los dedos.

-Mucho gusto, señor Igneel- dijo Lucy inclinando la cabeza.

-El placer es mío.-dijo Igneel con su voz cansada. Encendío un cigarrillo.

-Natsu, sé que me odias, y no te culpo. Soy una basura de persona- troné los dientes de tanto que los apreté.

-No, no eres una basura de persona, eres una mierda. Eso es lo que eres.-le escupí con todo el veneno que tenía en mí, Lucy me volvío a apretar los dedos. Igneel no dijo nada, solo miró a Lucy con atención.

-Te pareces tanto a Layla... eres su viva imagen...- Lucy trató de sonreír pero la sonrisa se le quedó trabada. Fruncí el ceño.

-Vayamos al grano Igneel. ¿Porqué en los periódicos publicaron que Lu y yo éramos hermanos?

Igneel apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas, dandolé un aspecto de lo más demacrado.

-Yo... amaba a Layla, por Cristo que la amaba. Ella no era feliz con Jude y tampoco yo lo era con Irene, ella ya estaba embarazada cuando la conocí. Le dije que huyeramos juntos, yo le prometí que dejaría a Irene y me iría con ella y su hijo.

La ira me golpeó en el hígado. ¿Acaso este cerdo miserable nos iba a abandonar? Lucy me apretó la mano. Igneel prosiguío.

-Ella accedío, así que cuidé de ella cuando me fui de gira con Gajeel, Fried y Alzack. Ella dío a luz, y esa bebé llena de sonrisas y alegrías quería que fuera mi hija...-miro a Lucy de una manera significativa.- Estuvimos así un mes mientras mi gira continuaba. Los paparazzis nos vieron juntos y no dudaronen publicar noticias amarillistas, no me importó ya que yo deseaba eso. Pero le hice mucho daño a muchas personas.

Esto es lo último... Solté la mano de Lucy y me lancé en contra de Igneel, lo golpeé dandolé un giro a su cara. Todo el odio almacenado en estos años, salío a la superficie.

-**¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa murío Liam! ¡Por tu culpa Lucy sufrío!**

**¡Por tu culpa mamá esta en un internado! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!**-rugí tomandoló de la playera, Igneel me miró con arrepentimiento y tristeza. No toleraba esa mirada, esa supuesta mirada inocente. Sent las cálidas manos de Lucy en mi cuello y hombros, me abrazó por la espalda recargando su pecho en mi espalda. Podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas recorrerme el cuello.

-Dejálo Natsu, por favor- me rogó con voz temblorosa. Lucy... Solté a Igneel, y las manos de Lucy me abrazaron el torso, acaricié sus manos frías y temblorosas. Lucy empezó a sollozar en mi espalda. Me levanté con ella pegado a mi cuerpo, no, no quería hacerla llorar. Me di la vuelta y la abracé, acariciando su pelo y su espalda. No quería que ella viera mi lado más oscuro, yo ya tenía con el simple hecho de que casi la mato. Igneel se levantó del suelo y suspiro.

-No quería hacerte daño, Natsu, ni a ti, ni a tu madre, ni a tu hermano... oh por la Virgen- Igneel se llevó una mano a la cara y solto un sollozo- Liam...

Tomé a Lucy por los hombros y la llevé a la puerta, miré por última vez a Igneel. Sí tal vez sea la última vez que lo vea...

-Adíos Igneel- le dije, llevando a Lucy hacia la salida, mientras estábamos en el elevador, ella estaba abrazada todavía a mi cintura, temblando como una maraca. Llevé mis manos a su pelo y acaricíe su cara de perfil para tratar de calmarla un poco. No quise que las cosas terminaran así, simplemente se me dio la oportunidad de...

No la mereces, ella e odiara por lo que le hiciste, te tendrá miedo, eres una basura, eres más basura que Igneel, de tal padre tal astilla.

No. NO. Yo... la protegería... la quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño** otra vez**.

-Natsu- me llamó Lucy con voz temblorina- estás temblando.

¿Qué? Cierto, no, no quiero llorar. Abracé a Lucy de nuevo, enterrando mi cara en su hombro delicado. Lucy, te quiero.

**Listo, un poco largo :D. Pero espero que les haya gustado n.n. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben dudas y comentarios me la hacen saber.**

**Dav3 Sh4dow: gracias por tu apoyo en este fic n.n de veras muchas gracias :D.**

**Nos vemos.**


	10. Corazón roto

**X.**

-¿Quieres irte a tu casa?- le pregunté a Lucy abrazándola por los hombros. Ella negó, despúes de que fuimos al departamento de mi padre, Lucy había estado muy callada. Estaba temblando mucho, así que le di mi chaqueta para al menos quitarle un poco de frío, aunque... yo sabía muy bien que ella no tenía frío. Lucy había visto mi lado más oscuro, el lado que jamás quería mostrarle. Pero salío, salío la bestia que estaba encerrada en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo. Llegamos al porche y solté un poco sus hombros para buscar la llave. Lucy me abrazó de nuevo por la cintura. Tenía mucho miedo, lo sentía...

Tragué el grueso nudo en la garganta que se me estaba formando. Abrí la puerta y la conduje hacia el sillón, Lucy se dejó caer como una muñeca de trapo en el sillón. Me dolía en el alma que ella estuviera así, por mi culpa. Soy un jodido imbécil.

-Lucy...-la llamé, me puse en cuclillas en su altura- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ella negó. Suspire.

-Escucha, perdonamé por lo que presenciaste esta mañana no quería...- la voz se me cortó antes de continuar. El nudo en mi garganta casi me estranguló, los ojos me empezaron a picar terriblemente. Me paré de golpe y me fui al estudio... donde estaba mi única vía de escape...

Los ojos de Natsu estaban rojos, no sabía que esto le iba a afectar de esa forma. Aunque pensandoló bien, si yo viera a mi padre despúes de tanto tiempo yo también reaccionaría así, si no es que peor. Sí, sí me asustó mucho esa forma de actuar. Natsu me dejó en la sala y desaparecío por el largo pasillo oscuro. Yo me puse de pie, dejando la chaqueta a una lado, tomé mi bolsa y salí por la puerta. Yo quería quedarme con Natsu, sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer en estos momentos. Caminé hacía mi casa, suerte que Rafael todavía no llegaba, eché en mi bolsa ropa interior limpia, una pijama y mi uniforme limpio. Aunque sea, dormiré en el sofá, claro si es que Natsu quiere hablar del asunto conmigo. No lo dejaré esta noche solo, tengo miedo de que haga algo indebido o peligroso. Espero que a Natsu no le importe si uso el baño por unos momentos. No toqué su puerta, creo que él quería estar solo para pensar. El agua caliente me calmó los músculos tensos de mi cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en lo de hoy, asi que Igneel quería estar con mi madre... quería tenerme como su hija, pude ver algo en los ojos opacos de Igneel, además de sorpresa y tristeza había algo mucho más profundo. Un dolor que nadie tal vez podía comprender. Entonces me pregunté despúes de mucho tiempo ¿Estaré haciendo bien? Quiero decir con mi misión, creo que no. Ahora Natsu esta más triste y todo por mi culpa, si no le hubiera obligado a ir a su departamento el no estaría así. Sacudí la cabeza "al mal tiempo, buena cara" como decía mamá. Salí del baño con una toalla en los hombros, que raro. Natsu está muy callado. Toqué la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien?- pensé que me iba a responder NO NO ESTOY BIEN, pero no, no respondío ni siquiera un gruñido. Abrí la puerta y lo que vi hizo que se me estremeciera el corazón. Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo de duela, varias botellas de alcohol estaban tiradas a su alrededor. Levantó la cara y me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Lucy...-susurró se puso de pie y me abrazó, me estremecí.- Perdonamé, perdonamé... te quiero Lu, te quiero.

Cuando dijo esto último me besó torpemente, yo abrí mis ojos como platos, el corazóm me empezó a dar tumbos y mariposas me llenaron el estómago. Me separé como pude de él.

-Natsu...- susurré con sorpresa, lo llevé hacia el sillón.

-Lucy, por mi culpa tú estás así, por mi culpa Liam murío, por mi culpa...- le tapé la boca para que no siguiera, pero él me tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Lucy, nada más te tengo a ti, yo no tengo a nadie, solo a ti. Te quiero por que eres mi amiga- Susurró y despúes me volvío a besar. No opuse resistencia esas palabras se me clavaron mucho en mi subconciente y las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas, mi corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos, cuando volvío a latir sentí como si fuera aplastado como una nuez. Ahora creo entender porqué Rafael me dijo que no me encariñara mucho con otras personas, el dolor en mi pecho se pasó a mis palmas de las manos, me hormigueaban. Natsu me recostó en el sillón y me empezó a besar el cuello, no oponía resistencia. Yo quería esto aunque él no me quería como en la forma en que yo lo quería. Una quemazón me recorrío el pecho e hizo que me estremeciera, Natsu dejó mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos. Natsu abrío grandes sus ojos y al parecer recobro el sentido.

-Peronamé Lu, perdonamé- susurró apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho, empezó a llorar audiblemente, yo solo podía entrelazar mis dedos en su pelo alborotado. Sin querer él me había roto el corazón, pero no lo iba a desamparar... por nada del mundo...

Rafael me jaló de las orejas esa mañana, dijo que casi le daba un infarto, que casi se despellejaba las manos de tanto que se las frotaba tan nerviosamente y todos sus quejidos que no quería escuchar, solo fui a la cocina y me serví un cereal.

-¿Donde estabas?- me pregunto tomando su café y mirandome con desaprobación, me encogí de hombros, restandolé importancia al asunto.

-Esuviste con Natsu- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. ¿Para que negarlo? De todas maneras Rafael podía leer los pensamientos.

-Solo los más profundos- me corrigío, otra vez me encogí de hombros. Rafael se arregló la corbata nerviosamente.

-Escucha Lucy, no te encariñes tanto con Natsu. No te conviene.

No te preocupes, pensé amargamente, solo haré lo necesario. El ángel asintío. Sonaba más como mi padre que como mi guardían o lo que él fuera en estos momentos. Rafael río un poco y sacó de su saco una hoja perfectamente doblada, me la entregó, lo miré sin comprender.

-Ahí están los horarios de visita-¿horarios de visita? Quiere decir que...

-Sí, encontré a la madre de Natsu, Irene Lor Van.

Casi me ahogo con la hojuela que estaba a punto de comer. Qué rápido...

No era exactamente el tipo de clínica que me esperaba, no nada de eso... era un manicomio. Seth me tomó por los hombros, Seth era una dominación, eran esos ángeles que estaban en las ordénes de Rafael, son los ángeles de la salud; física, mental y emocional, además eran los ángeles que transmitían todo lo bueno a los humanos. Rafael no quería mandarme sola, pero no podía acompañarme así que me mando aquí con Seth. Como si fuera una niña.

-¿Sí? ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- había una enfermera regordeta atrás del escritorio, el lugar me levantaba los pelos. Era espeluznante.

-Sí, queremos saber si podemos ver a Irene Lor Van, soy su sobrina... Lucy Heartphilia.

La enfermera asintío y llamó a un hombre del tamaño de un gorila, le dio la llave de la habitación y el mastodonte nos pidío que lo siguiéramos. Seth me empujó por los pasillos, llegamos a una habitación que parecía más bien una celda. Entré con Seth en mis talones, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la blanca cama de barrotes, miraba por la ventana. Me di cuenta que solo contaba con una cama y un escritorio.

-¿Señora Irene?- la llamé suavemente, ella me miró. Me sorprendí que luciera tan diferente de las fotos que habían en la casa de Natsu. el cabello caoba había dejado de ser largo y brilloso a pasar de corto y opaco, los ojos habían dejado de ser tan vivos y brillantes a pasar apagados y tristes.

-¿Sí? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- me preguntó con voz suave, su voz contrastaba mucho con su aspecto. Me senté en la cama a su lado y carraspé un poco.

-Quisiera que me dijera algunas cosas- le pedí con voz amable. Irene me miró sin comprender.

-Verá, conosco a su hijo... Natsu y quisera saber si usted...- Irene no me dejó terminar.

-Ah sí, Natsu, no quiero saber nada de él ni de su padre. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Le tomé de la mano antes de que se volteara totalmente.

-Escuche, yo soy Lucy Heartphilia. Pero mi madre no tuvo nada que ver en todo esto, se lo juro por los dioses, Igneel quería esa vida que publicaron los periodistas. No soy hija de Igneel ni hermana de Natsu, no soy nada de eso.

Irene fruncío el ceño.

-Mentirosa, todos sois unos mentirosos que les gusta hacer daño.

-¿Mentirosos?

-Sí, Igneel me mintío, Natsu me mintío, me prometío que jamás me iba a abandonar y me abandonó por Liam, tuve que matarlo para que Natsu fuera feliz.

No, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando... no podía serlo.

-¡¿Usted cree que Natsu sería feliz con eso?- le grité- ¡Se equivoca! ¡Tanto como Igneel y Natsu lamentan su estado y la muerte de Liam! ¡Sí tan solo usted lo viera por última vez se daría cuenta de que estoy hablando!

Le grité tratando de transmitirle ese dolor que Natsu cargaba. Irene abrío los ojos y se echó a llorar, entonces me calmé un poco.

-¡Enfermera!-gritó, el gorila entró y me tomó de los codos, no podía creerlo, realmente le importaba un comino la vida de su hijo, el enojo hizo que se me salieran lágrimas, me sentía mal, triste e impotente. Inútil. Trataba de sacarmeló de encima para darle su merecido, hacerla reaccionar. hacerle ver que Natsu la necesita, de la misma manera en que ella lo necesita a él.

-¡Una sola oportunidad es lo que Natsu pide! ¡Concedesela!

Me sacaron del lugar con la mirada sorprendida de Irene...

Bien, un intento más frustrado, pensaba amargamente caminando hacia mi salón de clases. Lo del viernes me dejó con mucho en que pensar, Natsu estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía. Irene me sacó de quicio y... ¿Qué era eso? Recargado en los casilleros estaba Natsu con los ojos cerrados, Gray estaba con los dientes apretados, me acerqué y Gray corrío y me cerró el paso.

-No Lu, no vayas- me dijo tomandomé de las muñecas, alcé las cejas y me safé de Gray como pude. Caminé hacia donde estaba Natsu... pero las palabras se me atoraron el la garganta con lo que vi... Era Natsu... besando a Lisanna. Y parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban, una espada me rajó el corazón... las lágrimas se iban de mis ojos. Gray me tomo por los hombros salvandomé de mi caída al suelo. Lo último que vi fue la sonrisa de Lisanna y los ojos fríos de Natsu... Dios mío ¿Por qué?

**Juajuajua xD, ya sé que quieren jalarme de las orejas con esto último, pero es parte de la historia xD y sí Lisanna ardera en el infierno MUAJAJAJAJA xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por esto jajajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews de veras n.n me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios :D. Ya saben dudas preguntas... amenazas de muerte xD me las hacen saber. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Portense mal :D.**


	11. Lo que no debió pasar

**XI.**

No quería despertar de este letargo, quería que durara para siempre este sueño. Sabía que si despertaba la realidad me hiba a envolver en su crudeza, prefería en estos momentos la hermosa y loca fantasía, aquella que se encarga de curarte las heridas de la realidad. Soñaba, soñaba con hermosos colores cubriéndome con su manto ficticio, me envolvían en donde no había dolor ni llanto. Me sentía muy bien, hasta que en uno de esos colores pude vislumbrar a un color que me llamó mucho la atención, me acerqué y pude ver que no era un manchón como los demás, si no una persona. Esa persona de rosada cabellera que hizo que estuviera en este lugar me miraba, me miraba con sus afilados ojos oscuros. Yo sabía quien era, claro todos sabemos quien es. Alcé mi mano para alcanzarlo, pero el se puso de pie y me dejó ahí parada, mientras él reía con una chica albina. Algo en esa niña no me gustaba, presnetía que... ella no era de este mundo...

-Lucy- una voz sonando como un eco se escuchó en las lejanías. Yo no le quitaba de encima la vista a esa pareja que estaba enfrente de mí, feliz y llena de amor, no sentía nada. Nada de nada. De nuevo el eco se hizo presente pero esta vez más fluido llamandome. Los colores a mi alrededor se empezaron a disipar, los colores hicieron una especie de remolino, enfocandosé en una forma borrosa que a poco poco empezaba a cobrar forma, era una cara. Tenía forma ovalada, piel blanca, rizos dorados y ojos azules llenos de melancolía y tristeza. Esa persona la conocía o la había visto en algun lado, ah claro. En esa rara clínica... ya lo recuerdo, aunque yo no quería recordar nada de nada en estos momentos.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba de nuevo en cama, que chistoso... como la primera vez que lo vi, muy gracioso...

-¿Gabriel?- lo llamé susurrante, no estaba segura todavía lo que mis ojos veían, el rostro sonrío. Me imaginé que mi mamá estaba ahí, enfrente de mí, que me decía que todo estaba bien que nada había pasado, cuando yo era niña. Me lancé a sus cálidos brazos, sintiendo mucha seguridad... algo que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo...

-Hola querida- me respondío el arcángel acariciandome el pelo. No sé porqué pero no lloraba, no me salían lágrimas.

-Gabriel ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunté, no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí Gabriel. El ángel hizo un gesto falso de ofensa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto me odias acaso?- dijo con un tono de telenovela, se lllevó una mano a la frente haciendo un chistoso gesto de desmayo falso, le arrojé la almohada a la cara. Gabriel río y me lanzó de vuelta la almohada.

-Estoy aquí en lugar de Rafael, hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Ahora yo viviré contigo.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Rafael ya no vivirá conmigo? Gabriel se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Sus ojos tristes estaban más recalcados de lo normal.

-Lucy, hay otra persona que también tiene una misión y Rafael va ahora cuidar de ella. Creo que la conoces... se llama Lisanna.

El corazón y el estómago me dieron un vuelco. ¿Lisanna? ¿Ella...? Entonces eso explicaba varias cosas, el porque Mirajane no le hablaba y ella al parecer no se daba cuenta de su existencia, pero ¿porque los demás si podían verla? Es cierto... yo también estoy...

-Eso es porqué tu deseas que te vean, Lisanna no quiere que la vea su hermana. Ella también tiene la misión de hacer feliz a alguien... que también es Natsu.

No me lo podía creer... ¿¡EN QUE MALDITA CABEZA CABE! Solté una carcajada que sonó como la risa de Stitch, no me lo creía. Gabriel me miró con falso miedo.

-Qué buen actor eres, Gabriel, eres tan bueno actuando que casi me lo creo. Deberías de actuar en películas, le sacarías competencia a Al Pacino. Aunque no hay nadie como él...

Gabriel me tomó por los hombros y me sacudío.

-¡No es momento de hablar sobre eso! Lucy tienes que hacer feliz a Natsu antes de que Lisanna lo contamine por completo, Lisanna no tiene buena vibra.

Lo que no entendía era esto; ¿porqué a ambas nos tocó a Natsu?

-Al parecer, Miguel en sus prisas olvidó decirte lo más importante. Tienes que hacer feliz a una persona que tiene que ver con tu muerte, o con un fragmento de tu pasado. A veces suele pasar que a dos personas les toque el mismo objetivo, depende de las influencias de la persona es como reacciona su cliente. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Natsu cambia drásticamente su forma de ser cuando está contigo. Es por eso mismo, porqué tu lo alientas hacer así.

¡Con razón sus cambios de humor! Era porqué yo... ¿Lo alentaba? Sí, recuerdo cuando apenas nos conocíamos, él todavía me respondía mal y era grosero, y de la nada me invitó un café y se portó ¿Amable?. Así que eso era...

¿Él tenía que ver con mi pasado... o con mi muerte? Que yo sepa no lo había visto en mi vida, salvo unos días atrás cuando volví a pisar tierra. Algo me decía que Natsu tenía que ver más con mi muerte que con mi pasado. Que mal. Y pensar que yo lo quiero, que hoy veo de una manera distinta ese amor, era más bien protección. Creo que lo que digo es más por despecho que por sinceridad. Gabriel me acaricío el pelo con ternura.

-Tus amigos quieren verte ¿Quieres que los haga pasar?- asentí, necesitaba consuelo en estos momentos, o al menos las blasfemias de Gray. Reí bajito al imaginar lo que diría Gray. Diría algo como esto... ¡Esa mendiga sabandija! ¡¿Como se atreve a besar a esa moneda? ¡Lo voy a castrar! ¡De está no se salva! O algo por el estilo. Sí, que gracia me iba a dar.

Gabriel abrío la puerta y de ella entraron como estampida Erza, Gray y Juvia. Erza me tomó por los hombros y me preguntó gritando que como estaba, a lo que yo respondí que bien, Gray dijo las blasfemias que supuse en orden, cosa que me hizo reír. Gray se rascó la cabeza apenado pero alegre de haberme hecho reír, Juvia me dio un pequeño chocolate, tal vez para que mis ánimos no se fueran. Si Natsu tenía que ver con Lisanna, tenía derecho a saber que había pasado, como dice, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

En este caso ya no era tan de amor, si no más bien por obligación. Erza me acaricío el pelo como una hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes, él es un imbécil que no ve lo que tiene en frente hasta que lo pierde- Me decía Erza como si en verdad fuera mi novio. Negué con la cabeza restandolé importancia al asunto.

-Lisanna... ella ¿Que tiene que ver con Natsu?- pregunté acomodandomé en las almohadas. Los tres se miraron entre sí como si me fueran a comunicar una enfermedad mortal o un embarazo.

-Vamos, hablen. No se preocupen, no los voy a morder- dije impaciente, actuaban como si me fuera a afectar, ya el daño estaba hecho, aunque claro, no iba a ignorar a Natsu con una tontería como esta. Si Lisanna cree que me alejaré de Natsu está equivocada. Se necesita más que esto para dejarme fuera de combate.

Erza suspiró y empezó a hablar con mucha cautela. Como si estuviera diciendo un trabalenguas.

-Lisanna y Natsu fueron novios en la secundaria, bueno, eso decía Lisanna. Natsu no decía nada o simplemente no le importaba. Lisanna estaba enamorada de Natsu, bueno no era de esperarse, eran vecinos, iban en la misma clase y eran mejores amigos. Natsu jamás expresó ningún sentimiento hacia Lisanna salvo amistad. Pero todo se jodío cuando Lisanna lo emborrachó y...- Erza se aclaró la garganta como si yo fuera una niña, no me gustaba que me trataran así.

-Tuvieron relaciones, anda dilo, que no soy una niña- le dije molesta. Erza continuó.

-Sí, era la fiesta de Gray y todos fuimos hacia su casa a festejar, hubo alcohol, Lisanna se aprovechó y se acostó con Natsu. Natsu al enterarse de lo que hizo Lisanna se enojó bastante con ella que no quiso verla. Lisanna le suplicó que lo perdonara, pero él la ignoraba. Sabíamos que Lisanna se lo merecía por lo que hizo, pero Natsu la ignoraba emberrinchado, sin escucharnos de lo que le decíamos. Lisanna lo amenazó con suicidarse si no lo perdonaba, Natsu la ignoró y... Lisanna..., se rajó las venas en su baño. Mira y Elfman estaban destrozados, supimos que había muerto, pero días despúes aparecío en la escuela de nuevo. No sabíamos que sucedío, pero al parecer Natsu la "perdonó" y siguieron como amigos, aunque lo que vimos hoy no es de amigos precisamente...

Finalizó Erza con asco en la voz, creo que a ella no le agradaba mucho Lisanna. Me preguntaba como le hacían para hablar con Lisanna cuando Mirajane estaba cerca. Creo que el único que le hablaba a Lisanna era Natsu. Así que Lisanna "ayudaba" a Natsu también.

-Es extraño... que avisaran que ella estaba muerta cuando en realidad estaba viva.

Tragué saliva, si supieras Gray... yo también estoy muerta...

-Bueno te dejaremos marchar, pase lo que pase Lucy, no caigas por un hombre- me animó Erza sonriendo de medio lado. Me dieron ganas de llorar, a pesar de conocerlos poco tiempo estaban demostrando que podía confiar en ellos más adelante. Erza me dio un beso en las mejillas y diciendomé un "no te rindas" desaparecío por la puerta. Gray un poco tímido me abrazó fraternalmente. Juvia solo me miró y se fue con Gray. Creo que no le ha agradado que abrazara a su novio. Gabriel me cargó en su espalda y me dío mi bolsa. No pronunciamos palabra en todo el camino a casa, no se necesitaban. Mi mente era un caoz, no sabía que Lisanna también había muerto y que su ciente también era Natsu. Que mal, debería de dejar de decir eso, no solucionaré nada si sigo repitiendomé esa palabra. Llegamos a casa y cuando Gabriel me dejó en el suelo de duela, la temible realidad me golpeó, como un mazo. Recordé a Natsu besando a la maldita moneda de Lisanna, y por primera vez, lloré. Me hinqué en el suelo, temerosa de dar un paso, temerosa de que el dolor se apoderara de mi cuerpo, que abandonara mi pecho y que se pasara en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí los brazos cálidos de Gabriel abrazarme fraternalmente, acariciando mi pelo y susurrandome palabras de consuelo. Me aferré a su camiseta cuando el dolor me volvío atacar sin piedad, era un dolor insoportable me quemaba el pecho y hacía que las palmas de mis manos hormiguearan de una manera dolorosa y desesperante. Lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron, lloré hasta que mi adolorido corazón se desahogó completamente. Me entró mucho sueño cuando al fin mis lágrimas terminaron, no sabía cuando me dormí en los brazos del arcángel. Solo de nuevo me sumí en el olvido, en lo más profundo de mi mente. No soñé esta vez, aunque me hubiera encantado soñar. Me sumí en una completa oscuridad, sin colores brillantes ni nada que me distrajera del dolor, del saber que no seré correspondida. Sí, puede sonar un poco precipitado, pero me había gustado mucho su forma de ser y las pocas pero hermosas veces que se comportaba amable conmigo. Creo que ese es un gran problema conmigo, no veo más allá de lo que los ojos ven, si no me fío por el exterior y no por el interior. Habiendo tantas cosas en el interior, yo me hiba por el exterior. Gran error, nos puede conducir a grandes tristezas y grandes dolores, algunos incurables y otros no tan fáciles de olvidar. De nuevo me sumí en las profundidades del sueño, sin colores ni cosas alegres o hermosas, solo oscuridad.

Al día siguiente no quise ir a la escuela, no estaba lista para enfrentarme a Natsu, sé que es cobarde. Pero no quería verlo, no estaba preparada. Gabriel dijo que estaba bien, que podía quedarme en cama si lo deseaba, se despidío de mí con un beso en las mejillas y diciendomé que regresaría a las siete, desplegó sus alas doradas y se fue volando. Lo vi alejarse, desapareciendo entre las densas nubes. A veces... yo quería hacer eso, cuando vivía con mi padre era lo que más deseaba, más que nada en el mundo. Despegar mis alas e irme volando, lejos. Claro que lo iba a hacer si completaba mi misión, cosa que ahora me enfocaría más que nada. No quería quedarme en cama todo el día, me desesperaba. Me vestí y decidí salir a caminar aunque sea al parque. Para distraerme de esos pensamientos que me aprisionaban. La fresca brisa de la primavera me revolvío el cabello, refrescandomé las mejillas y las orejas. Me senté en una de las bancas y contemplé los coloridos árboles y a los niños pequeños correteando de aquí por allá. Por unos momentos olvidé todo el dolor que en ocasiones me embargaba, sonará ridículo pero me alegraba el saber que yo era capaz de amar, es decir, pronto iba a volver al cielo o al lugar en donde Dios me tenía apartado. Recordé a mamá, cuando ella me traía a este parque a comer un helado o simplemente ella me traía para que yo jugara con mi pelota o con mi cometa. No le importaba que me ensuciara el vestido nuevo o que terminara toda despeinada, ella al llegar a casa me bañaba personalmente sin dejar que las nanas se encargaran. Ella mientras me bañaba me transportaba al mundo de la sirenita, porqué amaba esa película y también el cuento, todavía me río porqué yo lloraba cuando leía le cuento original. Donde la sirenita no queda con su princípe, si no que se hace espuma de mar. Algo frío me rozó la mejilla y me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar al recordar esos momentos felices junto con mi madre. Seguro que a ella no le hubiera gustado verme llorando su muerte ni le hubiera agradado verme rendirme tan fácil. No, a ella no le hubiera gustado para nada.

No sabía porque pero presentía que algo malo iba pasar hoy, anoche cuando bebí para tratar de olvidar todo, Lu vino conmigo. Verla ahí, quieta y con miedo, hizo que de nuevo el nudo en la garganta me aprisionaba la garganta, era mi culpa que ella estuviera así.

-Perdonamé Lu, perdonamé- le dije abrazandolá, la quería mucho. No sabía si ese amor que le tenía era protección o si era ese cariño especial. No lo sabía, solo sabía que quería estar a su lado en estos momentos. No quería que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí en estos momentos, quería sentir su calidez y luz. La besé para llenar al menos con su suavidad, este vacío que en estos momentos sentia en mi interior. Cuando me separé de ella, ella estaba sorprendida con mi acción. Ella pronuncío mi nombre y me llevó hacia el sillón.

-Lucy, yo no tengo a nadie, solo a ti, por mi culpa murío Liam, por mi culpa...-me tapó la boca para que no dijera nada más. Yo la entrelacé con la mía- Lucy, te quiero como mi amiga. Te quiero.

En sus ojos pude apreciar que algo se rompío, algo que para ella tenía mucho valor. La besé de nuevo, deseando que esa mirada se fuera. Quería hacerla sentir que ella me importaba, la quería mucho. No sé en que momento la recosté, ni tampocó sé en que momento le besé en el cuello. La sentí tensa, levanté la mirada y ella estaba llorando. Recapacité ¿Qué clase de basura soy? Eso, eres una basura. Eres como Igneel. Te irás al infierno.

No. Yo te quiero Lucy, te quiero. Aunque tu no me quieras a mí.

Lucy me abrazaba y enredaba sus dedos cuando empecé a llorar. Yo... no la merecía, no, ella merecía algo mejor... eso me molestaba demaciado...

Empujé a Lisanna a los casilleros, ella no opuso resistencia cuando violentamente la besé. No me agradaba, pero me quitaría a Lucy de la cabeza a la fuerza. Gray estaba deteniendo a Lucy... Me la quitaría de la cabeza, así ella no sufrirá por mí. Me separé de Lisanna y vi con horror que ella estaba en los brazos de Gray, inconciente. Un dolor me reocorrío completamente. Perdonamé Lucy...

**Al fin me dan un respiro las posadas y las compras navideñas xD. Aqui estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dudas, preguntas, jalones de orejas me las hacen saber.**

**Lucy Okuma: muchas gracias por tu review. Y por supuesto me pasare a leer tu historia cuando este lista n.n. Esfuerzate mucho y da lo mejor de ti para hacerla :). Te dare mi apoyo en tus historias, cuenta con ello n.n.**

**Yami Evans: Gracias por tu review, si lo sé que fui un poco rápido. Pero me sentía bien con lo que hacía, pero espero que te gusten los capitulos :D.**

**Dav3 Sh4dow: como siempre gracias, aunque me digas que no te agradezca te tengo que agradecer, no soy una vil ingrata xD.**

**Bueno espero de veras que les haya gustado, cuidense y esfuerzence mucho :D.**


	12. Mentiras que hieren

**XII.**

Era inútil todo esto, no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido el hecho de que yo amara a Lucy de esta manera, era cruel. Para ambos. Más para ella, si yo ya le había causado mucho dolor. Pero... ¿como descartar algo que tu quieres? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni idea. Me di cuenta, que... soy un gran imbécil. Por ser tan inseguro y estúpido. Ella no merecía que la trataran de esa forma como si fuera un juguete, no, no era mi intención tratarla de esa manera. Pero a veces sin querer se me salían las acciones que tanto ansiaba decir y no podía. No podía, por miedo a su rechazo, por miedo a que me diga que no. Lucy es una chica muy guapa, frágil, inteligente y muy inocente. Era fácilmente blanco de aprovechados, de tarados queriendo aprovecharse de su corazón y de su frágil cuerpo. ¿Como protegerla y amarla a lo lejos? Era díficil, muy difícil. Gray me dio un sape que me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Vamos nena, que nos esperan- me dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Ya voy amorcito- le dije burlonamente, Gray me volvío a dar un sape y yo le di un codazo. Sí, asi nos llevabamós Gray y yo, aunque a Erza no le parecía en nada que nos llevaramós así. Llegamos a la cafetería y la garganta se me secó un poco al ver a Lucy ahí, estaba como siempre. Sonriendo amablemente a todos. Lisanna también estaba ahí, mirandomé con sus grandes ojos verdes. Me senté al lado de ella y tuve que tragarme un mohín de repugnancia cuando Lisanna me tomo la mano debajo de la mesa. Todavía seguía con su maldito acoso sexual. Bueno, me lo merecía. Por impulsivo y por idiota. Jellal empezó el tema de conversación diciendo una vergonzosa anécdota de él descubriendo a Erza en ropa interior. Todos rieron ante la cara roja de Erza, despúes siguío Juvia diciendo que Gray a veces se desnudaba en medio de la sala, al parecer hoy era el día de poner en ridículo a tu pareja. No despegaba mi vista de Lucy, riendo, ajena a mis pensamientos que me embargaban. Me pregunté si no me tenía rencor por lo que le hice. Aunque no debería de tenerlo, ella y yo... no éramos... nada. Esa palabra me quemó en el subconciente. Lisanna apoyó su mano en la mía sobre la mesa. Maldita sea. Todos nos miraron con cara de confusión. Nadie me preocupaba de ahí, nadie excepto...

Lucy mordío su manzana con fuerza innecesaria. Quité mi mano de la de Lisanna, como si quemara. En cierto modo lo hacía, no despegaba mi mirada de Lucy, preocupado de que llorara o me mirara con ganas de ahorcarme, pero no, no lo hizo. Claro, de todas maneras no somos nada. Aunque yo quería cambiar eso más que nada. Pero por alguna razón... no podía. Y eso me molestaba...

0/0/0

Era de noche. Gabriel me arropó cariñosamente, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me mimaba de esta manera, me dijo buenas noches y emprendío el vuelo bajo el manto de la noche. Él iba a hacer unos mensajes pendientes, algo así me dijo. No podía dormir, aunque sentía mi cuerpo cansado mi mente todavía estaba atenta a cualquier sonido. No debería de sentirme así, dado que Natsu y yo no somos nada. Pero no pude evitarlo, cuando lo vi tomado de la mano de Lisanan, fuego ardío en mi interior. Unas ganas tremendas de empujarla lejos de Natsu se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pero despúes pensé que eso era ridículo. Él... solamente es... la verdad ni yo sé que seamos. Amigos, lo dudo, amigovios, estupidez. Entonces ¿Qué éramos? Porque me había besado y los amigos y los conocidos no hacen eso, bueno simplemente es un beso. No es nada importante en realidad. Me acurruqué en las sábanas cuando un escalofrío me recorrío la columna. Creo que aunque le diga lo que siento, no pasara nada entre él y yp. Dado que yo regresaré al cielo. Me di cuenta que de nuevo le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir.

-Lucy- esa voz me llamaba, me encontraba en un enorme campo lleno de hermosas y coloridas flores. Un pelirosa me llamaba agitando la mano mientras me llamaba a lo lejos, la alegría se despertó en mi interior y corrí hacia él. De nuevo esa voz me llamó, pero esta vez la escuché más cerca.

-Lucy... despierta- alguien me movío suavemente de los hombros. Abrí mis ojos asustada, me encontré con el rostro de Natus a escasos centimentros del mío. Grité de la sorpresa, pero él me tapó la boca. ¿Como demonios había él...?

-Lucy... quiero que me escuches, te voy a soltar pero quiero que me prometas que no diras nada hasta que yo termine. Asentí y el me soltó suavemente.

-Perdonamé Lucy, por lo que pasó con Lisanna. No sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos, perdonamé.- ¿Otra vez con eso? Abrí la boca para decirle que no tenía porque disculparse. Pero él me la volvío a tapar con su mano.

-No he terminado, Lucy. Sé que no debería de estar aquí, sé que estas molesta, aunque lo niegues lo veo en tus ojos. Quiero decirte que... te quiero. No como una amiga, si no como algo más.

Estaba que no me lo creía, los ojos se me nublaron por las lágrimas. La felicidad me envolvío, pero también lo hizo el esceptisismo. ¿Por qué de la nada me decía esto? ¿Cúales eran sus motivos? De seguro estaba borracho de nuevo.

-Natsu, te pido que te vayas de mi habitación y también de mi casa. Vete, estás borracho.- ¿Por qué había dicho eso? La cara de Natsu se crispó como si hubiera chupado un limón. Quería decirle que no quería decirle eso, que yo también lo quería mucho. Pero no conecté mi lengua con mi cerebro, si no más bien habló el dolor que tenía en mi interior desde hace días. Natsu me miró por última vez antes de saltar por la ventana, era la cara de un hombre despechado. Cuando desaparecío lloré de nuevo. Lloré por haberle dicho eso, el dolor en mi pecho era terrible. Las lágrimas caían descaradamente de mis mejillas, restregandomé en la cara que lo había rechazado, que había rechazado a Natsu. Una vocecita me gritaba lo idiota que había sido, pero ya era tarde. Me asomé por el balcón para ver si Natsu seguía ahí, no. Se había ido. Me golpeé en la frente por lo tonta que había sido.

-No, todavía no es tarde- me susurró una voz en mi oído. Me giré asustada, era Gabriel, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta muy serio. Lo miré sin comprender, el ángel suspiro.

-Lucy, jamás es tarde, puedes enmendarlo si así lo deseas. No te culpo de que le respondieras de esa manera, has cargado con mucho peso tu sola. Eso no es justo, así que ve y enmienda tu error. Claro si lo deseas.

¿Qué si lo deseaba? ¡Claro! Abracé al ángel por agradecimiento, dandolé gracias porque me di cuenta que en verdad siempre estaban ahí en los momentos difíciles. Corrí como nunca hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que me dejara hablar... y poder estar juntos si lo permitía.

0/0/0

¡Eres un hijo de...! Me gritaba mi mente una y otra vez, las energías se fueron de mi cuerpo, como un switch de luz al apagarse. Mi más grande temor se había hecho realidad, su rechazo absoluto. _Tú lo sabías y aún así fuiste, tú te lo buscaste. Te lo mereces._ Sí, lo sabía y lo hice, sabía de las consecuencias que mi declaración traería consigo. Pero quise quitar la negación y opté por el afirmamiento. Era más doloroso el rompimiento de tu fantasía. Pero de iluso creí que se cumpliría mi deseo. Imbécil. Le di un puñetazo a la pared, haciendolé un hoyo en la misma, el puño me dolía entonces supe que estaba sangrando. No me importaba, yo tenía la culpa. Ya nada importaba. Escuché el timbre sonar ¿Quién en estas horas? Decidí no abrir, pero la personas era insistente. Me levanté de golpe enfurecido.

-¡Ya van, carajo!- grité caminando hacia la puerta, tenía planeado gritarle que se largara quien fuera que sea. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, pero mi furia se calmó al encontrarme frente a frente con la carita de Lucy. Me quedé mudo.

**Sí lo sé muy apresurado jejeje, pero de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado. No había actualizado debido a la navidad y a que mi hermano se había apoderado de la computadora ¬¬. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, es mi regalo atrasado de navidad para ustedes, espero de veras que les haya gustado, me esmeré en hacerlo y decorarlo xD. Les deseo una muy feliz navidad-atrasado pero de buen deseo n.n- y un prospero año nuevo, que estén llenos de salud n.n. **

**Nos vemos.**


	13. El reloj

**XIII.**

No dijimos nada, ninguna palabra mientras nos mirabámos con las ganas en los ojos. Las ganas de gritar que todo fue un error, bueno nada más por parte mía. Natsu estaba mudo de la sorpresa, me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, si claro, con el aspecto que tenía en estos momentos bien podría pasar por Gasparín. Mi cabello despeinado, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi arrugada pijama de Mafalda, sí toda una top model. Decidí romper el hielo, no me agradaba este silencio de muerte.

-Ehh...- que bien que decidiste hablar. Natsu desvío la mirada incómodo.

Bien, quería aclarar las cosas y lo que sale de mi boca es un sonido ridículo parecido al gemido de un zombi. Natsu se hizo a un lado dandomé permiso de pasar, lo hice pero con recelo. Como si el director de la escuela me fuera a suspender o algo peor. Pasé encogida sobre mi misma, el corazón me latía loco, como el aleteo de un colibrí, bueno, tan así no. Pero daba la impresión.

Me senté en el sillón. Natsu tosío para tal vez ocultar su nerviosismo, quién sabe. Se fue a la cocina y me quedé hí, que bien, al menos me daría tiempo de preparar mi discurso. Miré el reloj en la chimenea: 5.30. Auch. De todas maneras no tenía intención de ir a la escuela. Estaban preparando el festival de primavera, según me dijo Erza. En ese festival se celebran juegos, obras de teatro y siempre era común el baile de la primavera. El tipíco baile de parejas, no quería ir, no tenía planeado participar en el festival. No le veía el caso, sí puedo ser un poco amargada a veces. Natsu salío de la cocina con dos tazas de café, lo que necesitaba. Mis ojos me ardían, debe ser por la hinchazón de estos. Me los froté tratando de que el picazón se fuera o que se redujera al menos, lo empeoré. Le di un sorbo al café y como siempre me quemé la lengua, bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo importante era...

-Natsu... yo...- vamos Lucy prosigue, te está viendo. No dije palabra de nuevo, bien hecho. Natsu dejó a un lado la taza. Y suspiró, era un suspiro pesado, cansado.

-Lucy, de veras, no quería incomodarte con lo que dije. Solo... sentí ganas de decirlo. De decirte que te quiero.- Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me dio miedo, no sabía que decir. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no me salían las palabras. Quería decirle, si quería decirle, que lo quiero como él a mí. Pero no sabía porque no decía nada.

Natsu volvío a suspirar. Al parecer se cansó de esperar que yo le respondiera a sus sentimientos. Quería... quería...

-Lu... sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero quiero decirte que... te quiero y mucho. No pido una oportunidad si no me la quieres dar. Pero... yo quiero algo más contigo que solo amistad.

Su voz parecía tan desesperada, urgente de tal vez muestras de cariño.

-Natsu... yo... sí quiero. Pero necesito pensarlo- la inseguridad me mataba.

El beso entre Natsu y Lisanna todavía estaba fresco en mi memoria, necesitaba quitarmélo de la cabeza, borrarlo para siempre. Necesitaba tiempo. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron con esperanza y por primera vez, sonrío sinceramente. Una sonrisa como el gato de cheshire de Alicie in Wonderland. Me reí debido a que chistosamente Natsu se parecía a ese gato, él se unío a mis risas. Por primera vez lo escuché reír y me parecío una risa llena de dicha y alegría. Me dirigí a la puerta, sentí la mano de Natsu en mi hombro. Me giró y me abrazó amistosamente.

-Estaré esperando. Trata de no tardar mucho- me pidío susurrandome en el oído. Sentí un escalofrío que hizo que se me enchinara la piel. Y tras darle una última mirada, me fui a casa...

Al día siguiente Gabriel me sorprendío, me dio un reloj de bolsillo. Era plateado con un grabado de una especie de rosa en la cobertura. Me dijo que no me separé de el, dijo que para mí era sumamente importante para mí. No entendía lo que estaba diciendo, no le veía caso a ese reloj. Aun así decidí hacerle caso, quien sabe. Puede que tenga razón. Examine con más atención el reloj, me di cuenta que tenía marcas tribales en el centro del mismo, las manecillas no avanzaban, marcaban las 3.10. Que raro, debe de estar descompuesto. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo de la blusa. Gabriel se despidío y como siempre se iba volando y como siempre lo miraba alejarse entre las densas nubes. Bien, tenía la tarde libre. Decidí aprovecharlo para hacer el aseo de la casa, no sabía si el ángel hacía el aseo. De todas maneras quería mantenerme ocupada, no quería pensar en la propuesta de Natsu, todavía no. Tenía el presentimiento de que si le respondía ahora sería algo demasiado rápido. No quería eso, quería que nos dieramos nuestro lugar. Adémas así podría conocerlo más a fondo, como quien dice las apariencias engañas. Dudaba todavía un poco de la personalidad de Natsu, no creía que el fuera así, muchas personas fingen ser otras para atraer la atención. No me gustaba eso, así que mejor nos daríamos nuestro tiempo. Claro eso me decía mi sentido común pero mis sentimientos me decían otra cosa, algo como que no debía hacerlo esperar con tan solo una respuesta, decídi hacerle caso a mi sentido común. Sería tal vez lo más conveniente. Me di cuenta de que la cocina estaba un poco descuidada, la estufa estaba muy grasienta y los platos estaban sucios. Limpíe la estufa y lavé los platos. Despúes me dirigí a la sala, los muebles estaban enpolvados. Sacudí, barrí y trapeé. Despúes fui al piso superior, barrí y también trapeé el piso. Mi cuarto estaba un poco desordenado, la cama sin hacer y ropa en el perchero. Tendí la cama y doblé mi ropa acomodándola en los burós y cajones correspondientes, limpíe el piso de duela, abrí las ventanas y corrí las delgadas cortinas para que se ventilara. Despúes me dirigí al cuarto que supuse que era el del ángel. Me di cuenta que estaba muy ordenado, de hecho bastante. Parecía que jamás estaba en el cuarto, la cama estaba sin ninguna arruga, parecía que jamás había sido tocada. Impecable. Bueno creo que veré los baños, los limpíe dejandolós brillosos. Creo que veré el jardín, los setos con flores, las flores y el pasto estaban un poco descuidados. Regué los setos y arranqué la mala hierba. Bien creo que con eso finalicé la limpieza. Me di cuenta que ya era las cinco de la tarde, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se entretiene. Creo que esperaré a Gabriel con los cubietos puestos, me dijo que iba a regresar temprano. No era un chef superestrella, pero al menos lo poco que conocía de cocina era comestible. Hice milanesas con arroz blanco y puré de papa. Adémas de leer miles de novelas también le daba una ojeada a los libros culinarios. Estaba poniendo la mesa mientras el arroz se terminaba de hervir cuando la puerta se abrío y de ella entró Gabriel, sonriente y con la personalidad tímida propia de él.

-Hola, llegas temprano ¿Deseas comer?- le pregunté apagando la estufa donde estaba el arroz. Gabriel asintío y guardó sus alas doradas, me pregunté si la camiseta no se rasgaba o si tenía unos agujeros en ella. Gabriel río de manera alegre yo me sonrojé un poco. Que tonto sonó eso.

El ángel me pellizcó las mejillas amistosamente. Yo inflé las mismas, me doy cuenta de que los ángeles me tratan como un niña. Gabriel siguío riendo mientras iba al baño, yo me lavé las manos y me senté a esperarlo. Me preguntaba de nuevo ¿Para qué servía ese reloj? Gabriel tomó los cubiertos con mucha gracia, como si fuera un rey o algo parecido. Abrío los ojos grandes cuando probó la carne. Y una enorme sonrisa aparecío en sus labios, me recordó a la sorisa de Natsu de esta mañana, como si fuera el gato de Cheshire.

-Gabriel ¿Para que sirve el reloj que me diste?- su mirada cambío a una muy seria, esa mirada me daba a entender que fuera lo que el me tenía que decir era completamente en serio, sin bromas.

-Ese reloj es de vital importancia para ti, dado que... es tu tiempo de vida. Es tu tiempo de vida en este mundo. Se les da a los aspirantes a virtudes como tú, las virtudes es el otro nombre de los ángeles de la guarda. Se les da en el cuarto o quinto día aquí en la tierra. Las manecillas avanzan cada minuto cada día. Empiezan por el doce, tu tiempo de acabará una vez que vuelvan a dar las doce en tu reloj.

Casi me ahogo con la limonada. No puedo decir que eso fue una broma, ya que a mi no me lo parecío, creo que ya se me quitó la mala costumbre de tomar todo a broma cuando los ángeles me comunican algo.

-Pero...- la lengua se me trabó antes de continuar.

-Cuando llegue tu hora... bueno... eso no te lo puedo decir, sera mejor que lo descubras por ti misma. Por cierto, la comida está deliciosa.

No pude sonreír esta vez y ni siquiera lo intenté. Saqué el reloj del bolsillo. Creo que me empezaré a sentir como el conejo blanco, que siempre dice que se le va a hacer tarde. Bueno, más o menos. Terminamos la cena en completo silencio, un silencio de ultratumba. No me agradaba, pero no me atrevía a abrir la boca. Me subí a mi habitación tras darle las buenas noches a Gabriel. Mi cabeza era un embrollo, de pronto noté algo que me hizo reír mucho. ¡Siempre tenían algo escondido los ángeles! Que gracioso...

Bueno... no tanto. Supongo que ahora tengo que actuar un poco más deprisa.

**Feliz año nuevo a todos :). **

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: Gracias por el pequeñito dato, jajaaja creo que me estoy volviendo daltonica xD. Y no es necesario que te disculpes jajaja creéme yo también presiono a veces y no me molesta jajaja al contrario me gusta que me presionen un poco porque siento que vale la pena continuar :). Gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi, feliz año nuevo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

**XIV.**

Esa misma noche no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ese pequeño reloj de bolsillo antiguo de color plata. Lo tomé del buró y lo abrí, una suave melodía se escuchó. No me había dado cuenta de eso, el reloj seguía marcando la misma hora las 3.10. Me preguntaba si me olvidarían cuando yo muriera otra vez, la puerta se abrío dejando ver a Gabriel, quien tenía una taza de café en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?- dejó la taza en mi tocador y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama. Me cubrío con las mantas y despúes me arropó. Mañana iría de nuevo a la escuela, estaba aburrida de estar en la casa, aunque eso signifique exponerme al festival de la primavera. No importaba, de todas maneras estaba empezando a pensar que iba a ser divertido. Gabriel se sentó al filo de la cama, me hice un poco al lado para hacerle un poco más de espacio. Me recordó como mamá se ponía así en mi cama cuando me contaba un cuento. Gabriel río suavemente.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?- asentí con la cabeza, sonará infantil pero quería que algo me distrajera un poco de las miles de cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

El ángel fruncío el ceño un poco pensando el algo que contarme.

-Lo siento Lucy, no me sé ninguno.

Asentí acomodándome de tal forma que Gabriel tuviera un poco de almohada.

Mientras el ángel se acomodaba me di cuenta que en sus muñecas tenía marcas rojizas apenas perceptibles por la camisa de manga larga que vestía. Rocé con las yemas de los dedos aquella marca por encima de la tela. El ángel me miraba con atención, me detuvo la mano suavemente cuando vio que estaba a punto de doblarle la manga. Me miró con un poco de desaprobación.

-Gabriel ¿Que era eso?- la inquietud me mataba, podría jurar que se trataba de un moretón o de una cortada.

Gabriel negó suavemente con la cabeza, dandomé a entender que no iba a decir nada al respecto.

-Mejor cuéntame como te ha ido en la escuela- me pidío acomodándose en su pequeño espacio.

Lo pensé un poco.

-Pues... está por empezar los preparativos para el festival de la primavera. En ese festival me dijo Erza que se acostumbran a los juegos, las obras de teatro y los bailes. Será divertido, no sé ¿Quisieras ir?

Gabriel sonrío y me dio una palmada en la cabeza amistosamente.

Me volvío a arropar y me dio las buenas noches. Cuando cerró la puerta cerré mis ojos esperando dormirme.

En la mañana guardé el reloj en el bolsillo de mi falda, me di cuenta que ahora daban las 3.11. Cada día avanza un minuto, justo como lo dijo Gabriel.

Me despedí de él con una seña de la mano y Natsu estaba esperandomé afuera. Le sonreí a modo de saludo y él también hizo lo mismo. No pronunciamos palabra, me di cuenta que no eran necesarias.

Todavía pensaba en su propuesta, quería que me mostrara el verdadero Natsu, no el que le convenía ser enfrente de mí. Quería conocer tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes. Llegamos a la escuela y estaban todos en la entrada. Pude ver como Lisanna me miraba con mirada afilada. No me inquietó en lo más minímo. Ahogué un gritito de sorpresa cuando sentí la mano de Natsu cerrarse en torno a la mía, traté de soltarme pero él estaba aferrado. Los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron con enojo y Gray empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Creo que Gray se estaba riendo de la cara de Lisanna en vez de nuestro pequeño y vergonzoso numerito. Sí creo que era lo más conveniente. Natsu me soltó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gray para que se callara de una maldita vez, todos sisearon en solidaridad con el chichón de Gray. Natsu me abrazó por los hombros, traté de verme lo más natural posible. Erza fue la primera en romper el sepulcral silencio que se formó.

-No sabía que ya andaban seriamente, Lucy- dijo caminando alrededor nuestro examinandonós con supicacia, como si estuviera viendo a un ovni. Natsu me apretó más contra él cuando Lisanna posó sus cuchillas en mí(sus ojos). Erza se apartó y aplaudío alegremente.

-¡Al fin que se lo dices, Natsu!- gritó alegremente, todos la miraron con atención sobre todo cierta albina, que por cierto no se esmeraba en ocultar su enojo. Tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Natsu pasó sus manos a mi cintura.

-Sí, no me animaba. Pero ahora sí, Lu y yo estamos juntos formalmente.

Dijo Natsu con mucho orgullo y alegría en su voz, Erza le palmó el hombro con entusiasmo al igual que Gray.

-Muy bien por los dos. Nos vemos más tarde- cantó Erza tomando del brazo a Jellal y arrastrandoló con ella. La última en irse fue Lisanna, quién me miraba con sus fríos ojos azules. Despúes de darme una última mirada de enfado se despidío sin muchas ganas con una seña de la mano, Natsu y yo la imitamos, cuando nos quedamos solos me separé de Natsu y lo miré fijamente.

-Bien ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté molesta, no me gustaba lo que había hecho, sobre todo recalcando el hecho de que no le he dado una rspuesta. Natsu se paró enfrente de mí sonriendo con esa sonrisa del gato de cheshire.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hice ¿Te molestó? No entiendo porqué te molestó. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, ya no hace falta ocultarlo... que tú me quieres y yo te quiero- lo último lo dijo en un susurro malditamente seductor, muy cerca de mi rostro, no dejaba de verlo a los ojos. Siempre que me mira de esa forma, tan profunda y tan cautivadora me quedo muda. Natsu me tomó de la cintura y me elevó un poco, solo para poner mis pies sobre los suyos, dándome un poco de altura. Me abrazó por la cintura y por la espalda, yo estaba muda y quieta por la impresión, había olvidado en donde estaba. Mi cara debe de ser la perfecta imitación de un tomate o una manzana madura. Dirigío una de mis manos a su cuello, yo me dejaba manipular como un títere. Se acercó a mi cara, tanto que su nariz rozaba la mía.

-Te quiero Lucy- me susurró, sonó más a un ronroneo que a un susurro. Si Natsu no me estuviera sosteniendo, juro que me caigo ahí mismo. El pecho me dolía de lo rápido que el corazón me palpitaba. Me besó suavemente, casi sin rozarme. Creo que era el primer beso que me daba estando él sobrio.

Un grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo que nos hizo separarnos bruscamente, todavía abrazados. Erza estaba saltando como una quinceañera y sacudía a Gray de la camiseta de una forma cómica. Jellal la tomó por los hombros y la arrastro con él hacia el aula. Parecía una fánatica que su estrella de cine predilecta la invita a dar un paseo o algo así. La única que no sonreía era Lisanna, que se parecía mucho a la cara de Regan Macneil cuando está poseída por el diablo. Natsu me bajó y trató de tomarme de la mano pero yo lo esquivé abilmente. Lo miré y negué juguetonamente con el dedo. No me abrazaría hasta que yo le diera una respuesta, le pasé el beso dado que yo también quería besarlo. Pero hasta ahí, me fui riendo hacia mi clase de español.

La escuela acabó y fui a cambiar mis libros, solo dejé los que necesitaba y los que ocuparía mañana. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- pregunté girándome para verlo a los ojos, cuál fue mi sorpresa que no era Natsu... si no Lisanna.

-Oh, lo siento te confundí con...

-Sé con quién me confundiste- me interrumpío groseramente, abrí mi boca para reclamarle. Pero no tiempo me dejó hablar... dado que me dio una bofetada que me giro el rostro y me tronó el cuello. Ni tiempo me dejó para reaccionar ya que me tomó del pelo. Acercó su despreciable rostro al mío.

-Pensé que te había advertido que te alejaras de Natsu, te lo dije por las buenas. No entendiste, así que será por las malas.

¡¿Dé que hablaba está loca? Me volvío a bofetear, la cara me ardío. Antes de que me volviera a cachetear le detuve la mano por la muñeca, se la torcí haciendo que se escuchara un trune. Lisanna me soltó del pelo por el dolor de su mano. No se la solté si no que, con la mano dura la empujé por el pecho, sin fuerza. Solo la empujé, pero es fatal dado a que te sofoca. Había visto defensa personal de los guardaespaldas de mi padre, había visto y había aprendido un poco mirando. Lisanna dejó de toser y me miró furiosa y se abalanzó de nuevo hacía mí. Me hice a un lado, su cara dio con el locker.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo por los pasillos, aparecieron Erza, Jellal, Gray y Natsu. Miraban estupefactos la escena, Lisanna en el piso con la cara en el locker, que por cierto esté último tenía una magulladura enorme por el impacto.

-¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?- pregunto Gray acercándose junto con Natsu. Quién creo que ya supó que sucedío, me abrazó por los hombros. Lisanna se levantó todavía hecha una cólera.

-¡Ella tiene la culpa!- chilló señalandome con su largo dedo acusador. Erza se acercó con una mirada bastante seria. Lisanna siguío gritando furiosamente.

-¡Ella fue la que me atacó primero! ¡Hizo que me tropezara!- y así seguía gritando que yo había sido la que empezó el pleito, nadie dijo nada mientras la albina hacía su rabieta. Hasta que Erza le dio una cachetada que le dejó su blanca mejilla de un rojo brillante, la voz de Erza sonó tan fría y vacía que me dieron escalofríos.

-Cállate de una puta vez, Lisanna. Sabemos que fuiste tú la que atacó a Lucy primero. Dejalá en paz, no te ha hecho nada.

Dicho esto se fue junto con Jellal hacia la salida, Gray la miró con decepción. Natsu no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró solo tomó mi mochila y me jaló con él hacia la salida. Yo podía sentir todavía la filosa mirada de Lisanna en mi espalda. Creo que me acaba de declarar guerra.

Natsu paró su marcha enfrente de mi casa, me miró seriamente.

-¿No te hizo nada?

Asentí con la cabeza, la mirada de Natsu se ensombrecío.

-Estoy bien, solo me dio un par de bofetadas.-le aseguré sonriendolé para no preocuparlo. Él suspiró y se despidío de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Le hice señas mientras el daba la vuelta. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me sorprendío ver a Gabriel ahí tan temprano. Lo saludé y me subí a mi habitación. No tenía hambre, solo quería darme un baño y dormir. El agua caliente me relajó los músculos que no me había dado cuanta todavía estaban tensos. En vez de pensar en el caprichoso ataque de Lisanna, me puse a pensar en la propuesta sin responder. Claro que quería estar con él. Me había decidido; le daría una respuesta afirmativa. No perdería nada con intentarlo.

Al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que me había cortado el labio por el interior, debí morderme el diente cuando me dio esa tremenda cachetada, aunque no lo pareciera Lisanna tenía la mano pesada. No sentía enojo contra ella ni mucho menos, solo estaba confundida. Eso era todo.

Me acomodé en las sábanas, Gabriel cuando me vino a dar las buenas noches me dijo que estaría toda la noche fuera. Así que iba a estar sola toda la noche. No importaba. Me acurruqué en las sábanas lista para dormir. Estaba en eso cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

-¿Cuandó fue que...?- no sabía como le hacía para aparecer de la nada. Escuché su risa en mi oído.

-Dejé la cuerda atada. Ya estaba aquí pero no te diste cuenta- de nuevo río en mi oído. Me giré para verlo a los ojos, estaban más oscuros que de costumbre. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Acaricío mi cabello.

-Lucy...- se incorporó un poco quedando arriba de mí, se acercó a mi oído y de nuevo los escalofríos me recorrieron cuando habló con un ronroneo.

-...¿Te quedas conmigo?- asentí sonriendo y mirandoló con mucho amor y cariño, Natsu sonrío de la misa forma y se flexionó un poco para poder besarme. Yo lo abracé disfrutando de su compañía. No importaba lo que pasara, sabía una cosa... mientras Natsu estuviera conmigo yo sería feliz.

**¡AL FIN! Jejeje lo siento por no publicar antes, ya lo tenía hecho pero no pude subirlo por varios fallos técnicos- enfermé de un resfiado pero ya estoy bien, mi parte malévola se apoderó de la computadora ¬¬- pero al fin pude subirlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios y jalones de orejas me las hacen saber :D. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Se cuidan. Bu-bie.**


	15. Preparativos y encuentros inesperados

**XV.**

Medio mundo iba de aquí para allá, trayendo y llevando listones, cajas, carteles y pinturas. En medio de todo ese alboroto se encontraba Erza con un megáfono y un silbato en su cuello- no sé para que lo necesitaba- pero debo admitir que me hizo gracia el modo en como daba ordénes.

-¡Vamos señores que este lugar no se va a decorar solo! ¡Estamos montando un baile, no lo olviden, no estamos tomando el té con muñecas de trapo!- parecía más como si estuviera preparando a un ejército en vez de un simple baile.

-Es un poco mandona ¿verdad?- me dijo Jellal al lado mío, asentí sin mirarlo.

Sí, Erza podía ser un poco mandona, pero era valiente y BASTANTE atrevida. Por decir que me recordaba un poco a la famosa vikinga Brunilda. Me daba cuenta que los preparativos iban a estar un poco atareados, miré las hojas que tenía en mis manos en estos momentos, era mi papel en la obra que protagonizaríamos: Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Me había tocado el sombrerero loco, los papeles se habían dado al azar. Erza sería la reina de corazones, Jellal el conejo blanco, Gray sería uno de los gemelos junto con Elfman el hermano de Mirajane, Mirajane sería la hermana de Alicia, Lisanna sería Alicia, Juvia sería el gato de cheshire y Natsu sería mi compañero como la liebre de marzo. Sí todo un embrollo, pero se decidío que los papeles serían al azar para que no haya tanto pleito, de todas maneras me gustaba ese papel porque era uno de mis tantos personajes favoritos de la literatura.

-Dice Mira que ya vamos a ensayar- me dijo Jellal, que me hizo saltar aunque su voz era seria y tranquila me hizo saltar. Jellal sonrío.

-Así tendrás la conciencia Lu- le saqué la lengua como una chiquilla y salí con paso firme hacia el salón de clases. Me encontré con que ya habían empezado a ensayar, estaban cuando Alicia ve por primera vez al gato de cheshire. Ya casi me tocaba mi parte junto con Natsu y otro estudiante más que sería el lirón. Lisanna ya había llegado a la "fiesta de té", habían apilado varias butacas para que pareciera la gran mesa del té, las teteras eran por mientras estuches y libros. Tomé mi lugar junto con Natsu y empezamos a practicar. Todavía me sonrojaba cuando Natsu estaba conmigo, lo que pasó hace unos días en mi habitación había hecho que lo recordara y que me sonrojara, no habíamos hecho nada "malo" solo durmío conmigo... y terminamos con Gabriel entrando a la habitación, no dijo nada sobre el asunto, solo se puso del color del tomate y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Me había avergozado un poco, no sabía como actuar en ese tipo de situaciones vergonzosas. Suerte que fue otra persona menos mi padre, mi padre hubiera puesto a Natsu en la lista de los más buscados. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadío cuando recordé a mi padre, hace mucho que no pensaba en él.

¿Como estaría? Me debatía entre ir a verle o simplemente dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Me comía el hecho de que mi padre estuvuiera deprimido por mi muerte, no sabía nada de él, hasta en los periódicos habían dejado de poner sobre él. Jude Heartphilia había dejado de contactar con el mundo hace mucho.

-Lu tu línea- me llamó Natsu tomandomé del hombro suavemente, parpade confundida ¿Me había distraído?

-¿Por qué las papeleras venden papel?- pregunté con un tonillo rídiculo intentando imitar el tono de voz del sombrerero. Lisanna levantó una ceja imitando a la confundida niña.

-¡No tengo la menor idea!- exclamé dejando de sopetón la pequeña cantimplora que era mi taza de té. Lisanna hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero si fue usted fue el que...!

Abrí mis ojos con terror.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?- exclamé dando unos pasitos atrás fingiendo horror. Natsu se puso detrás de mí tomando mis hombros mientras apuntaba a Lisanna, temblaba mientras decía su línea.

-¡Cuidado tiene síntomas de locura!- exclamó con un tono de voz cómico, imitando a la perfección a la loca liebre de marzo. Lisanna se puso en jarras enfadada.

-¡Pero si ustedes dos son los locos! ¡Acaba de decirme qué...!- dijo mientras se acercaba levantando el dedo índice mientras decía con voz enfadada. Tomé una de las sillas y con Natsu detrás de mí puse las patas en la dirección de la albina. Haciendo parecer que la silla era una especie de escudo.

-¡Detente no te acerques!- dije blandiendo mi escudo-silla. Natsu tomó la cantimplora y se la extendío a Lisanna por encima de mi hombro.

-¡Cálmate toma un poco de té!- Lisanna dio un manotazo a la mesa.

-¡Ni me calmo ni tomo más té, además me voy porque no quiero perder el tiempo!- dicho esto se giró caminando enfadada hacia la salida.

-¡El tiempo! ¡La hora! ¡¿Qué hora es?- exclamó Natsu poniendo sus manos como bocinas. Jellal entró a escena.

-¡No ya es tarde! ¡Tarde! Adíos me voy, me voy- dijo con un tonillo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer. Alzó una mochila que llevaba al hombro que la hacía de reloj.

-¡Se me hecho tarde! ¡Tan tarde!- exclamó tomé la mochila y la jalé en mi dirección. Fingí que la examinaba.

-¡Con razón se te ha hecho tarde! ¡Este reloj tiene dos días de atraso!- dije. Jellal exclamó impresionado.

-¿Dos días?

Reí un poco.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Caracoles!- dicho esto azoté la mochila contra la mesa, tomé una lupa- le echaremos un vistazo... ¡Ajá! Ya veo lo que tiene, tiene demasiadas ruedas.

Tomé un tenedor y raspé el "reloj" quitándole las tuercas.

-¡Oh mi pobre reloj! ¡Mis rueditas, mis resortes!- se lamentó el conejo blanco- ¡Pero man-man-man...!

-Mantequilla es claro, necesita mantequilla... ¡Mantequilla!- exigí, la liebre de marzo tomo al conejo de un oído y le gritó la misma palabra. El conejo tomó un pequeño toper, se lo arrebaté de las manos, este reloj está muy grave. Lo unté con un cuchillo imaginario. Jellal se volvío a lamentar.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Le van a caer migajas!- exclamó horrorizado, le di con la "mantequilla" en la cara.

-Está mantequilla no tiene migajas ¡vaya un disparate!

-¿Té?- me preguntó la liebre extendiendo un termo.

-¡Té claro como no se me había ocurrido! ¡Claro té!- le eché al reloj té. El conejo se acercó corriendo hacia su pobre reloj, la liebre le puso el pie para que tropesara.

-¡Azúcar!

-Azúcar dos cucharas, solo dos. Eso es gracias- me dio dos cucharas y se las aplasté al reloj. El pobre conejo se levantó y trató de correr, pero la liebre le puso en las manos un pequeño tarro de plástico.

-¡Jalea!

-Ah, claro se me olvidaba la jalea- exclamé derramando toda la "jalea" al reloj.

-¡Mostaza!- exclamó la liebre ofreciéndome un bote con la mostaza.

-Mostaza sí, ¿mos... mostaza? No ni que fuera un sándwich- dije, en mi interior me estaba muriendo de la risa con toda esta actuación hice a un lado la mostaza y le exprimí limón.

-¡El limón lo cura todo!

Despúes cerré el reloj y todos se aterraron con que el reloj había enloquecido.

-¡Ese reloj está loco, está loco!- exclamó la liebre mirando fijamente al reloj. Miré confundida el reloj.

-Que raro, la mantequilla era muy fina, creo que era el té estaba muy cargado.- murmuré, Natsu alzó un mazo imaginario.

-¡A los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño!- con esto "aplastó" el reloj.

Gray dio unas palmadas.

-¡Muy bien todos! ¡Bien hecho, mañana continuamos!

Suspiré, dejándome caer en la silla.

Natsu se acerco e hizo como que servía el té en la cantimplora.

-¿Quieres té?- negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Él también se sentó al lado de mi.

-Parece que ya habías hecho estas cosas, Natsu- le dije, pude ver que mientras actuabámos el hacía una voz diferente a la suya. Y me dio la curiosa impresión que él ya había actuado en obras parecidas a estas.

Natsu asintío.

-Sí, yo a veces actuaba o hacía voces de caricaturas para distraer a mi hermano. Sé está- dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Carlitos de los Rugrats.

-Está también me la sé- dijo ahora imitando al pato Lucas. Reí cuando se empezó a reír con la voz del pato Donald. Tomé mi mochila y me reuní con él.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, parece que ya has actuado.

Claro que sí, como olvidarlo...

-Sí, antes con mis amigos de mi antigua preparatoria Levy, Loki, Aries y Capricornio- me dio nostalgia al recordarlos, todos los días, en mi casa o en la casa de Lev. Haciendo tareas de niños, juntandonós todos para salir todos los fines de semana de jovenés alocados y ensayando una obra infantil cada tarde desde que entramos a la preparatoria, lo hacíamos para poder representarla en orfanatos y albergues, donde varias personas no tienen alegrías. Recuerdo que interpreté varias obras infantiles, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la sirenita, la bella y la bestia, la cenicienta, Rapunzel entre más. Todos esos recuerdo sabía que tenía que decirles adíos, porque haga lo que haga no volveré a la vida de antes. No pasaré de esta etapa, no me casaré ni formaré una familia, no llegaré a escribir grandes novelas como siempre soñé hacer. Mi vida ya estaba contada, en cuanto ese reloj de las doce me iré, justo como la cenicienta y quién sabe tal vez me haga espuma de mar como la sirenita. Le diría adíos a toda esa vida que una vez conocí y también le diría adíos a Natsu y a los demás. Una lágrima me corrío la mejilla al recapacitar que todo para mí... estaba perdido.

0/0

-¿Qué vestido llevarás para el baile?- me preguntó Erza caminando juntas hacia su casa, íba a haber una pijamada en su casa. Negué con la cabeza, la verdad no había pensado en nada de eso. Era lo que menos me preocupaba al igual que el traje del sombrerero loco. Juvia me tomó del hombro.

-Necesito tomarte las medidas para tu traje del sombrerero loco- según yo la mamá de Juvia era costurera. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Al llegar a la casa de Erza, Juvia me jaló con ella a la habitación de Erza ahí me quitó el vestido, yo forcejeé impresionada de tal violación a mi privacidad, me reí un poco. No me está violando solo me dejó en interiores por razones que desconozco, ya hasta que la vi sacar un metro fue que me di cuenta que me tomaría las malditas medidas. Las demás entraron, Erza, Wendy- la hermana menor de Juvia- una chica que se llama Virgo- la vecina de Erza. Erza se acercó.

-Tienes buen cuerpo Lucy, no entiendo como es que lo escondes.- me dijo, no sabía si sentirme alabada o no, no es que me considerara fea, si no que no me gustaba mi cuerpo tan desarrollado, porque antes era víctima de miradas de buitres. Juvia me hizo levantar los brazos para medirme la cintura.

-Maldición mujer ¿Que no comes?- me regañó Erza, le saqué la lengua. Ella solo río y fue por las galletas. Mientras Juvia terminaba de tomarme las medidas y Virgo anotaba. Me di cuenta que tenían razón sobre mi cuerpo aunque yo no lo acepte del todo bien, tengo buen cuerpo.

Erza soltó una carcajada junto con las demás, había relatado una vergonzosa anécdota sobre Jellal, la vez en cuanto él dormido había entrado al baño donde ella se estaba bañando, el pequeño error de Jellal terminó con el mismo con las marcas de las manos de Erza en ambas mejillas del peli azul. Despúes siguío Juvia contó la vez en que Gray se despojó de toda su ropa en medio de la sala, Juvia dice porque el cuando va su casa le da tanto calor que inconcientemente se quita la ropa. Sí que era vergonozoso y más porque Juvia siempre le dice que no le conocía ese lado exhibicionista. Despúes me preguntaron algo vergonzoso que haya hecho Natsu, les conté la vez en que mi primo entró a la habitación y nos encontro a ambos dormidos. Eso sí que fue vergonzoso. Todas reímos ante las tonterías que decíamos, me había dado cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera, reír por cualquier tontería... ya casi se me había olvidado.

A la mañana siguiente despúes de despedirme de las chicas y ponernos de acuerdo en ir a comprar los vestidos para mañana, caminaba rumbo a mi casa. Tomaría el autobús, no quería perderme. Me detuve en la parada esperando el transporte hasta que una mano me tomó del hombro. Grité del susto y lo primero que hice fue darle una patada a cualquiera que haya sido. No miré a quién pateé solo escuché su quejido.

-Vaya Lucy tienes una tremenda fuerza.- esa voz... podría ser...

Igneel se levantó y sacudío sus arrugadas ropas, no me lo podía creer. Sonrío y me recordó mucho a Natsu, su sonrisa desaparecío al ver mi cara de confusión total.

-Lo siento, creo que te asusté. Hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo extendiendomé la mano. Se la estreché con cautela. La cara de Igneel lucía mucho más demacrada de lo que yo recordaba, sus ojos estaban más oscuros y su cara estaba un poco chupada y pálida, unas ojeras profundas estaban bajo sus ojos. El hombre se veía terrible. Igneel río adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco desaliñado. Vamos te invito un café... bueno, si gustas- añadío bajo mi mirada cautelosa, era mala educación rechazar una invitación. Pero...

Igneel volvío a reír esta vez menos animado.

-Vamos querida, no muerdo.- me extendío su brazo caballerosamente, al ver que dudaba sonrío cansadamente.

-Sin duda... eres la viva imagen de Layla. Ella también duda al aceptar una invitación.

Le sonreí timídamente, creo que... debo de averiguar un poco más del pasado de Natsu. He escuchado la versión de Natsu pero jamás la de Igneel. Me di cuenta que la mirada de Igneel tenía un gran dolor. ¿Por qué sería?

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos míos :P sí creo que quieren jalarme de las orejas por la forma en la que lo corté. Pero el proximo capi va a ver más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, preguntas, comentarios y jalones de orejas me las dicen. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se cuidan,**

**Bu-bie**


	16. Noticia Triste

**XVI.**

Seguí a Igneel por las atestadas calles, él iba buscando un café donde podamos hablar a gusto. Todavía estaba tensa, me reía de mi misma por dentro, sonaba rídiculo todo este ¿temor? que le tenía en estos momentos a Igneel. No me iba a hacer nada, eso lo sabía. Lo veía en sus profundos y oscuros ojos negros. Choqué con su espalda cuando él se frenó de un golpe.

-Oh, lo siento Lucy- se disculpó mirándome por encima de su hombro, negué con la cabeza para decirle de forma muda que no importaba. Me abrío la puerta de la cafetería y me dio el pase, no sabía porque razón pero cada vez que Igneel o Natsu me abren la puerta paso encogida como niña castigada o regañada. Creo que ambos tienen una mirada penetrante que parece traspasarte y ver tus más profundos secretos, qué se yo. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, todavía tensos. Me sentía un poco inquieta, jugué con mis dedos. Escuché que Igneel suspiro.

-¿Te molesta que fume?- negué con la cabeza todavía sin verlo a la cara, de nuevo volvío a suspirar esta vez pesadamente, escuché el encendedor y el sonido al expulsar el humo. Levanté la mirada, Igneel estaba mirando por la ventana muy entrado en sus pensamientos.

-Quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo. No me molestaré sé que se trata de Natsu, Irene o Liam.- me sentí más incómoda al saber que acertó. Sentí que las orejas se me ponían rojas de la pena. Igneel sonrío cansadamente.

-Señor Igneel, yo... no quiero molestarlo con preguntas tontas.

-No es molestia, te preocupas por Natsu y eso está bien. Vamos pregunta.

Me sentí como una intrusa.

-¿Por qué...?- no supe continuar, quería preguntarle porque le había hecho eso a Natsu y a Irene. Porque mi madre... tantas preguntas.

Igneel río con voz cansada.

-¿Por qué se jodío mi vida, es eso?- preguntó, aunque lo hizo con voz cansada no parecía enfadada. Le di un sorbo tímido a mi capuccino. Igneel dejó a un lado el cigarro y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Porque fui un idiota, por eso. Creéme que si me ofrecieran cambiar algo del pasado sería eso, sería el haber hecho algo para que Irene no se hubiera enterado en la manera en que lo hizo. También evitaría la muerte de Liam...- al decir el último nombre sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me sentía muy mal, obligarlo a recordar momentos tristes y dolorosos simplemente por mi aguda y estúpida curiosidad. Arrugué mi blusa con incomodidad.

-Lucy... no llores, te juro que no me molesta. Lamentablemente no puedo ni tengo el poder para cambiar lo hecho, a ti, a Layla, a Natsu, a Irene, a Liam y... a mi mismo.- lo miré confundida, en efecto estaba llorando. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y lo miré. De nuevo estaba viendo por la ventana con el cigarro en la boca, suspiró y se remangó la camiseta para dejar ver unas marcas parecidas a las de una jeringa. Jadeé con impresión.

-Aunque me drogue o me castigue por lo que hice... eso no le devolverá la vida a mi hijo, no le devolverá la salud mental a mi ex-mujer ni tampoco le devolverá el amor de padre que una vez Natsu tuvo.

No podía creerlo. Él...

Igneel asintío.

-Soy seropositivo, Lucy. Tengo un año nada más- no pude contenerme esta vez. Solté un lamento que llamó la atención de todos los clientes, no me importó ni tampoco le importó a Igneel. ¡Qué importaba ya! Me abalancé abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. ¿Por qué lloraba? Creo que era porque no se me hacía justo este trato, no era justo, no era justo. ¡No lo era! Lloré por parte de Natsu y por parte mía. Igneel me acaricío el cabello y también me daba la impresión que estaba llorando. Cuando al fin me calmé nos levantamos y pagamos la cuenta con una mesera metiche que no despegaba sus ácidos ojos de mi persona. No me importaba en lo más minímo. Llegamos a un parque y me dejé caer sobre la banca, todavía tenía los restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas. Sorbí la nariz. Igneel me ofrecío un pañuelo.

-¿Comó...?- tartamude, quería preguntarle como es que sucedío eso.

-Fue despúes de la muerte de Layla, me sentía tan vacío porque había perdido a mis seres queridos y a la mujer que había amado por una insensatez mía. Abandoné la banda y me hundí en las drogas y en el alcohol. Pagaba prostitutas para saciar mi instinto animal. Ya no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo, para mí todo estaba perdido. Hasta que volví a ver a Irene por última vez, lucía un aspecto de lo más demacrado, estaba mojada y llena de sangre. Traté de ayudarla pero en sus ojos había algo que cambío, ya no era esa mujer hermosa y dulce con la que me casé, ya no lo era. Me dijo que solo vino para decirme que se había librado de una de "mis" cargas, que ella ya no iba a cargarlas nunca más. Me asusté y la sacudí para que terminara de decirme todo. Había matado a Liam, según ella para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Para que Natsu fuera feliz de nuevo, el dolor fue tal que... yo...- Igneel paró, la voz se le había quebrado- la abofetée horrorizado por lo que hizo.

Esto último lo dijo más como un suspiro lastimoso. Le di mi pañuelo para que se sonara, se limpío las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos, no habían caído pero no tardaban en hacerlo. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no quería incomodar de nuevo. Un pensamiento se apoderó de mi cabeza ¿Dios permitía esto? Un enojo se apoderó de mi ser. ¿Por qué?

Llegué a casa como un vil reloj, Gabriel estaba ahí leyendo un libro. Me sonrío pero no le devolví el gesto.

-Lo siento, parece que tuviste un mal día. ¿Quieres comer?- me preguntó acercándose y tomandome por los hombros suavemente, sentí como si su tacto quemara. Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude. Lo miré con ira.

-¿Lucy...?- me llamó el ángel otra vez intentando acercarse a mí, me alejé de él. Algo en mi interior explotó.

-¡¿Por qué permites que pase esto?- le grité lo más fuerte que pude, el ángel me miró confundido pero no dijo nada. Yo en cambio seguí gritando.

-¡¿Eres un ángel no? ¡Entonces **haz algo**! ¡¿POR QUE?- le rugí empujando a ese ser que no hacía nada al respecto. Corrí hacia mi habitación, cerré de un portazo que creo que hizo temblar toda la casa. Me dejé resbalar por la puerta hasta que me senté en el piso.

-¿Lucy?- la voz de Gabriel sonaba preocupada- ¿Qué te sucede?

Tocó la puerta y trató de abrir la puerta pero le puse seguro.

-Lucy abre la puerta por favor- me pidío de nuevo jalando la perilla. No lo dejaré pasar, no lo haré. Escuche como Gabriel suspiraba y se recargaba en la puerta.

-Lucy, sé que todo esto es injusto. Debes comprender que es humano y no un ser inmortal, nadie vive para siempre. El Señor nos presta unos cuerpos temporalmente y nos encarga de cuidarlos. Nadie tiene la culpa, solo Lucifer y sus demonios que se encargan de seducir con sus pecados a los frágiles humanos. El Señor no tiene la culpa, tú tampoco Lucy ni nosotros.

El fuego se iba de mi cuerpo para dar paso a la culpa. Abrí mi puerta y ahí estaba Gabriel sonriendomé con timidez. Me abrazó y acaricío mi cabello. Me sentía tan estúpida en estos momentos. Gabriel me llevó a la cama y me sentó, se puso en cuclillas enfrente de mí.

-Ya no llores, no debes de sentirte culpable por eso. Nadie tiene la culpa salvo el demonio como he dicho.- dicho esto me sonrío y yo lo abracé, me daba cuenta que Gabriel representaba como un hermano mayor para mí.

-¿Cuántos arcángeles hay, Gabriel?- le pregunté despúes de habernos calmado, estabámos ahora en mi cama. Él estaba en su pequeña esquina de siempre. Lo pensó por un momento.

-Somos varios, no sé decirte con exactitud cuántos. Estoy yo, el mensajero de Dios. El que se encarga de dar los mensajes a los mortales y también las noticias positivas.

-¿Eres el que anunció a la Virgen María?- pregunté como una niña pequeña, no quería más que distraerme un poco. Gabriel sonrío.

-Fue la más hermosa mirada que nunca pude ver, esos ojos llenos de amor y felicidad. Al saberse acredora de tan dicha noticia, una mujer virgen que jamás conocío varón. Encinta y nada más ni nada menos que del salvador. Están también Rafael, el que sana las heridas emocionales y es también el que guía a los viajeros. Está Miguel que es el jefe del ejército celestial, Uriel el más fuerte guerrero de Dios, que esgrima una espada hecha de fuego bendito, el que expulsó a los demonios del cielo. Está Raguel la que cura a los enfermos, ella es portadora del elixir que es capaz de sanar heridas tanto del alma como del cuerpo.

Me iba durmiendo mientras Gabriel terminaba de contarme como eran los arcángeles. Soñé con un reloj plateado que daban las 4.00.

**Tadán, esto es todo por hoy. Dudas, comentarios a la cajita por favor xD. Espero que les haya gustado :D. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se cuidan. **

**Bu-Bie.**


	17. De compras

**XVII.**

El reloj de mis sueños hacía tic, toc, tic, toc una y otra vez mientras yo lo veía con atención. No podía despegar mis ojos de él, era muy... hipnotizante. Sentí un brazo abrazarme y una voz susurarme:

-No te preocupes...- era la voz de Natsu que creo que me confortaba en ese bizarro sueño. Me giré para verlo pero había desapercido, el reloj seguía haciendo tic, tac. Pero despúes de un rato se detuvo, me giré para verlo. Las doce en punto. Un temblor empezó a sacudir el suelo se abrío una grieta enorme y de ahí surgieron varias manos con uñas largas, me arañaron las pantorrillas y despúes me jalaron de los mismos. Grité por ayuda, le grité que me ayudara un hombre que me observaba. Le pedí ayuda pero lo que él hacía era mirarme, solo eso mientras me jalaban al profundo abismo.

Me levanté gritando contra la almohada. Ya había amanecido, miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando noté que algo... o más bien alguien me lo impedía. Un brazo estaba rodeándome. Natsu estaba dormido a pierna suelta. ¿Cuando fue que...? Grité por la impresión, jalé con fuerza la manta y al hacerlo Natsu se dio de lleno en el suelo. Él se levantó agitando los puños al aire. Le lancé una almohada.

-Ah, buenos días Lucy- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa de gato, había algo extraño en sus ojos... Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reclamé tomando ropa limpia y encerrandomé en el baño, le puse seguro. Escuché como Natsu se paraba detrás de la puerta y se recargaba en la misma.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo verte?

Abrí el agua caliente y un poco la fría.

-Sí pero pudiste esperar para más tarde- me metí en la tina, Natsu suspiró con pesadez.

-Sí lo siento, iba a despertarte pero la casa estaba sola. Así que pensé que no te molestaría que me echara un sueñecito- ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué la casa estaba sola? Qué raro, tanto Gabriel y Rafael me dejaban una nota en mi buró si es que salían sin avisarme. Me vestí y mientras me lavaba los dientes fui a revisar el buró, no no había nada.

-¿Buscas algo?- me pregunto abriendo la puerta, a toda prisa me recogí el cabello, bajé las escaleras ignorando a Natsu. AHÍ estaba el ángel, muy bien en el sillón leyendo. Me saludó con la mano, pero yo lo miré sin entender como es que Natsu no lo veía.

-Lucy ¿a donde vas?- me preguntó Natsu esta vez deteniendomé por el brazo.

-V-voy con las chicas de compras- me excuse, mirando a Gabriel quien me hizo una seña de la mano que despúes me lo explicaría.

Natsu me soltó y su mirada se puso totalmente seria.

-Lu la razón por la que vine fue porque quería decirte algo.

-Eh... se me hace tarde Natsu las chicas me esperan quizá luego ¿sí?- le pedí apresuradamente, no era mentira e iba tarde. Traté de zafarme del agarre, pero me apretó más. Gemí con dolor.

-N-Natsu me lastimas suéltame- le pedí pero su agarre no aflojaba, me hizo para atrás no de la manera suave que pensé. Posó su fría y filosa mirada en la mía, confundida y un poco asustada.

-No veas a Igneel- me dijo con voz fría. Lo miré retadoramente.

-¿Y quién eres tú exactamente para decirme que puedo hacer y que no? Adémas es tu padre Natsu no lo olvides- le dije con el mismo tono de voz, me soltó pero no relajó su fría mirada.

-Él no es mi padre... solo es una basura más en este mundo.

Díganme que escuche mal, que no le dijo basura a su propio padre... por favor díganmelo porque yo...

-No lo compares conmigo, es una basura que se relacionó con una pu...

Lo cacheteé lo más fuerte que pude, lo hice con toda mi fuerza que hasta la mano me dolío. ¡Como se atreve! ¡Como se atreve a llamar a su **propia **sangre basura! ¡Como se atreve a llamar a mi madre... de esa manera! Natsu devolvío la cara y me di cuenta que tenía sangre en el labio. Sus ojos llamearon con furia. Escuché como Gabriel se paró de su asiento.

-Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a decir esas palabras delante de mí.- le dije con un siseo, él no respondío solo me miró con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa. Abrío la boca pero la volvío a cerrar, no se movío ni pronuncío sonido, solo me miró con los ojos grandes. Me cansé de esperar una respuesta así que lo dejé ahí. Me fui rápidamente solo para que no viera las lágrimas de enojo que salían sin parar.

Erza no dijo nada cuando me vio, no dijo de mis ojos enrojecidos y del temblor que tenía en las manos y se lo agradezco que no preguntara ni comentara nada. Ni tampoco las démas dijeron nada. Solo me saludaron y caminamos juntas. La verdad me divertí mucho, reí mucho y lo más importante, tenía la mente ocupada. La cara de Igneel no abandonaba mi mente, era la cara de la desesperanza en carne y hueso. Mi corazón me dolío un poco cuando recordé sus palabras "Soy seropositivo, me queda un año nada más" un año, al igual que yo su vida estaba contada. Yo tal vez desaparecería de este mundo sin dejar rastro y él... moriría por causa del sida. Era tan... triste... saber que no podía hacer nada. La sangre me hirvió cuando recordé las palabras de Natsu de esta mañana "Es solo una basura más de este mundo" ¿Con eso también se refería a mí?

-Hey Lu ¿te gusta este vestido?- me preguntó Erza, me hizo saltar levemente la miré y sostenía un vestido de estatura mediana de color beige. Asentí rápidamente. Juvia me mostró otro vestido de color azul celeste con grabados en forma de pequeñas gotas de color azul rey, la verdad asentía sin saber que miraba.

-Oye pero no has escogido ninguno- me dijo Mira- si quieres te puedo ayudar a escogerlo.

La verdad no tenía cabeza para esto en estos momentos, pero de igual forma dije que sí. Mira y Juvia me tomaron por los brazos y me dejaban a un lado mientras ellas buscaban un vestido adecuado. Mira me enseño uno de color rosa pastel, demasiado rosa, Juvia me enseño uno de color lila, demasiado niña buena, Mira me volvío a enseñar uno de color azul celeste, Juvia ya había escogido uno de color azul. Le puse una y mil excusas a todos los vestidos que me mostraron, hasta que Erza se enfadó y me mostró uno blanco con dorado. Ese me agradó, ahora venía la parte más tardada. Comprar zapatos. Fuimos a mil lugares, hasta que al fin conseguimos lo que buscabámos. Me compré unos zapatos de tacón blancos con cintas doradas. Despúes de dar toda la vuelta al centro nos detuvimos a tomar un descanso, nos paramos a tomar unas malteadas.

-Juvia ¿como vas con los trajes?- le preguntó Erza para al menos tener un tema de conversación. Juvia dejó su hamburguesa para asentir con la cabeza animadamente.

-Fa Fafi Fos ferfifo- dijo con hablando con la boca llena, Mira le riñó suavemente de que no debe de hablar con la boca llena.

-Ya casi los termino- reafirmo animadamente, Erza sonrío.

-Si necesitas ayuda no olvides que Mira y yo te ayudaremos.- Mira asintío.

Y siguieron hablando animadamente sobre la obra y el baile, no entendía que era lo emocionante de ese baile. Supongo que lo digo porque no he ido a ninguno, mi padre no me dejaba ir. Decía que era peligroso, siempre pensaba que si por él fuera me mandaría con escolta, como tipo Sam Lane*.

Se hacía tarde y nos despedimos, de todas maneras nos íbamos a ver mañana. Camine a la parada de autobús. Esta vez estaba alerta, nadie me llegaría por la es...

-Hola Lucy- me saludó Igneel detrás de mí.

...palda. ¡Rayos!

-Hola señor Igneel- lo saludé cortésmente.

-Solo Igneel.- me corrigío amablemente, lo miré y de nuevo ese malestar en mi pecho.

-Hola... Igneel- volví a saludar, tratando de sonreír. Creo que lo que me salío fue más una mueca que una sonrisa, si así fue Igneel no dijo nada solo volvío a sonreír.

-¿A donde vas?- me preguntó mirando fijamente la calle.

-A casa ¿usted siempre pasa por aquí?

Igneel asintío.

-También este autobús pasa por donde vivo, vaya ¿fuiste de compras?- observó viendo las dos bolsas que tenía en mis manos, asentí de nuevo. Que no pregunte, que no pregunte, que no preg...

-¿Fuiste con Natsu?- preguntó.

...unte. ¡Dioses!

Me di cuenta que cuando mencionó el nombre de Natsu su voz sonó un poco apagada. Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

Igneel ahora sí no preguntó nada, solo asintío y volvío a mirar la calle esperando su autobús.

Empecé a tararear una canción para al menos llenar un poco ese silencio inquietante que se formó en torno a nosotros. Al fin el autobús llegó, me despedí de Igneel con la mano, hizo lo mismo y me fui. No le despegué la mirada mientras avanzaba, parecía triste... muy triste. Me había decidido, haría lo que fuera con tal de reunirlo con Natsu, si eso signifique que los reúna de nuevo con cadenas.

En la noche despúes de acomodar el vestido en el armario me puse a ensayar sola mis líneas de la obra. Me sabía el libreto de memoria pero quería distraerme un poco. Gabriel abrío al puerta y tenía una bolsa que me extendío.

-Ábrelo, creo que te gustará.- me incitó, lo hice y tuve que hacer acoplo de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima en un abrazo. Eran libros nuevos, memorias de águila y del jaguar de Isabel Allende, un libro de angeología y demoniología, Peter Pan de J.M Barrie y los ojos de mi princesa de Carlos Cuauthémoc Sánchez. Le sonreí como agradecimiento y dejé los libros a un lado para abrazarlo amistosamente.

-Gabriel ¿por qué Natsu no te vio?

-Solo ciertas personas me pueden ver, no todas. Si lo deseo pueden verme todos, pero prefiero ahorrarte las molestias.

-¿Ciertas personas?

El ángel asintío.

-No sé con exactitud quienes, pero... Rafael me contó una vez que el estaba en un restaurante y una anciana ciega que estaba a su lado le pidío que le pasara la mayonesa, puede que no lo vio esa vez, pero si prescencío su aura. Si quieres saber más, lee ese libro. Bueno te dejo sola tienes visitas.

¿Visitas?

-Lucy...-vaya la salama... quiero decir Natsu llegó. Lo miré encima de mi hombro, que mala costumbre eso de entrar a mi cuarto sin avisar.

-¿Qué?- le dije de mal modo, Natsu se movío inquieto en su sitio.

-Quería disculparme por lo de la mañana...

Caminé hacia mi cama.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, mejor disculpate con Igneel. Él te necesita más que yo.

Removí las sábanas y me acomodé sin dejar de verlo. No lo veía con claridad, estaba detrás de las cortinas, pude sentir su mirada filosa.

-Si quieres si no, no me vengas aquí a pedirme disculpas, porque Natsu, para mí va primero la familia. Sé lo que pasó y también sé que cometío un error, todos los cometemos. Pero esta arrepentido de lo que hizo..., no, no me mires así- le regañe cuando se dejó ver, su mirada era cólerica. Supiro y se sentó en la cama al lado de mí. Se quedó callado un buen rato, hasta que me miró, su mirada había cambiado ya no era tan tensa.

-¿Qué sabes de él?- parecío que decía un trabalenguas. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pregúntaselo tú ¿tienes boca no?- le dije enfadada. Jamás me gusto ser cartero de nadie. Natsu volvío a suspirar esta vez pesadamente.

-Lo siento Lucy, no debí decir eso sobre tu madre- se disculpó mirándome de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos estaban calmos. Asentí, como dije antes todos cometemos errores. Cerré mis ojos cuando volví a suspirar cuando los abrí, me di un gran susto cuando tenía su cara a escasos centímetros del mío. Sonrío de medio lado y me besó en la nariz. Le sonreí de la misma manera, puede que sea un bruto troglodita a veces, pero aún así lo quería mucho.

**Listo, espero que les haya gustado :D. Ya saben dudas y comentarios a la cajita, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Seropositivo: Es el otro nombre de VIH (Sida).**


	18. Redención

**XVIII.**

No sabía si era un sueño o era realidad. Eran ese tipo de sueños en los que confundes la realidad con la fantasía, no sé si ya te ha pasado. A mi me está pasando justamente eso, donde no sé si estoy en la realidad o en la fantasía. Me encontraba en un espacio blanco, era un espacio totalmente en blanco. Era extraño, avancé cuidadosamente, hasta que hubo un temblor y del piso blanco surgío un trono. Un trono blanco con plata empezó a crecer de la nada. No, no crecer. Formarse, esa es la palabra adecuada. Me acerqué más a él, era muy hermoso. Estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero escuché pasos correr en mi dirección. Giré sobre mi misma para ver quién se em acercaba... en este caso... quiénes...

Era un hombre vestido de blanco con la cara cubierta por una especie de velo, seveía duro y imponente, pude ver que tenía un bastón en una de sus manos y con la otra tenía de la mano a un niño. El niño me sonrío juguetonamente, lo miré atentamente. ¿Dondé lo había visto? Se me hacía familiar su cara, su cabello café caoba y sus brillantes ojos verdes. El hombre no se movío de donde estaba, pude ver sus manos. Era mulato.

-Disculpe...- intenté decir pero un sonido agudo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe encontrándome de nuevo en mi habitación con paredes de color beige. Un sueño, fue nada más un sueño. Aunque me daba la impresión que no había sido del todo así ¿qué significó aquel sueño? Ese niño... lo había visto antes, en algún lugar... lo sabía. El maldito despertador no dejaba de sonar así que lo tiré contra la pared. Al fin un poco de paz. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé casi volando las escaleras. Gabriel estaba poniendo la mesa y empezó a reírse cuando vio que me estrellé contra la mesa, casi tirando el tarrito de miel.

-¿Y esa prisa?- tenía que preguntarle, debía hacerlo. Tenía que saber quién era ese hombre de blanco. Me senté mientras me sobaba, es doloros cuando te pegas en el filo de la mesa.

-Ay, ay, ay- aúlle como una niña pequeña, me revisé y me dio un escalofrío al ver que me había cortado con el filo. Pero... se cerró rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Gabriel intentando ver mi pierna, la cubrí rápidamente.

-No, nada estoy bien, desayunemos- me senté y embarré mermelada al pan tostado, Gabriel le echó crema y azúcar a su café. Me miraba con atención todo este tiempo, sus tristes y calculadores ojos posados en cada movimiento que hacía. Igual que aquel hombre de mis sueños. Ah, pensando en eso.

-Gabriel- lo llamé, dejé a un lado mi pan y él su café para dedicarme su atención- Soñé con alguien extraño. No importa si no puedes decirme, solo quería hablarlo contigo.

Gabriel alzó las cejas y yo jugué con mi tenedor.

-Verás...- le conté mi sueño con lujo de detalles, incluyendo al niño que estaba al lado de ese hombre de blanco. Cuando terminé Gabriel había optado una seriedad inpropia de él.

-Ese hombre es un santo, es una de las deidades de los yoruba. Se le conoce como Obatalá entre los yoruba. Es el padre de todos ellos, es el segundo al mando adémas de Dios. Es noble y muy pacífico, pero estricto cuando se le ofende. Es el dueño de las cabezas de los humanos, los sueños y todo lo blanco. En cuanto al niño... quiero creer que es Eleggua, otra deidad de los yoruba. Más conocido como el Santo niño de Atocha, Eleggua es el que controla los caminos y el destino. ¿Más preguntas?

Negué con la cabeza aunque casi no entendí lo que dijo, Gabriel asintío. Retomamos nuestro desayuno. No había escuchado de esos santos, así que Obatalá y Eleggua. Pero en relación con el último no tenía ni idea, antes lo había visto pero... ¿en dondé?

-Lucy...- di un bote en mi asiento- lo siento ¿quieres salir conmigo más al rato?- me preguntó el arcángel, lo miré con una ceja levantada. ¿A qué venía eso? Gabriel río.

-Tranquila, solo será una salida tú y yo, no hay demonios en mi plan. Me he dado cuenta que a veces te quedas sola y no sé, quisiera conocerte más.

Lo medité un momento, cierto. Los dos arcángeles con los que he convivido no los conosco mucho adémas ellos casi no me conocen. Asentí, quién sabe. Puede ser interesante...

Vaya, llegué tarde. Qué bien. Era la clase de historia, nah. Pasaré esta vez, muchas gracias. Me fui a la biblioteca a pensar un poco más en ese extraño sueño. ¿Qué significaría ese sueño tan raro?

-¿Tú aquí?- me giré para ver a Lisanna mirandóme con sus fríos ojos azules, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero me callé al ver que Rafael venía con ella. Lisanna me miró extrañada y giró la cabeza, no parecía notar la presecencia del ángel detrás de ella. Rafael me saludó con la mano, asentí con la cabeza.

Lisanna suspiró y se sentó en frente de mí. Rafael tomó asiento al lado de mí, pero estando cerca de Lisanna. ¿Por qué razón? No podía preguntarle en estos momentos. Parecía que Lisanna no se percataba de la presencia de Rafael, solo estábamos ella y yo en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucedío Lisanna?- le pregunté amablemente, Lisanna dejó de restregarse los ojos y me miró y por primera vez desde que la conocí pude ver en sus ojos un pequeño asomo de la verdadera Lisanna. Aquella alegre y amable con todos, no la fría y grosera del ahora.

-Nada, estoy cansada. Oye, sé que me comporté como una bruja y puede que sea demasiado tarde pero me disculpo por lo de antes- me esperaba todo menos una disculpa, Lisanna se veía muy cansada. Asentí ante sus disculpas, de hecho no le guardaba rencor ni nada parecido. Ella había querido hacer lo que no pudo en vida, pero no pudo hacerlo. Miré a Rafael por encima del hombro de Lisanna, su mirada era bastante seria. La campana sonó y con ella me retiré de la biblioteca con el sentimiento de extrañez más grande de estos días. Seguramente esta pequeña disculpa se lleva el premio gordo de "las cosas que no me esperaba", sí lo sé creo que estoy exagerando un poco con esa pequeña disculpa. Pero era la verdad

¿Por qué Lisanna me había ofrecido disculpas?

Me reuní con los demás en la cafetería, Erza, Jellal y Juvia no estaban, al parecer estaban ensayando. Natsu me tomó de la mano y no puse objeción, ya no estaba enojada con él despúes de la rabieta del domingo. Todos cometemos errores, esa fue mi única respuesta. Salimos a comer el almuerzo afuera, ya que estaba haciendo sol y se veía bonito el clima. Hicimos nuestro picnic, Lisanna estaba muy callada y todavía Rafael estaba detrás de ella. Vigilándola o tal vez cuídandola. Quién sabe, pero eso no me daba buena espina. No sabía porqué, solo tenía ese presentimiento. Mira y Elfamn salieron juntos y nos buscaron con la mirada, y Lisanna se paró de golpe y corrío hacia unos shokeados Elfman y Mira, se lanzó sobre sus hermanos llorando y llamándolos con su nombre. Todos mirábamos la escena con sorpresa. Nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera yo. La reunión de los hermanos había sido por sorpresa, Mira y Elfman solo abrazaron a su pequeña hermana y juntos lloraron. Rafael sonreía al lado de mí, era una sonrisa llena de paz, entonces comprendí... a Lisanna ya se le había acabado su tiempo. Una luz inundó el patio, una luz llena de paz. Lisanna sin dejar de abrazar a sus hermanos se elevó un poco, varias luces la rodearon y se la llevaron arriba. Mientras ella seguía gritando el nombre de Mira y Elfman, Rafael elevó una mano y la luz desaparecío junto con Lisanna llamando y gritando el nombre de sus hermanos. De nuevo Rafael elevó una mano e hizo un movimiento, como cuando limpias el polvo del vidrio. Y todos regresaron a sus anteriores actividades antes de que Lisanna desapareciera. Así que eso era lo que creo que a mí me llegaría a pasar cuando mi tiempo se terminara... me di cuenta que Lisanna no había sido la bruja que ella había dicho que era, solo estaba confundida sobre que hacer. Rafael me miró sonriendo y haciéndome una seña desplegó sus alas y se fue volando hacia la ciudad.

-¿Lucy qué miras?- me preguntó Gray, parpade y seguí comiendo mi galleta.

-¿Lu que tienes?- me pregunto confundido Natsu limpiándome una lágrima, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. ¿Qué por qué lloraba? Me imagino por pena, pena por Lisanna. Por que al final de todo había sido por muy poco tiempo tal vez una amiga para mí... descanza en paz Lisanna...

**Un poco cortito pero espero que les haya gustado :). Le di este final a Lisanna por que pensé que ella no se merecía tanto castigo xD. Eeeen fiiin. De veras espero que les haya gustado por que va a ser el último capitulo que publicare, me voy por muy pocos días (2 semanas) debido a que me voy de campamento T_T. Bien, me voy, nos volvemos a leer en dos semanas. **

**Bie-bue.**


	19. Los demonios también juegan

**XIX.**

Caminaba al lado de Gabriel, hombro con hombro. Me dio un poco de gracia en la manera en como caminábamos, muy parecido al estilo de los hombres de negro. Con la cara seria y casi al compás. Oh, si muy divertido.

Nos dirgiámos hacia la plaza central. Despúes de lo que sucedío con Lisanna una especie de... ¿temor? ¿congoja? No sé exactamente, el punto es que un sentimiento muy inquietante se apoderó de mi mente desde entonces. La imagen de Lisanna subiendo al cielo no se iba de mi mente, sus gritos desesperados llamando a sus hermanos y sus lágrimas. Adémas creo que ella se fue con un buen sabor de boca al abrazar por última vez a sus hermanos y no lo sé, tal vez al disculparse conmigo creo que mejoró un poquito su entusiasmo. Lo que no entendía era esto ¿Qué hacía Rafael con ella en esos momentos? Miré a Gabriel ¿él también estará así conmigo cuando se me acabe el tiempo?

-Gabriel...- lo llamé en un murmullo, el ángel paró su marcha y me miró encima de su hombro atento. Miré a todos lados, al parecer nadie reparaba en Gabriel.

-Cuando se este a punto de acabar mi tiempo ¿Qué pasará? ¿Sucederá algo?

Gabriel se giró completamente para verme a los ojos.

-Eso tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Me imagino que eso lo dices por Rafael ¿no?- asentí en respuesta- todas las virtudes cuando están a punto de abandonar este mundo sufren cambios, no te diré cuales, necesito que tú los descubras. El guardían de cada virtud lo acompaña por sus últimos días para que cuando el reloj de sus últimas campanadas el guardían pueda guiarlo al lugar donde debe estar. Depende de como finalices la misión en este mundo es a donde irás, me imagino que te lo explico Rafael ¿verdad?

-El infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso me imagino, sí es lo primero que me dijo Rafael al llegar a la tierra.- como olvidarlo si hasta se me habían parado los pelos de punta cuando me dijo eso. Gabriel asintío.

-Así es, depende como he dicho antes, depende de como termines tu misión es la manera en como te irás. Creo que Lisanna se fue al purgatorio, en la manera en que se fue me imagino que ese fue el lugar en donde se ha ido.

Me pregunto de que manera me tocara irme ¿será al igual que Lisanna?

Gabriel negó y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Gabriel podía saber lo que pienso, de nuevo negó.

-No, simplemente leo tu cara, eres como un libro abierto. Los ángeles no podemos leer los pensamientos, solo las facciones. Vamos a comer algo, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas en un lugar público- dijo mirando fijamente y ceñudo algún punto al lado de él. Seguí su mirada y pude ver a un joven como de mi edad, cabello negro y ojos grises. Me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Vaya un buitre, lo que me faltaba. El joven sonrío y hubo algo en su mirada que me erizó los pelos de la nuca. Aunque no sabía porque, no podía despegarle los ojos de su cara. Como un imán. Gabriel me jaló del brazo sacándome de mi embobamiento, el ángel miraba a ese joven ceñudo y con la postura tensa, como un gato con la mirada fija en su ratón. ¿Qué pasaba? Tomé a Gabriel de la manga y le di unos tironcitos, pero el arcángel no despegaba su ahora dura mirada de ese muchacho, que también miraba duramente al ángel. Volví a jalar esta vez un poco más fuerte a Gabriel, esta vez me miró. Me encogí un poco al ver que no había relajado su postura y su mirada dura, prefería cuando él estaba tranquilo y no con la mirada dura y tensa. Enganché mi brazo al suyo.

-Vámonos Gabriel- le pedí jalándolo de su brazo, era como mover a un niño emberrinchado que no quería darse un baño. Volví a jalar y esta vez Gabriel cedío, sin despegarle la mirada a ese extraño muchacho nos fuimos al restaurante más cerca que había, giré la cabeza y pude ver que el joven había sonreído de una manera macabra, todavía observándonos. Un escalofrío hizo que me estremeciera de terror. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Al llegar, Gabriel no había relajado su expresión de defensa, y eso me preocupó. ¿Quién había sido ese joven? No hablamos por un tiempo yo jugaba con el popote y con mis papas a la francesa. De pronto me sentí un poco incómoda, la escencia de Gabriel se había tornado un poco pesada, levanté la mirada y ahora su expresión era de una concentración total, como si estuviera armando un difícil rompecabezas. Decidí no preguntarle en estos momentos que era lo que había pasado, temía que se enfadara si lo interrumpo. De nuevo bajé la mirada a mi plato, quité el pan de la hamburguesa para quitarle los pepinillos, los odio. Le di una mordida.

-Vaya se ve muy buena ¿me convidas?- casi me ahogo cuando escuché la voz de Rafael al lado, lo miré sorprendida ¿De donde había salido? Rafael se sentó al lado de mi y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Gabriel, todavía serio.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?- preguntó Rafael con un tono que rozaba el nerviosismo, presté atención pero sin despegar mi mirada de la hamburguesa. Gabriel asintío.

-No cabe duda, es **él**.- suponí que se refería al joven que vimos antes, partí un pedazo y se lo ofrecí a Rafael. Me sonrío y mordío su parte. Gabriel suspiró pesadamente y me encogí un poco, no sabía porque me encogí supongo que fue por que sentí a Gabriel muy tenso.

-Deberíamos de comunicarle esto a Miguel- sugirío mi guardián mirando seriamente a Rafael. Él arcángel negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la comida para poder hablar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, adémas ¿no te atacó, oh si?

Gabriel negó, al parecer decepcionado.

-No, no sé que hacen ellos aquí, se supone que Uriel los expulsó del reino del Señor, justamente para no tener que verlos en la eternidad.

Rafael desvío la mirada hacia la ventana, ya había oscurecido.

-Entonces no deberíamos tentarlos, no es conveniente. No queremos iniciar otra guerra donde no la hay. Adémas ellos también fueron seres celestiales. Ellos también pueden pasar del estado espiritual al estado humano cuantas veces quieran.- ¿ellos? Gabriel volvío a suspirar, creo que sea lo que sea que estén hablando a Gabriel le dan terribles dolores de cabeza. Le ofrecí mi malteada a Rafael, tomó otro popote y bebió un poco.

-Rafael- lo llamó Gabriel con el mismo tono de voz, serio- ¿Tú que crees que estén haciendo aquí?

Rafael dirigío su mirada al techo, pensando una respuesta lógica.

-No lo sé, supongo que lo de siempre. Provocar caos y todas esas cosas que solo ellos saben hacer. Pero deberías de cuidar más a Lucy por si las dudas, me dijiste que ese demonio no le despegaba la mirada ¿verdad?- Gabriel asintío- entonces me imagino que ese demonio quiere llevársela al infierno.

Esta vez me ahogué con la bebida tosiendo desesperadamente para recuperara el aire, Rafael me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Comó que ese chiflado de remate quería llevarme al infierno?

¡Por los Dioses! La voz de Gabriel sonó enojada.

-¡No tiene sentido!- expresó mi guardián con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, Rafael sonrío un poco.

-Claro que lo tiene. Recuerda que nosostros queremos llevarnos todas las almas al paraíso o al purgatorio y ellos quieren llevárselas al infierno. Recuerda que para Luzbel todo esto no es más que un juego, a ver quién tiene más almas o más poder. Él o Dios.

Gabriel resopló y se pasó las manos por los ojos, visiblemente cansado. Rafael mordió su parte mientras yo todavía no me quitaba la impresión. Rafael sonrío amigablemente.

-Si lo deseas te puedo ayudar a cuidarla- como si fuera una niña. Gabriel fijo su vista cansada en la de Rafael. No dijo nada, ni su negación ni su asentimiento. Solo pagó la cuenta y se retiro, sin decir nada. Me sentí incómoda. Lo que provocaba.

-Ah, vamos. Así es Gabriel cuando se estresa, no te peocupes- me animó Rafael sonríendome con amabilidad- Aunque lo único que le preocupa eres tú...

Esto lo dijo con un susurro, lo miré sin entender lo que realmente dijo. No soy buena captando las segundas intenciones o las indirectas cuando me las dicen o las escucho. La mirada de Rafael estaba perdida al frente. Odiaba cuando no me respondían o simplemente no me decían que diantres estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Sí, toda una despistada debes de pensar en estos momentos, me puse a pensar que tal vez si Rafael o Gabriel no quieren decirme nada es por una razón y aunque me muero de ganas de saber que sucede, tendré que aguantarme las preguntas de policía que tenía planeadas. Tal vez sea por mi bien, oh tal vez sea una señal de que no debo de meter la nariz en asuntos que no me incumben. Sí claro como si no lo hubiera hecho ya antes. Salimos del Johnny Rocket's y nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio. Ahora yo no era parte de los hombres de negro, si no parecía el reo. Me daba un poco de gracia al ver como los dos arcángeles parecían mis guardaespaldas, me reocordó como mi padre me mandaba a la escuela con casi el pelotón completo. La nostalgia de nuevo se presentó y esta vez un poco más fuerte. Papá... ¿Como estarías?

0/0

Bien esto no puede estar tan más grueso, cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada. Abajo se escuchaban varias voces, como una reunión. Al parecer habían convocado a todos los arcángeles y vaya que eran varios. Miré el despertador las 2.30. ¿Qué no dormían? Creo que no... me levanté y me fui de puntillas para escuchar un poco. Quería saber porque tanto alboroto, había una persona que hablaba con fuerza. Me asomé por uno de los pasamanos de las escaleras. Ahí estaban Gabriel y Rafael junto con otras tres personas, pude identificar a Miguel sentado en el comedor. Había un hombre alto y una mujer que parecía la modelo de una revista.

-¡Tenemos que expulsarlos de este lugar!- vociferó el hombre alto dirigiéndose a Gabriel quién tenía una expresión de lo más calmada. En comparación con el hombre alto, que estaba totalmente desesperado. No, creo que la palabra que lo describiría mejor era, enfadado. Sí esa es más conveniente.

Miguel tomó la palabra.

-No Uriel. No tenemos derecho a hacer eso, esta tierra es de todos los seres vivos, tanto de los demonios como de los ángeles.- la voz de Miguel era seria pero conservaba su tono amable. Uriel bufó.

-¡Tenemos derecho! ¡El Señor se avergonzaría si supiera que hay demonios en esta tierra!

Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel suspiraron.

-Deja de gritar, vas a despertarla- le dijo Rafael dandolé un sorbo a su café. Miguel sonrío y Uriel bufó.

-¿A quién?- pregunto como si hubiera escuchado que los cerdos volaban o que las jirafas hablaban. Gabriel lo miró enojado.

-A mi protegida, la vas a despertar, guarda silencio.

Uriel volvío a mirar a Gabriel como si fuera un ovni. Despúes soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú? ¿Cuidando humanos? ¡Por favor, Gabriel! Ni siquiera te agradan los humanos- Gabriel lo miró- por primera vez- con furia pero Uriel no retrocedío ante la fúrica mirada de mi guardián. Rafael le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

El mensajero suspiro pesadamente, ninguno de los arcángeles presentes habló por un tiempo. Uriel no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro. Estaba atenta de que no me descubrieran o hablaran, las palabras de Uriel me golpearon la mente ¿era cierto eso que a Gabriel no le agradaban los humanos? Si era así ¿porqué se quedaba conmigo? Nadie lo obligaba a hacerlo de pronto me sentí enojada y muy triste. Creo que era porque me había mentido en lo que sentía. La voz gruesa de Uriel hizo que saltara un poco.

-Habla Miguel ¿qué haremos con los demonios sueltos?

Miguel se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-No haremos nada ¿han escuchado? No haremos nada, no nos han atacado así que nosotros no vamos...-fue interrumpido por Uriel.

-No van a tardar en atacarnos, son demonios y los demonios son tramposos no dudarán en apuñalarnos por la espalda. Me imagino que sus principales objetivos serán los aspirantes a virtudes. Recuerden que siguen siendo humanos y los humanos caen muy fácil en las tentaciones de los demonios.

Parece que dio en el blanco porque Miguel no dijo nada porque lo haya interrumpido. Los cinco no dijeron palabra.

-Gabriel y yo protegeremos a Lucy no haremos nada, pero Miguel- él mencionado miró a Rafael- no dudaremos en atacar si uno de esos demonios le pone un dedo encima a Lucy.

Me dio un poco de escalofríos la voz de Rafael al decir esas palabras, su voz calmada y siempre alegre sonó fría y decidida. Miguel no dijo nada solo afirmó con la cabeza. Gabriel no dijo nada sobre las palabras de Rafael, solo se quedó silencioso.

-De acuerdo, entonces todo mundo vuelva a sus actividades. Si sucede algo.

Raguel tú ya sabes que hacer- La chica asintío ante las palabras de Miguel. Raguel se despidío y salío con Uriel. Rafael dejó caer la cabeza en la espalda de la silla dando un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro de no atacar todavía, Miguel?- preguntó Rafael mirando atentamente a su superior. Miguel afirmó con la cabeza, prendío la televisión. Estaba el noticiero, reportaban un asesinato de un joven. Presté atención a lo que decía el reportero.

"Hoy a las cinco de la tarde se encontró el cuerpo de un joven todavía no ha sido identificado, la policía está buscando a los asesinos"

-Miguel, mira el pecho del niño.- señaló Rafael a la televisión donde se veía el cuerpo, el pecho estaba desgarrado, como si un león o un oso hubiera querido quitarle el corazón. Se veía terrible, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-No descansan, al igual que nosotros.- murmuró Gabriel dando un sorbo al café, sus ojos de desviaron del televisor a las escaleras. Me encogí, espero que no me haya visto.

-Lucy ¿que haces despierta?- Mierda si me vio, asomé los ojos por encima del barandal. Los tres me miraban atentamente, como si yo fuera un ladrón.

-Baja- me ordenó mi guardián viéndome con desaprobación, baje con toda la inocencia de la que fui capaz, con las manos entrelazadas y detrás de mí. Miré con un poco de temor a Gabriel.

-Sé que has estado ahí todo el tiempo, no quiero que vulevas a curosear Lucy. Hay cosas que no tienes que saber y esa era una de ellas. Vete a dormir- me volvío a ordenar Gabriel esta vez con la voz autoritaria, me encogí ante el regaño de Gabriel. Me pusé roja de la pena, así que el sabía que yo estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Asentí y volví a subir las escaleras lentamente. Me metí en la cama todavía apenada, eso me pasa por meter la nariz en donde no debía. Aunque no me afectó el regaño de Gabriel me afectó más el hecho de que me hubiera mentido ¿Cuantas mentiras más me hiba a enterar? Me dormí soñando con que yo caminaba sola en la calle y que un enmascarado me apuñalaba en mi costado, lo vi irse mientras yo agonizaba en el duro suelo. El hombre se quitó el pasamontañas y pude ver esos ojos agudos y ese pelo rosa alborotada. Era Natsu...

0/0

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno me parecío incómodo, ese sueño no se iba de mi mente. Había recordado el como fallecí, todo me parecío tan real como ficticio. Me llevé una mano a mi costado, el mismo que tiempo atrás en donde me habían apuñalado, recordar el calor de la sangre y la sensación de flotar en la nada hicieron que perdiera el apetito. Rafael me miró extrañado.

-Lucy ¿ya no quieres?- Negué con la cabeza y despúes de dar gracias me levanté, tenía que ver a Natsu urgentemente. Sin mirar a los ángeles tomé mi mochila y las llaves.

-Espera Lucy- me llamó Miguel desde la cocina, me giré para verlo y estaba poniéndose el saco. Lo miré sin entender.

-Voy a acompañarte todo el día de hoy, es peligroso que salgas sola sabiendo que hay demonios. No te preocupes, nadie me verá.- asentí sin mirarlo mientras abría la puerta. Tenía que verlo, tenía saber que él jamás me haría daño. Me reuní con los demás en la entrada, como siempre. Busqué a Natsu con la mirada pero no lo vi en ninguna parte.

-No vino hoy- me dijo Erza sabiendo a quién buscaba, ella no se dio cuenta del hombre de traje que estaba al lado de mí. ¿Donde estaría Natsu? Me dirigí a la salida, tenía que verlo. Los demás me miraron extrañados, podía sentir sus miradas en mi espalda.

-¿Sucede algo Lucy?- me pregunto Wendy, ella iba llegando cuando me la topé en la puerta. Salté un poco en mi sitio, no la había visto llegar.

-No, Wendy solo me siento un poco mal, es todo.- le dije a modo de respuesta, espero que se la crea. Wendy sonrío.

-Espero que te mejores, llámanos si se te ofrece algo...- ella estaba a punto de decir algo más pero se calló de golpe. La miré confundida, ella estaba viendo encima de mi hombro, miré también... Oh...

-¿Quién es él?- piensa, Lucy, piensa.

-¿De quién hablas? No veo a nadie- perdóname Miguel por esta mentirilla.

Wendy estaba asustada.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Hay un hombre detrás de ti!- exclamó apuntando a Miguel. Bien. Ahora estaba asustada ¿Qué más?

-No Wendy, estoy sola, creo que comiste mucha azúcar. Nos vemos

Me despedí a toda prisa de Wendy y corrí en dirección a la casa de Natsu. Me detuve cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos.

-Miguel ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté despúes de checar que no había nadie pasando o cerca, no quería que me tacharan de loca.

-Me vio, eso fue lo qué pasó.

Olvidé que los ángeles no dan respuestas detalladas. No pregunté no quería enojarme o desesperarme por una simples como esa.

Toqué la puerta.

-Ya van...- escuché del otro lado. Natsu todavía estaba en pijama.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos mismos ojos filosos me devolvieron la mirada.

-Hola Natsu- lo saludé alegremente, busqué la mano de Miguel detrás de mi. Me la estrechó. Natsu se hizo a un lado, dandome permiso para pasar. Lo hice todavía estrechando la mano de Miguel. Me senté.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

No supe como empezar.

-Ehhh... Natsu hay algo que debo preguntarte- le dije mirandolo a los ojos, si miente lo sabré enseguida. Rezaba para que fuera sincero, él se sentó enfrente de mí. Me recordó a Igneel días atrás en el café. Natsu me dio su atención.

Apreté un poco la mano de Miguel.

-Tú... nunca me harías daño... ¿verdad?- esperaba que respondiera, por supuesto que nunca lo haría Lu. Pero no dijo nada. Solo me miró seriamente, no sé porque razón. Pero una especie de terror se agolpó en mi estómago. Natsu sin decir palabra se acercó y me levantó la blusa dejando ver mi vientre. Fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de impedírselo. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, creo que vio algo que no le gustó. ¿Estaré gorda?

-No está...- dijo en un susurro, lo miré sin entender.

-Si te refieres a mi cordón umbilical déjame decirte que me lo cortaron hace diecisiete años. No, no tengo ningún piercing.- le expliqué sin saber a que se refirío con eso de que no estaba nada en mi vientre. Natsu se retiró todavía con la sorpresa en su gatuno rostro.

-Natsu ¿a que te referiste con eso?

Se pasó las manos por todo si rostro y entonces lo vi... vi en sus ojos lo que vi en mi sueño... ira total contra todo ser viviente o existente- sé que exagero con esto, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que eso fue precisamente lo que vi en sus ojos- me miró con esos ojos llenos de enojo o ira, esta vez si me asusté de verdad. Retrocedí un poco ante su mirada.

-Yo... te apuñalé hace mucho... ¿No lo recuerdas?- me preguntó con una cara y una voz que no parecía a la suya. Su rostro sufrío una transformación.

Al serio y a veces troglodita Natsu que conocía, se volvío la viva imagen de la ira. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi cabeza se movío por si sola cuando afirmé con la cabeza, todavía no me quitaba la impresión que acababa de sufrir.

-Yo... Lucy ¡por Dios!- gritó de pronto, bien si ya estaba asustada ahora me domina el pánico. Empecé a temblar como un perro chihuahueño. De pronto recuerdos de esa noche se presentaron en mi mente, como una mala película, yo caminando sola en la calle, un sujeto cubierto de la cara me apuñala sin razones, yo cayendo agonizando al suelo y ese resplandor invadiendo mi cara. Despúes el mes que pasé de nuevo en la tierra. Entonces mi cerebro y mi estómago reaccionaron diferente, mi cabeza con un clic, parecido al ruidito que hacen las piezas del rompecabezas al encajar y mi estómago reacciono con un nudo que casi me returce completa. Entonces comprendí...

Las coincidencias no existen...

Despúes todo fue muy rápido mi mano termino casi enterrada en su estómago cuando le di un puñetazo, que sono como si un gordo se hubiera caído de la silla. Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y también mi boca lo hizo.

-¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- le rugí, Natsu todavía estaba en el suelo tosiendo. Me miró todavía con el enojo en sus facciones. El demonio todavía no se iba.

-Estaba encolerizado esa noche, lo hice sin pensar... pero veo que no te pasó nada grave. No tienes cicatriz así que olvídalo.

La ira se volvío a apoderar de mi persona, esta vez con fuerza.

-¿¡Nada grave! ¡Pedazo de animal...!- me sentía extraña, era como ver una película. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí actuando pero mi yo verdadero estaba ahí... observando. Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, cuando unas manos me detuvieron. La cara de Miguel estaba muy seria, traté de darle gracias. Pero de nuevo esa extraña fuerza se apoderó de mis intenciones.

Traté de quitármelo de encima, su tacto me quemaba la piel. Se acercó a mi oído.

-Tranquila Lucy, no dejes que tu demonio te posea, tranquila- su voz hizo que me doliera la cabeza, cállate. Las manos de Miguel se aferraron más a mis muñecas, quémandolas. Su boca seguía pegada a mi oído, empezó a decir unas palabras en latín o en un idioma que no entendí nada. Pero sentí que me quemaban los tímpanos. Despúes como si me sacaran del agua pude respirar. La cabeza me dio vueltas ¿Qué había sido eso? Escuché un alarido detrás de mí. Miguel estaba pisando a una criatura extraña, era como un duendecillo rojo. Con la cara deforme, reía con una escalofriante carcajada. Miguel entonces sacó una espada de su saco y lo decapitó. No salío sangre de la herida limpia del cuerpo, solo evaporó en el aire. Como polvo. Miguel me sonrío y se aproximó a Natsu, quién lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes de color rojo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Traté de correr a ayudar a Natsu pero la mano de Miguel me lo impedío. De nuevo intenté acercarme pero una voz que me congeló toda la sangre me lo impidío.

-Vaya pero si es Miguel el arcángel. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- era una voz gruesa y distante de sentimientos. Me encogí detrás de Miguel el ángel no despegaba sus serios ojos de Natsu. No, ese no era Natsu. Definitivamente no lo era.

-No perteneces a este lugar. Belcebú, deja al humano. Ahora- ordéno Miguel sin inmutarse cuando la cara de Natsu se deformó dejando ver a un rostro deforme y de ojos del color de la sangre. El demonio soltó una sonora carcajada que me dejó muda.

-Eso no será posible. Es mi cuerpo- dijo el demonio con esa misma voz. Miguel volvío a sacar su espada el demonio volvío a reír.

-¿Ahora me amenazas con tu espadita de juguete? No sabes con quién tratas Miguel.- se burló, mirándome fijamente. Me estremecí de terror. Miguel alzó una mano e hizo como si agarrara un saco del suelo, lo hizo en la dirección de Natsu. Belcebú gritó, no, no gritó. Soltó un alarido que hizo que me tapara los oídos para no escuchar ese grito. Volví a mirar a Miguel y tenía en la mano- como si fuera un muñeco- al demonio. Ahora entendí lo que hizo, lo sacó- como si fuera un abrigo o algo parecido- del cuerpo de Natsu, lo miré con atención. Tenía un rostro deforme, como la masa cuando juegas a hacer formas con esta misma. Para explicarlo mejor parecía un troll del señor de los anillos. El demonio sonrío de una manera macabra y desaparecío. Así de la nada, desaparecío. Caramba, con lo que acababa de ver en estos momentos ¿para que quiero ver películas? Miguel me volvío a mirar.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí distraída. Lo miré con miles de preguntas. El ángel negó suavemente con la cabeza y señaló a Natsu quien ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Miguel me ayudó a cargarlo, todavía me preguntaba que santos griales había pasado. Pero creo que eso lo dejaré para despúes, ahora era más importante atender a Natsu...

**¡Ya estoy de regreso! Fue horrible, fue horrible esas semanas sin nada de internet T_T. Pero aquí la continuación al fin :). Muchas gracias por su paciencia :). También gracias a todos(as) los que dejan review y a los que agregan en favoritos esta historia :). De veras ¡mil gracias :D! Estoy abierta a sugerencias :)). Cuidense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Preguntas a la cajita por favor :D.**


	20. El amor de un ángel

**XX.**

Lucy estaba muy callada cuando ella y Miguel llegaron, intenté preguntarle que le sucedía, pero Miguel me lo impidió. Lucy solo dijo un seco "hola" y se fue a su cuarto. Rafael quiso seguirla, pero de nueva cuenta Miguel no lo dejó. Rafael y yo miramos a Miguel, enojados. Si algo le hizo, no me importa que sea el ángel con el más alto rango... yo...

-Hey, para tus alas Gabriel- me dijo Miguel mirándome con seriedad, dándome la clara advertencia que él correspondería si saco la espada.

Miguel se dejó caer sobre el sillón visiblemente cansado, Rafael fue el primero en preguntar lo sucedido.

-Será mejor que dejemos un rato a Lucy, tiene mucho que aclarar en su mente- dijo con la voz pesada, no entendí lo que dijo y eso me desesperó. Abrí la boca para pedirle que especificara más, pero Miguel volvío a callarme cuando habló antes de que yo le preguntara nada.

-Ella ya sabe quién la mató

Yo estaba sorprendido, pero Rafael no.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías, Rafael?- él asintío, su mirada estaba muy oscura. Miguel y Rafael se miraron con seriedad, a mi me dejaban fuera de cuadro y eso no me gustó. Me imagino que su asesino debe ser una persona muy importante o inesperada. Subí las escaleras para ver como se encontraba, aunque creo que era mejor dejarla sola. No escuché nada del otro lado de su puerta, siempre entró sin llamar pero creo que esta va a ser una excepción.

-¿Lucy?- toqué suavemente la puerta, no escuhé nada. Entreabrí la puerta, estaba dormida en el sillón. Un libro estaba en su regazo. Me acerqué despacio. Sus párpados estaban un poco hinchados, sus mejillas estaban húmedas. ¿Cuántas veces ella ha llorado en silencio? Me sentí muy mal, me di cuenta que como su guardián, yo no estaba ahí para ella en sus momentos dolorosos. Le quité suavemente el libro y lo dejé en la mesita, la cargué lo más suave que pude. Ella se movió un poco cuando la alcé, me tomó por la camiseta aferrandosé un poco. La arropé con cuidado y me senté al lado de ella. La contemplé con atención, muy pronto ella sufrirá cambios dignos de los ángeles. En su mesita de noche estaba el reloj de plata, el que marcaba su vida. Las 4.30. El tiempo se pasa rápido si es que haces bien la misión, su tiempo casi estaba a la mitad. Acaricié su pelo, solo será una vez...

Me incliné sobre su cara, con cuidado de no despertarla. Rocé con suavidad sus labios entreabiertos, disfrutando solo un poco de su calidez y suavidad. Un ruido en la puerta hizo que me levantara y mirara hacia ahí. Rafael tenía la expresión de quién descubre a su pareja in fraganti con su amante.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, su cara de sorpresa absoluta no se desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté esperando a que me regañe, me señale o se ponga a bailar ridículamente ante mi acción.

-Tú...-me señaló estupefacto, torcí los ojos y abrí mis brazos como esperando un disparo.

-Ya dilo, Rafael.

Rafael se aclaró la garganta.

-Gabriel...- dijo mi nombre con un tono lastimero, desvié mi mirada hacia Lucy quién dormía profundamente. Yo sabía lo que me diría Rafael, que había sido un idiota o un tonto al haberme enamorado de ella. Porque ella ya tenía a quién amar, yo lo sabía y aún así...

Rafael no dijo nada, solo me dio una mirada casi de tristeza y se fue. Me quedé así solo, asimilando lo que acaba de hacer. Sabía que ella no me amaba y que ella solo me vería como un hermano mayor. Solo eso, nada más eso...

Lo doloroso de ser ángel es que rara vez son correspondidos, o si lo son les esperará un gran dolor. También estaba que nosotros amábamos tan profundo que muchos dejaban todo con tal de estar con su ser amado. Muchos ángeles habían dejado de lado, su rango, sus poderes y su inmortalidad solo para transformarse en humanos. Y ellos, los que se transforman en humanos, sufren de un gran dolor. Porque los humanos son muy frágiles y mueren con gran facilidad...

Yo... siempre la amaré desde lejos, la apoyaré en todo. Todo con tal de que ella sea feliz, si eso signifique sufrir un gran dolor...

0/0

Me desperté cuando el sol me dio en la cara, bostecé y me estiré perezosamente. Me levanté y me lavé la cara, soñé con que alguien me besaba muy suavemente en los labios, no vi su cara, solo sentí su roce que me parecío a la textura del algodón. Entonces recordé lo sucedido ayer. Miguel me dijo que dejáramos a Natsu dormir, lo hice a mala gana. Quería que me ecplicara porque me apuñaló, me llevé una mano a mi costado recordando el frío y filoso metal atravesarme la carne. Sí, le sacaría el tema a Natsu. Aunque yo le mentiría, le diría que solo tuvieron que vendarme. No tenía que decirle que había muerto. Cuándo recordé lo que me dijo, no me dio enojo. Me dio más bien tristeza, no me lo dijo y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo. ¿Dondé estaba esa confianza que según nosotros teníamos? No lo sé, aunque él me haya lastimado yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

Quité las manos de mi cintura para cepillarme los dientes, le puse pasta al cepillo y mientras me los cepillaba me puse a pensar en lo que le diría.

Natsu, no me pasó nada grave, pero por favor. No me escondas nada. Te perdono, pero por favor no me vuelvas a mentir. Sí creo que eso sonó un poco conveniente, lo perdonaré porque... simplemente porque yo lo quiero mucho. Todos merecemos del perdón, escupí y me enjuagué. Volví a escupir y estaba a punto de cerrar las llaves cuando me di cuenta de algo. ue el agua había salido rosa, me revisé en todas partes, nada ni siquiera un raspón. Entonces fue cuando vi mis muñecas...

-¡GABRIEL!- en ese grito se me salío el alma, escuché los pasos de los ángeles, Gabriel y compañía abrieron la puerta como policías, los tres llevaban las espadas en mano.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Gabriel dejando a un lado su espada y tomándome por mi cara, por mi expresión supuse que tenía la cara de terror del año. Le enseñé mis muñecas por respuesta, Miguel y Rafael se acercaron sin guardar las espadas. Las reacciones de los tres fue casi la misma, Gabriel fruncío el ceño, Rafael abrío la boca con espanto y Miguel abrío mucho los ojos. Gabriel me sentó en el retrete mientras me vendaba las muñecas. La cabeza me daba vueltas, no toleraba la sangre. Rafael me abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Por qué ahora?- susurró Gabriel estupefacto mientras me vendaba. Miguel caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras repetía unas palabras en latín que no supe que significaban. Rafael me confortaba, me decía "tranquila" "no pasa nada". Yo todavía no tenía ni idea que estaba pasando, a que se refería Gabriel con eso de ¿por qué ahora?. ¡¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

Miguel dejó de decir esas extrañas palabras y me tomó por las muñecas, donde todavía estaban sangrando.

-No lo sé- respondío a la pregunta que Gabriel hizo en el aire.- ni yo sé por qué ahora...

¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué? me pregunté en mi mente incontables de veces.

Gabriel se llevó las manos a la cabeza y desordéno su cabello con notable confusión. La que debería de hacer eso creo que esa sería yo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté al aire esperando que uno de los tres me responidera. Fue Rafael quién lo hizo.

-Son estigmas Lucy, todo ser celestial las tiene. Son las marcas de nuestro Señor, esa es la manera en la que él nos diferencia de los ángeles del infierno.

Intenté levantarme apoyándome en el barandal de las toallas, pero un dolor agudo me lo impidío. Era un dolor terrible, sentí como si me clavaran un enorme clavo, me lo clavaban con crueldad. Gemí tomando una de mis muñecas.

-Me duelen- susurré, Gabriel se puso en mi altura y sonrío con comprensión.

-Sí porque todavía eres humana, cuando te conviertas en ángel ya no te dolerán- me dijo, se remangó la camisa y pude ver las mismas marcas que las mías, como si él hubiera sido clavado en algo. Solo que él no las tenía vendadas, las suyas no sangraban como las mías. Con que eso eran las marcas que vi hace mucho tiempo, cuando intenté verlas él me detuvo la mano. No entendía porqué pasó esto, creo que no era la única que no lo entendía.

Natsu estaba esperándome en la entrada, como siempre. Me sentí un poco incómoda y no era porque Gabriel estuviera detrás de mí, si no que era por lo que había pasado. Natsu carraspeó.

-Lucy yo...- levanté la mano y detuve la marcha, para mirarlo a los ojos. Me di cuenta que llevaba una bufanda rayada alrededor de su cuello.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Natsu. Te perdono, eso fue en el pasado y no, no estoy enojada contigo- Natsu sonrío y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo y me pusé de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello. Sí eso era lo mejor, perdonar y olvidar, es lo mejor para evitarnos dolor. Nos separamos y Natsu tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó, como la palabra muda de "gracias". Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano, sonrientes y alegres.

-Lucy...- me llamó despúes de un largo rato de cómodo silencio. Lo miré y su sonrisa desaparecío y sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

-¿Me acompañarías averamipadre?-lo último lo dijo con mucha rapidez, eso hace cuando esta penoso de pedir algo. Levanté una ceja.

-¿A qué?

Natsu no me miró.

-A ir a ver a Igneel- lo miré con la boca abierta. Pero no dije nada solo asentí, esperando que no se repitiera lo mismo que la última vez...

**Un poco cortito pero espero que igual les haya gustado :). Ya saben preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias me las hacen saber. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se cuidan.**


	21. Aprendiendo un poquito

**XXI.**

-¡QUE LE COOOORTEEEN LA CABEZA!- ¿era necesario el megáfono? Erza gritó con el megáfono MUY pegado a su boca, todos se cubrieron los oídos. Pobre Gray, estaba enfrente de Erza. Estábamos a un día del festival, y todo el mundo estaba muy atareado, me di cuenta que el tiempo se había pasado volando. Bueno, con estos preparativos, mi tiempo con Natsu y mis terribles dolores que me atacaban todos los días, se me había pasado el tiempo rápido. Desde que aparecieron esas heridas en mis muñecas se habían venido dolores muy fuertes. Me dolía la cabeza como si me estuvieran agujereando con unas jeringas, mi costado... creo que de nuevo rememorando esa terrible noche me dolía, de la misma manera. Como si todavía tuviera el cuchillo clavado en mi carne. Pero sin duda el que le ganaba a todos esos era el tremendo dolor de espalda. Sentía como si mis huesos quisieran salirse, lo sentía en mis omóplatos. Sentía como si algo quisiera salir de mi espalda, traspasarme la piel. Recuerdo que se me salieron las lágrimas cuando los sentí de repente, estaba aferrada con uñas y dientes- literalmente- a las manos de Gabriel. Dejándole unas pequeñas cortadas y heridas en sus manos. Los ángeles estaban desconcertados, Miguel había insistido en enseñarme algunas enseñanzas básicas de los ángeles. Ahora entendia mejor las cosas, que los demonios se alimentan de las culpas, remordimientos, estrés o dolores humanos. Se alimentaban de esas lamentaciones humanas como viles vampiros. Era por eso que ese demonio se poseyó del cuerpo de Natsu. Porque él no se dejaba de culpar por la muerte de Liam. Ahora entendía un poco, también que cuando hay un accidente los demonios estaban presentes en esas cátastrofes. En cuánto a Igneel... eso no me lo esperaba, esa visita sin aviso nos tomó por sopresa a Igneel y a mí. Sobre todo a Igneel. Ese día se grabó con marcador permanente en mi cabeza...

0/0

Caminábamos en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración. Pero puedo decir que escuché los latidos de Natsu, estaba nervioso, eso era claro. Yo también me pondría así si yo fuera a ver a mi padre despúes de taaanto tiempo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos en la acera. Jugué con mis muñequeras- me las había puesto para que no se notaran mis heridas- incómoda por la tensión que se formó en torno a nosotros. Empecé a tararear una canción infantil para al menos llenar un poquito ese hueco, pero de todas maneras me sentía muy incomóda. Alcancé a Natsu, no me había dado cuenta de que me quedé atrás. Lo miré, más bien no lo miré a él si no que miré su bufanda. ¿Desdé cuando la tenía? No sé la había visto que yo sepa, me puse a su paso.

-Natsu...

Lo llamé en un susurro pero de todas maneras me escuchó, me miró por encima de su hombro y yo me encogí un poquito. Esperó a que le hablara o le preguntara, pero me quede muda de la impresión. En vez de preguntarle el porqué de esta repentina visita a su padre, me puse a jugar con mi cabello.

-Lucy... está bien. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no me enfadaré, no más- me dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, me parcío tan calmada y con tono un tanto alegre, pero también un poco tembloroso por los nervios.

Levanté la mirada, su expresión era relajada. Ya no era tan tensa como antes, ahora estaba totalmente relajada... un momento...

Me acerqué a él y me puse a su altura de puntillas, lo miré con atención. Examiné sus ojos negros, buscando una señal de que estuviera tomado. Lo tomé por las mejillas ¿está bien de la cabeza? Le tomé la temperatura, no sano como una lechuga.

Natsu rio y me tomo de las manos, pero no me alejó si no que me abrazo. No me lo esperaba pero igual correspondí a su abrazo a mi me gustaba abrazarlo, no sé. Pienso que los abrazos son muy cálidos y por eso me gustan. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la casa de Igneel.

La cara de Igneel me dio miedo y esta vez es en serio. Miré de reojo a Natsu quien también tenía la misma cara de impresión. Dios Santo...

Su cara podría pasar por la máscara de Ghostface el famoso asesino de las películas de terror de Scream. Su piel de un tono blanco enfermizo y sus terribles ojeras. Natsu y yo nos quedamos mudos, mirando al hombre con la boca abierta. Igneel rompió el silencio con una carcajada que sonó como la tos de un fumador. Natsu hizo una mueca. No sé con exactitud, pero puedo jurar que los ojos opacos de Igneel brillaron cuando vio la bufanda que Natsu tenía alrededor de su cuello. Me sentí de pronto muy incómoda ante tal silencio. Carraspé para llamar la atención de Igneel y de Natsu, quiénes se habían quedado viendo el uno al otro, con los sentimientos de culpa por parte de Natsu y por la felicidad por parte de Igneel. También me di cuenta que Igneel estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, lo veía en su cara. Igneel se hizo a un lado, una muda invitación de hacernos pasar. Miré a Natsu de reojo, se quedó ahí sin mover ni un músculo, pensé que se iba a echar atrás. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo. Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón en donde tiempo atrás visitamos a Igneel. Nadie dijo ni mu por lo que parecieron horas. Al fin, Igneel habló.

-¿Sucedío algo, Natsu?- Natsu bajó la mirada, no sé si lo hizo por vergüenza o porque no sabía que decir. Prefirí optar por la última. Natsu no respondío por un tiempo. Le apreté la mano en señal de apoyo.

Tragó saliva.

-Igneel... yo... me comporté como un ingrato, estaba sumido en el dolor de haber perdido a Liam que no me di cuenta que... él era tu hijo por igual compartimos ese dolor. Tampoco me di cuenta de que eres mi padre, vea como lo vea eres mi padre. No quise aceptarlo y me encerré en mi terquedad, pero Lucy me hizo ver eso, me hizo ver que la familia es primero que nada.- finalizó sonriéndome con una sinceridad que no le había visto hasta ahora. Luché contra las lágrimas que querían salir, no sé. Pero me entraron sentimientos de alivio y alegría, alegría porque al fin se habían reunido. Aunque esto parece telenovela barata, estoy aliviada. Muy aliviada. Igneel no dijo nada, solo se le saltaron las lágrimas y nos abrazó a los dos por el cuello. Los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas. Solté a Igneel para que abrazara a Natsu, de pronto me sentí una intrusa en un momento intímo, la esperada reconciliación de Igneel y Natsu. Miré a Gabriel quién sonreía orgulloso de tal vez mi acción. Le sonreí amable, dandomé cuenta de que por primera vez mi terquedad trajo algo bueno.

0/0

En la mañana del sábado me había despertado muy temprano, debido a que de nuevo tuve ese extraño sueño. No con el que me encontraba con ese hombre de blanco, si no que ahora estaba con el niño en medio de una pradera. No llenas de flores radiantes, si no llena de flores marchitas. El niño me miró de nuevo, pero ahora sus ojos no eran verdes. Si no muy oscuros, como el carbón. Su cabello seguía siendo de color caoba brillante cuando le daba el sol, pero sus ojos lucían opacos. Sin capacidad de sentir sentimiento, se veía demasiado tétrico en una cara tan inocente. Esa cara que se me hacía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida... casi me destruí los sesos tratando de recordar en donde había visto esa cara. Antes de que pasara nada me desperté, con las piernas colgando de la cama y mi cabeza en el suelo. Miré con flojera el techo, nada fuera de lo común. Me levanté con mis piernas adoloridas por que las tenía entumidas, sacudí la cabeza y el cuello me dolío. Bostecé y me estiré con mucha flojera. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de quedarme en cama, durmiendo todo el día. Pero eso no iba a ser, hoy era el festival. Fui al baño, me cepillé los dientes y me cambié los vendajes. Me cubrí bien las heridas con las muñequeras y bajé. La casa estaba en total silencio, ni un solo ruido. Me acerqué a la sala donde estaba el televisor. Me encogí de hombros, deben de haber salido. Prendí la televisión y me puse a ver las caricaturas de Tom y Jerry, me reí de los golpes que Jerry le daba a Tom. Estaba tan entretenida que no divisé la sombra al lado de mí.

-¡Miguel!-exclamé dando un bote-¡Me asustaste!

El ángel sonrío a modo de disculpa y se sentó al lado de mí en el sillón, dejó sobre la mesa su taza, un jugo de naranja y un plato de panes tostados. Lo miré con atención me doy cuenta que ellos se mueven con demasiado silencio. Miguel me dio el jugo sin decir palabra, lo tomé todavía mirándolo. Miguel me miró y sonrío dandole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Dondé están Rafael y Gabriel?- le pregunté cambiando el canal, Tom y Jerry ya se acabó. Le cambié a Golden. Estaban pasando legión de ángeles. Miguel puso atención cuando en una escena uno de los policías se estremecío violentamente, abrí mis ojos con miedo al ver esos grandes ojos negros y unos colmillos asomaban en su boca. Me recordó a esos demonios tiempo atrás. Lo que más me sorprendío fue que, con la voz típica de ultratumba el policía habló.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo Miguel?" "¿No acatas las órdenes?"- dijo el policía el hombre negó. El hombre que le hacía de Miguel lucía de unos treinta años, me dio curiosidad. Porque el actor era treintañero y el ángel que estaba a mi lado lucía de unos veinte. Miré al ángel con curiosidad cuando el policía en la película pronuncío su nombre. El ángel estaba muy serio, tan serio que puedo decir que estaba viendo un documental en vez de una simple película de ángeles. Permanecío callado y reflexivo, incluso cuando los comerciales cortaron la película. Parecía una estatua, totalmente quieto casi sin respirar.

-¿Miguel?- lo llamé suavemente tocando su brazo, saltó y me miró con atención. Le volví a preguntar dondé estaban Gabriel y Rafael. Gabriel salío a correr y Rafael salío a buscar trabajo, porque según él ya estaba aburrido de estar todo el día en la casa. Miré a Miguel que de nuevo se sumío en ese estado de reflexión. Sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto en la pared. Lo miré con atención, no se parecía a los actores que hacián su papel en las películas, claro nadie sabe como son los arcángeles en verdad. El dolor en la espalda se hizo presente, pero muy leve.

-¿Te duele mucho la espalda?- me preguntó saliendo de su jardín de Budah y mirandomé con atención. Negué, pero de nuevo se presentó. Esta vez más fuerte. Solté un gritito y el ángel me tomó por la espalda. Cuando lo hizo sentí una especie de corriente cálida inundarme, como una pomada o un hielo el dolor fue desapareciendo. Respiré con tranquilidad cuando el dolor se fue, miré a Miguel con agradecimiento.

-Gracias- no sé que hizo pero me calmó. Miguel asintío y de nuevo fijo su vista en la pared, su mirada estaba fija en un cuadro que teníamos en la sala. Era una copia de el beso de Gustav Klimt. Miré mis muñecas para distraerme mientras los comerciales pasaban, me seguían doliendo pero trataba de no pensar en eso y vaya que lo lograba cuando ese terrible dolor de espalda me atacaba. Sentí ahora una picazón en la espalda, me retorcí para alcanzar el punto de picor y en vez de sentir un piquete o algo así sentí algo suave. Algo... una especie de bulto en la espalda. Solte un grito que hizo a Miguel saltar-otra vez- y me volvío a mirar estaba a punto de poner su mano en mi espalda. Pero lo detuve con la mía propia.

-¡Tengo algo en la espalda!- chillé dirigiendo la mano de Miguel hacia ese bulto, si lo sintío y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

Me giró y me quitó la playera, de nuevo solté un gritillo cuando me dejó la espalda expuesta. Pero él estaba más interesado en saber que tenía en la espalda. Esperé con temor sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Solo escuché una exclamación, me aterré esta vez.

-¿Miguel que tengo?- le pregunté temerosa tratando de girarme, pero me lo impidío. Sentí como si me arrancara una espina, gemí con dolor. Esta vez me giré y no hizo nada para evitarlo... juro que casi vomito de la impresión cuando vi lo que tenía en su mano... era una pluma... una larga y blanca pluma...

-Ehh dime de nuevo que estamos haciendo- le volví a preguntar a Miguel por énesima vez, no me había respondido. Despúes de que Miguel me quitara esa pluma de mi espalda-todavía quiero creer que era de una de mis almohadas. Pero claro, ah estás alturas sería raro decir que esa pluma venía de mi almohada. Con todas las cosas que han pasado eso sería una gran mentira. Miguel me había llevado al jardín de atrás, no sé para qué pero había insistido. Estábamos frente a frente. Lo miraba sin saber que tenía que hacer o que decir. Me tomó desprevenida cuando se quitó su camisa, di un bote por la impresión. Miré su torso expuesto, estaba lleno de cicatrices. Tenía una marca- parecida a un tatuaje- de la Santa Trinidad en su pectoral derecho, ese símbolo parecido al de unas hojas encima de un círculo, no tenía ombligo. Su abdomen estaba liso y lleno de cicatrices también me di cuenta de que tenía una herida en su costado derecho, como si le hubieran clavado algo realmente profundo en su piel, pero al parecer no le dolía en lo más minímo. Miguel interrumpío mi chequeo soltando una exhalación lleno de alivio. Cuando lo hizo algo grande se empezó a abrir en su espalda, algo dorado que empezó a expandirse. Me quede muda, admirando al ser celestial que tenía a pocos metros de mí. Sus alas se abrieron con gran majestuosidad, parecía que le agradaba la sensación de estirarlas. Sus grandes alas doradas terminaron de estirarse y yo todavía seguía muda de la impresión y la admiración. Ya no era un humano cualquiera, ahora era ese ser celestial tan famoso. Miguel el arcángel. El que expulsó a los demonios del paraíso y el que sin miedo ni temor se ha encontrado inmunerables veces frente a frente con Lucifer. Ese era ahora, ni más ni menos. Verlo ahí con todo su esplendor, tan magnifíco y tan indescriptible a los ojos humanos; me dio un poco de envidia. Solo un poco pero al instante desaparecío ese sentimiento al darme cuenta de una cosa. Más bien preguntarme... ¿llegaré a ser así de magnifíca? ¿Llegaré a ser igual que esos ángeles resplandecientes? No lo sabía, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía prisas para saberlo. Miré a Miguel de nuevo y de nuevo luché para no quedarme con la boca abierta. Miguel me miró con atención.

-Te enseñaré a pelear- dijo abriendo más las alas, estirándolas. Dejé mi embobamiento cuando lo escuché decir aquello. ¿Yo? ¿Pelear? Nah...

Miguel dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí por impulso, daba más miedo con las alas de esa manera.

-Vamos Lucy, no te hará nada... solo necesito que me golpees con lo que más tengas. Estaré bien.

Lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ni loca lo atacaré. Miguel retrocedío y estiró los brazos a los lados, esperando...

No quería golpearlo, pero creo que no se moverá de su sitio hasta que no cumpla su orden. Tomé aire y alcé mis manos hasta ponerlas delante de mí, en pocición de defensa. Nunca he practicado artes marciales o movimientos de lucha, así que no tenía ni idea de como Miguel pretendía enseñarme a pelear. Pero de todos modos decidí hacerle caso a su orden. Me impulsé hacia su dirección y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no pasó nada. Seguía sintiendo el aire y no sentía la piel de Miguel contra la mía. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba al lado de mi, solo se movío. Miguel suspiró y me enderezó tomándome por los hombros.

-Escucha, nunca debes de cerrar los ojos siempre debes de ver a tu oponente a los ojos.- me explicó mientras se paraba enfrente de mí. Lo miré a los ojos y de nuevo lo intenté y casi lo logré, pero me detuve en seco cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo, resbalé y casi caigo al suelo. Miguel me sostuvo a tiempo de que mi cara se estrellara contra el pasto.

-Lo siento- me disculpé avergonzada de ser tan miedosa. Miguel me ayudó a pararme, me sacudío y me acomodó el pelo. Me sonrío con comprensión.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, con el tiempo aprenderás a pelear.

Le sonreí, me desordenó el cabello y me tomó del brazo empujándome al interior de la casa.

-Saluda a tus nuevos profesores- me dijo Rafael cuando llegó un poco más al rato, lo miré sin comprender. Miré a Gabriel intentando confundida, el arcángel estaba con los labios apretados conteniendo la risa. Oh... no.

Rafael asintío.

-Miguel estará en la clase de música, Gabriel estará en la clase de literatura y yo estaré en la clase de Arte. ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó tomándome de las manos y dándome vueltas alrededor de la cocina. No salía de mi sorpresa. Santo Dios...

Miré suplicante a Gabriel y a Miguel pero ellos estaban muy ocupados riéndose.

0/0

Me miré al espejo por quinta vez, mirando el disfraz en particular. Un vestido hasta las rodillas, de estilo victoriano de color negro, mi gabardina de color café, mis mallas a rayas de colores café y negro, un moño negro, botas negras y el inconfundible gran sombrero. Era una versión muy rara del sombrerero loco, me habían recogido el cabello para que pareciera que lo llevaba corto.

-Te ves muy linda con ese sexi traje, Lucy- me dijo Natsu detrás de mí. Le saqué la lengua a través del espejo. Él llevaba un esmoquín de color café y unas largas orejas estaban en su cabeza. Gray nos llamó para la tercera llamada, escuché los aplausos y unas mariposas en el estómago se hicieron presentes. Miré un poco por encima del telón. Ahí estaban Rafael, Gabriel y Miguel. Sentados junto con Igneel- lo había invitado Natsu, eso era un gran paso- todos estaban muy atentos a la obra. Hasta que pude distinguir una cabellera de color café en el fondo de las mesas...

Esa era sin lugar a dudas... Irene...

**Quizá me merezco que me arrojen a los tiburones por mi desaparición xD. Pero estuve hospitalizada por un tiempo-gracias a Dios ya estoy bien de mi operación- así que voíla como regalo de mi tardanza está este capitulo un poco largo- ya me había zampado todos los libros que tenía para leer así que me puse a adelantarle a la historia :D- pero en fin espero que les haya gustado de verdad :)).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bu-bie.**


	22. ¿Layla o Luciel?

**XXII.**

El público reía ante los ocurrentes diálogos de la obra, estábamos en la parte casi final de la obra, en el juicio. Estaban llamando a los testigos que no tenían nada que ver con el incidente de la reina. Erza estaba sentada en un gran trono que habían construido con muchas cajas, su vestido rojo con grabados de corazones de un tono más oscuro parecía incomodarle mucho. Pero ella gritaba y ordenaba con mucha naturalidad. Creo que se tomó muy seriamente su papel.

-Ohhh acepto... ¡PERO PRONTO!- le gritó al rey cuando esté le pidío llamar a los testigos.

-¡Primer testigo! ¡Llamen al primer testigo!- ordenó el rey dando unos golpecitos en la mesa con el mazo de juguete.

-¡Liebre!- anuncío una voz mientras Natsu aparecía en escena llevado por dos guardias carta, lo empujaron y él se sentó en la mesa del tribunal bebiendo su té. Obviamente el té era imaginario.

-¿Qué sabe usted de este lamentable caso?- le preguntó el rey con voz tranquila, Natsu estaba echándole azúcar a su té.

-Nada- fue su única respuesta. Erza se apoyó en la mesa y le gritó enojada.

-¡¿NADA DE NADA?

-¡NADA DE NADA!- le respondío Natsu de igual manera, apoyándose en la mesa enfrente de Erza y mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Eso es muy importante!- dijo Erza dando un manotazo en la mesa en frente del rey, el público empezó a reír.- tomen nota de eso.

El tribunal tomó nota de las palabras. Importante y nada.

-Que no es importante, quiso decir su real majestad- dijo Wendy haciendo una leve reverencia enfrente de la reina, Wendy ahora era Alicia. Despúes de la desaparición de Lisanna ella había asumido el papel, no era tan malo pues porque Wen estaba en un grado menos que nosotros.

-¡SILEEEENCIOOOO! ¡Otro testigo!- gritó de nuevo dando unos tremendos golpes con el mazo, que todavía seguía siendo sostenido por el rey. Llamaron al lirón y solo canto su cancioncilla de cuna. Erza ordenó a gritos de que tomaran nota y el tribunal tomó nota de la tonadilla de cuna. Ahora era mi turno.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Wendy al aire, visiblemente cansada.

-¡El sombrerero loco!- llamó la misma voz, pasé enfrente ningún guardia me llevaba. Hice una reverencia y alguien me picó el trasero. Solté un grito mientras me cubría con las dos manos ahí, demonios si se lo tomaron en serio.

-¡DESCUUUBRETEEE!- me gritó Erza, pobrecilla creo que quedará afónica despúes de esto. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza graciosamente. La gente de nuevo se empezó a reír.

-¡Ayyy que linda voz!- exclamé sentándome y sacando una galleta de mi gabardina, Juvia le había puesto mucho amor al traje. Miré a Erza con fingido temor, parpadeando un poco, mi visión estaba un poco borrosa por los pupilentes. Juvia había propuesto en darle realismo al personaje así que me pidío que me colocara unos pupilentes, haciendo parecer que el personaje tenía heterocromía. Mi ojo derecho era de color verde y mi ojo izquierdo era de color naranja. Muy raro...

Erza me miró con atención, tragué saliva.

-¡Tú eres aquel sombrerero! ¡El que arruinó mi fiesta!- exclamó con mucha energía. Me eché a temblar como una gelatina. El delegado de la clase había escrito los guiones y había mezclado las versiones de Disney y de el libro original. El sombrerero loco había cantado y bailado en una fiesta que había organizado la reina de corazones, pero lo echaron a patadas por su terrible actuación. La reina lo había reconocido. Hice una reverencia y me eché a correr saliendo de escena. Todavía escuchaba las risas de la gente cuando salí de escena. Al fin pude reírme a carcajadas. Casi me había costado contenerlas desde que estábamos en la mesa del té. Cuando me puse a cantar y a bailar "la pata de palo de mi tía" sobre la mesa con Natsu detrás de mí bailando igual y tocando un banjo. Miré de reojo las mesas, Gabriel y Rafael estaban muertos de la risa, Miguel solo sonreía al igual que Igneel, esté último con un poco de cansancio. Me daba mucha alegría al verlo aquí. Sonriendo y apartado de todos los problemas por al menos un rato.

Enfoqué un poco la vista apreovechando de que estaba detrás del telón, buscando a la cabellera castaña que vi momentos antes de empezar. No estaba ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

0/0

La noche había pasado normal, nada antinatural. Erza y las chicas se habían quedado viendo con admiración a los ángeles, los presenté como mis primos. Que se acaban de mudar y que van a dar clases en la escuela. Las chicas los miraban con curiosidad, porque nunca los habían visto. Los tres se veían incómodos con tantas miradas.

-¿Lucy?- la voz de Natsu me hizo saltar, lo miré atenta. Se había quitado el traje café y las orejas ahora solo llevaba un traje de color negro. Me había quitado el disfraz y las lentillas. Mi cabello estaba suelto y con unos pequeños rizos en las puntas-muchas gracias Mira- no tenía maquillaje. Casi no me agradaba maquillarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté todavía sorprendida. Natsu me extendío la mano.

-¿Deseas bailar?- me preguntó la música había dejado de ser alegre a pasar tranquila y romántica. Tomé la mano de Natsu y mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de la pista vi detrás de mí.

Igneel hablaba con Rafael y por lo que le estaba contando el ángel, Igneel parecía muy interesado en su conversación. Gabriel creo que fue a tomar aire fresco y Miguel estaba observando con gran interés el entorno. Muy atento de lo que pasaba. Natsu me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo, no teníamos ni idea de como bailar un vals romántico. Rafael me había enseñado a bailar en pareja, pero nunca de forma romántica. Y estaba bien, prefería estar así con él. Abrazada compartiendo mi calor con él. Me empezó a balancear suavemente de un lado a otro, como arrullándome. Me dejé llevar por el momento, olvidando dondé estaba y concentrándome nada más en los brazos de Natsu rodearme, solo estaba eso. Quería que esto durara para siempre, por un momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero un pensamiento pasó fugazmente, pasó fugaz solo para borrarme la sonrisa de mi cara y ponerla seria. Recodé que yo regresaré al cielo, sin Natsu. No quería dejarlo, no quería. Pero aún así tendré que hacerlo, simplemente por el hecho de que yo ya era una especie de zombie. Pero sin putrefacción. Me aferré a su saco, deseando que no se separé de mí jamás. Qué siempre estemos así, abrazados y meciéndonos suavemente. Debí ponerme tensa porque Natsu paró, trató de separarme pero yo estaba aferrada como una garrapata.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó preocupado por mi repentina tensión. No le respondí, solo me aferré más haciendo que Natsu me abrazara más para no caer. Ya no me preguntó nada más, solo me abrazó más fuerte. No volví a pensar en ese pequeño problemilla en lo que restó de la noche.

0/0

-Ay, Rafael- se quejó Gabriel llevando a su hermano arrastrando. Rafael hipó.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- gritó el arcángel en el oído de Gabriel, contuve la risa. Rafael había bebido demasiado, solo por curiosidad. Y había acabado hasta las chanclas. Miguel se apresuró a abrir la puerta sin decir ni una palabra, en toda la noche Miguel ha estado muy serio, bueno en el baile estaba bastante serio. Muy callado y solo viendo a su alrededor. Como si presintiera algo o como si viera algo. Gabriel entró arrastrando a Rafael de un hombro lo ayudé con el otro hombro. Lo acostamos en el sillón, le quité el saco y Gabriel le quitó los zapatos con una mirada de extrañeza dirigida a su hermano. Al cabo de unos momentos Rafael se quedó dormido. Lo miré con curiosidad ¿los ángeles pueden emborracharse?

-Sí porque tenemos cuerpo humano- me respondío Gabriel, lo miré con atención. Cuando dijo la palabra "humano" su voz sonó un poco apagada. Entonces recordé lo que le dijo Uriel aquella vez: Ni siquiera te agradan los humanos...

Entonces tuve el impulso de preguntar.

-Gabriel ¿me odias?- mi voz sonó seca y sin ruegos Gabriel me miró sin entender.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

Me puse de puntillas para verlo a los ojos.

-Escuché que no te agradan los humanos, eso me incluye a mí porque soy humana. ¿Me odias?- le dije mirándolo con curiosidad. Gabriel cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No, no te odio Lucy. No tengo porque odiarte, no es que odie a los humanos. Nuestro Padre nos ha pedido que los amemos y los guiemos por el buen camino, solo que hay veces en que no entiendo a los humanos. No entiendo el porque las guerras, porque la codicia. No te odio Lucy- cuando terminó de hablar me acaricío el cabello. Estaba a punto de sonreír pero algo sucedío. Los empeines de mis pies me empezaron a doler tremendamente, algo me estaban clavando. Gemí con dolor agachándome para alcanzar mis pies.

El estómago se me encogió cuando vi mis zapatillas manchadas de sangre.

Hice todo mi esfuerzo para no desmayarme, Gabriel me tomó en brazos y me sentó en el sillón enfrente de donde estaba Rafael. Me quitó las zapatillas de un tirón y llamó a gritos a Miguel. El mencionado salió de la cocina y sus ojos verdes se abrieron con terror cuando vio mis pies ensangrentados. Tomó la toalla de la cocina y con ella me cubrío los pies, el dolor y la vista de la sangre hicieron que me mareara y sintiera náuseas.

-¿Qué sucedío?- le preguntó Miguel a Gabriel, mi guardián negó con la cabeza desconociendo la respuesta. Miguel me limpió la sangre que salía a chorros. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado que me hizo gritar, no de dolor si no de pánico. Era de nuevo esa sensación de que algo filoso me atravesaba, las imágenes de esa noche me pasaron rápidamente por la cabeza. Grité y lloré para que esas imágenes se fueran de mi cabeza. Gabriel me abrazó para que no me moviera mientras Miguel me vendaba- no sé en que momento habrán aparecido allí los vendajes- Miguel me rasgó el vestido y de nuevo puso la toalla en mi costado. Estaba sangrando. ¿Qué pasaba? Me dolía como los mil diablos, me aterré más al pensar que la herida de esa noche se había abierto. No, no puedo enojarme con Natsu, porque fue mi culpa en primer lugar. Adémas si de él fuera la culpa no podría enojarme con él. Porque me he dado cuenta de que no serviría de nada, porque yo... pronto me iré de aquí. No quería... no quería irme. Gemí con dolor cuando Miguel me limpió la herida con alcohol, recito. ESTO si arde como los mil diablos. Me vendó bien y Gabriel me llevó en su espalda hasta mi cuarto, aunque yo insistí en que podía irme sola. Me pregunté por un pequeño lapso que pensarán Miguel y Rafael de los humanos. Gabriel me dijo que no los entendía solamente, no los odiaba. Pero en fin, creo que eso no me va a servir en estos momentos. Solo es curiosidad, nada importante. Gabriel me dejó en la cama y fue que recapacité de que estaba en interiores.

Grité cubriéndome con la sábana al tiempo que le lanzaba una almohada a la cara. Pero al parecer el rubio no le molestaba o más bien no le incomodaba mirarme en interiores. Me doy cuenta de que aunque tienen cuerpo de humanos, no sienten las mismas emociones que nosotros. No sienten lujuria, pudor o vergüenza cuando ven a alguien desnudo o en ropa interior, saben lo que sentimos o pensamos con tan solo vernos a la cara. Le pedí a Gabriel que se retirara un momento, lo hizo. Solo para no hacerme sentir incómoda. Me puse una pijama de Winnie Pooh, demasiado sexi ¿no crees?.

Gabriel me arropó como siempre, pero esta vez sentí algo diferente en él. Estaba igual que Miguel, distraído y demasiado pensativo. Miguel desde que vimos la película de Legión de Ángeles y Gabriel desde que le pregunté si me odiaba. Antes de irse, lo detuve de la camisa. Me miró con sus melancólicos ojos azules, no sabía porque detuve su camino, lo hice por impulso.

-Gabriel... ¿De verdad si soy una molestia?- no sé porque chintrolas le pregunté eso, pero lo hice. Gabriel suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, me miró con tranquilidad pero manteniendo su tristeza permanente. No dijo nada por un rato y yo me arrepentí de habersélo preguntado. Me encogí en la sábana cuando alargó un brazo y me acaricío el cabello, me dio una palmada.

-No, no lo eres Lucy. Para nada que lo eres, así que no me vuelvas a preguntar eso. Y también no quiero que te culpes o cargues todo estos embrollos tú sola. Has cumplido una parte de tu misión, deberías de estar más tranquila en vez de andarte entristeciendo por cosas que tú no haces.

No sé porque razón y todavía hoy en día no se me olvida... puedo jurar que vi a mi madre al lado de él. Sonriendo con su eterna dulce sonrisa. Fue una visión corta pero hermosa y confusa. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Gabriel y le deseé buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cariño- volvía a ser el Gabriel de antes, aunque fueron pocos momentos, le hice una seña con la mano en forma de despedida. El ángel cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahhh al fin, mi cuerpo cansado se hundío en el colchón exigiendo descanso. Me enrollé como tamal en las sábanas, me puse a pensar en lo que vi hoy. ¿Esa en verdad era Irene? No lo sé, lo único que pude ver fue una cabellera caoba en lo más fondo de las mesas. Podría ser cualquiera, quién sabe. Bostecé con mucho sueño, me giré todavía enrollada. Sentí unas manos detrás de mí. Sofoqué la risa, siempre tan silencioso.

-Natsu ¿sabes que hora es?- le pregunté en un susurro, el muchacho negó graciosamente. Suspiré señalando el reloj encima de mi mesita de noche. Las dos de la mañana. Pero bueno, para este intento de vampiro no hay horarios. Me acurruqué contra su costado, el me pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Miramos el techo por un tiempo, escuchando los grillos afuera.

-Lucy quería darte las gracias- habló con una voz muy cambiada, había dejado de lado la frialdad filosa y ahora era tranquila y alegre. Lo miré, no me esperaba eso.

-No hay de qué- supuse que se dijo eso refiriéndose a Igneel. La verdad no tenía nada de que agradecerme. No hicimos ruido por otro tiempo cómodo más. Solo escuchaba su respiración y su palpitar en mi oído. Me acaricío el cabello, jugaba con él. Me hacía rulos con los dedos. Me di cuenta de que tenía puesta su pijama, una camiseta gris y un pantalón holgado negro. Esta vez no se vino con ropa y se lo agradecí silenciosamente, porque la mezclilla me raspaba.

-Te quiero, fea- me dijo bajito, de la nada. Me apreté un poco más contra él.

-Yo también, zoquete- bromeé jalandolo de un mechón que le caía sobre la frente. Y despúes de que me jalara a mí también el cabello nos acomodamos para dormir.

0/0

Algo notaba raro, no sabía que era. Pero si era raro, veía los colores de mi alrededor un poco más brillantes. El sol me encandilaba más que de constumbre, debe ser por lo que comí anoche de seguro. Miré a Natsu al lado de mí dormir dándome la espalda. Miré el reloj, las 10.20. Todavía es temprano, arropé a Natsu y me puse pantuflas para bajar. Todavía veía las cosas un poco más brillantes que de costumbre, antes de entrar a la cocina esuché los quejidos de Rafael.

-Urggggg me duele la cabeza como si me estuvieran dando con un martillo.- su voz sonaba rasposa y aflojerada. Entré a la cocina... Santo Dios...

¿Qué pasaba? Mi vista estaba posada en Rafael que por primera vez vestía pijama, unos pantalones a rayas rojo y una camiseta blanca. Lo veía raro, bueno no raro. Más bien muy diferente, una especie de resplandor estaba a su alrededor, un resplandor como los de Campanita, pero en vez de amarillo era blanco. Me miró cuando se percató de mi mirada, sus ojos habían dejado de ser cafés para ser de un color azul brillante, un resplandor estaba sobre su cabeza como en forma de un halo. Me di cuenta de que había algo en su espalda, algo grande como de tres o cuatro metros. Muy grande y expandido. Me di cuenta de que eran sus alas, eran sus alas y no estaban expandidas realmente. Estaba muda de la impresión, Rafael sonrío.

-¿Qué tengo?- menos mal que su voz estaba igual. Parpade regresando a la realidad. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Rafael abrío la boca para decir algo, pero en eso entraron Gabriel y Miguel. De nuevo me quedé muda.

Gabriel y Miguel tenían el mismo resplandor que Rafael, pero Miguel tenía las cuatro alas desplegadas, claro está invisibles para el ojo humano. Ellos también tenían diferente ropa. Gabriel vestía unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de color blanco y Miguel tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones negra. Lo miré a los dos embobada. ¿De verdad así habían estado siempre? Miguel carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?- me preguntó, negué con la cabeza.-¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas? ¿Te duelen?

De nuevo di una negativa. La verdad es que no me dolían en lo más minímo. Se me hizo extraño, porque en la noche me ardían como si fueran fuego y hoy en la mañana no me molestaban. Qué raro...

-Ah ¡Buenos días Natsu!- lo saludó Rafael a gritos a mi novio que acababa de bajar, Miguel me miró con atención. Oh no... ¡No paso nada!

Sacudí las manos fréneticamente dándole a entender a Miguel que de verdad no pasó nada.

-Buenos días- saludó Natsu sonriendo, me rodeó con un brazo. Rafael trajo la fruta y los cereales y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Me di cuenta de que Gabriel miraba con atención a Natsu, con su mirada azul brillante filosamente posada en el peli rosa. Natsu no le tomó importancia.

Miré con un poco de nervios alrededor, la mirada del arcángel mayor ya no era verde. Ahora era de color azul brillante, como las de Rafael y Gabriel. Miré a Natsu para preguntarle a donde iríamos hoy, pero esas palabras no salieron de mi boca. Casi me ahogo, pero no me permití hacerlo-con mucho esfuerzo- ese niño que hace tiempo he estado soñando estaba parado al lado de Natsu. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso era...?

-Lucy- me llamó Natsu di un gran bote en mi asiento-¿Me acompañarías a visitar a Igneel hoy?

Asentí sonriendo, cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta para servirse jugo de nuevo mi vista se posó en el niño. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí, me sonrío infantilmente. Esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la sonrisa de Natsu, también se parecía su cara. Entonces, el enigma estaba resuelto... era Liam. Ese niño que había estado soñando y el que estaba en estos momentos parado al lado de Natsu, era su pequeño hermano. Pero ¿que hacía aquí?

-Rafael ¿como te sientes?- le pregunté por cortesía.

-Como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un mazo.- su voz todavía sonaba aflojerada.

-Puedes tomarte un batido de tomate y huevos, es muy bueno con la resaca- le sugirío Natsu, Rafael asintío en forma de agradecimiento. Gabriel no despegaba su mirada filosa de Natsu. Al parecer a Rafael le había agradado Natsu, a Miguel pues no le tomaba mucho caso y a Gabriel... ¿Qué le pasaba a Gabriel? Lo miraba com si quisiera desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Gabriel eso me preocupo un poco ¿Qué le pasaba? Despúes de terminar de desayunar, subí a cambiarme con Natsu detrás de mí. Miré por encima de mi hombro, el niño seguía ahí. Pero no parecía que fuese a lastimar a Natsu, al contrario. Lo miraba con admiración y alegría. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, si Natsu supiera que su hermanito está detrás de él. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al buró a sacar ropa limpia, en eso estaba cuando sentí los brazos de Natsu detrás de mí. Traté de quitármelo de encima, haciéndole consquillas en el cuello. Jugamos un rato, yo me trataba de quitarmelo de encima retorciéndome o haciéndole cosquillas, él me abrazaba más. Reímos como dos niños pequeños, hasta que cansados caímos en mi cama. Todavía riendo, lo miré a los ojos sonriente.

-Lucy...-me llamó, le presté atención. Parecía la escena de una película romántica pero ¿que importaba?

No me dijo nada, solo se acercó y me besó, lo abracé cariñosamente. No me lo esperaba, me esperaba que me jalara del cabello pero no esto. El beso pasó de pasivo a apresurado, nos acariciábamos con desesperación. Tratando de sentir la piel del otro, porque nos hormigueba donde nuestra piel tocaba. Me sentía... ¿bien? No lo sé, lo único que quería era abrazar a Natsu y no soltarlo nunca. Cuando me besa... no puedo pensar en nada mi mente está en blanco cuando pasa. Cuando me acaricia el cabello... me da cosquillas. Cuando su mano pasa sobre mi pecho... ¡Un momento!

-¡Para el carro!- exclamé separándome de él y deteniendo su mano. Estaba sobre mí y nos miramos. Él esperando a que lo soltara para retomar en lo que estaba y yo con desaprobación. No estaba lista para esto, todavía no.

-Bien, déjame- me pidío como si fuera qué... ¿un gato a acariciar? No señor.

-NO- dije con desaprobación.

-¿Ni un poquito? ¿No me dejarás tocarte?

Lo empujé un poco para que se quitara de encima, aunque no me estaba aplastando.

-No- fue mi única respuesta- Así que cámbiate.

Dije como últimas palabras antes de encerrarme en el baño, dándole a entender de que no hablaría del tema. Me recargué en la puerta del baño.

Con las mejillas y el corazón acelerado todavía. No escuché si Natsu se fue o se quedó ahí. Abrí un poco la puerta, vacío. El cuarto estaba vacío.

¿Se habrá enfadado? Me sentí mal, debí haberlo dejado...

_NO. NO ESTAS PREPARADA. _

Me dijo una vocecita en mi cabezita, creo que era la voz del sentido común.

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí a la bañera. No pensé en eso, solo me relajé y me apresuré para ir a ver a Igneel.

0/0

Natsu tocó la puerta como por cuarta vez. No abría a la puerta. Natsu había estado callado, no dijo nada sobre lo que pasó hace unas horas en mi habitación. Y eso me incómodo, de nuevo me reprendí suavemente por no haberlo dejado. Y de nuevo esa voz hacía ecos en mi cabeza. De que estaba bien que no lo hubiera dejado, que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso tan grande. Y era cierto... no estaba lista todavía para dar ese paso. Todavía no.

Natsu suspiró exasperado, le toqué el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Natsu empezó a empujar la puerta y a golpearla. Claro hay que ignorar a la rubia. Me hice para atrás, parecía Pedro Picapiedra golpeando la puerta de esa manera. Miré a mi alrededor incómoda por los ruidos que hacía al golpear la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, nerviosa, nunca abrirá la puerta de esta manera. Hice a un lado a Natsu, empujandolo. Giré la perilla... la puerta se abrío.

-¿Ves que no era necesario comportarse como un gorila?- le dije sin intención de bromear. Lo hiba a hacer, pero esas ganas de jugar se esfumaron cuando abrí la puerta, todo estaba silencioso. Entré seguida de Natsu. Paseé mi mirada por toda la sala, desde el viejo sillón hasta el librero que estaba en un pasillo.

-¿Igneel?- llamé al hombre, esperando que respondiera. No, no lo hizo. Natsu se fue al pasillo y empezó a buscar en todas las puertas. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa ¿dondé estaba Igneel? Natsu abrío la puerta al final del pasillo, se quedó de piedra.

-¿Natsu?- lo llamé temerosa, su cara era de un shock total. Me acerqué despacio. Vi algo mientras me acercaba, alrededor de Natsu se formó una sombra, oscura. Lo estaba envolviendo. Me asusté esta vez, corrí y lo abracé. La sombra se fue, como el vapor. ¿Ese había sido un demonio?

-Natsu- lo llamé suavemente, no queriendo asustarlo o sorprenderlo. No me respondío, ni siquiera me miró. Miré adentro del cuarto. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Ahí estaba Igneel, estaba quieto como un cadáver o un muñeco de papel. Natsu me empujó y corrío en su auxilio. Tanteé mis bolsillos buscando el maldito movíl. Lo encontré, una ambulancia, una ambulancia... ¡Una maldita ambulancia!

0/0

-¿Natsu seguro que estás bien?- le pregunté, su cara estaba verde o amarilla. Íbamos en el coche, Miguel manejaba. La ambulancia llegó un poco más tarde. Igneel había despertado, se había desmayado. Natsu estaba desesperado porque no le habían dejado ir con Igneel en la ambulancia. Así que llamé a Miguel para que nos diera un aventón. Pero al parecer Natsu se mareaba en los coches. Su cara estaba amarilla y ya estaba haciéndose verde.

Le había preguntado si estaba bien, me dijo que sí. La verdad parecía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Le di una bolsa y sí, vomitó en ella. Hice sin querer una mueca de asco.

Llegamos al hospital y mientras esperábamos a que nos llamaran para poder pasar a ver a Igneel, Natsu se puso a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Miguel fue por unos cafés y yo me senté a hojear una revista, en verdad no la estaba leyendo solo estaba viendo las imágenes. Natsu ya estaba empezando a marearme.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- le pregunté dejando la revista a un lado, él negó sin mirarme. Suspiré y paseé mi mirada alrededor. Me sorprendí al ver a muchos ángeles por aquí. Algunos doctores e incluso enfermeras brillaban y tenían el halo y las alas brillantes. Según leí en el libro ese de angeología, los ángeles pueden ver cosas que los humanos no pueden. Al igual que los demonios. También sé que los ángeles saben su rango con tan solo ver el color de sus alas. Los ángeles normales las tenían de color blanco, los arcángeles doradas, las virtudes plateadas, los querubines rojas, los tronos las tenían de los colores del arcoiris y los serafines las tenían del color del cielo. ¿Lindo verdad? Natsu ya me había empezado a desesperar caminando de un lado a otro. Estaba a punto de decirle que se sentara de una vez pero un doctor interrumpío mi queja.

-¿Familiares de Igneel Dragneel?- Natsu estuvo en frente del doctor en medio de un parpadeo. El doctor suspiró, mi corazón se encogió... eran malas noticias. Me acerqué a Natsu y le apreté la mano.

-Lamento informarle que el SIDA ya se ha expandido por todo su cuerpo...- Natsu interrumpío al doctor.

-¿SIDA? ¿Mi padre tiene SIDA?-preguntó como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra. El doctor asintío.

-En un estado muy avanzado, me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo... lo siento- como si con esas palabras fuera a arreglar algo. Natsu me apretó la mano. Bajó la mirada.

-Natsu...- ¿que puedo decirle? "Todo va a estar bien" que mentira tan grande. Lo abracé en un pobre intento de consolar. El también me abrazó y hundío su cara en mi hombro.

-Pasa a verlo Natsu- le dije en un susurro, Natsu me apretó más- anda, yo estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.

Asintío, creo que quería eso, saber que yo estaré al menos afuera. Me soltó y entró a la habitación. Yo suspiré y me senté de nuevo. Recargué mis brazos en mis rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos. Miré a la puerta, el niño seguía ahí. Esperando a Natsu.

Debo estar loca...

-¿Liam?-lo llamé en un susurro, el niño me miró. Me miró como si no se creyera que le acabo de hablar a él. Asentí. Sí te estoy hablando a ti...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sí, soy una chiflada, loca, lúnatica y demente al hablarle a un fantasma. Liam señaló su cabeza, es una broma...

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le volví a preguntar, pregunté eso en mi mente. El niño sonrío.

"Cuido a Natsu ¿qué más haría?" di un salto en mi asiento como si me hubieran electrocutado. Su voz sonó como su apariencia, tranquila e infantil.

"¿No te fuiste al cielo?" Liam negó, sus ojos oscuros se vieron tristes.

"No podía irme" "no quise hacerlo"

Lo miré con la sorpresa en mi rostro. Miguel llegó y fijó su vista en mi pequeño acompañante imaginario.

-¿Lucy ya puedes verlos?- ¿ver qué?

Lo miré sin entender nada de lo que decía.

Miguel señaló su espalda, su cabeza y al niño enfrente de nosotros.

-Sí ¿porque puedo ver eso?

Miguel me dio mi café.

-Todos los ángeles pueden hacerlo, pensé que ya lo sabrías a estas alturas.

Nooooooo ¿en serio?

-¿Pero que hace Liam aquí?- le pregunté.

-Cuida a su hermano, algunas veces. Los ángeles mueren en su forma humana demasiado temprano, así que se quedan aquí. A cuidar a sus seres queridos.

-¿Como los ángeles de la guarda?

Miguel asintío. Pero había algo que no me quedaba claro.

-Espera, espera ¿los ángeles pueden morir?

-Claro que pueden, cuando toman la forma humana. Este niño era un ángel, algo como tú conoces "niños cristal".

Santo Dios... entonces... no, no, no, no, no.

El corazón se me aceleró al considerar esta probabilidad...

-M-Miguel...-lo llamé con la voz temblorosa- ¿Tú has escuchado hablar de una mujer llamada Layla Heartphilia?

Debería llamarme tonta por considerarlo, mi madre esra absolutamente normal. No tenía nada que ver con los...

-Sí, la conosco. Pero no se llamaba Layla, se llama Luciel.

...ángeles. Me empecé a reír a carcajadas... ¡QUE CARAY!

Cuando mi ataque de risa acabó miré a Miguel como si me hubiera jugado una muy mala broma, pero algo me decía que no era broma.

-¡Ay Miguel!-gemí- ¡Es imposible que la conoscas! ¡Mi madre era una humana del montón! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te pregunté esta tontería!

-Lucy, cálmate. Tu madre era un ángel, aunque no lo creas. Lo era. Qué digo... lo es. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque actuaba tan extraño?

Mis gritos cesaron cuando me preguntó eso, recordé como ella no dejaba que mataramós a ningún animal, ni siquiera a las viudas negras nos dejaba tocar. Casi no comía y pensamos que estaba enferma, pero ella dijo que estaba bien. Y si lo estaba. Santo Dios ¡es imposible! ¡Es rídiculo siquiera pensarlo! Desordéne mi cabello con frustración.

-Si es así ¿Entonces cual era su misión? ¿Por qué bajó a la tierra?- una voz me decía en mi interior que me callara, que no tenía sentido todas estas locuras. Pero por alguna razón, escuché a Miguel.

-Ella era parte de la jerarquía de los arcángeles. Ella era el ángel de la misericordia. La que escucha las plegarias, era la que le avisaba a Dios sobre las necesidades de Su pueblo. Ella prescencío una vez a un alma llena de dolor y rencor. Le advertí que no se involucrara con el humano, pero no me escuchó. Ella bajó al cielo, ahí conocío a Jude Heartphilia. Se convirtío en humana, sacrificando su mortalidad y sus poderes. Ella tuvo una hija, esa eras tú. Le pedí que no continuara con esto, ella moriría si lo hacía. Todos los ángeles que se transforman en humanos son castigados con morir a muy temprana edad. No me escuchó, ella formó su vida al lado de un humano que no amaba. Ella te tuvo a ti, te puso Lucy en honor a su verdadero nombre angelical. Según sé ella si se enamoró de un humano, el mismo que está en esa habitación postrado en cama. Las consecuencias de los humanos... cuando los humanos se enamoran de un ángel sufren de manera terrible.

Dejé de escuchar a Miguel, mi cerebro procesó toda la información recién concedida. No me lo creía, no me lo creía. ¡QUE LOCURA! Y por alguna razón, sabía que Miguel no mentía. Entonces tomé una decisión. Visitaré a mi padre... tengo que hacerlo para averiguar más.


	23. Milagro

**XXIII.**

La cara de Lucy se quedó en blanco en cuanto le dije eso. Que su madre es un ángel. No era mentira, Luciel es un ángel con demasiada misericordia. Virtud que Lucy había heredado como he podido ver.

Ella tenía todos sus derechos de enojarse con Natsu, pero lo perdonó. Había sacado una conclusión acerca de su tan rápida transformación. Lucy cumplía su misión con voluntad y porque lo quería hacer. La mayoría de los aspirantes a virtudes hacen su misión solamente para no tener cuentas con Dios. Pero Lucy lo hacía porque quería y no por querer irse al cielo rápido.

Miré a Lucy de nuevo, definitivamente ya estaba a punto de convertise en un ángel. Un tenue resplandor la rodeaba, no era muy fuerte. Un opaco resplandor estaba en su espalda tenía la forma del nacimiento de las alas. Todavía no se desarrollaban sus alas completamente. Y eso me preocupaba, los aspirantes a virtudes sufren terribles dolores por el crecimiento de sus alas.

-Miguel- me llamó en un susurro apenas audible, sus ojos estaba idos. Me extendío la mano, la tomé sin dudarlo. Estaba helada y sudorosa.

-¿Es eso cierto?- su voz sonó quebradiza. Lucy tenía el aspecto de quién recibe una trágica notica, le apreté la mano en mi muda respuesta de asentimiento. La cara de Lucy era fantasmal.

-Lucy ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- que estúpido. Lucy no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta. Me levanté dejándola sola. Me imagino que tiene mucho que pensar. Miré al cielo nocturno, deseé volver al Reino. Quería volver, pero no podía. No hasta que Lucy terminara su transformación y que aprendiera a usar sus virtudes. Si no la cuidaba bien, puede que Luciel si cumpla su advertencia.

-Hermano, si algo le sucede a mi hija...- me lo recordó como por milésima vez. No podía entender porque me la encargaba a mí, no es que no quiera a mi hermana. Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza porque ella me lo encargaba a mí, en lugar de Gabriel. Asentí-por milésima vez consecutiva- a las advertencias de Luciel.

-Luciel... ya te dije que...- y para variar mi hermana menor me interrumpío.

-Ya te dije que me llames Layla, Miguel. ¿Tan difícil es de recordar?

Suspiré.

-Layla... ya te dije que no te preocupes, no le pasará nada malo a Lucy.- le confirmé. Miré a mi hermana menor, convertida en humana, viviendo con un humano que no amaba y... su gran vientre. Acaricío su abultado vientre con amor, yo no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Como podía ser posible que ella amara tanto a los humanos? No los odiaba, trataba de amarlos. Luciel... quise decir... Layla dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cuántos meses van?- le pregunté distraídamente, Layla sonrío.

-En estos días nacerá. Miguel, hermano quiero pedirte un último favor. Bueno no es favor, es una petición- me pidió con sus grandes ojos cafés brillando, me tomó la mano y la llevó a su vientre. La miré, sabiendo lo que me hiba a pedir.

-Quiero que seas el padrino de mi hija- me pidío mirándome con cariño, abrí mis ojos como platos. No sé como lidiar con esto. No sé...

El corazón me dolío cuando decidí por fin mi respuesta.

-Luciel... no puedo... perdóname- lo último sonó como un ruego. Luciel... Layla me miró con la tristeza pintada en sus profundos ojos cafés, antaño azul brillante. Tuve que hacer de todo mi autocontrol para no retractarme.

-Le pediré a Gabriel que proteja a Lucy. Perdóname de verdad, pero no puedo verte morir. No puedo...

Mi voz se cortó, bajé la mirada avergonzado de mirar a mi hermana a la cara. Yo no sería capaz de ver a mi hermana morir ni tampoco a su hija. No sería capaz de soportarlo. Esperé a que Luciel me gritara, pero no... no pasó nada de eso...

Al contrario... sentí su cálida mano acariciarme el cabello. La miré por fin, no estaba enfadada, sonreía con mucha comprensión y mucha ternura como ella siempre solía sonreír. En lugar de sentirme bien conmigo mismo, me sentí más mal. Acaricié su mano.

-Está bien, solo quiero que Lucy tenga protección de tu parte. Mi hermano no tienes porque sentirte culpable o triste acerca de mi destino. Yo estaré bien.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin que yo lo pudiera evitar. Luciel me abrazó fraternalmente, recargó mi cabeza con cuidado en su vientre. Yo seguía llorando.

-Mea pulchra angelus, prohibire clamans. Te toto corde diligam*- cantó suavemente, acariciándome y acunando mi cabeza. La suave voz de Luciel me calmó la culpa, en mi oído sentí un golpecito. Layla paró de cantar y rio con mucha alegría. Yo no pude reír.

Layla murío de una extraña enfermedad. Indescriptible para los humanos, pero no para los seres celestiales. Esa enfermedad era conocida por nosotros como "Stigma". Era el castigo que El Señor aplicaba a aquellos que dejaron El Reino para vivir entre los humanos sin permiso. El híbrido (así se le llama a aquellos ángeles que se transformaron completamente en humanos) se debilitaban de una manera rápida. No causaba dolor en ellos, pero sí en sus seres queridos que miraban con impotencia como su ser amado moría lentamente sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada. Demasiado cruel, pienso yo. No visité la tumba en donde estaba el cuerpo humano de mi hermana. Porque sabía que ella no está muerta, lo sé y lo sigo viendo. No quiero decirle a Lucy que su madre siempre está con ella, en su verdadera forma angelical. Siempre con ella... cuidándola y protegiéndola.

No volví a entrar en el hospital, hasta que Lucy se paró al lado de mí silenciosamente.

-¿Ya estás lista?- ella movío la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Su cara seguía seria, sus ojos estaban húmedo: Había llorado. El camino de regreso había estado en total silencio. No le pregunté acerca de los dos humanos, temía que se molestara. Miré enfrente todo el tiempo, cuidadoso en manejar.

-Miguel- me llamó en un susurro, la miré de reojo. Estaba viendo por la ventana.

-Dime.

-¿Ustedes pueden sanar enfermedades?

Frené en un semáforo en rojo.

-Sí, todos nosotros podemos sanar heridas tanto físicas y emocionales. Pero el ángel que tiene más poder de sanación es Rafael.

Miré su reflejo por la ventana, sus ojos estaban brillando de una manera que interpreté como esperanza. No hablamos en el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Lucy fue correr en busca de Rafael, lo llamó a gritos y lo buscó por toda la casa. Gabriel estuvo a punto de calmarla, pero Rafael aparecío en escena justo a tiempo. Lucy corrío hacia él.

-Rafael, necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo con prisa y con los ojos grandes de la impresión. Rafael la miró con rareza, pero igualmente asintío todavía sin comprender.

-S-sí, dime...

Lucy lo tomó de los antebrazos.

-Rafael... por favor ¡Ayúdame a salvar a Igneel! ¡Ayúdame a desarrollar esas virtudes de sanación! ¡Por favor!

La voz de Lucy sonó tan desesperada que nosotros tres nos quedamos mudos ante tal petición. Yo ya sabía exactamente lo que haría. Pero me rompía el corazón no poder darle la afirmación.

Rafael cerró la boca y centró su atención en Lucy, quién había empezado a llorar. Rafael se debatío para escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Lucy... no creo que...- fue interrumpido por Lucy.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Me estoy transformando en ángel! Si no puedo yo, entonces necesito que lo hagas tú... por favor. Por favor Rafael, por favor...

Rafael le acaricío los brazos con nerviosismo. La tomo de los mismos y la sentó junto a él en el sillón.

-Mira Lucy, las cosas no son tan simples. No sé si todavía recibes esa virtud, podría hacerlo. Pero tratar el cáncer y el SIDA no es cosa fácil...

De nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Pero Rafael, al menos déjame intentarlo. Por favor, enséñame a curar a los enfermos. Sé que no va a funcionar, pero por favor...- nunca había escuchado a Lucy tan desesperada por algo. Rafael suspiró y asintío.

0/0

-¿Natsu?- lo llamé en un susurro para no despertar a Igneel. Natsu se quedó a dormir en el hospital para hacerle compañía a Igneel. Natsu abrío sus ojos con dificultad. Me miró desorientado por un momento despúes me sonrío con mucho cansancio.

-¿Como sigue?- le pregunto Rafael en un susurro, los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron y la sonrisa se le desaparecío de la boca. Mierda...

Me mordí el labio.

-Natsu ¿por qué no va a asearte y a desayunar algo?- le pregunté suavemente, negó con la cabeza. Se levantó del sillón reclinable y se sentó al lado de Igneel. Ahogué un suspiro.

-Natsu...- lo llamé suavemente- ve a desayunar, me quedaré con Igneel.

Natsu nos miró a Rafael y a mí con suspicacia. Rafael levantó las manos desmostrando que no tenía armas o drogas. Sin decir palabra se levantó y se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de disculpa a Igneel.

Bien... era ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué a Igneel y creo que sintío mi prescencia porque abrío sus profundos ojos negros. Se me revolvío el estómago, su cara estaba cadavérica sus ojos parecían más bien canicas. Miré a Rafael, quién tenía una expresión de lo más fría.

Tomé la mano de Igneel, estaba helada. Igneel me miró con atención.

-...Lu...Lu...Lu...-intentó pronuciar mi nombre, pero su voz estaba tan pesada que solo entendí esas iniciales. Miré a Rafael con suplica.

El castaño puso sus manos en el pecho de Igneel, sintiendo su lento palpitar. Apreté la mano de Igneel. Por favor... por favor...

Una cálida brisa inundó la habitación, despúes una luz cegadora iluminó las manos de Rafael quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. La brisa se concentró como un remolino en el ángel. Apreté con renovada fuerza la mano de Igneel.

-Quita pecado, cura todo mal. En nombre de Cristo Nuestro Señor perdona el pecado, cura todo malestar.- recé en voz baja, deseando con todo mi corazón y alma. Le supliqué a Dios que escuchara mi plegaria, que por favor que no dejara morir de esta manera a Igneel. El viento y la calidez inundaron la habitación, Rafael empezó a rezar en hebreo o en latín. Miré a Igneel, quien estaba viendo atentamente a Rafael. La brisa y la luz se intensificaron a tal punto que la habitación parecía un torbellino, pero los muebles no se movían de su sitio.

-Quita enfermedad, cura malestar. Perdona todos los pecados.- mi voz se empezaba a quebrar y un golpe de desesperanza se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué tal si no pasaba nada? ¿Qué tal si Rafael no podría curarlo? Las lágrimas al fin salieron de mis ojos. Era inútil.

-¡No Lucy! ¡Todavía no terminamos!- me gritó Rafael entre todo ese ruido que el viento causaba, lo miré. Su cabello le cubría el rostro, pero podía sentir sus brillantes ojos azules en mi cara. Tenía razón, tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que salvarlo. Miré a Igneel por encima de su mano. El seguía viendo al arcángel con interés, como un niño que ve algo realmente insólito. Me dio vértigo cuando el viento se intensificó. Que no se caiga el techo, que no se tumben las paredes. La luz iluminó toda la habitación y algo me empujó con fuerza, haciendo que soltara la mano de Igneel y que me estrellara contra la pared. Genial, un nuevo moretón o chichón para la colección. Abrí mis ojos, la habitación estaba normal. Rafael estaba en cuclillas, respiraba aceleradamente. Su camisa estaba desgarrada por las grandes alas que estaban expandidas. Traté de moverme, pero algo me lo impidío. Algo pesado estaba en mi espalda. Me asusté un poco, llevando mi entumida mano hacía allí. Mis ojos se abrieron con terror al sentir algo realmente RARO en mis omóplatos. Era algo grande y suave. Era suave como... plumas o algodón. Toqué más a fondo, se estiraba todavía con la textura de algodón. No... no...

-R-R-Rafa...el...- lo llamé en un murmullo ahogado, el terror no me dejaba hablar. Rafael me miró y lo que tal vez vio en mi hizo que abriera los ojos con terror. Trató de levantarse pero cayó de rodillas. Mi vista estaba nublada por el pánico. ¿Qué santos griales pasó? ¿Dondé estaba Igneel?

Traté de moverme, pero esa pesadez en mi espalda me lo impidío. ¿Por qué no me puse a chillar y a gritar? Ni yo lo sé.

-¿Lucy? ¿Rafael?- una voz que me sonó terroríficamente familiar se escuchó en la habitación. Estamos fritos. Pensé con terror, mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Rafael levantó la mirada con pesadez hacia la cama yo también miré a la cama... que era dondé provenía la voz.

Santo Dios... y la Santa Madre que lo parió...

Igneel estaba sentado en la cama, pero no lucía cadavérico y ojeroso como lo recordaba. Si no todo lo contrario, estaba sano como un caballo. Y vaya que caballo...

Su cara había vuelto a ser rellena y de nuevo tenía la piel bronceada saludable. Su cabello ya no estaba opaco, si no que brillaba saludable. Sus ojos dejaron de ser canicas a ser unos profundos y cautivadores ojos negros.

¡Estaba curado! ¡Oh Dios mío, era un milagro! Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo de suma importancia... las alas de Rafael y lo que sea que yo tenga en la espalda.

Igneel vio con confusión a su alrededor, como si se acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que así era...

Se miró a sí mismo, como un niño que esta descubriendo su cuerpo y despúes sonrío de una manera que me recordó a Natsu. De nuevo traté de moverme, pero la pesadez no me dejaba. Sentía mi cuerpo de plomo.

Rafael me miró con alarma y haciendo uso de unas últimas fuerzas se levantó y me cargó en brazos y saltó por la ventana, en otro momento tal vez me se me hubiera encogido el estómago pero no fue así. No despegaba mi mirada atónita de Igneel, quién no dejaba de verse a sí mismo. Como si no creyera que esta de una sola pieza. Lo último que vi antes de que todo se tornara oscuro alrededor de mí había sido la cara de felicidad de Igneel.

0/0

Me desperté en mi habitación, el cuerpo entero me dolía. Como si me hubiera pasado encima un camión, moví los dedos de los pies. Estaba un poco entumida, como si no hubiera cambiado de pose por mucho tiempo. Me levanté y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque el cuello y la cabeza los sentía muy pesados. ¿Qué pasó? Me levanté como pude y me senté en mi cama. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en el hospital, que un torbellino aparecío en la habitación y después salí dispara contra la pared, ganando un morete. Y después esa extraña pesadez en mi espalda que se hizo que se me entumiera todo el cuerpo. Y... y... la cara de Igneel... de completa perplejidad y alegría... ¡Es cierto!

Me levanté de un golpe de la cama... mala idea. De nuevo la pesadez en mi espalda hizo que me tambaleara hacia atrás.

-¡Me lleva...!- exclamé cayendo de espaldas. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe del suelo... pero no llegó. En vez de eso, sentí como si estirara un músculo agarrotado en toda su longitud. Abrí mis ojos con temor ante esa extraña sensación. El corazón se me achicó... no estaba en el suelo.

Literalmente... mis pies NO estaban en el suelo... estaba... estaba...

¡ESTABA FLOTANDO! Grité con toda mi fuerza, llena de pánico. Pataleé con desesperación tratando de alcanzar el suelo. Pero no, no podía. En vez de eso, me di con el techo. Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y Miguel estaba viéndome con impresión.

-¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame!- chillé pataleando con más fuerza. Miguel reaccionó, corrío y me jaló de los pies. Cuando mis pies pisaron la alfombra me abrazó. Empecé a llorar del miedo.

-¿Qué me pasó Miguel?- lloriquée aferrando sus brazos, Miguel no respondío. Solo me acaricío el cabello.

Yo solo lloraba y gimoteaba, Miguel no me respondío. Solo me llevó ante el espejo.

-Mira Lucy. Mira tu reflejo.- me pidío con su voz seria. Abrí mis ojos con miedo... jamás lo hubiera hecho...

Hubiera estado normal, si no fuera por las **grandes alas** plateadas que estaban en mi espalda. ¿Como? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡En nombre de todos los cielos! ¿¡Que estaba pasando! Me miré con terror, la chica me regresó la expresión con sus alarmados ojos azul brillante. ¡Mis ojos!

-Lucy, tranquila por favor- me pidío Miguel parándose al lado de mí. Me tomó la mano y se escuchó un desgarro, parecido al de una camisa. Sus alas doradas se expandieron.

Yo no podía articular palabra. ¿Es real? No... no puede serlo...

Me pellizqué, sentí el pinchazo. Si, si es real.

-¿Cómo?...

Miguel me respondío con calma, contrastando con mi voz que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Eres un ángel, Lucy. Felicidades... eres una Virtud.

No... No... No... No...

-Mi misión... ¿ya terminó?- pregunté con un nuevo tono, uno que reflejaba ansiedad.

Miguel negó. Suspiré de alivio, pero sentí muy poco alivio.

-Todavía no se te acaba el tiempo, así que todavía no terminas. Solo te transformaste antes de tiempo.- me explicó Miguel con su voz muy calmada.

Moví mis hombros, ya no sentía tan pesada mi espalda. No me lo podía creer ¿en que momento?...

-Ah, ya despertaste- la voz de Rafael me hizo saltar.- felicidades, eres una de nosotros.

Aunque su voz sonó alegre su cara no lo desmostró.

-Rafael ¿que pasó? ¿Por qué yo...?- mi voz sonó quebradiza.

Rafael suspiró.

-Fue cuando curamos a ese humano, fue tan grande tu deseo de salvarlo que te terminaste de desarrollar. Ahora el punto esta en enseñarte a volar. No te preocupes, mamá pájaro te va enseñar ¿verdad?

Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Miguel. El mencionado asintío distraídamente.

La cabeza me dio vueltas, odio las alturas...

-Bien Lucy, no tengas miedo. Solo confía- me dijo Gabriel detrás de mí. Sí claro, confiaré en que me daré un buen golpe si caigo de esta altura, después vendrá un halcón y se comerá mis restos con un tenedor. No, demasiado exagerado. Digamos que solo me haré puré a la Lucy. Miré a Miguel quién volaba a metros de mi ubicación. Los tres me habían sacado casi a empujones hacia la azotea, aunque no era una altura muuuy grande no se me quitaba el vértigo. Me enseñarían a volar correctamente. Como que me llamo Scarlett O'Hara ¡¿Como quieren que lo haga? Para eso tenía que tener fe y polvo de hada. Gabriel estaba detrás de mí cuidando de que no me lanzara del techo, Rafael estaba debajo como trampolín y Miguel estaba enfrente de mí. Esperando...

-Gabriel... de veras no sé si puedo hacerlo- le dije por milésima vez, el ángel no hacía caso de mis pretextos.

-Claro que puedes, solo confía en ti. Mira siente tus alas, siente como si fueran unas piernas.

Fácil decirlo...

Suspiré, creo que no me dejara a menos que cumpla su orden.

Cerré mis ojos, concéntrandome en sentir mis nuevas alas. Sintiendo como si fuesen unos brazos o unas piernas, estiraaa, estiraaaa. Estiraaa.

-Muy bien Lucy. Ya las mueves, ahora hazlas volar- me felicitó Miguel por delante de mí. Tragué saliva, esto será difícil. Estiraaa, estiraaa. Mueve los músculos como si fuesen tus brazos. Sentí que el peso de mi espalda se alivianaba un poco. Pero solo un poco.

Gabriel me tomó de los brazos y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó con el Jesús en la boca. Me dio un empujoncito y empecé a caer hacia abajo. ¡Si muero te cazaré! Abrí mis ojos con pánico, todo a mi alrededor pasó como en cámara lenta, muuuuy lenta. ESTIRA, ESTIRA...

Grité llena de horror y cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe o los brazos de Rafael cacharme. Pero nada de eso pasó, estoy frita. Estoy frita.

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que mis pies no estaban en el suelo. Lo mismo que pasó en mi cuarto. Estaba flotando.

-¡SIIIII!- grité volando en dirección a Miguel. ¡Lo logré! Se sentía raro, como si estuvieras corriendo o algo parecido. Miguel rio cuando lo tomé de las manos y di unas vueltas con él. Bailando juguetonamente por los aires. No se como lo hice. ¡Que importaba!

Bailé un rato más con Miguel, llena de felicidad. Creo que esto no es tan malo...

-Bien hecho Lucy- me felicitó Gabriel entrando a la casa seguido de Rafael y Miguel. Sonreí juguetonamente. Me habían enseñado a plegarlas, se sentía raro. Parecía como si estuviera hincada o en pocisión fetal. Pero no era incomódo. Es más no sentía la pesadez nueva que ahora estaba en mi espalda. Rafael propuso un pequeño festejo, por la salud de Igneel y mi transformación. ¿Por qué no?

-Lucy ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó Miguel con preocupación, negué con la cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente y me parecío perfecto tener una pequeña fiesta. La curación de Igneel, los orígenes de mi madre y... mi padre.

Me pregunté si el sabía lo que era mamá, no lo sé. Y Miguel no lo sabía, el solo me contó que antes de que yo naciera mi madre había querido que Miguel fuera mi padrino. Pero no aceptó porque había vuelto al Reino. No le creí mucho, porque lo había dicho en un murmullo. Pero no lo ataqué con preguntas. No quería arruinar mi buen humor con eso.

-No, no tengo nada Miguel- le aseguré sonriendo- solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

-¿Como que?- me pregunto Rafael abrazandome de los hombros.

-Pues... en todo lo que ha pasado... en mi padre sobre todo. ¿El sabrá lo que era mi mamá?

Gabriel se encogío de hombros.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-No puedo, me da un poco de miedo visitarlo. Después de mi supuesta muerte no he sabido nada de él.

Rafael me soltó y caminó alrededor de mí.

-Deberías de ir a verlo. Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-Gracias Rafael, pero no. Quiero hacerlo yo sola.

Rafael hizo un puchero.

-De nada, pero ¿te imaginas? Que de la nada llegué aquí y con toda su cara de Tutankamen.- mientras hablaba caminó hacia la puerta y la abrío para que entrara el aire. Había alguien ahí...

...No puede ser...

-¡Papá!- grité al ver al hombre que estaba detrás de Rafael. Era como lo recordaba. Alto y rubio con cara dura. ¿¡COMO CARAY SUPO DONDE ESTABA!

Rafael me miró divertido.

-No, soy Rafael pero si insistes puedes llamarme Papirrín- que mal chiste. Mi boca era una perfecta O.

¡No puedo creerlo!

**Tehhe, si lo sé. Creo que apesta jejejee xD. Pero en fin, ejeje lo siento por no publicar en... ¿dos? ¿Tres semanas? Quién sabe... pero estaba ocupada con los examenes, trabajos y con las clases de cocina ¬3¬. Pero por fin terminé el primer parcial. Ah algo que decir. ¡Muchas gracias a todos(as) los que siguen esta historia! También a los que se toman la enorme molestia de dejar un cometario :D. **

**A las que siempre me dejan comentario quiero decirles que... ¡Las adoro! De veras que me hace feliz que lean esta historia :D. **

**Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

***= latín= mi ángel hermoso, no llores más. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. **

**No sé pero se me hizo lindo que Layla cantara una pequeña cancion de cuna :).**

**Cuidense mucho.**


	24. Lucifer es liberado

**XXIV.**

¿Esto era una pesadilla? Por favor que así sea. Miré con horror a mi padre, lo miré justo como lo he visto desde que mamá fallecío. Con miedo y respeto. Mi padre me devolvió la mirada con sus fríos ojos castaños. Dios mío, peor que una película de terror. Busqué a tientas una de las manos de mis hermanos. Encontré una, la apreté con fuerza. Solo lo hacía para no desmayarme.

-¿Qué tal padre?- mi voz sonó muy tranquila, contrastando con mi temor. Mi padre me miró de nuevo. Cristo... necesitaba un milagro para que dejara esa mirada de terminator. Mi padre no respondío a mi saludo, solo me atravesó-casi literalmente- con la mirada. Me encogí un poco.

-Ehhh... Señor Heartphilia ¿gusta tomar asiento?- le ofrecío educadamente Rafael, mi padre lo miró sin siquiera sonreír. Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué digo?

Miré a mi padre, no, no debo dejarme intimidar... nunca más...

-Pasa padre- le pedí tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más amable posible.

Pero me salío lo contrario... sonó más como una orden. Mi padre me miró de nuevo como terminator. Hice todo mi esfuerzo para no bajar la mirada y retirarme con la cola entre las patas.

-¿Te parece gracioso hacerte la muerta de esa manera, Lucy?- me preguntó con su usual dura voz.

-Me disculpo por mi acción, padre.- bajé un poco la mirada, mi padre asintío. Caminó hacia el centro de la sala sin mirarnos ni a mí ni a los ángeles.

-¿Te das cuenta acaso de lo que casi provocas? Casi haces que Lord Jurener me cancele el contrato para elevar a la cima automóviles Heartphilia, debes contraer matrimonio con su hijo para así tener ese contrato asegurado.

No ha cambiado nada...

-De verdad lamento mucho esa acción, padre... pero no lo haré- mi padre me miró de nuevo, con sus ojos agudos muy abiertos. Por mi osadía de responderle mi negación ante un futuro que no quiero ni deseo. Esta vez le diré lo que de verdad siento, lo que no le pude decir en esa estúpida fiesta.

-Yo no necesito dinero ni matrimonios arreglados. No necesito nada de eso... solo necesito forjar mi propia vida desde ahora, padre- le hablé con el corazón en un puño. Mi padre no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándome con su cara sorprendida. Lo miré a los ojos, diciéndole en silencio que yo no cambiaré de parecer, que yo ya no estaré bajo su sombra.

-Adiós padre- fue mi última palabra, antes de salir por la puerta. Sin mirar atrás, justo como esa noche... solo que esta vez, mi mente estaba en paz al igual que mi corazón. Solo quería hacer eso, decirle a mi padre lo que pienso. Empecé a correr cuándo me encontraba a mitad de la calle, entonces hice lo aprendido esta tarde. Estiré las "piernas" elevándome y dejando atrás mi casa. El aire azotó en mi cara de una manera muy satisfactoria. Me elevé más para poder ver la ciudad nocturna en todo su esplendor. Me di cuenta- de una manera muy cómica- que ya no tenía vértigo ni náuseas a las alturas. Respiré profundamente mientras me volaba entre las nubes. Respiré con una tranquilidad y una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

0/0

-¿Natsu?- toqué su ventana con las uñas, después de mi "paseo nocturno" me había cansado un poco, ni de broma volveré a mi casa. No quería encontrarme a mi padre ni a ninguno de mis hermanos. Me hizo gracia, ahora en lugar de considerarlos mis amigos o mis guardianes ahora sentía mucho más aprecio por los tres. Llegando a sentir un amor y un cariño por los tres. Los consideraba como mi segunda familia. Escuché que Natsu abrió la ventana, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabello despeinado. Quise reírme a carcajadas de su aspecto. Me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó al aire, aunque a mi me sonó como "Lwcy" pobrecillo, estaba muy adormilado. Tanto que se le trababa la lengua. Aterricé en la alfombra con las puntas de los pies. Natsu cerró la ventana y se aproximó a trompicones a su cama, se dejó caer como saco de harina. Lo miré sonriendo. Creo que no fui la única que descansó de todos estos enredos y problemas. Me quité la ropa, vigilando que Natsu no mirara. Aunque eso era imposible, porque estaba dormido como un tronco. Mi ropa estaba un poco húmeda por el viento, parece que iba a llover. Y el viento estaba muy fresco por eso. Doblé con cuidado mi ropa y la dejé en el escritorio y caminé de puntillas hacia su pequeño ropero, supongo que no le molestará que tome una camisa prestada. Tomé una de Mago de Oz, recordé que él me prestó una camisa de Iron Maiden. Debería de dársela, todavía le tenía en mi armario. Me acomodé entre las sábanas, estaban muy cálidas. A comparación de mi cuerpo que estaba fresco, me acerqué un poco a Natsu. Estaba muy calientito, presioné los dedos de mis pies y manos, en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Se estremecío un poquito, creo que si estoy muy fría. Acaricié su cabello acomodándolo un poco para que no le molestara en los ojos. Me di cuenta que no tenía sueño, nada de nada. Y eso que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Me apoyé en mi codo mirándolo dormir y guardando su cara en mi memoria. Para tener buenos recuerdos... cuando yo me vaya de aquí de nuevo.

0/0

La tarde siguiente pasó tranquila, sin nada sobrenatural- esta vez es en serio- salvo los nuevos profesores. Causó un gran revuelo entre los estudiantes, debe ser por la emoción de ver algo nuevo e interesante. Los tres ángeles se acoplaron muy bien a los estudiantes y también al resto del personal docente. Incluso me sorprendió que Miguel le agradara a la profesora Acuarius, quién era toda una cascarrabias. En el almuerzo no se paró de hablar de Rafael-sensei, Miguel-sensei y Gabriel-sensei. Las chicas de alrededor casi hablaban a gritos por la emoción. Se preguntaban las edades, de dondé venían y si estaban casados. Creo que su popularidad va a durar como minímo una semana o dos. Erza, Mira y Kana me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, retrocedí un poco.

-¡Nos los hubieras presentado antes!- me gritó Erza señalandome con su poderoso dedo acusador. Yo no sabía que decir, de verdad pensé que Erza no les iba a tomar tanta importancia.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Rafael-sensei es un bombón! Dime ¿son casados? ¿cúantos años tienen? ¿Tienen una relación? ¡Responde Lucy!- me gritó Kana azotando- con una brutalidad inecesaria- la botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa. Me encogí, busqué ayuda en los demás pero estaban muy ocupados conteniendo la risa. Jellal era el único serio ahí. No le gustó nada que Erza se fijara en mis hermanos. Decidí responder sus preguntas, no vaya a ser que me despellejen viva.

-Ehh... no, no están casados ni tienen una relación. No sé si les guste alguien. Ehh... Miguel tiene veintisiete años, Gabriel tiene veinticinco y Rafael tiene diecinueve. Rafael sigue estudiando la carrera de artes plásticas.- les dije a toda prisa, inventé esas edades. Gracias a mi suerte las aparentaban. No sabía que les habían visto de interesante. No era nada de envidia, pero no sabía que les habían visto a los tres. A los tres no les agradaba llamar la atención, me imagino que conquistaron a las chicas con sus personalidades. Dado que sus físicos no eran nada fuera de lo común si me imagino que debió ser por las personalidades de los tres. Miguel solía ser muy estricto con el cumplimiento de las reglas, pero era muy flexible. Gabriel era muy callado, pero era muy amable. Rafael era muy alegre y bromista, pero se tomaba las cosas serias cuando la situación lo requería. Creo que mi "hermano preferido" era Rafael, debido a su cáracter casi infantil. También de que el fue el primer ángel en pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Era la salida y mientras esperaba a Natsu y a mis hermanos me encontré a Mira y a Elfman. Los dos se veían muy alegres, a pesar de haber perdido a su pequeña hermana hace mucho seguían siendo como antes. Me sentí un poco incómoda cúando recordé a Lisanna. ¿De veras estaba en el purgatorio? Ojála que fuera así, una vez le pregunté a Rafael que cómo era el purgatorio. Me dijo- según sus palabras- que era como una sala de espera. Quién sabe, tal vez llegué a saberlo, tal vez no. Me reí un poco cuándo Mira le estaba hablando a su hermano de los nuevos profesores, Elfman casi estalla en celos. Dijo algo cómo esto.

-¡El que quiera salir con mi hermanita tiene que ser más hombre que yo!

Tuve que calmarlo diciendo que yo no soy nigún hombre. Mira solo sonrió y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Natsu me sorprendió asustandome por detrás. Diablos, la verdad si me asustó.

-¡Si serás bruto!- chillé, Natsu no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!- no paraba de reír. Le di un tirón de pelo. Nuestra pequeña pelea de niños fue interumpida con la llegada de Jellal, Erza, Gray y Juvia.

-¿Peleando de nuevo? No hacen más que pelear, se parecen casi a Gray y a Natsu- dijo Jellal.

Los dos lo miraron casi atravésandolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Parecerme a este imbécil!- gritó Gray señalando a Natsu, Natsu chasqueó la lengua.

-No me compares con este travesti- dijo Natsu despreocupadamente cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Gray pegó su frente a la de Natsu retadoramente.

-Cuida tu lengua loco del chile guacamaya- dijo en un siseo Gray. Natsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste mono desnudista?

Uh-oh, ya empezaron... Erza al rescate.

-¿Se están peleando?- la verdad la que me daba más miedo era Erza enojada. Gray y Natsu en seguida se abrazaron de los hombros. Qué rápido se calmaron las aguas. Todos nos dimos cuenta lo que Jellal trató de decir, no quiso compararlos. De hecho, no sé de donde sacaron eso de "comparar".

-Vamos a ir al karaoke ¿quién quiere ir?- preguntó Erza, Juvia, Jellal y yo levantamos la mano con entusiasmo. Erza miró a los "grandes compañeros".

-¡Aye!- exclamó Natsu, arqué una ceja ¿aye? No se lo había escuchado decir. Qué gracioso. Supongo...

0/0

Al regresar a mi casa no había nadie, ni una seña de los tres ángeles. Bien, salieron. Subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, puede que ya no tenga necesidades humanas como comer y dormir, pero sí tenía la de mi aseo personal. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Miré la enorme herida en mi costado, en mis muñecas y pies y en mi cabeza. Todavía tenía ombligo, pero estaba segura de que desaparecería en cuanto volviera al cielo. Un sabor amargo se me hizo en la boca al pensar en eso. Sacudí la cabeza, la mala maña de mi madre que heredé. Mientras me secaba el cabello saqué de mi bolsa un esmalte de uñas que Mira me obsequió de color azul cielo. Bien, como no aparecerá Drácula(Natsu) y los ángeles al parecer iban a llegar tarde, me pintaré las uñas para pasar el rato. Me senté en el sillón y subí los pies en el filo de la pequeña mesa de café. Golpeteé el frasquito.

-Bien azul celeste, cumple tu deber y dale color a mi piel tan blanca.- le hablé al frasquito, dejándolo al lado. Iba en la segunda uña cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y unas voces que conocía bastante bien se hicieron presentes.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que pasara esto, Miguel?- esa era la versión alterada de la voz de Gabriel. Oh, vaya. Vienen de malas. Miré la puerta de mi cuarto que estaba cerrada, aún así escuchaba todo desde aquí. No sé si por mis nuevos "sentidos angélicos" o por que de verdad hablaban a gritos. Voto por la segunda.

Miguel no respondió, pensé que solo ellos venían, pero creo que me equivoqué. Escuché varios pasos abajo. Una voz que me resultaba vagamente familiar le volvío a gritar a Miguel.

-¡Fue tu culpa!- arque las cejas, parece ser que nuestro querido Miguel cometió una falta bastante grave. Escuché unos pasos subir. Era Rafael.

-Hola Rafael ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté extrañada de todo ese alboroto que estaba pasando abajo. Rafael no respodió, solo dio dos zancadas y me cargó en brazos. Su cara estaba seria, de esa seriedad que piensas que de un momento a otro te va a morder. Rafael bajó las escaleras a brincos.

-¿Qué hace esa humana todavía aquí?- bramó un hombre castaño al verme. Miré al sala, estaban varias personas ahí. ¿Acaso se habrá venido toda la jerarquía angelical? Creo que sí, porque las siete personas que estaban ahí reunidas tenían alas. Gabriel miró al hombre castaño.

-No le hables así, ya no es una humana. Ahora es tu superior- le dijo Gabriel con un voz tan fría que no pensé que fuese capaz de hacer, saludé tímidamente con la mano a todos todavía estaba en los brazos de Rafael. Rafael se sentó en un sillón y me dejó en el posabrazos. Me sentí un poco minúscula al ver todas esas miradas en mí.

La misma chica, que tiempo atrás se presentó junto con Uriel me miró con sus fríos ojos examinando mi menudo cuerpo.

-¿Luciel?- me llamó con el nombre angélico de mi madre. Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

-Lucy, mucho gusto- le corregí amablemente. Los cuatro arcángeles me miraron con extrañeza.

Miré a Miguel, quién estaba recargado en la pared con una expresión de culpabilidad que nunca le había visto. Eso hizo preocuparme mucho más.

-Disculpen ¿que pasó?- les pregunté, creo que lo que estaba a punto de saber haría que mi estómago se retorciera. Un chico como de catorce años se paró delante de mí. Yo tenía el presentimiento que iba a ser algo malo, pero no sabía que iba a ser de **esta magnitud.** El chico- que luego supe que se llama Daniel. Soltó la noticia de un sopetón. Y sí, sentí que todo mi interior se había retorcido

-Lucifer ha sido liberado.

**Hace mucho tiempo que no subo. Todo debido a la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, aqui está. De veras espero que haya gente que siga este fic jejejeje. **

**Bye.**


	25. El juego de Lucifer

**XXV.**

No culpaba a Miguel, no podía. No había sido culpa suya él solo quería protegernos. Cuando Miguel había dado la orden de no atacar a los demonios, los demonios habían aprovechado en tentar a los humanos. Y eso había provocado la liberación de Lucifer. Aquel ser que ha sido protagonista de varios cuentos, películas y leyendas de terror estaba suelto entre los humanos. Me levanté de la silla. Iré a comprar el libro que Gabriel nos encargó leer, aunque sea su hermana menor no me dejaba fuera de las tareas. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, me encontré a Rafael en la sala, al parecer dibujando o si no estaba pintando.

-Voy a salir- avisé, quién sabe si me escuchó, Rafael siguió con lo suyo. Me encogí de hombros, no lo molestaré creo que tiene mucho en que pensar. Suspiré con aburrimiento, hoy nadie estará dispuesto a salir siquiera. Natsu había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a su primo y supongo que su nueva visita lo tendría ocupado, Erza tenía clases de piano, Jellal estaba en una reunión familiar, Wendy y Juvia estaban de viaje-su familia casi siempre salían en los fines de semana- y Mirajane trabajaba. Creo que era la única que no tenía nada que hacer, ni modo. Lo único que tenía por hacer eran los deberes, se notaba que estaba aburrida. Me fui caminando hasta la libreria, al menos mataré el tiempo. Miraba con precaución a mi alrededor, pero luego pensé que era inútil porque Lucifer puede ser cualquiera.

-¡Lucy!- ese grito me hizo saltar, giré sobre mis talones para ver a Igneel corriendo hacia mi dirección. Desde que Rafael lo curó no lo había visto. Le sonreí cuándo se acercó.

-Hola Igneel ¿cómo está?- lo saludé alegre, la verdad si me daba alegría verlo. Igneel me dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Excelente- sin duda lo estaba. Me parecía que Igneel era la copia de Natsu pero en adulto.

-Qué bien. ¿A dónde va?- le pregunté volviendo a caminar. Igneel se puso a mi derecha.

-A la libreria a comprar libros nuevos- que casualidad.

-Yo también, iré a comprar el libro que me han encargado.

Igneel me revolvió el cabello. Caminamos en completo silencio, era un silencio cómodo. Llegamos a la libreria y compré "Tokio Blues"* de Haruki Murakami. Me di cuenta que Gabriel tiene muy buen gusto para los libros, aunque yo ya la había leido me gustaba la historia, bueno a mi me gustan todas las novelas de Haruki Murakami. En la salida Igneel tenía dos bolsas grandes, una gotita resbaló por mi nuca. Creo que yo me quedó corta. Igneel al ver mi expresión rio.

-Creo que exageré con la cantidad de libros- dijo sonriendo al ver mi cara de sorpresa no sabía que a Igneel le gustara leer.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy, nos vemos después Igneel- me despedí empezando a caminar hacia la parada de autobús. Sentí la cálida mano de Igneel en mi muñeca.

-Lucy-chan espera, quisiera hablar contigo- me pidió con voz tranquila, lo miré. Su cara estaba seria, algo en sus ojos me decía que era importante. Asentí.

0/0

Igneel me miraba con atención, como si viese algo en mí que no era normal. No me sentí incómoda, más bien me sentía bien. Su mirar era idéntico al de Natsu, profundo y tranquilo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté al ver que sus ojos se entrecerraron. Igneel negó.

-Te cortaste el cabello- observó, llevé mi mano a mi nuca.

-Sí, me molestaba y adémas hace mucho calor como para llevarlo largo- le dije acariciando mi cabello que me llegaba al cuello. Era la verdad, adémas de que cuándo lo tenía largo se enredaba con mis alas. Raguel me había hecho el favor, ella era un arcángel. Eran los sagrados siete, como Gabriel los llamaba. Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raguel, Zedkiel y Daniel. Me había llevado bien con Raguel y Daniel debido a que tenían casi el mismo cáracter que Rafael, demasiado tranquilo y simpático. Mi madre que una vez fue arcángel fue "sustituida" por Raguel. Miguel no quiso decirme que pasó con mi madre. Me importaba pero no quería incomodarlos con preguntas tontas, creo que los pobres ya tienen mucho de que preocuparse. Parpade regresando a la realidad, siempre me pasa. Me quedo ida a veces inconscientemente. Igneel me miraba de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, como quién se le dificulta ver letras a los lejos.

-¿Igneel qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo?- le pregunté estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda, no sé que me había visto pero me observaba muy fijamente. Igneel le dio vueltas al café y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía SIDA?- me preguntó con la voz rasposa, asentí, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas al empezar a saber a dondé más o menos quería llegar.

-S-sí, me alegro mucho que ya esté bien.- la regué al empezar a tartamudear, soy una pésima actriz. Igneel arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, lo más extraño es que el SIDA no tiene cura. Yo estoy completamente curado- Por los Santos Reyes ¿ahora que digo?

-Existen los milagros Igneel, creo que ese fue uno de ellos.

Igneel me miró, no me hubiera alarmado de no ser que me miraba como si supiera qué soy yo.

-No fue un milagro, fuiste tú Lucy. Rafael y tú me salvaron, yo los vi en la misma habitación.- mi boca era una perfecta "O", no, no, no, no ¿cómo es posible que...?

-Solo fui a visitarlo ¿sí recibio las flores? Creo que no... la enfermera estaba muy distraída.- eso fue bastante esúpido. Igneel no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándome, tomo mi mano y me miró a los ojos. Lo miré entre asustada y confundida.

-Eres un ángel, Lucy. Pude ver las alas en tu espalda aquella vez- con estas palabras logró sacudir todo mi interior con impresión.

Mi ojos y mi boca estaban abiertos en toda su intensidad, de verdad no supe que contestar- para mi defensa.

No dije nada, no se me ocurrió nada...

Igneel tomo mis manos como un padre que le da un gran apoyo moral a su hija.

-No diré nada a nadie- me dijo sonriendo sinceramente- solo quiero que me respondas una cosa... ¿Layla también era un ángel?

Cuando pronuncia el nombre de mi madre sus ojos brillan y un sentimiento lleno de amor se apodera de mi corazón al recordar a mi madre. Moví la cabeza arriba y abajo. Y por alguna razón, sentí que un peso se quitaba de mi espalda.

0/0

Despedí a Igneel enfrente de la casa de Natsu, me contó Igneel que su relación padre-hijo con Natsu estaba réparandose poco a poco. Igneel a veces iba a cenar a casa de Natsu o viceversa, o tan solo iban a caminar hablando. Parecían más conocidos que familiares, pero al menos estaban progresando poco a poco, Natsu ya había dejado de tratarlo con frialdad. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, rechinó como vil casa de terror. Estaba bastante oscuro, pegué mi mano a la pared buscando el interruptor. Aquí está...

Unos grandes ojos azules mirándome muy cerca me recibieron en cuanto prendí la luz, caí de sentón mientras gritaba.

Rafael casi se cae de la silla por la risa, muy gracioso al haberme asustado de esa manera, luego qué porque a uno le dan esos infartos.

-¡Por Dios Rafael!- grité levántandome y jálandole el cabello-¡Me vas a matar de un susto!

Cuándo me cansé de jalarle el cabello- si hubiera seguido de seguro lo hubiera dejado calvo-, le empecé a dar golpecitos en los hombros. Rafael solo se quejaba, pero después me dio revancha. Cosquillas.

Era imposible pedir que parara de hacerme cosquillas, porque cada vez que se lo pedía más me hacía.

-Niños ya paren- una voz hizo que Rafael parara con la tortura. Era Miguel.

-Tenemos que hablar- su voz sonaba tan vacía y seria que por un momento pensé que ese no era Miguel, pero lo era. Rafael se sentó con la espalda recat y muy serio, me dio mucha risa esta escena. Miguel parecía el típico padre regañón que está a punto de castigar a sus dos hijos.

-Lucy, ya sabes que sucedió un accidente- dijo Miguel, asentí- Lucifer no regresara por las buenas... será por las malas.

Sí es lo que creo que es entonces si tengo motivos para gritar con histeria. Rafael abrió la boca con horror.

-N-no te precipites Miguel.- diga lo que diga Rafael o cualquiera, era definitivo... había empezado una guerra.

0/0

-Escucha con mucha atención- me dijo Miguel caminando de un lado a otro- Los demonios son tramposos, no son amables ni tienen piedad ni compasión. Les fascina causar dolor porque les divierte, son traviesos por así decirlo. Al igual que en el cielo Lucifer tiene a un duque, una mano derecha y un hijo.

Mientras decía esto me mostró un mazo del tarot, lo usaba como ejemplo.

-Astaroth, Nebiros y Mammon. Astaroth es el duque del infierno, Nebiros es la mano derecha de Lucifer y Mammon es su hijo.- puso sobre la mesa tres cartas, poniendo de ejemplo a los tres demonios.

-En el cielo ¿quiénes serían?- pregunté.

-Metatrón, Jesús... y yo- me dijo Miguel poniendo otras tres cartas. Arqué una ceja ¿Metatrón? Parecía más el nombre de un anime o un transformer que el nombre de un ángel.

Rafael asintío, él estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa reacio a no escuchar lo que Miguel decía. Rafael aborrece a Lucifer por alguna razón.

-Jesús, como sabrás fue su hijo, bueno él se solía llamar así. Metatrón es la mano derecha de Dios y Miguel es el duque. Debido a que Miguel es el jefe del ejército celestial.- me explicó Gabriel leyendo un libro al lado de mí. Miguel asintío mientras barajeaba las cartas. Me recargué en el brazo derecho de Gabriel, miré las cartas que Miguel había puesto de ejemplo como cada demonio y ángel. Miguel prosiguió.

-Cada ángel, al igual que cada demonio tienen su propia arma. La espada es como la de último recurso.- Cuando dijo esto, Miguel se levantó, levanto una mano al cielo y su mano destelló. Al minuto siguiente tenía en la mano una lanza. La había visto en alguna parte... así... en las estatuillas de San Miguel Arcángel, esa estatuillas dondé esta pisando al demonio con una lanza en sus manos. En la mayoría de esas estatuillas varía el arma que porta Miguel, a veces es una espada o a veces una lanza. Miré embobada la larga lanza que portaba Miguel, parecía pesada pero él la sostenía como si de cartón se tratara.

Me la extendió, la tomé torpemente. No era pesada.

-Yo te enseñaré a pelear, Rafael te enseñará a usar tus virtudes y Gabriel te dirá todo lo que desees acerca de los ángeles.

Bien esto ahora parece una misión de agente.

0/0

Miguel me dio una patada que bloqué con el brazo derecho, el brazo me dolió terrible. Pero no me quejé, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo permitirme toda la vida llorar y esconderme detrás de mis hermanos y de Natsu todo el tiempo. Empujé su empeine y se la devolví, todos los músculos en mi pierna se estiraron, también la bloqueó pero pude ver que frunció ligeramente el ceño en señal de que le dolió un poco mi golpe. Quizá Igneel tenga razón, quizá si tengo una tremenda fuerza. Miguel empujó mi pierna, estaba cansada, el pecho me ardía. Pero debo seguir.

-Más rápidez, más concentración. Mírame a los ojos cuando estés en guardia- me exigió Miguel, asentí con mucho cansancio.

Miguel empezó a atacarme sin piedad, dando puñetazos y patadas. Apenas podía esquivarlos, el cansancio estaba nublándome la vista, debo seguir, debo seguir. Esquivé bloqueando o moviéndome a dondé sea. Era muy rápido, casi no le podía seguir el paso. Sentí un golpe en mi estómago que me sacó todo el aire.

Tosí con desesperación.

-¿Estás...?- Rafael intentó ayudarme, pero me levanté en cuanto su mano tocó mi brazo. No puedo ser la Lucy que no sabe hacer nada todo el tiempo. Miré a Miguel con seriedad, me puse en guardia. Miguel me imitó.

Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser mejor, tengo que...

Miguel de nuevo me derribó de un golpe. La cabeza me dio vueltas sentía que mi pecho estaba en llamas.

Miguel se acercó.

-Lucy si quieres después continuamos...

-No, quiero seguir- estaba corta de aire, pero no de energía. De nuevo me levanté, estaba mareada y sentía los músculos de las piernas y brazos entumidos y adoloridos. Pero debo seguir. Miguel suspiró, como diciendo "que terca es".

Presté atención a los movimientos de Miguel, era díficil seguirle el paso, era bastante hábil y rápido, no me extrañaba que él fuera considerado el ángel más fuerte y solo estaba debajo de Metatrón. Bloqueé todos sus golpes, aunque creo que me va a dejar los brazos llenos de moretes. Debo resistir el dolor, en el campo de batalla no van a tener piedad siquiera. Miguel bajó un poco la guardia, era mi oportunidad. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago.

Miguel se dobló sobre si mismo, jadeando y tosiendo. No medí mi fuerza.

-M-m-muy b-bien- mi hermano apenas y podía hablar, estaba sofocado. Lo ayudé a levantarse, se apoyó en mi brazo derecho justo donde tenía un moretón. Me mordí el labio para no gemir de dolor. Miguel recuperó el aire.

-Excelente.

No hice nada más que sonreír.

-Toma- Gabriel me extendió dos dagas de oreja, parecidas a las que se usan en los mangas o animes shonen. La empuñadura era de cuero, pasé un dedo por el filo. Me corté.

-No juegues con eso, esas van ser tus armas.- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi espalda aplastándome las alas. Sentí calidez donde estaba la mano de Gabriel, parecida a la sensación cuando Rafael curó a Igneel.

-Gabriel ¿qué haces?- le pregunté pero no recibí respuesta, solo siguió apretando mi espalda justamente donde empiezan mis alas. La calidez se estaba esfumando y un dolor punzante se estaba adueñando de mi espalda. No pude mover ni un músculo, por más que traté de moverme para alejarme de Gabriel. Sentía como si algo filoso traspasarme la piel, como el dolor que sentía por el crecimiento de mis alas. Me mordí con fuerza el labio para no gritar, el dolor aumentaba.

-Aguanta, ya casi termino- ¿termino? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sé pero me duele terrible. Después el dolor cesó, parecía que yo estuviera dando a luz. Gabriel se pusó delante de mí con una espada en sus manos. Me la tendió.

-Esta es tu espada, tu fiel compañera en las batallas. Úsala con sabíduria.

La tomé, no era pesada. Era un sable, su mango era de color plateado, parecía toda hecha de plata. Por un momento (aunque suene ridículo) podía sentirme una misma con esta espada.

-¿Qué era todo ese dolor?- le pregunté a Gabriel entre molesta y alegre, oh sí una rara combinación. Pero así era.

-Las espadas de los ángeles nacen de las alas. Se tiene que extraer gran poder angelical para poder hacerlas. Ven siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Gabriel, todo esto que esta pasando, lo tiene muy atareado.

-Lucifer como sabrás fue un ángel...

Asentí.

-..., y fue expulsado del cielo por su soberbia- terminé por él, Gabriel asintío.

-Sí... estuve investigando... Lucifer volvió porque quiere tener de nuevo el trono de Dios...- no hubo terminado Gabriel de decir estás palabras cuando escuché una voz. Una voz que era amable, pero con desgana.

-No es eso, Gabe. ¿Por qué no investigas bien?- la voz que al principio sonaba lejos y con eco se fue acercando. En menos de un parpadeo alguien estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Era un joven, como de la edad de Miguel, rozando los veintisiete o los veinticinco. Era alto y delgado, al grado de que parecía un enclenque. Su piel, de un enfermizo color blanco como el papel no mostraba señales de haber visto el sol. Cabello negro y ojos oscuros, sus ojos eran opacos, sin brillo. Como los ojos de un cadáver, miré algo negro en su espalda que se expandía. Fijó sus muertos ojos en mí, me dio un terrible escalofrío.

-Hola Gabe, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo esta mi celoso hermano mayor?- su voz parecía amable, pero **no lo era**. Gabriel se levantó de un salto. El joven ni siquiera se movió.

-Lucifer, rey del inframundo, princípe de las tinieblas- Lucifer rio con sarcasmo. Mi mente estaba progresando los hechos. Una canión de Mago de Oz se me vino a la mente. "Soy la escencia de la humanidad, represento la promiscuidad de las almas que enferman de paz. Me presento soy la libertad de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe... el príncipe de la dulce pena soy..."*

Lucifer como sabiendo lo que pienso, me miró con sus muertos ojos. Me estremecí. Sonrió con una sonrisa amable muy falsa. Gabriel sacó su espada, Lucifer no movió ni un dedo por defenderse.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le gritó Gabriel al demonio, Lucifer se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarro de su pulcro traje blanco. Me recordó a la película de Constantine, esa película con Keanu Reeves.

-Paseando ¿qué más haría si no?- volvío a sonreír falsamente. ¿Dondé estaban Rafael y Miguel cuándo más se necesitaban? Me sentí inútil, con la espada en mano sin poder moverme, me sentí inútil. Gabriel apuntó la espada en la garganta de Lucifer, de nuevo este no movió ni un dedo para impedirlo.

-No hace falta tanta violencia hermanito- Gabriel no desistío- En serio, no haré nada. Solo vine de visita.

-¡Vete!- le ladró mi hermano al demonio, el demonio asintío.

-Ya, ya pero antes de irme quiero jugar algo- dijo con voz infantil.

Gabriel no aflojó su presión sobre el cuello blanquecino, que se empezó a teñir de rojo. Lucifer posó sus ojos en los de Gabriel. Todo pasó muy rápido.

En pocos segundos Gabriel estaba en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Papadee cuando lo vi caer como un saco de harina, entonces mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron al saber que le había hecho Lucifer a mi hermano.

Le había cortado las piernas.

Lucifer se irguió y guardó su espada en el saco.

-¿Estás cómodo? Espero que sí- me miró- ¡Vamos a jugar!

Exclamó como un niño emocionado por ir a la playa, me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

-Las reglas son sencillas, mientras Gabriel se une de nuevo las piernas yo te apuñalaré. Si mueres antes de que él te rescate, pierdes y no me voy a ningún lado y este lugar va a ser el nuevo patio de juegos de los niños. Pero si no mueres y él logra rescatarte antes de que te desangres ganas y me regreso con mis niños al infierno.

Dicho esto sacó una daga, aprete los puños, de nuevo no pude moverme ni un pelo. Apreté el mango de la espada hasta que los nudillos me dolieron. Al final de cuentas no dejó de ser una molestia, siempre les hago daño a los démas. Lucifer clavó el filo en mi hombro, me mordí los labios. No le daré el placer de verme llorar ni gritar, Gabriel se arrastró hacia sus piernas. Tengo que aguantar para no alarmar a Gabriel...

De nuevo Lucifer alzó su daga y me lo clavó infinidad de veces, las lágrimas amenzaban con salir, pero no lo permití. Miré retadoramente a Lucifer, quién tenía una expresión de lo más escalofriante. Le sostuve la mirada a Lucifer, mordiendome el labio hasta que sentí el sabor salado de la sangre. Miré a Gabriel, quién ya estaba curándose de la pierna izquierda. Debo aguantar, debo aguantar... La sangre salpicó mi rostro, cuándo dio una última clavada en mi pecho no pude más... todo se volvío oscuro entre dolor y agonía.

**¡HOLA! Jejeje ¡Cuanto tiempo! Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Me tardé porque me enfrenté al peor enemigo de todo estudiante: los éxamenes. Pero salí ilesa :DD. **

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: Ay linda tú siempre dejandome comentarios no importa si llueve o hace sol :3. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo este fic y que lo estes disfrutado x).**

**Happy-sensei: También te esyoy agradecida por tus comentarios, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y no te preocupes si no los puedes leer esta bien con que estes disfrutando este fic.**

**Dan Fullbuster: Gracias y espero que te haya agradado este capitulo :). Espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

**Hannawb: ¡Aquí está la continuación! ¡Provecho xD!**

**SetsukaHeel: Gracias por tu comentario :D.**

***Tokio Blues también conocido por Norwegian Woods novela de Haruki Murakami, muy buena por cierto.**

***Diabulus in Musica de Mago de Oz, asegurense de que si la escuchan no lo hagan frente a un sacerdote xD. **

**Y bien sin más que agregar me despido y nos vemos en el proximo Capi. **

**Si gustan dejen comentarios.**

**Bu-Bye.**


	26. ¡Estoy ciega!

**XXVI.**

Oscuridad... solo eso. Solo oscuridad, no sentía dolor. No sabía si de nueva cuenta había muerto o simplemente... no sé, no sé dondé estoy ni que está pasando. Lo último que recuerdo fue que Lucifer se apareció delante de nosotros, me apuñaló y después me sumergí en esta oscuridad que parecía no tener fondo. Me pregunté qué pasaría si yo muriera. ¿Me iría a la nada? Quién sabe, solo quería estar aquí. Sentía mi cuerpo entumido, alguien me tocó la frente, su tacto era cálido supe enseguida que era una mano masculina, porque estaba grande y estaba un poco tosca. Después vinieron las voces.

-¿Cómo está?- era una voz familiar, entre la oscuridad recordé esa voz. Miguel.

No se escuchó respuesta.

-Lo va a pagar- esa era la voz de Rafael.- No se lo voy a perdonar, nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Su voz sonaba tan diferente a como siempre sonaba, llena de ira y no ese tono de tranquilidad y juguetón de siempre. Creo que fue Miguel quién suspiro.

-Tranquilo Rafael, no se va a solucionar nada si te enojas ahora. Mejor ve a ver cómo esta Gabriel.

Como siempre Miguel parecía la voz de la reflexión y tranquila cuándo hay problemas. Entonces recordé con terror lo que Lucifer le hizo a Gabriel, le cortó las piernas. Con ese pensamiento en mente abrí los ojos y me levanté como si fuera el monstruo de Frankestein. Rafael me tomó por la espalda para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, busqué a Gabriel por el cuarto pero no estaba.

-Lucy ¿Cómo...?

-¡¿Y Gabriel? ¡¿Dónde está?- mi voz me sonó rara, llena de desesperación y ronca.

Rafael y Miguel se miraron y el estómago se me revolvío temiéndome lo peor, salté de la cama y a trompicones me dirigí al cuarto de Gabriel o el que se supone que es su cuarto. La culpa me azotó. Gabriel estaba dormido, o eso parecía estando con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era trabajosa. Me acerqué, me sentía culpable. Por mi culpa él estaba así.

-¿Gabriel?- lo llamé tocando su cara con cariño- ¿Gabe-nii?

Lo llamé hermano por primera vez, él abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. Yo no pude.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté con voz tímida, pensaba que estaba enojado. Gabriel suspiró.

-Estoy bien, esto no es nada- me miró con atención- ¿Y tú?

Me miré, no me había dado cuenta de mi condición. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado, manchas rojas cubrían la mayoría de mi cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, no me duele- mentí.

Gabriel tomó mi mano que estaba en su cara y me besó cariñosamente las yemas de los dedos. Me sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien- el estómago se me revolvió. Apreté su mano, es mi culpa. Gabriel se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos, lo ayudé. Un nudo en mi garganta casi me estranguló, tragué saliva para aliviar ese dolor en mi garganta. Mi cara y mis ojos me ardieron, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Gabriel estaba vendado, una venda cruzaba su hombro izquierdo a su pecho. Sus piernas estaban ahí, unas vendas manchadas de sangre rodeaban la mitad de sus piernas, a la altura del muslo. Verlo era peor que imaginarlo, las lágrimas salieron al fin, liberando todo el dolor que Lucifer me hizo pasar, pero ese dolor se quedaba corto con lo que yo sentía ahora. Un sentimiento de odio contra mi misma, estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada. Si hubiera hecho algo Gabriel no hubiera sufrido esto. Apreté los puños, deseosa de golpear algo.

-No es tú culpa Lucy, si yo me hubiera apresurado...- eso me hizo estallar.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?- grité mirándolo al fin, no me importaba que me viera llorar- ¡Por mi culpa estás así!

La cara de Gabriel no cambió en lo absoluto mientras yo no paraba de gritar. Cuándo al fin me calmé, Gabriel me limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos que por primera vez estaban helados.

-Lo siento Gabriel, de verdad. Solo que me molesta no haber podido hacer nada.- mi voz estaba ronca más de lo normal, cerré mis ojos suspirando, esperé una queja o regaño de Gabriel pero este nunca llegó, levanté la mirada. Estaba sonriendo con mucho cariño. Me sentí peor.

0/0

Gabriel no pudo asistir a la escuela al día siguiente, necesitaba reposo. Así que me imagino que nos van a dejar salir temprano. Rafael no dijo nada el resto del fin de semana, estaba furioso, aunque no lo estaba conmigo me sentía que así era. Miguel como siempre tan diplómatico, él estaba tranquilo con todo este tema de Lucifer. Le pregunté a Gabriel- después de todo el drama- que me pasó.

-Te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre. Lucifer no paró de apuñalarte mientras yo estaba ahí observando- cuándo dijo esto, apretó los dientes- perdóname Lucy...

Acomodé mi cabeza en su estómago, cuidando de no lastimarlo y lo miré desde mi pocisión.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Gabriel- le aseguré, no queriendo tocar el tema de nuevo. Gabriel suspiró con frustración y me empezó a acariciar la cabeza. Me contó lo que sucedió después de que yo perdiera la conciencia.

Rafael y Miguel llegaron poco después de que Lucifer se haya esfumado, nos atendieron a Gabriel y a mí. Gracias a Dios que ningún vecino se enteró de nuestro pequeño incidente. Y ahora estaba lo que me revolvía el estómago, Lucifer declaró la guerra a los ángeles. Se desconocían sus verdaderas intenciones, pero Miguel aseguraba que solo quería tener esta tierra y tal vez después el cielo. Me habían pedido que no me preocupara, pero hacerlo era imposible. ¿Qué pasaría con los humanos en ese caso?

-¡Lucy!- ese era Natsu, al menos cuándo estoy con Natsu o mis amigos me olvido por completo de todos mis problemas por al menos unos momentos. Lo saludé con la mano y me di cuenta de que había un niño al lado de él, era como de doce o once años, cabello azul, ojos grandes y portaba una mochila verde. Se parecía a Liam en algunos aspectos físicos.

-Hola Natsu, buenos días- lo saludé sonriendo Natsu me devolvió el saludo.

-Mira este es Happy, mi primo- señaló al niño, lo saludé con la mano- sus padres se van a ir a un viaje de trabajo así que se va ha quedar una temporada aquí.

El niño parecía simpático a simple vista. La campana sonó y Natsu le preguntó a Happy- que nombre tan curioso- que si quería esperarlo que lo hiciera en la cafetería o si no que se fuera a casa. Happy quería irse a casa, dijo que tenía una partida pendiente en Fable, Natsu le dio dinero y le pedía que fuera cuidadoso al irse a casa, parecía su hermano mayor en lugar de su primo.

-¿Entendiste? Cuidado al cruzar y no hables con extraños, Igneel estara ahí.- le dijo Natsu desordenando su cabello, sonreí al escuchar el nombre de Igneel. Me recordó su sincera promesa de no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Natsu que era el más curioso de todos.

-¡Aye Sir!- exclamó levantando su puño al aire con pose de victoria, me llevé una mano a mi boca para ahogar las risas, ahora entiendo de donde lo sacó Natsu. Natsu le respondío con la misma exclamación. Miré al lado de Natsu, Liam estaba sonriendo con mucha tranquilidad. Me insipiró mucha ternura. Viera como lo viera Liam no parecía un fantasma de esos que salen en las películas de terror. Parecía un niño normal, solo que su ropa estaba sucia. Natsu me jaló del brazo después de que Happy desapareciera en la esquina.

-¿No crees que debiste ir a dejarlo?- le pregunté un poco preocupada por Happy, después de lo que casi me pasa esperaba que a Happy no le pasara nada malo. Natsu sonrió.

-Happy es cinta negra en Hapkido, creo que puede arreglárselas solo- levanté una ceja, no creo que por ser cinta negra logre escapar si es que lo asaltan o algo peor. Sacudí la cabeza, a veces suelo preocuparme mucho. Caminamos entre los pasillos, todos tenían flojera, claro en San Lunes.

-Happy ¿ese es su verdadero nombre?- la verdad sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de ese nombre. Natsu asintío.

-Sí, suena chistoso, pero ese es su verdadero nombre. ¿Creíste que era un apodo?- asentí, Natsu sonrío.

-Sí yo también me quedé extrañado.

No dije nada mientras llegabamos al aula de física. Me senté al lado de Erza, nos tocaba juntas en las materias de matemáticas, física, química, inglés y arte.

Erza estaba mordiendo el lápiz.

-¡Buenos días, Erza!- Erza me miró, me dio un escalofrío. Tenía unas feas ojeras y se veía cansada.

-Dios, mírate pareces un mapache ¿te toca un examen?- le pregunté preocupada por sus ojeras, Erza negó.

-No, algo peor.- presté atención-. Jellal quiere que conozca a su familia.

Me di una palmada en la frente.

-Ay Erza ¿qué tiene de malo?

Erza me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡No sé que ponerme!- casi grita. Me hice para atrás un poco, no vaya a ser que me vaya a morder. Erza respiró profundo, pobrecilla.

-Mira si quieres te puedo a acompañar a comprar ropa y a arreglarte. No tienes nada que hacer hoy ¿verdad?

Erza asintío.

-Le diré a Mira o a Wendy que nos acompañen- Erza soltó un chillido y me abrazó con fuerza, me ahogo, no respiro...

0/0

-¿Qué tal éste?- Wendy le enseñó a Erza un lindo vestido rojo, pero estaba muy escotado y digamos... provocativo. Erza negó. Mira le enseñó uno de color blanco, ese estaba bonito, pero Erza no encontraba uno que le gustara.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamé, tomando un puñado de prendas y empujando a Erza dentro del vestidor. Le pasé las mil ocho mil prendas que tenía en los brazos. No hubiera terminado de pasarle la última prenda, Erza abrió la cortina vistiendo un conjunto muy bonito pero demasiado casual, tenía que ser algo semi-formal. Me puse al lado de las chicas para ver los conjuntos que se iba probando Erza, era impresionante la velocidad con la que se cambiaba. Todo le quedaba muy bien, pero no nos terminaba de convencer al final. Erza estaba viendo los vestidos menos escotados. Se decidió al fin por un bonito vestido color rosa palo. Le quedaba muy bien con su cabello rojo. Bien ya resuelto ese problema fuimos ahora a su casa, para terminar de arreglarla. Mira le arreglaba el cabello y Wendy la maquillaba mientras yo buscaba un par de zapatos que se le vieran bien.

-No entiendo Erza después de tres años de relación con Jellal ¿apenas vas a conocer a su familia?- le preguntó Wendy mientras le ponía un poco de delineador. Erza asintió.

-Sí, su familia tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerme- aunque su cara no se notaba nerviosa, su voz la delató. Estaba que se moría de nervios.

Encontré unas zapatillas no tan altas del mismo color que el vestido, aunque Erza no era de las chicas que se la pasan maquillándose, tenía muy buen gusto con la ropa. Erza se veía muy bien cuándo terminamos con ella, el vestido de un tierno color rosa no se veía como un vestido de esos de barbie, si no bastante cómodo y no era extrictamente formal, no era ni muy formal ni muy sencillo. Mira la había peinado con una trenza, no vulgar si no bastante sencilla, empezaba de la parte superior izquierda de su nuca y terminaba dándole vuelta en su hombro derecho. Wendy solo le aplicó un poco de delineador. Erza parecía una modelo lista para la sesión de fotos en lugar de ir a visitar por primera vez la familia de su novio. Erza suspiró y escuché un claxon afuera, qué rápido llegó Jellal. Después de desearle mucha suerte le dimos un empujoncito para que empezara a caminar, cuándo Erza se pone nerviosa no se puede ni mover. Jellal y Erza nos despidieron con la mano mientras avanzaban, muy parecidos a John Travolta y Olivia Newton al final de la película vaselina. Las tres suspiramos con cansancio. Mira cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves en la maceta al lado de la puerta. Nos despedimos y las tres emprendimos caminos diferentes hacia nuestras respectivas casas. Llegué a mi casa más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Me encontré a Gabriel en la sala, sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada enmedio del sillón. Me sentí terrible, de pronto todo lo sucedido con Lucifer se me vino a la cabeza, un malestar en el estómago casi hace que me doble.

-Ah, hola- me saludó Gabriel, no parecía enojado ¿verdad?- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Aunque su voz sonaba como siempre de tranquila, me sentí mal al verlo a los ojos. Por mi culpa él casi pierde las piernas.

-¿Aló? Tierra llamando a Lucy, responda- bromeó, le sonreí un poco. Me senté detrás de él y en calcetines le puse mis pies en sus hombros. No se molestó. Es más incluso movió los hombros juguetonamente. Me reí un poco cuándo tomo uno de mis dedos y lo movió juguetonamente.

-Ya, me haces cosquillas- le dije riéndome, Gabriel sonrió y siguió leyendo. Me fijé en sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por el pantalón de mezclilla, me dolió el estómago. No sabía cómo es que Gabriel no me gritaba en estos momentos, no me zarandeaba y no me daba de coscorrones. Por mi culpa él sufrió mucho.

-¿Mmm?- Gabriel levantó la vista, le sonreí rápidamente.- No llores.

¿Eh? Cierto, estaba llorando.

-Lo siento Gabriel, lo siento- sollocé abrazándolo del cuello. Gabriel suspiró y me hizo soltarlo.

-No es tu culpa Lucy, no quiero que te culpes por eso ¿has escuchado?- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, asentí. Me secó las lágrimas y me besó en la frente.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- qué bueno que cambió de tema. Asentí y le conté sobre la cita de Erza con sus suegros. Gabriel solo escuchaba.

-¿Qué signo eres?- le pregunté algo tan trivial porque pensé que se estaba aburriendo. Gabriel negó.

-Yo no cumplo años.- arqué las cejas, a veces los ángeles pueden ser muy fríos.

-¿Puedo ponerte uno?- le pregunté juntando las manos, Gabriel asinitó, sí definitivamente a veces son muy fríos. Me puse a pensar en un signo apropiado a la personalidad de Gabriel, muy amable... troné los dedos.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamé bajándome del sillón y mirándolo.-¡Piscis!

Gabriel me miró cómo si le hubiera hablado en chino. Así que se lo expliqué.

-Se supone que tú cumples el cinco de Marzo. Tu signo zodiacal es piscis.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros sin darle tanta importancia. Inflé las mejillas e hice un puchero muy infantil. Gabe-nii tonto.

0/0

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunté a Erza, ella asintió. No tenía mala cara, de hecho se veía tranquila.

-Bien, son muy amigables. Mystogan me da miedo- dijo con un escalofrío. Wendy y yo arqueamos las cejas.

-¿Mystogan? ¿Es el perro?- pregunté, que nombre tan raro.

-No, es el hermano gemelo de Jellal.- Wendy y yo exclamamos un sonoro "eh". No sabía que él tenía un gemelo, qué raro.

Erza volvió a suspirar.

-¿Por qué es raro?

-Porque es fánatico del anime y el manga, eso no tiene nada de raro. A menos que grite de la nada ¡ANIMA!.- terminó Erza con un escalofrío. Wendy y yo reímos como locas. Erza se unió a nuestras risas.

-¿De que se rien trío de locas?- nos preguntó Gray llegando junto con Natsu y Jellal.

-De nada, de nada.- dije tomando aire.

-Bueno...- dijo Gray no muy convencido.

La campana sonó, tragué saliva. Todos los martes al final del día nos tocaba natación. Con la maestra Acuarius.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está verde- me preguntó Mira ya en los vestidores, asentí como un robot. Me daba pánico la clase de natación, no por los ejercicios si no por Acuarius. Ella no conocía la palabra piedad.

-¡Rápido que no tengo todo el día!- si se me desprenden los brazos y las piernas, le pediré a Gabriel que me las vuelva a unir.

Es un milagro que no se me zafaran en mitad de la alberca, Acuarius nos dejó fritos. No, eso es poco a cómo me siento ahora. Sentía mis brazos y piernas totalmente entumidos.

-¡Lucy!- un grito a mi espalda me hizo girar, Mira venía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Tomó aire cuando llegó conmigo. La miré extrañada, me tendió un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- abrí el sobre, era una dirección.

-Es la casa de Juvia y Wendy, mañana hay fiesta. Es el cumpleaños de Jellal y Mystogan. Espero que puedas ir.

Asentí, agradeciéndole. Bien, creo que tendré que arrastrar a Natsu hacia el centro...

0/0

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- me preguntó como milésima vez, asentí con desgana. La verdad a mi no me gustaba compara, pero como no tenía traje de baño tuve que ir a fuerzas. Me decidí por uno blanco con un poco de holanes de dos piezas. Ya ahora ya regresábamos después de recorrer toda la plaza. Natsu ahorita debe de estar tranquilo y dando las gracias al cielo porque ya compré lo que tenía que comprar. Natsu me miró macabramente.

-Ahora es mi turno- me dijo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia una tienda de videojuegos, me encogí de hombros. Me gustan mucho los videojuegos.

Me fui a la sección de variado. Assassin's Creed, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Fable 2 y 3, Naruto, y démas. Tomé uno de Ninja Gaiden, el tres. Mi boca era una "O". ¡Ya salió!

Corrí hacia la caja, y pagué. ¡AL FIN!

-¿Natsu?- lo llamé buscándolo, lo encontré en el área de controles. Me miró sonriendo y me mostró un control negro del Xbox 360.

-Happy me pidió uno- me explicó dándome la caja con el control. Llevé el control a la caja. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuándo algo me detuvo en seco. Esta presencia era pesada y tensa. Miré en todas direcciones, esta es la escencia de un demonio. Rafael me había enseñado a usar mis virtudes, así como curarme a mi misma o a los démas, me enseñó a sentir la prescencia de los demonios. Los demonios tenían un aura muy pesada e incómoda. El corazón se me aceleró al divisar a alguien, era un demonio de eso estaba segura, sus alas negras lo delataban. Corrí hacia él o ella, se giró y pude ver que era el chico que tiempo atrás me encontré mientras paseaba con Gabriel. Me miró divertido, sus ojos dejaron de ser grises a pasar de un color más oscuro.

Llevé mi mano a la espada que estaba en mi espalda. Los humanos no pueden verla, solo los demonios y los ángeles. El demonio sonrió y levantó una mano, el tiempo se detuvo. Las personas dejaron de moverse, apreté los dientes.

El chico me comió con los ojos, me sentí incómoda.

-Que senos tan grandes.- ¿eso era un piropo o una alabanza? No sé pero me sentí muy incómoda.

-No es educado decir esas cosas a una mujer- le repilqué indignada. El muchacho me volvió a mirar y se relamió los labios, me cubrí el pecho.

Pervertido descarado.

No lo vi venir, de pronto estaba enfrente de mí, sonrió macabramente enseñando unos colmillos muy filosos. Tragué saliva.

Concéntrate Lucy, concéntrate. Reaccioné, lo empujé. Me miró divertido.

-Vaya saliste hecha una gata. Creo que me estás agradando.- no dejaba de lamerse los labios como una víbora. De un momento a otro estaba acorralada entre él y una vitrina, su aliento putrefacto me recorrió el cuello. Me removí incómoda, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco. Apreté los dientes cuándo su lengua recorrió mi barbilla. Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco. Me mordí los labios con coraje, no me toques asqueroso bicho.

Sacando fuerzas lo empujé y le di un puñetazo que le cruzó la cara. Mi respiración, al igual que mi corazón estaban acelerados. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me miró con diversión malévola. Apreté la espada.

-Tu olor y tu sabor son deliciosos- dijo pasándose un dedo por los labios, sus ojos relampaguearon con lujuria.- Me imagino que debes de ser una fiera en la cama.

El enojo ardió en mi pecho y la adrenalina me empezaba a nublar la vista. El demonio sacó entonces su espada, brillaba como si estuviese hecha de ónix. Mi espada soltó chispitas cuándo la suya se estrelló en contra la mía. Apreté el mango, recordando las enseñanzas de Miguel. Firme, duro, que nada ni nadie te intimide.

-No será divertido así...- me tensé más, se escuchó un desgarre de ropa y el demonio estaba expandiendo sus alas negras. No eran negras como solían ponerlo en las novelas o películas, estaban negras porque estaban chamuscadas, grandes hoyos se dejaban ver en sus alas quemadas. Se elevó y me esperó ahí, como si fuese un niño esperando a su vecino para salir a jugar. Eso hizo que me irritara más. Mi blusa quedó echa girones cuándo expandí mis alas, me elevé mientras las batía dejando atrás unas cuántas plumas plateadas. Cuándo estuvimos a la misma altura de vuelo se lanzó en picada a mi dirección.

¡Mierda! Fue lo único que pude pensar mientras esquivaba de panzaso su espada que me rozó el costado izquierdo.

-Ya sé, te mataré y después violaré tu pequeño cuerpecito ¿qué te parece?- me preguntó lamiendo el filo de la espada dondé estaba un poco de sangre. Chisté la lengua con asco.

-Me parece que eres un enfermo.

Apreté el mango de la espada con fuerza, de nuevo las espadas chocaron haciendo pequeñas chispas, lo empujé y traté de clavársela en el costado pero fallé. De nuevo esquivé y traté de atacarlo. Mi vista estaba nublada, mi sangre corría rápido por mis venas, sentía mi cuerpo entumido y caliente por dentro. Debo proteger a Natsu, debo...

Un dolor punzante, eso era lo que sentí en mi hombro, entonces me di cuenta de que me había clavado su espada en mi pecho. Ahora si estaba ciega, no veía nada más que un manchón de colores combinados. Después sentí el duro piso de mármol chocar en mi espalda, me sacó todo el aire. Me levanté a ciegas, el borrón de colores no se iba, tanteé alrededor desesperadamente buscando mi espada que solté por el impacto. Escuché que cayó por aquí, el sonido del metal es inconfundible...

Para mi horror no la pude encontrar, con mi vista así no pude encontrarla. No sé que me hizo, pero estaba ciega totalmente, sentía solo el dolor punzante y ardiente en mi pecho, donde me había clavado su espada, también sentía la sangre tibia empaparme la falda y las rodillas. Escuché unos pasos acercarse, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... se detuvieron.

Tranquila, concéntrate en el sonido...

Dejé de moverme y escuché...

Los pasos siguieron esta vez más rápido... un zumbido parecido a una pierna elevándose. Por instinto subí una mano, sentí el ya tan familiar dolor del bloqueo de un puño o una patada. El demonio me había querido pegar, depués de nuevo ese sonido, esta vez me agaché, solté una patada ciega acompañado de un gemido de dolor. En mi espinilla sentí algo duro y blando a la vez... te tengo.

Tanteé el aire, y pude sentir su brazo frío y huesudo, le apliqué una llave. Doblando su brazo hacia su espalda, tronándolo en el progreso. Gritó de dolor. Mientras lo tenía domado con una mano, llevé la mano que me sobraba a mi cintura. Me imaginé que tenía en mis manos las dos dagas de orejas, sentí el tacto del cuero. Apreté el cuero como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y chistosamente así era. Las clavé en donde sea que fuera, pero dio el resultado esperado, el demonio gritó de agonía. De nuevo... de nuevo... parecía Jack el destripador pero no me importaba. Sentía los músculos debajo de mí ser desgarrados mientras el cuchillo se abría paso, el sonido del filo atravesar la tierna carne y también los mismos ser desgarrados. También sentía la sangre salpicar mi cara, desprendía un olor a putrefacción muy fuerte. Mi mano se empezó a entumir de tantas veces que le apuñalaba, los gritos no cesaron hasta después de un rato. Al fin silencio. Pero seguía sin poder ver, solté la daga y trabajosamente me puse de pie. Después el sonido volvió a mi alrededor. Después vinieron los gritos de terror de la gente, no sabía que hacer. Así que corrí a dondé sea, choqué con varias cosas, duras y blandas, también caí varias veces, pero me levantaba y seguía corriendo. Hasta que de nuevo silencio, respiré trabajosamente. No puedo ver, no puedo... la desesperación y también las ansias hicieron que empezara a temblar y a llorar. Hasta que escuché de nuevo pasos que estaban corriendo, me alarmé y tantée el aire con miedo y desesperación. Un jadeo se escuchó de quién estaba enfrente de mí. Me puse en guardia mientras mi acompañante trataba de calmarse. Mis músculos de nuevo se tensaron hasta que una voz que conocía bastante bien hizo que me relajara un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¡Lucy!- esa voz, aunque yo estuviera ciega o discapacitada, la reconocería hasta los confines de la tierra. Natsu...

-Natsu...- mi voz apenas era un susurro, tantée mis manos al aire tratando de encontrar su mano, algo de él a lo que aferrarme para no caer en la locura.

Sentí su mano en la mía. No dijo nada más mientras me cargaba y me sacaba corriendo de ahí, no podía ver pero si sentía el viento en mi cara y su perfume tan conocido para mí... pero también sentí sus manos en mis alas, ahora expuestas...

**¡Bien! ¡Aquí nuevo capitulo! Un poco violento(¿poco? xD) jejeje espero que les haya gustado.**

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: No tienes nada que agradecerme, me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y también me alegran tus comentarios n.n sé que no te gusta el gore, pero a veces me sale mi parte psicótica xD. Pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n **

**Yaissa-chan: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendolo y me des tu opinión.**

**Razhelle: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y sí, casi casi me hago un libro con esta historia xD.**

**Hannawb: lo siento mucho por haberme tardado, pero ¡uff! La *** escuela me absorbió mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta el nuevo capi y más largo :DD.**

**Niixuiix: Nop... Lucifer no cumplió xD, jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que lo sigas haciendo.**

**SestukaHeel: Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, espero que sigas siguiendo esta historia.**

**Sakura Dragneel: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ¡Provecho! xDDD.**

**Cecy: ¿Que opinas? Espero que te haya gustado :)).**

**Bien e-e-e-eso es t-t-todo amigos(qué mala soy imitando a porky pig :p)**

**Si gustan dejen comentario**


	27. Nuestro secreto

**XXVII.**

No me importa ir con Lucy al centro, pasaría tiempo con ella que eso era lo que me importaba. Le dije a Igneel que regresaría más al rato, Igneel dejó a un lado la computadora y me dijo que me vaya con cuidado. Le sonreí y me despedí con la mano, Igneel siguió escribiendo. Estaba a punto de publicar su nuevo libro, me pregunto si Lucy sabe que Igneel es un escritor. Es raro y puede que no me creas, pero Igneel es licenciado en educación primaria, si es raro. Fue una gran estrella del rock en sus tiempos, ahora es profesor de música en la escuela donde ahora asiste Happy. Y está escribiendo un libro, ¿de qué? Quién sabe, no me ha querido decir, supongo que es sorpresa. Antes de abrir la puerta Happy corrió hacia mí, se me abalanzó.

-¡Natsu quiero ir contigo!- exclamó abrazando mis hombros. Negué con la cabeza haciendo que me suelte.

-Te traeré algo ¿qué quieres?- le pregunté desordenando su cabello.

-Un control- me dijo con sus ojos brillando, suspiré.

-Bien- me despedí de Happy y caminé hacia la casa de Lucy. En frente de su casa estaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, por alguna razón, al verlo me dio escalofríos. De haber sabido antes de que aquel demonio era nada más ni nada menos que Mammon, le hubiera dicho a Lucy que mejor fuéramos a comer unas hamburguesas. Así no hubiera pasado lo que más tarde le pasaría...

0/0

No entendía a las mujeres, ¿porqué se debaten tanto en un simple traje de baño? Yo veía a todos el mismo diseño, Lucy me volvió a mostrar otro traje de baño pero de color negro.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó, ahogué un suspiro y la miré.

-Bien ¿podemos irnos ya?- la verdad ya estaba muy aburrido, Lucy infló las mejillas en un gesto muy infantil.

-No importa cuál te pongas, en todos te ves muy hermosa- la animé, ella se sonrojó pensando que bromeaba. Pero no, era la mera verdad. No importa que ropa se ponga ella, no importa si se maquilla, si no se maquilla. Ella siempre va a ser una musa para mí. Aquella musa que logró hacerme perdonar a mi padre, aquella que me devolvió las ganas de sonreír al igual que me perdonó sin importar lo que le haya hecho. Diablos, ya me sacó mi lado cursi. Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Y-ya escogiste?- le pregunté un poco nervioso, odiaba que me sacara mi lado más cursi. Lucy asintió todavía con las mejillas rojas.

Me di una vuelta por la tienda mientras ella escogía nuevamente, me giré y la abracé por la espalda. No sabía porque, pero me dio un presentimiento, me dio miedo de que en un momento a otro le fuera pasar algo a Lucy. Era raro y tonto a la vez ¿qué podría pasarle? Ella me acarició las manos, sentí algo en mi pecho... algo suave... ¿será su blusa?

-Natsu, tengo que ir a pagar- me dijo, la solté. De seguro ella debe de pensar que mosquito me picó. Dado que yo casi no la abrazo. Sentí pesados mis hombros. Suspiré, soy más preocupona que una solterona. Inhalé aire, parecía que estaba sin aire.

-Ahora es mi turno- le dije sonriendo malévolamente ¿Quién espera quién ahora? La arrastré hacia la tienda de videojuegos y busqué el control de Happy y tal vez un Fatal Frame, un Naruto, un Assassin´s Creed o lo que sea, con tal de que sea uno de mis videojuegos predilectos. Tomé el control que Happy me pidió.

-¿Natsu?- me llamó Lucy, la miré. Había comprado el Ninja Gaiden tres, no sabía que a Lucy le gustaran los videojuegos. Le mostré el control.

-Happy me pidió uno- le expliqué, vislumbré a lo lejos la caja de Fatal Frame dos. Le di el control a Lucy y le pedí mudamente que si lo llevaba a la caja. Me dirigí hacia los juegos de acción y terror. Hasta que escuché unos gritos de afuera, me dio un escalofrío. Busqué a Lucy con la mirada, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Salí de la tienda y la busqué.

En medio de la plaza estaba algo... o alguien tirado empapado de al parecer sangre negra. Al lado suyo estaba una chica, tenía su blusa roja hecha girones y algo plateado muy grande estaba en su espalda, estaba manchada de sangre negra y tanteaba el aire como si no supiera donde estaba. Mi sangre corrió fría por mis venas al reconocerla. Lucy corrió chocando con todo, cayó por culpa de un bote de basura pero se levantó y siguió corriendo yo la seguí, esperando que nadie llamara a seguridad o algo peor.

Lucy llegó a la salida y respiraba entrecortadamente, la adrenalina me hacía temblar de los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Lucy!- la llamé, giró su cuerpo y un balde de agua helada me empapó la espalda, sus ojos... estaban muy oscuros, su pupila la tenía muy dilatada.

Escuché a lo lejos que llamaban a gritos a seguridad, no había tiempo que perder.

Ella tanteó el aire buscándome, la cargué y corrí con todo lo que pude. Sentí algo muy suave en mi mano izquierda, donde estaba su espalda. La revisé bien mientras yo corría lejos de ahí, casi no quedaba rastro de su blusa, pude ver su ropa interior pero no me dio pena porque había una herida muy grande en su pecho y también en su hombro ¿Qué cojones había pasado?

Tengo que llevarla al hospital cuánto antes... ya había perdido a alguien una vez, no dejaré que se haga una segunda vez.

No sé qué pasó, pero sentí una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte que hizo que cayera de sentón, abracé a Lucy para que ella no se cayera. Una sombra estaba enfrente de mí, levanté la vista.

Era un chico como de unos catorce años, cabello castaño y piel clara, algo grande estaba en su espalda, era de color dorado. Se expandía como las alas de un ave. Me miró con sus ojos color ámbar, parecidos a los de un león. Se acercó y yo me aferré más al cuerpo inconsciente de Lucy. El chico no apartó su mirada fría y sin expresión de mí.

-Dame a esa chica- me exigió, lo miré frunciendo el ceño ¿quién se cree?

Apreté más el cuerpo de Lucy contra mi pecho, no volveré a dejar que otra tragedia pase. Los ojos ámbares del chico relampaguearon con fuego. Pero no me moví.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté sin dejar de abrazar a Lucy, no sé quién sea o que sea pero no dejaré que se la lleve a ningún lado.

-Eso no importa, dámela ya.- no sé que hizo o cómo lo hizo pero de un segundo a otro la tenía en sus brazos. Y... voló...

Esas cosas doradas que tenía en su espalda eran alas, no sé cómo y no sé porque... tenía alas... ese chico tenía alas...

Corrí detrás de él, todavía no le perdía el rastro. No me lo podía creer... no sería posible que él fuera..._ un ángel._

Un ángel.

_Es una maldita broma, yo no creo en Dios ni en sus pajarracos con cara bonita._

Seguí corriendo hasta que la imitación del hombre halcón se detuvo, era la casa de Lucy. ¡Al demonio la educación! Irrumpí en la casa como si estuviera incendiando. Los tres hombres me miraron como si hubieran visto a una rata, me acerque a zancadas a Miguel. Lo tomé de la camisa.

-¡¿Dónde esta Lucy?- prácticamente le rugí en la cara, sus ojos verdes congelados me miraron sin expresión. Pude ver por el rabillo que los otros dos se acercaron pero Miguel los detuvo levantando una mano, yo no le despegaba la mirada de encima, me miró de nuevo.

-¿Me harías el favor de soltarme?- me pidió sin expresión en su voz, lo aferré más.

-¡¿Dónde está Lucy?- exigí de nuevo, Miguel suspiró pesadamente y me dobló la muñeca, me la tronó pero no me la rompió. Mierda, que fuerza tiene.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- me dijo mirándome de nuevo pero ahora con enfado. Le devolví la mirada.

-No me voy, hasta que me digas dónde está Lucy, quién era ese hombre pájaro y cómo esta ella.- digo si vamos a poner condiciones hagámoslo bien ¿no? Miguel suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, claramente desesperado por deshacerse de mí. Pero no me iba a ir a ningún lugar hasta que reciba respuestas. Rafael fue el que habló.

-Hay que decirle Miguel, él ya vio a Daniel.- con que ese era el hombre pájaro. Miguel me miró y casi me estremesco, casi.

-Si dices algo a alguien o a quién sea te cortaré la lengua y te obligaré a tragártela ¿escuchaste?- me amenazó asentí, la verdad no le tenía miedo. A mí lo único que me importa es Lucy ahora.

-Ella está bien, está herida pero se recuperará, recuperará la vista y el habla. No te preocupes por ella, ahora escucha- me dijo Gabriel poniéndose delante de mí. Yo no entendía eso de la vista y el habla.

-¿Quién fue el bastardo que...?

-Se llamaba Mammon ¿has escuchado de demoniología?- me interrumpió Gabriel, asentí. Pero no sabía que tenía que ver en todo esto. Gabriel suspiró y me hizo sentar, yo lo veía nada más dar vueltas. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, solo quería ver a Lucy.

-Bien... necesito de toda tu atención ¿crees en Dios?- ¡que ya vaya al grano carajo! Negué, no creo en ese tipo que se cree todopoderoso y que hace milagros. Gabriel arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y en los ángeles?- estaba a punto de terminar de estresarme, no sabía que tenía que ver todo esto de Dios y sus pajarracos en que Lucy se este muriendo allá arriba. Negué.

-Ve al grano ¿qué tiene que ver todas esas fantasías en lo que sucedió hoy? ¿Y porque me preguntas eso?- estaba retorciendo los dedos de ansiedad.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese cuento de navidad? El que siempre cuentan en las pastorelas.- Asentí, a mi casi siempre me había tocado hacerle de diablo.

-¿Te acuerdas el nombre del ángel? El que anuncia a la Virgen María- no sabía a dondé mierda quería llegar. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y el dolor aumentó.

-Sí... Gabriel, se llama Gabriel- era lo más obvio del mundo, diario jodían con esa maldita obra de kinder. Gabriel asintió.

-Soy yo- dijo sin más, lo miré como si se hubiese vuelto loco, era la verdad. ¡Estaba más loco que una cabra!

-No jodas- Gabriel frunció el ceño.- Estás loco.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo Gabriel miró a Miguel, esté asintió. Se escuchó el sonido de desgarre de tela, y algo se estaba expandiendo en la espalda de Gabriel. Era algo muy grande y dorado, no le despegué la mirada, esas son... alas... no, no, no, no...

Parpadeé sin despegarle la vista a esas enormes alas doradas. Entonces _sí existían los ángeles_. Creo que es el dolor de cabeza, me hace ver cosas. Gabriel me miró expectante. No pude decir nada, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y veía alrededor muy borroso, debo de tomarme una aspirina lo más pronto posible.

-No es ilusión, es real. Ángeles y demonios conviven en la frágil tierra, ahora Lucifer nos ha declarado la guerra. Lo creas o no, así es la realidad.

Negué con la cabeza, no, no, no, no, no, están locos de atar. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, muchas palabras revueltas me daban vueltas una y otra vez como un eco; _arcángeles, Dios, Gabriel el arcángel, la anunciación... Lucifer, Mammon._

-¡Están locos!- grité, mi cabeza palpitó. Los tres me miraron sin expresión en sus ojos.

-Lucy también es un ángel... hubiera preferido que te lo hubiera dicho ella, pero ella jamás te lo hubiera dicho. Si dices algo, te arrancaré la lengua.

Todo me daba vueltas, es mentira, no es real. Están locos.

-Si no me crees mejor compruébalo por ti mismo- me dijo con su inexprisividad. No sabía a que se refería, hasta que señaló las escaleras. Era lo que estaba esperando, pero por alguna razón me daba un poco de miedo subir ahora. ¿Será verdad lo que dicen estos chiflados? Entré a la habitación de Lucy cómo si fuese _el exorcista_. Ahí estaba ella, se veía demacrada pero hermosa ante todo. Me acerqué a paso pequeño, sentía que cualquier ruido podría alterarla y despertarla; como un bebé.

-¿Lucy?- la llamé suavemente acariciando su mejilla. Me dio un escalofrío cuándo me miró con sus grandes ojos color chocolate, me sentí con un poco de paz al verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- vaya pregunta, de seguro debe de sentirse muy mal. Qué digo mal, pésimo. Ella sonrió cansadamente. Me senté a un lado de ella, tomé su mano fría entre las mías cálidas.

-No te preocupes por nada Lucy, yo te voy a cuidar.- le prometí besando su dorso. Su mirada brilló. La veía pero la verdad no creía nada de lo que me habían dicho aquellos locos, de seguro aquellas alas doradas que vi eran desvaríos de mi traviesa imaginación. Entonces no sé porqué razón tuve que preguntarle.

-¿Lucy... tú...?- sonaba estúpido de verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que desmentir esas tonterías que me han dicho esos tres lúnaticos. Lucy me miró con curiosidad.

-¿..., eres un ángel?- me sentí un verdadero idiota al preguntar eso, pensé que la cara de Lucy sería de tonta sorpresa, riéndose de mí por ser tan estúpido... pero no, era una sorpresa de descubierto, sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas. Abrió la boca y boqueó un poco, muda totalmente.

Sentí la bilis en el esófago.

-¿Lucy?- le volví a preguntar sintiendo la acidez en mi boca. No, por favor ríete de mí a carcajadas mientras me señalas por mi estúpida pregunta, dime que no eres un ángel, que eres una chica normal. Pero su mirada de rendición no se iba de sus grandes ojos sorprendidos.

Ella hizo lo que no quería que hiciera... dijo que sí con la cabeza. Creo que ocupare de una pala para recoger mi boca que estaba hasta el suelo.

-N-no- fue lo primero que se vino a mi boca.- Tú...

No sabía que decirle ¿cómo actuarías si supieras que tu novia es un ángel?

Lucy negó con la cabeza y me hizo callar con uno de sus dedos, entonces recordé lo que dijo Gabriel_ recuperará el habla_. Por el momento ella estaba muda, pero me sentí aliviado cuándo volví a ver sus brillosos ojos cafés y no esos ojos ciegos con que la rescaté. Miré a Lucy sin poderlo creer todavía. Ella tomó mi cara entre sus frías manos y recostó mi cabeza en sus piernas obligándome a subirme por completo en la cama, ella acarició mi cabello mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo esto. Es una locura totalmente, no creía en Dios ni tampoco en esos charlatanes que predican su palabra. No creía en nada de eso y ahora resulta... que mi novia es uno de ellos, es uno de esos pajarracos con cara bonita. No le dije nada más, no quería preocuparla con mis tontas preguntas. Solo me limité a sentir sus dedos recorrer mi cabeza. Por ahora solo sentí, sentí más profundo ese cariño que le tengo. Eso bastaba... por ahora...

0/0

Natsu se quedó dormido, suspiré con enfado. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió decirle a él sobre... _esto._

Tendría una charlita con Mike-nii. Dejé con cuidado a Natsu acostado en una almohada y bajé de puntillas hacia la sala. Ahí estaban los tres.

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien...- me empezó a decir Rafael caminando hacia mi y abrazandomé. Lo empujé un poco y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué le han dicho eso a Natsu?- les reclamé olvidando por completo mi ataque de unas horas antes, los tres se miraron entre sí.

-Olvida eso, lo más importante Lucy- una venita estaba en mi cien.- El demonio que mataste era Mammon.

Todo mi enojo se fue por el drenaje en cuánto escuché eso... Mammon, no podía creerlo... el hijo de Lucifer, creo que ya me echaron a todos los mafiosos.

-¿Y, qué con eso?- pregunté con la voz temblando, Gabriel me miró como si fuese tonta. Todos en esta sala ya sabíamos lo que pasaría después.

-Va a venir por ti.- sonaba como una película de terror, ¿por qué yo?

Subí las escaleras sin decir nada más, no tenía ganas de hablar de nada. Se me había revuelto en estómago.

Solo me abracé al cuerpo dormido de Natsu, por ahora lo que me importaba era estar con él...

**Nuevo capitulo :). Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, me hacen muuuyy feliz con sus comentarios :D.**

**Gracias a:**

**Happy sensei, sakura dragneel, miki. erza. lovenalu, yaissa-chan, Lucy DragneelHeartfilia, niixuiix, HannyuW.F.L espero que sigan leyendo y dando su opinión :3.**

**Nos vemos.**


	28. La guerra inicia

**XXVIII.**

Dejé a Natsu dormir, creo que era él quien más lo necesitaba. Mi cabeza me dolía pero no era nada que no pueda aguantar. Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y entumido y no era para menos, después de lo que ese demonio salvaje me atacara, menos me esperaba. Me estiré y sentí que la mitad de mis huesos tronaron, auch. Estúpido demonio pervertido, estúpido Mammon, o como se llamara, de todas maneras, estúpido demonio. Por su culpa ahora Natsu me miraría como un bicho raro o que se yo, Natsu no tuvo porque enterarse de lo que soy y menos la manera en cómo me transformé. Pateé las sabanas y baje las escaleras con fuerza, pensar en lo ocurrido me había puesto de muy mal humor. Fi Fa Fu huelo niños, muy gracioso deberían darme un Oscar o un globo de oro _¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tus tonterías? Mejor pon tu mejor cara de gánster de la historia, ni Al Pacino te ganaría en tu carota de mafioso malo, es más, tu cara será mejor que la de Tony Montana en Scarface. _

-Hola, Lucy ¿cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Rafael desde su posición, estaba sentado en el sillón con su inseparable bloc de dibujo. Traté de poner en práctica mi cara de mafioso al estilo de Tony Montana, pero creo que me salió más una mueca, que una cara de completo enfado. Rafael rio. Yo quería que se asustara con mi cara de simio mal parido, pero me salió todo lo contrario.

-Ven aquí- me llamó dando golpecitos al sillón al lado suyo. Lo hice sin quitar mi espantosa cara muy al estilo de Regan Macneil. ¿Por qué no se asustaba? Rafael siguió dibujando con un lápiz tipo sanguina, creí que me quería decir algo importante, pero creo que lo único que quería era que le hiciera compañía, me recargue en su hombro intentando ver que dibujaba, él adivino lo que quería hacer, así que inclino un poco el bloc mostrándome su dibujo. Mi boca cayó al suelo, en la hoja de bloc estaba el dibujo de una mujer en posición fetal abrazándose a sí misma, en su espalda estaban dos grandes alas de ángel. El contraste de oscuros y luz le daban un aspecto muy realista en las alas, era un dibujo hermoso.

-Ay, está hermoso Rafael- lo alabé con mi boca todavía abierta. Rafael sonrió, arrancó la hoja y me la tendió, yo la tomé todavía embobada.

-Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré muy bien- le dije sonriendo, me encanto este dibujo. Rafael volvió a sonreír, lo que me gustaba de Rafael; que siempre sonríe sin importar nada.

-Lucy ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- me pidió mientras se limpiaba los dedos con una toallita, asentí con la cabeza como un muñeco cabezón. Rafael se levantó y colocó una silla enfrente de él, yo solo lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué me pedirá?

-Siéntate ahí, por favor- lo hice- ahora mírame.

Yo obedecía como un cachorro, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero Rafael tenía los ojos muy profundos. Rafael de nuevo tomo su bloc y de un pequeño estuche sacó carboncillo, difuminador y otro lápiz de sanguina. Creo ahora que favor va a hacer.

-Tus ojos en mí- me ordeno señalándose sus ojos, dije un quedo sí. Rafael le sacaba punta al carboncillo con una navaja, me recordó mucho a la escena de titanic, cuando Jack retrata a Rose, solo que yo no posaba al natural. Me quedé muy quieta todo lo que pude, pero era un poco difícil, estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que yo había matado a Mammon? ¿De verdad vendrá Lucifer por mí? Sonaba como una mala película de terror, donde la protagonista hace un pacto con el diablo y está no le puede pagar y se la lleva al infierno. Bastante tonto como real, yo ya había dejado de ser un humano. Ahora era una virtud, la segunda en el escalón de la jerarquía angelical. No me agradaba mucho eso, porque estaba encima de los arcángeles. Me agradaba porque estaba cerca de los humanos siempre, además de que cuidaba de ellos y velaba por ellos. Mi protegido es Natsu.

-Rafael ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- tenía que preguntarlo, quería quitarme esa preocupación de una vez, o al menos recibir uno de los tantos comentarios optimistas de Rafael. Mi hermano arrugó el ceño, seña de preocupación. Ahora entendía lo que una vez Gabriel me dijo sobre que los ángeles podían leer las facciones. Son como un verdadero libro abierto.

-No lo sé, para serte sincero, no lo sé. No te preocupes, mandaremos a Lucifer al averno donde pertenece. Ahora mismo Gabriel y Miguel patrullan la ciudad, buscando más demonios.

Estaba un poco aliviada, pero solo un poco.

-Lucifer no hará nada… ¿verdad?- que tontería, por supuesto que hará algo. Rafael no contestó de inmediato, lo meditó un poco.

-No lo permitiremos.- fue lo único que me dijo, bien creo que no fue buena idea preguntar después de todo.-No te muevas.

Traté de controlar los temblores en mis piernas, puse mis manos sobre ellas tratando de que dejaran de temblar. Tenía mucho miedo, ya había visto lo que era capaz, ya me había enfrentado a un demonio y no quería más.

-Rapha-nii…- susurré sin querer, yo ya no quería más muertes ni catástrofes. Yo ya no quería nada de eso. Rafael suspiró y dejo en la mesa el bloc junto con el lápiz de sanguina, estaba dibujando mi cabello.

-Lucy… todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Tenemos a Miguel y a Uriel de nuestro lado, ellos son los ángeles más fuertes que tenemos. No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Te lo prometo- me dijo tomando mis manos temblorosas en las suyas, miré sus ojos azules, siempre me confortaban, porque eran tranquilos y alegres. Suspiré y me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire. Me sentía un poco relajada, pero solo un poco. Rafael sonrió y continuo con su dibujo, me quedé muy quieta. Escuché a Natsu bajar los escalones con pereza, se estaba frotando un ojo con flojera y totalmente adormilado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunté sonriendo, Natsu asintió. Se sentó al lado de Rafael y vio lo que estaba dibujando, su reacción fue casi la misma que la mía. Solo que él arqueó la cejas. Estaba un poco nerviosa, esperaba que no me dijera nada sobre lo de antes, esperaba de verdad que no sacara el tema.

-¿Cómo has estado Natsu?- le preguntó Rafael para romper el hielo, a medias se lo agradecí, la verdad prefería quedarme callada, pero bueno. Tarde o temprano tengo que hablar con él.

-Bien gracias.

-¿Cómo está Igneel?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- la verdad creo que Rafael gastaba su tiempo tratando de sacarle plática a Natsu, cuándo quería platicaba. Creo que esta vez él no quería hablar. Rafael se concentró en su dibujo y yo de intentar mirarlo a los ojos, me resultaba muy difícil teniendo a Natsu aquí.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lucy?- me preguntó, di un bote por la impresión pero me repuse rápidamente.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?- me preocupaba más él que yo, mis heridas sanan rápido, además de que Rafael me curó. Natsu asintió.

-Rafael ¿por qué Lucy se quedó ciega?- me mordí el labio, Rafael dejó de dibujar.

-Las espadas de todos los seres celestiales e infernales obedecen las órdenes de sus dueños. Si lo desean pueden matar, dejar sin un sentido o simplemente cortar. Este demonio, que era Mammon, pensó que podría matar a Lucy dejándola ciega. No contó con que Miguel la preparó muy bien en combate.

Casi me daban escalofríos cuándo Rafael le explicó todo eso a Natsu, era raro que podamos hablar del tema libremente ahora. Natsu soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¿No me harán nada verdad?- preguntó acomodándose la bufanda, Rafael negó.

-No creo, lo único que quieren es el trono de Dios.

-¿En verdad existe?- preguntó Natsu sin muchas ganas, él no creía en estas cosas.

-Por supuesto que existe, muchas personas se fijan mucho en la ciencia o simplemente no creen, porque no lo ven o porque no tienen pruebas de que realmente existe. Y es normal, todos tenemos el derecho de libre albedrio. Algunos prefieren creer, otros simplemente no cree. No es terrible. Bueno, a mi parecer no es terrible, cada quién tiene su opinión.

Natsu asintió distraído, miré que Liam sonreía con alegría. No le diré nada a Natsu sobre su hermano, no quiero preocuparlo más. Si de por sí ya lo metí en un problema que no tenía que estar… no quiero preocuparlo más.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Rafael, me levanté para ver cómo quedó el dibujo Natsu se inclinó un poco. Rafael realmente tenía un don para estas cosas, había captado mis rasgos a la perfección, los contraste de luz y sombra estaban perfectos. Parecía muy real. Natsu de nuevo silbó con admiración.

-Ya quisiera yo dibujar así- dijo Natsu- lo único que puedo hacer es tocar el piano.

Eso sí me sorprendió.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- Natsu asintió y me miró como si yo creyera que él estuviera tonto.

-Claro que puedo. Igneel me enseñó hace tiempo- dijo mirando un punto en la pared, me sentí un poco incómoda. Pero después sonrió.

-¿Tienen un piano?- preguntó emocionado, Rafael señaló el estudio. Natsu me tomó de la muñeca y casi me arrastra hacia allá. Ni siquiera yo sabía que teníamos un piano, Natsu abrió el estudio y sí, ahí estaba, un piano normal. Natsu se veía emocionado y no sabía porque. Me obligó a sentarme. Yo lo miraba entre divertida y confundida, era la primera vez que lo veía así, ansioso por algo…, cuándo se sentó me miró, yo me sonrojé un poco. Me miraba muy fijamente.

-Esto es para ti…- y comenzó a tocar, me quedé muy impresionada, era una melodía dulce e inocente. Me relajaba mucho y si parecía muy mi estilo (si puedo presumir). Yo solo lo miraba contenta y con ganas de llorar ¿Por qué con ganas de llorar? Porque era la primera vez que alguien me dedicaba una canción. Miré a Natsu quién seguía tocando con mucho profesionalismo.

-Es muy hermosa.- le dije muy conmovida, Natsu paró de tocar y me miró, yo me desilusioné un poco, no quería que dejara de tocar esa hermosa melodía.

-Lucy… crees que estoy enojado, pero no lo estoy, al principio sí me enojé, porque me había ocultado algo así. Pero supe que tenías tus razones, te quiero igual.- me susurró limpiándome los ojos, mis ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Después me besó, me besó cómo él solo sabe hacerlo, casi con ternura. Me sentía muy contenta, me había aceptado tal y cómo soy. No le importa que yo sea un ángel y a mí tampoco me importa que él me haya hecho daño en el pasado. El pasado, pasado es y es mejor disfrutar del presente. Me estaba quedando sin aire, pero no quería despegarme de él. No ahora, no sé en qué momento llegamos a la pared, él me tenía acorralada mientras me acariciaba los muslos y mi cintura, yo tenía mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura y mis brazos en sus hombros. Mi corazón estaba como loco y mi piel se erizaba dónde él tocaba. Lo amaba mucho, así cómo es él, con su terrible carácter y sus cambios tan raros de humor, al igual que su lealtad y valentía. Tuve que detenerlo- a regañadientes- cuándo las cosas se estaban pasando un poco de la raya. Sí por mí fuera yo lo dejaría que siguiera besándome y acariciándome, pero yo todavía no quería hacer el amor con él, no me sentía preparada. Natsu me bajó y se arregló el cabello y la bufanda, al igual que yo con mi ropa. Estaba a punto de decirle que lo sentía, pero no me sentía preparada. Cuándo la puerta se vino abajo con una explosión, Natsu me tiró al suelo mientras me cubría con su cuerpo. Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y algunos trozos de cemento y madera me rasguñaron los brazos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Después se escuchó un sonido sordo, parecido a un golpe.

-¡Rafael!- gritó Natsu, yo estaba muy aturdida para siquiera moverme. Natsu se quitó de encima de mí y obligué a mi cerebro reaccionar, los oídos y cabeza me zumbaban. Entre todo el escombro pude ver las alas plateadas y el resplandor que emitía Rafael. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de que el zumbido molesto se fuera.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Rafael acercándose, su ropa de diario había desaparecido y en su lugar vestía una capa blanca con capucha, en las mangas de la misma estaban bordadas en plata unas palabras en árabe podía leerlo, decía _Israfil_. El nombre de Rafael en árabe.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- la voz de Natsu sonaba enfadada y impresionada. Mi vista estaba borrosa por todo el polvo que había alrededor. Rafael se paró enfrente de nosotros, estiró los brazos y unas dagas _sai _aparecieron. Todavía estaba muy aturdida para reaccionar. Escuché que unos pasos se acercaban, haciendo un lado lo poco que quedaba de la puerta. Entre el polvo pude ver algo negro muy grande… _un demonio_. Apareció un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, cabello rubio ceniza y de facciones delgadas y elegantes, sus ojos oscuros nos miraban como si fuésemos un perro callejero o algo sumamente aburrido. Me tensé y saqué mis dos dagas. El hombre hacía a un lado los escombros y caminaba con un porte elegante y muy soberbio.

-Ahhh… Rafael ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo has estado?- hablaba muy elegante y educado, Rafael chistó la lengua con asco.

-Nebiros- gruñó mi hermano como si fuese una blasfemia, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente. Me tuve que concentrar para no soltar una palabrota ¿¡Donde estaban Miguel y Gabriel! El demonio sonrió con unos dientes amarillentos y filosos.

-Lucy… llévate a Natsu y huye- me susurró entre dientes Rafael sin dejar de ver al demonio enfrente de nosotros. Tuve ganas de protestar, pero me lo guardé para otra ocasión. Tenía que buscar a los arcángeles o a quienes fueran. A quién sea…

-¿Se van tan rápido? Qué lástima los niños realmente quieren jugar- dijo Nebiros deteniéndose y mirando detrás de él cómo esperando a alguien… o algo…

Un sonido chirriante se escuchó, cómo un grito agudo aumentado en volumen, apreté los dientes por ese sonido tan irritante y después unas criaturas absolutamente asquerosas aparecieron entre el polvo y los escombros. Parecían duendecillos, tenían el mismo físico que aquella criatura que una vez Miguel mató. No lo pensé más, tomé a un impresionado Natsu de la mano y alcé vuelo. Pero sentí que unas garras me aferraban la pantorrilla, una de esas bestias me había alcanzado, Natsu reaccionó y de una patada me la quitó de encima. Alcé el vuelo dejando atrás a Rafael y a Nebiros, sin mirar atrás…

**LO SIENTO. ¡Perdón por no publicar hace mucho! Realmente me había quedado más largo, pero mi computadora se estropeo , y TODOS mis archivos se borraron. Y me tardé porque se tardaron mucho en formatearla, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo . Espero que haya sido de su agrado: D.**

**Gracias a:**

**HannyuW.F.L, niixuiix, sakura dragneel, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, OOANDISAOO, akariharukaze12 y Pao Dranel por sus reviews y por su infinita paciencia n.n.**

**Si quieren escuchar la canción que Natsu le compuso a Lucy pínchenle aquí.**

watch?v=t6imJKgRDrQ

**Se acpetan comentarios, amenazas de muerte xD, alabos y criticas constructivas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye-bye.**


	29. Los bufones de Lucifer

**XXIX.**

-¿Qué está pasando Lucy?- me preguntó Natsu por quinta vez, no le había contestado porque estaba ocupada buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a algún ángel. La ciudad estaba cubierta por un cielo rojo como la sangre, en el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo una grande nube negra que lo cubría todo. Parecía una película de terror, Natsu me dio un apretón en la mano. Pero no le hice caso, solo volé hacía un techo, todavía no me curaba completamente de mis heridas. Solté a Natsu y me senté de un golpe, estaba muy cansada, no sabía que volar con alguien era muy cansado. Natsu era un poco pesado para mí.

-Lucy…- me llamó Natsu, lo miré por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Su cara estaba ensombrecida por el cielo rojo.- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, me dolía el cuerpo como si todo lo tuviera cubierto de moretones. Resoplé, quejarme no me va ayudar a nada. Natsu al ver que no me levantaba se sentó a lado de mí. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Me llevé los dedos a las sienes, me las masajeé para pensar claramente, porque el pánico me estaba dominando. Necesitaba calmarme, inhalé y exhalé por unos momentos, pero no me funcionó.

Natsu me detuvo los dedos antes de que me los arrancara por andarlos retorciendo.

-Tranquila, no te pongas ansiosa.- me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, yo solo lo miré, creo que él está más ansioso que yo. Lo veía en sus ojos, eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero la ciudad estaba muy callada. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el soplido del viento.

-¿Crees que este bien?- le pregunté parándome y caminando hacia el final del tejado para ver mejor el entorno. Escuché que Natsu me siguió.

-No lo sé, pero eso espero- claramente él sabía de quién hablaba, estaba muy preocupada por Rafael. Me regañé mentalmente por no haber insistido en quedarme y pelear a su lado. Aunque claro, conociendo a Rafael me hubiera echado a patadas de ahí si yo hubiese insistido. Suspiré sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no sabía siquiera donde estaban Miguel y Gabriel. Llevé una mano a mi espada enfundada en mi cintura, toqué el cuero de la empuñadura con la yema de los dedos, su tacto me calmó un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¡Lucy!- gritó de repente Natsu, salté y lo miré, señalaba enfrente de nosotros. Un demonio volaba hacia nosotros, era un demonio soldado por la deformidad de sus facciones y por la armadura abollada que portaba. Me habían enseñado en reconocer los diferentes rangos de los demonios, los demonios soldados se diferenciaban del resto por tener facciones deformes, eran el fruto del incesto entre los demonios; no pueden procrear entre ellos. Este que venía hacia acá podía ver que tenía la mano izquierda con los dedos torcidos grotescamente, tenía labio leporino y no tenía un ojo, en lugar de su ojo había puntadas. Daba miedo con tan solo verlo.

-Mierda…- susurré desenvainando la espada, Natsu se paró al lado de mí y se puso en guardia. Lo miré con la ceja levantada ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

El demonio aterrizó enfrente de nosotros, levantó su espada oxidada y manchada de sangre y la dejó caer pesadamente, salté hacia atrás. Natsu no se movió de donde estaba si no que esquivó el espadazo. El demonio lo miró con su único ojo de manera divertida. Se le hacía divertido que un humano se metiera en una pelea de ángeles y demonios.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte asustada de que le pasara algo, el demonio de nuevo trató de clavarle la espada, pero Natsu de nuevo lo esquivo con un movimiento rápido. Mis manos temblaban al igual que mis piernas, de nuevo pasó… no me podía mover por el terror. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba eso? Natsu seguía esquivando los movimientos de una manera muy calculada y rápida. Era como si él supiera que movimiento va a ser el demonio. ¿Por qué era tan inútil? Ahí estaba de nuevo sin poderme mover por el pánico.

-¡Cuidado Natsu!- grité cuando el demonio estaba detrás de él, fue entonces que pasó… no sé que hice o como lo hice, pero cuando levanté la mano por el terror en dirección a Natsu, el demonio salió volando; cómo si una fuerza sobrehumana lo hubiese empujado con toda su fuerza. Natsu suspiró y relajó su postura, yo estaba muy confundida. Miré en todos lados confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ¿de dónde había salido esa… fuerza? ¿Había sido yo la que lo hizo? Miré mis manos tratando de encontrar algo anormal en ellas, pero estaban normales. Sentí algo caliente en mi brazo, estaba sangrando. Mis muñequeras estaban húmedas, me las quité y me di cuenta que mis heridas en las muñecas estaban sangrado ¿Por qué si se supone que ya no sangrarían? Estaba muy confundida, me imagino que pasó eso porque quería proteger a Natsu. Sacudí la cabeza, luego tendré tiempo de preocuparme por esto. Natsu se acercó y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero vio mis heridas y tomó mis muñecas.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- me preguntó exaltado-¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

Lo calmé poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Son las marcas de Dios, no te preocupes, no me duele.- le dije con la voz más calmada que pude. Natsu abrió la boca con horror y pude ver que se puso un poco pálido. Moví mi mano a su mejilla y le sonreí lo más amable que pude.

-No te preocupes por mí, mejor vamos a un lugar seguro antes de que vengan más demonios.- Natsu seguía con la boca abierta de horror, lo acaricie un poco para que se calmara. Entonces se escuchó… una explosión que hizo retumbar toda la ciudad, miré asustada buscando de donde se escucho esa horrible explosión. Al norte se podía ver algo muy grande negro emergiendo entre las casas, no sabía que era pero era inmenso. Medía como veinte metros, tenía forma borrosa, porque no podía ver claramente con este cielo y por la lejanía. Tomé torpemente la mano de Natsu, el corazón me daba brincos en el pecho por el miedo. Natsu se sostuvo de mis hombros y emprendimos el vuelo hacía esa cosa gigantesca…

0/0

_Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando… _pensé con terror mientras observaba bien esa cosa. Era un monstruo, de eso no cabía duda. Estaba deforme completamente, era como una plastilina gigante, sin forma ni nada. Podía ver en donde se suponía que estaba su cara sobresalía una cosa redonda de color blanco, era su ojo o eso parecía, unas columnas grandes y gordas estaban haciéndola de patas o piernas, en la que podría sugerir era la espalda del monstruo había un hueco con forma, como si alguien se hubiese sentado ahí. Mi boca al igual que mis ojos estaban abiertos con terror ¿de donde coj***s había salido esa cosa? La cosa se movió y Natsu y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, yo del miedo y Natsu creo que dé la impresión. Debajo del ojo de la bestia se abrió un hoyo grande ¿esa era la boca? Y se escuchó un sonido espantoso y con mucho eco, como millones de gritos o lamentos humanos. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y Natsu hizo lo mismo. La cosa comenzó a caminar y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, nos detuvimos en el techo de una oficina modesta, Natsu empezó a maldecir a gritos, después se escuchó de nuevo esa explosión, pero no era una explosión en el sentido estricto de la palabra. El suelo se abría con un ruido parecido al de las explosiones, Natsu se tambaleó un poco, lo sostuve antes de que se diera un buen golpe en el suelo. El suelo se abrió dejando salir otra de esas cosas, después otra y luego otra. ¿Cuántas más?

Salieron en total ocho, cada uno con esa extraña curva en la espalda.

-¡Lucy!- una voz que no era la de Natsu me llamó, miré por todos lados hasta que vi una luz tenue acercarse a nosotros. Cuando vi quien era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me hizo en la cara. Era Miguel. Corrí a abrazarlo, me le colgué del cuello como un changuito. Me sentía muy feliz de que estuviera bien, Miguel casi se va atrás cuándo me le encimé. Pero me correspondió el abrazo torpemente. Miguel me bajó- en su abrazo me había elevado un poco.

-¿Están bien?- su voz estaba muy seria, no tenía ese tono amable de siempre. Natsu y yo asentimos con la cabeza varias veces. Las cosas deformes se volvieron a mover haciendo temblar el suelo, parecía un terremoto. Miguel me miró seriamente _tendremos que pelear. _Eso era lo que me dijo con sus facciones, asentí firmemente. Natsu nos miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- no le contestamos, solo desplegamos las alas de nuevo. Natsu se me colgó de uno de mis hombros, traté de quitármelo de encima, pero no pude.

-Natsu es peligroso, mejor quédate aquí.- le dije tratando nuevamente de quitármelo de encima, pero Natsu se negaba a soltarme los hombros.

-Lucy yo voy- me dijo aferrándose más ¿se ha vuelto loco?

-No Natsu- le dije entre dientes, desesperada por la situación. Natsu negó, Miguel resopló con desesperación.

-Está bien Natsu, pero te atienes a las consecuencias.- le dijo, abrí la boca para protestar, pero una mirada suya bastó para callarme de una vez por todas. Suspiré con pesadez, no quería que le pasara nada a Natsu, maldito terco.

La bestia volvió a moverse, parecía que se arrastraba y de nuevo emitió ese ruido parecido a miles de lamentos humanos. Miguel y yo alzamos el vuelo sobre esas cosas, me temblaban mucho los brazos- más bien mi cuerpo entero- debido al terror. Miré a Miguel con atención, esperando sus órdenes. Su mirada se perdió por un tiempo, me empecé a morder las uñas por los nervios. Miguel miró a Natsu.

-¿Sabes artes marciales?

-Sé karate, taekwondo y judo- alcé las cejas ¿en serio? Nunca me lo dijo_ porque no se lo preguntaste_ buen punto. Jamás me tomé la molestia de preguntárselo, aunque yo ya intuía que él sabía algo de artes marciales, en la manera que me defendió de esos borrachos hace tiempo, yo ya lo intuía.

Miguel asintió todavía pensativo, el suelo de nuevo empezó a temblar. Me saqué un poco de sangre del dedo pulgar por los nervios, quería gritarle qué diantres planeaba, pero después pensé que eso lo desconcentraría y se tardaría más en pensar su plan. El suelo de nuevo tembló, pero esta vez con más violencia que anteriormente, hasta el cielo pareció moverse. Y de nuevo se escuchó ese sonido horripilante de suelo abriéndose, miré abajo. _No sé si ponerme a gritar como histérica o ponerme a llorar como una niña_. Del suelo de nuevo emergieron criaturas, pero estas eran diferentes. Eran _gigantes_ sí, eran gigantes. Gigantes con cuerpo de hombres y cuernos de cabra. Pude ver que había algunas mujeres, eran voluptuosas y también tenían cuernos. Ahora sí era para que llorara histéricamente.

-M-M-Miguel- tartamudee sin despegarles la vista a esos gigantes. Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos. Miguel también miró a esas criaturas, soltó una maldición entre dientes.

-Genial, Lucifer invocó a su grupo de bufones- Natsu y yo lo miramos con curiosidad. Miguel abrió la boca para explicarnos, pero uno de los gigantes soltó un grito, ronco y desgarrador. _Es una broma, por favor díganme que es una broma de muy mal gusto_. Miguel batió las alas y voló alejándose de esas criaturas tan escalofriantes, yo lo seguí un poco tarde; ese grito todavía me retumbaba en la cabeza. Traté de seguirle el vuelo, pero cómo Natsu colgaba en uno de mis hombros, era un poco difícil. Cuándo más o menos lo alcancé se apresuro a explicarnos lo que esas cosas eran.

-Las cosas grandes y deformes se les conoce como phlegias, son la montura de los duques y príncipes demoníacos. Los gigantes son los titanes. ¿Han escuchado de los titanes?

Natsu y yo asentimos rápidamente. Eran unos poderosos dioses que gobernaron en la edad de oro según la mitología griega. Fueron enviados al tártaro la región más profunda del inframundo. Gabriel nos había hecho un examen acerca de las mitologías, nórdico y griego.

-Claro las titánides y los titanes, Gabriel nos hizo un examen de eso.- dijo Natsu quién en todo el rato había estado callado. Miguel asintió.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.- dijo Miguel acelerando el vuelo, lo seguí un poco cansada del peso extra. Me atreví a echar un vistazo sobre mi hombro, las cosas deformes y los titanes hacían retumbar el suelo con sus pisadas. Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Dios mío, ayúdanos por favor…

0/0

Era un baño de sangre, seres que representaban el cielo y el infierno luchaban salvajemente entre ellos, varios cuerpos de ambos bandos estaban tirados por toda la calle. Luché contra las lágrimas, maldito seas Lucifer. Pude ver que Miguel tenía la misma expresión de terror que yo, aunque él estaba blanco de la impresión. Pude vislumbrar a Gabriel lanzando flechas a algunos demonios. Uriel estaba enfrente de Raguel, quién estaba gravemente herida. Esto es el infierno en la tierra.

-Empiecen a rezar, bastardos- dijo entre dientes Miguel, él descendió y sacó su lanza. Mucha sangre era desparramada, de los dos bandos. Yo no lo podía creer. _No quiero creerlo_.

-¡Lucy!- me llamó Natsu me hizo saltar, estaba señalando una de las casas, había humanos ahí. Volé hacía allí y Happy corrió hacia Natsu llorando y gritando. Mi garganta estaba seca, había poco menos de la gente que realmente vivía en Magnolia. ¿Qué les había pasado a los demás?

-¡Lucy!- un grito me hizo volver a la realidad tan cruda que estábamos viviendo. Igneel me abrazó con fuerza, se lo devolví con o más fuerza con la que él me abrazaba.

-Me alegro mucho que esté bien- murmuré, era verdad, lo que menos quería era la muerte de mis familia.

-Vaya, Jellal tenía razón- esa voz… ¡Erza! Me giré para encontrarme a mi amiga pelirroja, la abracé con fuerza. Entonces reparé en mis alas al descubierto. Erza debió notar mi nerviosismo, pero enseguida me calmó.

-Tranquila, está bien. De algún modo siempre lo supe- la miré sin entender. Estaba a punto de explicármelo pero los demás aparecieron, Jellal, Mystogan, Wendy, Juvia, Gray y Kana.

-Vaya, un ángel y se ve que no es disfraz- dijo Gray tocándome una de mis alas, sonreí un poco. Aunque estemos en una situación así de grave a él nunca se le olvidaban las bromas. Miré a Erza expectante.

-Jellal tiene un don, él puede ver y sentir cosas que no son de este mundo- miré a Jellal, asintió con su eterna cara seria.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó Erza un poco molesta, me sonrojé un poco. Espero que no se hayan molestado de verdad conmigo.

-¿Qué importa? Lo importante es que están bien todos, además el hecho de que Lucy sea un ángel no importa, porque siendo o no siendo ángel ella sigue siendo nuestra Lucy- dijo Wendy abrazándome fraternalmente, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar. Los demás lo dudaron un poco, pero después uno a uno se fue uniendo al abrazo. Me veo muy tonta llorando en estos momentos, cuando de nuevo un temblor violento nos hizo separarnos. _Después tendrás tiempo para abrazarlos y besarlos todo lo que quieras, por ahora tenemos que matar a estos demonios_. Sin decir nada corrí hacía la calle, las phlegias estaban aquí junto con los siete demonios y Lucifer.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a esta humilde fiesta! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- exclamó el rey del infierno, tronó los dedos y las phlegias avanzaron moviendo la tierra. Algo terrible está a punto de pasar…

**¡Yupi nuevo capitulo! Perdón por la espera, me pasaron una de mis taaaaantaas pato aventuras xD. Pero aquí esta, ya merito se acaba el fic(aleluya xD) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a:**

**Pao Dranel: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que lo estes disfrutando mucho. **

**Akariharukaze12: muchas gracias por tu review si Natsu se pone muy lindo cuando se sonroja x).**

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: ¡Lu-chan n.n! ****Muchas gracias por tu review y la verdad yo también quisiera aprender el piano. ¡Sería hermoso aprender a tocarlo!**

**OOANDISAOO: De nada n.n, espero que te guste el fic también espero que me sigas dejando comentarios ¡eres genial :D!**

**LuzzDragneel: Siempre es muy divertido y emocionante recibir comentarios nuevos :D, muchisisisisimas gracias y espero que me sigas dejando comentarios son muy buen recibidos n.n**

**Akumy-chan: TA DAN aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer el fic y también por dejar comentario, espero que me sigas dejando :D.**

**Ahora sí, sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten :D. Cualquier duda, sigerencia o comentario me la dicen. ¡Portense mal! (No no es cierto xD)**

**Bye, bye.**


	30. Cuando Dios bajó a la tierra

**XXX.**

Sangre por doquier, dolor por doquier, espadas, sufrimiento y gritos de dolor ¿cuándo se acabara este infierno? La épica batalla de ángeles y demonios. Se desencadenaba con violencia y sangre, por la ira de uno de los más bellos ángeles caídos, Lucifer. No sentía dolor, solo sentía mucha energía para pelear y proteger a mis seres amados, deseaba más que nunca protegerlos de esta pesadilla.

-¡MUERE!- rugió Uriel golpeando con una maza medieval a un demonio soldado. La carne del demonio salió desprendida en trozos cuándo el ángel volvió a alzar la maza. Era terrible esta vista. Yo solo esquivaba a tres demonios soldados, uno de ellos era ciego porque no tenía globos oculares. Yo solo esquivaba todo lo que podía, recibía sus heridas casi sumisamente, tenía roto mi vestido, me quedaba cómo un taparrabo ahora, un taparrabo lleno de suciedad y sangre seca. No quería verme al espejo ahora, seguramente parecería una asesina psicópata o un fantasma muy terrorífico. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, rasguños, cortadas con sangre y también sangre negra de los demonios. Lo que una vez fue un lindo vestido veraniego color mandarina solo quedaba un pedazo mugriento de tela alrededor de mi cintura. La verdad me importaba un reverendo cacahuate si ahora estaba en ropa interior, eso no me detendría en mi lucha. Esquivé un espadazo a mi derecha, giré sobre mis propios talones y le clavé las dagas al pobre demonio desafortunado. Mi cara al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo estaba manchada de sangre y suciedad. El demonio soltó un alarido, no dejó de gritar tan desgarradoramente hasta que le quité las dagas de la espalda, cayó muerto.

-¡¿Quién es el próximo?!- escuché que Uriel le gritaba a los soldados con reto y burla, Uriel era una máquina de matar. Pateé a los otros dos soldados que se interponían en mi camino, corrí hacia Raguel, quién apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté cuándo me acerqué a ella, ella me miró con sarcasmo.

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?- estaba molesta, me imagino que lo estaba porque no le gustaba que la hicieran a un lado. Ahora si me quedé en ropa interior, el trozo de tela que tenía como un pobre taparrabo lo usé para detener la hemorragia que tenía el arcángel en su brazo. Soltó un gruñido a modo de gracias, busqué con la mirada a Miguel, lo había perdido de vista cuándo las pleghyas empezaron a arrastrarse haciendo temblar la ciudad entera. Estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo hacia los monstruos que estaban en mitad de la ciudad, lanzaban gritos sin parar y manoteaban el aire para quitarse a los ángeles que revoloteaban alrededor como si fuesen mosquitos. Desplegué las alas deseosas de buscar a Miguel y ayudarlo, cuándo sentí que una tela me cubría el cuerpo. Raguel me había puesto una capa con capucha.

-No puedes ir por ahí en interiores- me dijo sonriendo débilmente, su piel usualmente de un suave color canela ahora estaba tornándose un enfermizo color almíbar. Le sonreí un poco nerviosa, al menos los humanos estaban a salvo. Miré la casa donde estaban, sumidos a un profundo sueño, Miguel los había dormido para que no presenciaran esta guerra, despertarían cuándo todo acabara… si es que acababa…

Doblé las piernas tomando impulso, hice caso omiso del terrible ardor que sentí en mi pierna izquierda. Tomé impulso y volé… la ciudad estaba masacrada, las casas y edificios estaban en ruinas. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, llena de ira. _Maldito seas por siempre Lucifer._ Toqué mis labios con mis dedos de la mano izquierda, debo sobrevivir… debo ganar esta guerra, porque solo así Natsu y yo podremos…

_-Lucy ¿Qué está pasando?- me preguntó acercándose, no lo miré, solo me puse a contar a los humanos que estaban en esta casa. Eran Sesenta._

_-Lucy- me llamó Natsu otra vez, estaba vez me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos demostrando así el terror y los nervios de la situación._

_-Es una guerra, Natsu.- le dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, ejerció más presión sobre mis hombros, pero sin hacerme daño._

_-Lucy, quiero pelear contigo- negué con la cabeza energéticamente- Ya perdí a alguien una vez, no se hará una segunda._

_Su voz estaba muy tensa, me acarició la cara y fijó sus ojos en los míos. Se inclinó y me besó casi con desesperación, recorrió mi cara y mi cabello con la misma desesperación con la que me había besado. Me abrazó recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentía su latir en sincronía con el mío._

_-Al menos dime que vas a volver en una sola pieza- me dijo, me tomo de los hombros y presionó los dedos. No me dolió, aunque debería._

_-Sí, tranquilo, volveré.- le aseguré soltándome de él muy a mi pesar. Si me quedaba más a tiempo no me iré. Les di una última mirada, antes de que unas hiedras cubrieran la casa entera, era la protección de Miguel. Los humanos dormirían hasta que esta guerra acabase._

Sentí un golpe que me mandó volando, todo estaba en cámara lenta mientras caía en picada. Reaccioné antes de que mi cabeza se diera un buen golpe en la acera, antes de que cayera completamente giré sobre mi misma y tomé impulso. Me di cuenta que ya habían derribado a una pleghya que hizo temblar todo cuando cayó muerto, derribando varias casas con su cuerpo deformado sin vida. Lo que me había golpeado había sido el demonio, quién también estaba muerto. Volé hacía una de las titánides.

-¡Maldita sea, como estás fea!- le grité esquivando su mano que me quiso dar un manotazo. Le di vueltas a las dagas, esquivando sus manos se las clavé en los ojos. La gigante soltó un alarido dando manotazos al aire, fue muy rápida que no tuve tiempo de esquivar una de ellas. De nuevo caía, pero esta vez con gran velocidad. Sentí los vidrios cinco minutos después de que me estrellara contra un ventanal. Escupí un vidrio con sangre que me había tragado en el impacto.

Me levanté cómo pude-estaba en el aire-, y sacudí lo poco que me quedaba de ropa. Estaba a punto de alzar vuelo otra vez cuándo la voz de Gabriel me paró.

-¡Espera Lucy!- me dijo llegando hacía mí, vestía una armadura de bronce.

-No hay tiempo Gabriel- le dije levantando mis alas y volando. Pero un jalón muy brusco hizo detener mi marcha, miré hacía Gabriel. En su mano izquierda tenía una cadena de color blanco, esa cadena estaba atada a mi tobillo. ¿Cuándo fue que…?

-Déjame ir- le gruñí tirando de mi tobillo, pero cada vez que tiraba me quemaba. Así que opté por quedarme así. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Tengo un plan.- me dijo bajándome hacia su altura. Lo miré con desesperación, no había tiempo para esto. Abrí la boca para protestar, cuándo Gabriel me empujó toscamente hacía un lado.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó mientras caía encima de mí y me cubría con su cuerpo. Lo que quedaba del edificio con grandes ventanales dejó de existir en el momento en el que Gabriel me cubría con su cuerpo. La mitad de la plehgya que cayó muerta derribando muchas casas. Mi Dios…

Miré a Gabriel mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y sacudirme las ropas. Me dieron náuseas al ver lo que quedaba del deformado cuerpo de la plehgya. Un olor pútrido salía de la sangre negra de la bestia. Escuché la risa macabra y ronca de uno de los demonios. Lo miré con odio.

-Lucy espera… necesito tu ayuda- me dijo Gabriel sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué es Gabriel?- le pregunté con toda la paciencia de la que fui capaz. Gabriel abrió la boca pero algo nos empujó con fuerza. El golpe seco me dejó sin aire. ¿Es que acaso todos querían estrellarme contra todo aquí?

Me levanté de un saltó y empecé a correr hacía el demonio burlón que nos había empujado, pero algo hizo que me tropezara. Ah, claro la cadena esa que tenía en el tobillo. El demonio río con burla.

-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Maldición!- grité parándome y jalando mi tobillo, odiaba que se rieran de mí en mi cara. Pero Gabriel no me hizo caso en mis demandas ni tampoco en mis fallos intentos de liberarme de esa cadena.

-¡Lucy! Escucha con mucha atención. Necesito que te concentres. Tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu ayuda.- me dijo con tono tranquilizador, lo miré al fin. No me había dado cuenta de su estado. Tenía un corte en la frente que terminaba en su mejilla derecha, la mitad de su cara estaba manchada de sangre seca debido a esa cortada tan grande. Sentí algo frío en mis muñecas y en mi otro tobillo, me había puesto las demás cadenas. Miré con atención la mitad de la plehgya y a los titanes… ahora creo que lo comprendía.

-Quieres controlarme como títere para patear esa cosa y mandar a volar a los titanes ¿verdad?- esperaba que ese fuese su plan o de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos. Gabriel asintió.

Bien… lo primero sería correr hacia la cosa destrozada, después sería patearla hacia donde estaban los demás monstruos, aunque primero tendré que pasar a ese demonio y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa cínica de la cara. Los ángeles tenemos una gran fuerza, sobrehumana, regeneración rápida y habilidad, así que creo que no será problema. Tensé los tendones y las piernas. Después empecé a correr con todo lo que mis piernas me daban hacia el edificio destrozado. El diablo lanzó una lanza ensangrentada. Sentí un jalón en las cadenas que sujetaban mis extremidades. Gabriel me había alzado como si yo fuese un papalote. Me elevó unos metros, aterricé de un golpe haciendo un gran cráter debajo de mis pies, casi me pierdo el equilibrio pero me repuse rápidamente. Salté ayudada por Gabriel, el demonio había borrado esa sonrisa cínica y de diversión perversa de su cara de chimpancé peludo. Le di un golpe en el estómago que lo sacó a volar estrellándose contra un hospital a lo lejos. Seguí corriendo llegando al pedazo deforme grisáceo, le di una patada de lado. La piel gelatinosa tembló debido al impacto, hice un gran esfuerzo para moverla, la pierna se me había empezado a hundir por la piel fangosa del monstruo.

-¡Tráguense esto!- grite con todos mis pulmones moviendo mi pierna para mandarla a volar, el pedazo de plastilina dio en el blanco derribando a tres gigantes.

-Chuza- susurró Gabriel sin ninguna emoción. Jadeé recuperando el aire.

-Bruja- escuché una voz enfrente de mí, de los escombros salió un hombre joven con mirada soberbia. Lo que me acababa de decir no sonó a un insulto si no a todo lo contrario, lo había dicho con un tono juguetón y burlón. Me tensé de nuevo, preparada para brincarle encima si intentaba algo. Pero al parecer al hombre no le importaba lo que sucedía alrededor, parecía aburrido y fastidiado.

-Astaroth- Gabriel caminó y se puso enfrente de mí protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Astaroth sonrió, no con malicia si no con… ¿amabilidad? ¿Amabilidad genuina? No… es un demonio, los demonios son mentirosos.

-Tesoro, no haré nada. No soy Lucifer- me dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes, tenía dientes afilados como un tiburón.

-No te creo, de seguro eres igual que él- le dije, más molesta que me llamara tesoro al hecho de que estuviera mintiendo o no. Astaroth se ofendió visiblemente. Frunció las cejas y la boca con molestia.

-Bueno, es tu problema si me crees o no. De todas maneras no tengo ninguna intención en participar en esta absurda guerra- su voz dejó de ser amable y tranquila, ahora era fría y molesta. Lo último que me dijo me sorprendió ¿cómo que no quería participar en esta guerra? Astaroth río por la confusión de nuestras caras, porque Gabriel también se sorprendió.

-No se confíen, solo porque no vaya a pelear en esta ridícula guerra, no significa que no pueda matarlos- dijo volviendo a sonreír burlonamente. Lo sabía, todos los demonios son malos y crueles.

-Te maldigo- dije entre dientes apretando los puños. Sentí que mis uñas se clavaban en mi carne. Ya estaba asqueada de toda esta basura, estaba cansada y harta de tanta sangre y muerte ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en armonía como gente normal? ¿Por qué siempre es pelear?

-¡¿Por qué?!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Astaroth alzó las cejas.

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó burlón. Me dieron ganas de despedazarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre hay dolor?- hice todo mi esfuerzo para que mi voz no se quebrara, lo último que necesitaba era romper en llanto enfrente de él. No quería hacer el ridículo enfrente de ese diablo.

Las facciones de Astaroth se suavizaron un poco, sonrío de manera amable.

-Por qué si existe bien, existe maldad.- dijo con un brillo amable en sus oscuros ojos negros, sacudí la cabeza. No debo creerle a un demonio, nunca de los nunca. Todos son mentirosos.

Gabriel, quién había estado muy callado en casi toda la conversación no había relajado su postura tan rígida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuándo un violento temblor hizo caerme de sentón. Gabriel me ayudó a levantarme, me hizo apoyar todo mi peso en su hombro derecho. Dejé de ver al duque demoníaco que teníamos enfrente para ver la ciudad, densas nubes negras cubrieron toda la ciudad. Gabriel alzó el vuelo sosteniéndome todavía. Estaba muy embobada como para mover mis alas.

0/0

La nube cubría todo, no nos dejaba ver. Solo sabía que estaba de pie gracias a que Gabriel me estaba sosteniendo. Apreté su mano cuando escuché un eco escalofriante, parecido a miles de risas, risas llenas de maldad, roncas y siniestras. Me estremecí.

-Gabriel- lo llamé sollozando, estaba muy asustada. Las piernas me temblaban evitando que caminara en línea recta, Gabriel me llevó en su espalda.

-Aquí estoy.- me susurró, dándome un apretón en mi muñeca.

-¡Miguel! ¡Uriel! ¡Raguel!- llamó a los arcángeles a gritos.- ¡Zedkiel! ¡Daniel!

Solo se escuchó el eco de sus zapatos. El corazón me latía frenético en el pecho. Estaba aterrada. Un ruido parecido a unas castañuelas se escuchó en el silencio sepulcral que era ahora la ciudad.

-Silencio, Lucy.- me pidió Gabriel tomando mis piernas y subiéndome un poco, me estaba resbalando por mis manos tan temblorosas. Me di cuenta que el sonido era yo, mis dientes castañeaban mucho que hasta parecía caricatura.

-Sostente fuerte- me pidió soltando mis piernas, me aferré a su cuello. Gabriel me volvió a tomar de las piernas continuando con la marcha. Me había soltado para que me agarrara. Traté de que mis manos y mis dientes dejaran de temblar, pero me resultaba muy imposible. Me ponía enferma todo este silencio, estaba muy tenso. Después de mucho tiempo de verdad pensé que les había pasado algo muy malo a los demás, todos desaparecieron debajo de esta nube negra. Incluso los titanes y los monstruos que quedaban no estaban en esta oscuridad. Me aferré más al cuello de Gabriel y apreté las pantorrillas en su cadera. Esperen… si somos ángeles ¿Por qué no brillamos?

-Gabriel ¿Por qué no resplandecemos?

No contestó inmediatamente, cuándo lo hizo parecía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo soltar cada palabra.

-Por qué hemos gastado mucha energía, podríamos pasar como simples humanos ahora.

La poca esperanza que tenía en mí, se esfumó con un soplido. Gabriel miró arriba, aunque no le podía ver la cara, lo sabía por el movimiento de su cuello.

-Lucy… hay algo que quiero decirte- su voz apenas era un susurro así que tuve que concentrarme para escucharlo con claridad. Se puso un poco tenso.

-¿Sí?- lo animé acomodándome en su espalda. Gabriel estaba incómodo.

-Te amo- me dijo con calidez, me quedé muda totalmente. No supe que decir, solo pude sonreír o el intento de una sonrisa. Yo también amaba a Gabriel, pero solo de manera fraternal. Es mejor pensar que me lo dijo de manera fraternal y no románticamente. Estaba a punto de decirle que yo igual, solo que fraternalmente cuándo escuchamos un lamento. Un lamento lleno de agonía y dolor. Mordí el cuello de Gabriel para no gritar, no se quejó, estaba demasiado pasmado para sentir dolor. La nube se fue disipando lentamente, frente nosotros se estaba abriendo una luz naranja muy tenue, pero mientras Gabriel caminaba la luz naranja se fue haciendo más fuerte. Después vino el calor, un calor abrasador nos envolvió en cuanto estuvimos completamente iluminados por esa luz. Parpadeé muy confundida y encandilada por lo intensa que se hizo la luz, el calor era tan caliente que empecé a sudar en segundos. Abrí con lentitud mis ojos que se negaban a recibir tanta luz. Lo que vi me dejo plasmada y helada.

La ciudad estaba en llamas, casas, edificios estaban en llamas, consumiéndose lentamente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bastardo…- gruñó Gabriel entre dientes apretando mis piernas, no me dolió. Pataleé un poco para que me bajara, lo hizo sin rechistar.

-Debe de haber alguien, hay que buscarlos Gabriel- le dije expandiendo las alas, Gabriel asintió sin mirarme y alzó el vuelo. Yo lo imité segundos después.

Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Por favor, que estén bien. Pude ver un brillo tenue que no tenían que ver con las llamas, era un brillo blanco muy débil. Me acerqué… no…

-¡RAFAEL!- el alma se me vino a los pies, Rafael estaba debajo de unos escombros en posición fetal, su capa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre y pude ver para mi horror que le faltaba un brazo, su piel tenía una tonalidad ámbar. Lo tomé en mis brazos acunándolo como si fuese un niño. Su respiración débil me hacía cosquillas en mi pecho, lo abracé con fuerza. No, no, no, no, no. ¡Maldita sea por favor no mueras!

-Vas a estar bien Rafael ¿puedes oírme? Te vas a poner bien – tartamudeé sin saber muy bien qué hacer, me sentía tan inútil en este momento. Puse mis dedos en sus heridas, sentí algo cálido que me recorrió el brazo y salía por las yemas de mis dedos. Rasgué la capa de Raguel para hacer un torniquete. Le tomé el pulso y comprobé que ya no saliera sangre. Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, lo volví a tomar entre mis brazos. Acuné su cabeza contra mi pecho, como una madre que arrulla a su bebé.

Mis lágrimas caían en su rostro sucio de sangre y mugre.

-¡Lucy!- escuché que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, pero no me giré. Solo quiero que me dejen sola. Escuché que alguien llegaba junto a mí corriendo.

-¿Cómo está?- era Gabriel. No dije nada y el no preguntó más. Sacudí a Rafael un poco del hombro, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Apretó los párpados y el corazón me dio un vuelco por el alivio. Sus ojos castaños al fin se abrieron.

-¡Oh!- exclamé con impresión y alivio a la vez. Rafael se incorporó.

-Ay, mi cabeza ¿eh?- preguntó confundido al vernos a Gabriel y a mí pálidos y con la boca abierta. Momentos después Rafael solo me abrazaba torpemente mientras yo lloraba encima de él.

-¡Pedazo de burro!- grité enfadada dándole unos golpecitos en los hombros-¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Rafael río entre toses, lo dejé respirar mientras me calmaba, estaba muy molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Gabriel mientras ayudábamos a Rafael a levantarse. Rafael negó con pesadez.

-No lo sé, simplemente todo se envolvió en llamas. Maté a Nebiros antes de que él me matara a mí, perdí un brazo que él hizo cenizas. Cuando salí de lo que nos queda de casa se vino una explosión y todo estaba ardiendo en llamas.- terminó Rafael con un tonillo lastimero. Gabriel y yo nos miramos con pena.

-¿Puedes andar Rafael?- le preguntó Gabriel pude notar que intentaba sonar tranquilo, le costaba horrores no crispar el rostro del pánico. Rafael asintió.

-Puedo andar todavía, no estoy tan viejo, solo cuento con diecinueve años cronológicos. Estoy en buena forma- dijo sonriendo débilmente, el nudo en mi garganta casi me estranguló. A veces deseo tener el mismo optimismo que Rafael en momentos críticos como estos. Lo ayudamos a caminar lentamente, mis ansias me estaban matando por dentro. Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear y de llorar con todas mis lágrimas, pero nada de eso funcionaria en estos momentos. Estaba muy preocupada por Natsu y los demás ¿Dónde están?

Llegamos a una casa o lo que quedaba de está, solo quedaba el techo y las paredes. Pero si servía como refugio temporal.

Me quité la capa, importándome un reverendo rábano de que yo quedara en interiores, la tendí en la tierra y recostamos a Rafael ahí. Aunque él siempre sonreía podíamos ver que lo estaba pasando tremendamente mal, más que nosotros mismos. No tenía un brazo y no hay que ser un genio para saber que es un gran dolor emocional. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas, el cansancio de la batalla de hace unas horas me cayó como un yunque. Estaba muy cansada. Gabriel no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver alrededor con nerviosismo y cólera visibles en sus ojos. Mis alas me envolvieron, necesitaba protección en estos momentos. Tenía el presentimiento de que mi mente se desbordaría. La preocupación me enfermaba. Escuché un grito desgarrador, me levanté de un salto y saqué mi espada. Gabriel y Rafael también lo escucharon, Rafael intentó levantarse pero a falta de su brazo no pudo.

-Quédate aquí Rafael- le dije entre dientes apretando la espada con ira. Los mataré a todos…

Antes de que Gabriel y Rafael me detuvieran salí corriendo hacia la calle. Las llamas se estaban apagando ya, dejando un escenario tétrico y solitario.

Pude ver unos ojos negros que me miraban detrás del humo, después un cabello rosa alborotado, después una bufanda blanca a rayas…

-¡Natsu!- grité corriendo hacia él, ¡estaba bien! ¡Oh Dios está bien! Pero cuando lo abracé noté enseguida que algo andaba mal con él.

-¿Natsu?- lo llamé con un hilo de voz, separándome y mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no tenían ese brillo de misterio y esa profundidad que tanto me fascinaban, no esto era… La cara de Natsu estaba vacía de sentimientos, parecía un zombi. Sus ojos lucían cómo los de un muñeco, vacíos.

-¿Natsu qué pasa?- le pregunté poniéndome a su altura y tomándolo de los hombros, temía que se hubiese lastimado. Natsu no contestó, solo siguió viendo al frente con cara de títere. Lo sacudí bruscamente de los hombros, sin querer dejé que mis sentimientos de desesperación e ira se apoderaran de mí.

Natsu movió su brazo derecho, hizo algo que jamás me esperé. Atrapó mi brazo y lo torció en toda su magnitud. Grité con dolor, aunque fue más la sorpresa que el dolor. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué?

-¡Lucy!- escuché el grito de Gabriel a lo lejos, mis oídos estaban zumbando por el dolor. Empecé a patalear del dolor y deseosa de que me soltara. Pero mientras más peleaba más presión hacía sobre mi brazo.

_Me lo va a romper, me lo va a romper… ayuda…_

De pronto ya no sentí el dolor agudo del brazo, caí de boca sobre el pavimento.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Gabriel llegando hacía mí, tenía un arco de plata en las manos. No le contesté, solo me quedé así. Estaba demasiado pasmada como para moverme. ¿Por qué Natsu había hecho eso? ¿Qué _ diantres_ pasa aquí?

Gabriel me ayudó a levantarme y ahí estaba Natsu… no… ese no es Natsu definitivamente.

Su rostro se deformó por la ira, sonreía con dientes putrefactos y varias cortadas estaban en su cara dándole un aspecto de lo más aterrador.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunté a Gabriel con un hilo de voz sin dejar de ver a Natsu. Natsu soltó una carcajada grave y malévola, y nos volvió a mirar con ojos blancos.

-Hay un demonio adentro de él- dijo Gabriel con cautela, me tomó del hombro y me hizo a un lado. Natsu rugió.

Empecé a llorar.

Detrás de Natsu se vieron a varios más… no, no esto no puede estar pasando…

Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Wendy, Gray, Mystogan, Mirajane, Elfman, Igneel, Happy… todos… todos estaban…

-¡NO!- chillé soltando la espada y cayendo de rodillas- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Chillé mientras mis manos sostenían mi cabello con rabia, impotencia, ira…

No… todo menos eso…

Gabriel se me tomó de los hombros, me sacudía mientras me gritaba algo que no escuchaba, mi vista estaba en Natsu… yo sé que él todavía estaba ahí… yo lo sabía…

Sentí caliente mi mejilla, me di cuenta que Gabriel me había abofeteado para hacerme entrar en razón.

-¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Deja a un lado tus sentimientos y demuestra lo que de verdad eres!- escuchaba a Gabriel mientras me sacudía casi con violencia de los hombros.

No me moví, ni siquiera parpadeé. Solo me hice un ovillo abrazando mis piernas y temblando como una hoja. No quiero lastimarlos, no quiero…

Escuché a lo lejos que Gabriel maldecía, escuché más rugidos bestiales, escuché muchas cosas que no quería escuchar. Pero lo escuchaba y estaba obligada a hacerlo. Solo quería enterrarme en lo más profundo de la tierra y nunca volver a salir.

-No digas eso- era una voz como de mil voces humanas, una luz cegadora me envolvió y un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad sustituyeron a la desesperación y al miedo. Me sentía muy tranquila y me sentía calientita en esta luz.

-Levántate- me ordenó esa voz con miles de voces, lo hice me tuve que llevar una mano a mi cara para protegerme de la luz. La ciudad en llamas había desaparecido y en su lugar solo estaba yo sola en medio de esta luz.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté mientras caminaba con temor.

-Soy el que soy- me respondió las miles voces, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quién?- creí haber escuchado mal.

-Soy la vida y la muerte, soy la palabra del hombre al igual que el hombre es mi palabra- las miles de voces estaban tan cerca… enfrente de mí.

Enfrente de mí, apareció un niño, de cara angelical y envuelto en llamas azules y blancas. Me asusté y abracé al niño. Pero en lugar de sentir el dolor ardiente de las llamas consumirme, sentí calidez y un sentimiento de amor inigualable. Miré los ojos del niño, eran blancos sin iris. No sabía de dónde había sentido este sentimiento de amor antes… era un hermoso sentimiento que no quería que acabara nunca.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté muy confundida de estos sentimientos. El niño sonrió con mucha compasión. De pronto el niño se fue y en su lugar había un adolescente.

-He venido a parar el mal y el dolor. He escuchado el llanto de mi pueblo.- dicho esto el joven besó mis labios, de nuevo esa sensación de paz y amor me invadieron. Cerré mis ojos dejando que ese amor me llenara cada hueco de mi corazón. Estaba enfrente del creador…

**¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo :D. Lo siento chicos por no actualizar antes, el regreso a clases me sentó como gancho al hígado :S. Y apenas me había pasado por fan fiction, pero he vuelto y con nuevo capitulo :DDD.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, por dejar comentario y por seguir esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me sentí muy bien describir a Dios, vi la película de el príncipe de Egipto y la verdad me conmovió mucho esa visión de Dios.**

**Bueno pues aquí se los dejo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Pasense por mis otras historias: ¡Parece un juego! Y como si fuera cierto :D.**

**Bye -bye**


	31. La paz al fin

**XXXI.**

Lucifer sonrío con alegría macabra. Le divertía todo este sufrimiento, todo este dolor. Por qué así todos pagarían por lo que le había pasado, nadie tiene la culpa de que él se haya ido al infierno. Nadie… y aun así…

-¡Miguel!- me llamó Uriel volando hacia mí. Por su cara pude decir que no eran buenas noticias. Nadie había encontrado a Lucy y a Gabriel, estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad. Gabriel había ido a por Lucy cuándo ella estaba a punto de pelear contra una plehgya. Después todo se cubrió de una nube negra, no lo pude evitar y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

El maldito de Lucifer había hecho una densa nube negra para distracción. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, haciéndolos rechinar.

-¿Los encontraste?- le pregunté a Uriel una última vez, antes de que la negrura nos cegara, antes de que todo se apagara en una profunda noche pude ver que el asentía. Gruñí, harto de todo esto.

-¡LUCIFER!- le grité en medio de la oscuridad, esperando que me escuchara. Nada, parecía que estaba solo en esta profunda oscuridad. No me dio miedo, yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Apreté los dientes con frustración, estúpido Lucifer.

-¡Sal de donde estés!- grité furioso, ese maldito hijo de los miles…

Una risa interrumpió mis maldiciones internas, una risa que solo podría pertenecer a mi estúpido hermano mayor…

-Miguel, Miguelito, Michael, Mikey, Mike- escuché su ronca voz darme vueltas en la cabeza, apreté con mucha más fuerza los dientes. He vivido muchos años, pero jamás me había sentido así, impotente, inútil y furioso. Daba crédito a que había humanos involucrados en esta absurda guerra, solamente por un capricho de Lucifer. Me ponía furioso su egoísmo, no contento con que quiso adueñarse del trono de Dios, pone en peligro la vida de muchos inocentes.

Le di una patada al aire, estaba furioso y esa era la única manera de desahogar mi furia. De nuevo esa risa ronca se escuchó, la oscuridad empezó a tomar forma humana, unos ojos rojos me miraron en medio de esa oscuridad con forma.

Le devolví la mirada, estaba consciente de que me estaba quedando sin energía, sentía mis músculos muy pesados. Me sentía todo yo como de plomo.

Lucifer sonrío al verme tan demacrado y débil, pero yo mantuve mi frente en alto. Ahora mismo podría pasar como un simple humano, cuándo perdemos mucha energía nuestra flama se debilita, nuestro resplandor se apaga y nuestros ojos se tornan de color humano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se apagó tu vela?- me preguntó burlonamente mientras salía completamente de la oscuridad. Ya estaba perdiendo su forma material, sus ojos estaban rojo brillante y una nube negra lo rodeaba. Me tensé.

-Cállate- le gruñí desenvainando mi katana. Lucifer me imitó y desenvainó su larga espada negra.

-¿Y qué sucedió con esa zorra?- me preguntó- ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Así, Luciel ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana de la boca rabiosa de Lucifer. Apreté el mango con fuerza, lo apreté con tanta ira que creo que estaban a punto de rompérseme los nudillos.

-¡CALLATE!- rugí corriendo hacia él y dando un espadazo. Nunca tolerare que alguien insulte a mi hermana enfrente de mí, ella no merecía la vida que llevó. Luciel merecía mucho más que humanos, merecía incluso una mejor hija. Lucifer rio a carcajadas.

-¡Vaya! Parece que la otra golfa no te agrada ¿verdad?- me preguntó con orgullo, recaí en mis palabras. ¿Qué había pensado de Lucy? Más bien ¿Qué _estaba_ a punto de pensar? Lucy era la que menos tenía la culpa de la muerte de Layla. Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esto. Yo amo a mi sobrina y a mi hermana, no sé porque empecé a pensar en esto.

-Te diré porqué- escuché a Lucifer detrás de mí, caminó alrededor mío.- Por qué ambas murieron, murieron por tú culpa. Una murió por tu negligencia y la otra murió por qué no pudiste protegerla.

No, yo le advertí a Luciel de lo que se esperaba. Más ella no quiso escucharme.

Miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, memorias de mi hermana sonriendo, cuándo ella se despidió de mí definitivamente. Cuándo la visité humana y embarazada. Todos esos recuerdos se iban disipando, se iban tras una densa niebla. Se perdieron…

0/0

-¡Lucy!- esa voz, yo conocía esa voz. Era una voz que yo siempre he amado, una voz llena de amor y dulce que dejé de escuchar hace mucho tiempo. Sentí unas manos maternales acariciarme el cabello, mis ojos estaban casi pegados de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados. De nuevo esa dulce voz pronunció mi nombre. Abrí mis ojos, que estaban muy pesados. La misma luz que vi me volvió a envolver, pero esta era diferente… esta estaba un poco más tenue.

Busque con la mirada aquella voz tan dolorosamente conocida para mí, unos ojos como el mar me devolvieron la mirada.

Esos ojos cristalinos estaban en una cara, esa cara estaba enfrente de mí y esos ojos me observaban casi fijamente.

-Lucy- volvió a llamarme esa voz, nostalgia, sentí nostalgia al escucharla.

-¿Q… quién eres?- le pregunté al encontrar mis labios, los ojos se suavizaron, tanto que parecía un lago pequeño de lo cálido que estaban.

-Luciel…- fue su respuesta, ese nombre…- para ti soy Layla.

Layla… Layla… Layla. ¡Layla! ¡Ese nombre! ¡Ese nombre tan amado para mí!

-Mamá- susurré con un hilo de voz, la luz alrededor de la cara de mi madre bajó de intensidad permitiéndome ver aquel rostro igual al mío.

Ver de nuevo aquel rostro que tanto me había hecho falta me hizo sentarme de golpe y abrazar a mi madre. Mi mamá se sorprendió mucho, pero me regresó el abrazo con fuerza. Hundió su cabeza en mi cabello, acariciando mis brazos con cariño.

-Mamá, ay mamá- lloré hundiendo mi cara en su hombro.- Cuánto te he extrañado.

Mi mamá no respondía, solo me abrazaba. Miré con atención alrededor, estábamos en un cuarto chamuscado, me había desmayado, de eso no cabía duda.

En él un hoyo de la pared apareció Zedkiel, estaba cubierto de mugre y sangre negra. No se veía herido en ninguna parte. Sus ojos me miraron duramente, me encogí todavía en los brazos de mamá. Mamá se separó de mí y se giró a ver a Zedkiel.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie, Zedkiel cerró los ojos y negó pesadamente.

-Raguel está inconsciente, Miguel no aparece, Gabriel está perdiendo mucha sangre, Rafael fue a buscar suministros junto con Daniel. Creo que tu hija ha sido muy traviesa- esto último lo dijo con un poco de veneno en la voz, bajé la mirada a mis manos, ciertamente. Creo que ha sido mi culpa todo esto, si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis sentimientos Gabriel no hubiese…

-Zedkiel, ve a ver si ya puso la puerca.- le dijo Rafael llegando junto con Daniel, la cara de Rafael no estaba alegre ni amistosa, estaba mirando duramente al arcángel enfrente de nosotras. Zedkiel se encogió de hombros y se fue por donde vino. Mi mamá no le despegó la mirada a su hermano, hasta que desapareció por la oscuridad de la quemada casa. Rafael se acercó y me tendió con su brazo sano una manzana, negué con la cabeza. No tengo hambre, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer algo- me dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello. La miré largamente, estaba casi como la recordaba, ahora en lugar de tener ojos achocolatados ahora tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello estaba suelto y largo. Vestía una armadura de color cobre, un par de espadas estaban enfundadas en su cintura, las empuñaduras era de piel. Parecía una valkiria, hermosa y elegante. Pero ¿Cómo había llegado yo aquí?

-Mamá… ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Rafael y mamá intercambiaron miradas.

-Escuché tu llanto y tu miedo- me explicó mamá mientras en un cuenco servía agua de una cantimplora que le ofreció Rafael.- Estaba desesperada porque Padre no me dejaba bajar, le supliqué que me dejara ir. Nunca dejaré que te lastimen, no mientras yo esté presente.

Tomó un trapo que estaba al lado de ella y lo remojó, lo exprimió y me empezó a limpiar la cara. Yo la miraba sorprendida, ella… siempre estuvo conmigo. Siempre. Ella sonrío con ternura.

-Cariño, perdóname por haber muerto.- aunque su voz sonaba tranquila y cálida tenía un tono muy triste.- Nunca debí haber muerto y menos a la edad en la que tú estabas. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

Cuándo terminó de decir esto volvió a remojar el trapo y me limpio el cuello y los brazos. Mi mente estaba muy sorprendida como para sentir lo frío y refrescante del agua, todavía no asimilaba lo que me había dicho mamá.

-No es tu culpa mamá- le sonreí lo más cálido que pude.- Al contrario, gracias por estar aquí.

Mamá me besó la frente y me hizo girarme para limpiarme la espalda, no sentí el tacto suave y fresco del trapo.

-¡¿Qué?!- escuché que gritó.- ¡¿Por qué tienes alas?!

Me encogí, de verdad no sabía que contestarle.

-¡Rafael!- le gritó, el mencionado soltó la guayaba que estaba comiendo y la miró con el terror pintado en sus ojos cafés.

-¡¿No se suponía que la protegerían?!- Rafael retrocedió, mudo ante la ira de mamá, yo solo la observaba.

Rafael balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles mientras mamá lo sacudía de la capa. Me mordí el labio para no reírme, era bastante graciosa esta escena. Mi mamá siguió sacudiendo a Rafael por un rato más, pero una voz muy ronca y firme los interrumpió.

-¡Paren ya! Luciel, Rafael…Lucy- era Zedkiel de nuevo, quién de nuevo tenía esa expresión de terno hastío en su cara.- Por si no lo saben estamos en una situación crítica y delicada, céntrense como ángeles que son.

Mamá y Rafael se pusieron firmes y serios, yo solo miraba a Zedkiel desde mi posición. Escuché a lo lejos un rugido que me congelo la sangre, de alguna manera ese rugido casi bestial se me hizo dolorosamente conocido. Después el eco de unas miles de voces escuché en mi cabeza. Esas voces se me hicieron conocidas, llevé una mano a mi cabeza que de manera extraña me había empezado a doler.

Salté en mi sitio parándome y caminando con un poco de dificultad hacia la puerta, mamá y Rafael intentaron detenerme.

-Lucy, vuelve a descansar, estás débil- me dijo mamá tomándome del brazo derecho y empujándome suavemente hacia atrás. Me moví un poco bruscamente para liberarme. No, no, déjenme.

-Mamá estoy bien- le dije al fin liberándome de su agarre. Caminé con dificultad saliendo de la habitación, sentía mi cuerpo de plomo, bastante pesado y cansado.

Donde se suponía que era la sala principal de la casa, estaban los arcángeles en diferentes posiciones. Raguel y Gabriel estaban tumbados sobre una manta quemada, Gabriel tenía el cuello y el pecho vendados, sangre seca se dejaba ver en las desgastadas vendas. Raguel tenía el brazo vendado al igual que su frente. Daniel estaba recargado en la pared con una expresión ausente, Uriel tenía una mueca de asco mientras bebía de una cantimplora.

Cuándo se percataron de mi presencia todos me miraron, me sentí tan minúscula ante sus miradas vacías y desesperadas.

No supe que decir o que hacer, me sentí muy incómoda y pequeña ante sus miradas, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué estaba yo ahí. Tragué saliva y caminé tímidamente hacía Gabriel, me senté a su lado y le sonreí amablemente. Sentí un vacío en el estómago cuándo giró su cara y dejó de mirarme. Las mejillas se me colorearon.

-Ga…- tragué saliva.- Gabe-ni ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró y por alguna razón me sentí muy triste el que no me mirara. Bajé mi vista hacia sus manos, sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Apreté los puños.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con ese malestar en el estómago torturándome, tragué para deshacer ese molesto nudo en mi garganta. De nueva cuenta no me contestó ni tampoco se molesto en mirarme.

-Gabriel…- lo volví a llamar, esta vez con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Por qué estaba molesto? ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?

-Cállate- me dijo sorprendiéndome de que hablara, giró su cabeza para verme y me asustó mucho la mirada que vi en él. Era el enfado y la cólera en una solo mirada.

-Q-q-q-. Empecé a balbucear sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- me volvió a decir con esa voz filosa y llena de frialdad.- Por tu culpa casi muero yo, por tu culpa casi morimos todos… siempre tú y tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que tú ya no eres humana? Deja de vivir en ese mundo de fantasía y enfócate a la realidad. Deja de amar tanto a ese estúpido humano.

Mis oídos se cerraron cuándo él dijo esas cueles palabras, no lo creía, no creía que él fuese capaz de decirme tales cosas. Mis ojos me ardieron al igual que mi pecho y mi garganta, quemándome con la acidez de sus palabras. Levanté la mirada llena de lágrimas y la enfoqué en la suya azul, llena de enfado y pude percibir un tinte de un sentimiento que nunca le había visto a Gabriel. ¿Celos?

Mi boca tembló sin saber que decir, mis manos temblaron.

-¡Idiota!- grité dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el pecho, deseé que le doliera, pero su mirada azul seguía siendo fría. Le di otro golpe con temblor y con menos fuerza que el anterior golpe. No entendía porque me había dicho eso, no lo entendía y no quería saber sus razones. Me dolieron más sus frías palabras que su indiferencia.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- le grité de nuevo, hipando al borde del llanto. Cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, su mano me detuvo. Lo miré de nuevo, el hielo en sus ojos se derritió un poco. Me di cuenta que su cara estaba enfrente de la mía, su nariz rozaba la mía y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mis mejillas. El hielo en sus ojos se terminó de derretir y me miró profundamente.

-¿Qué… no entiendes… que te quiero solo para mí?- me susurró suavemente, la verdad no entendía ese cambio de humor tan repentino, estaba viendo fijamente sus labios. No sabía porque, pero de pronto me picaron los labios deseando besarlo. Me aparté al ver que se acercaba lentamente a mi cara, no, esto no está bien.

-No.- le dije poniendo una mano en su pecho y apartándolo. No deseo eso. Sé que no. Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté sin mirarlo.

Necesitaba aire, ignoré todo lo que pude las miradas curiosas de los demás ángeles. Al abrir la puerta me recibió la oscuridad total, el cielo del color de la sangre todavía no se iba, seguía ahí como un terrible recordatorio sobre la guerra que pesaba en nuestros hombros. No había aire, ni siquiera brisas suaves típicas del verano. De nuevo esas miles de voces las escuché en mi cabeza, miré en todas direcciones buscando a las personas que me estaban llamando. Decían cosas como; no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo saltar y gritar. Era mamá.

-Perdón, pero tienes que entrar. Es peligroso estar afuera.- me dijo empujándome adentro y cerrando la pobre puerta de madera con pedazos de vidrio calcinados.

No miré a Gabriel en ningún momento, todavía no me recuperaba de sus palabras tan frías. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

Mamá me guío hacia el cuarto en donde estaba hace rato, colocó una manta para cubrir el enorme hoyo que estaba en la pared. La miré con curiosidad mientras ella se movía por la habitación haciendo sabe que cosas, estaba de espaldas hacia mí. Sin poder predecirlo, me quitó la ropa interior y me talló con el trapo. Me estremecí al sentir el agua fresca.

-Mamá, no tiene caso. Me voy a volver a ensuciar.- le dije tratando de quitar su mano, pero ella estaba aferrada. Negó con la cabeza suavemente y me sonrío como ella suele hacerlo.

-Eso lo sé, pero debo limpiarte lo mejor que puedo las heridas, por qué si no, se te van a infectar. Además, hace tiempo que no te baño.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, era cierto. Aunque suene infantil y tonto, quería recordar- aunque sea por un rato- cuándo ella me bañaba de niña. Aunque esto casi no era considerado como un baño.

Me miré el cuerpo mientras me limpiaba, los estigmas seguían ahí, habían dejado de sangrar. No estaba tan mal de heridas, bueno, comparado con los demás, solo tenía rasguños parecidos a los de un día de parque.

Mamá sacó de su armadura ropa, era una capa como la que me había puesto Raguel y como la de Rafael.

Esta capa era de color plateada, con capucha. Tenía bordes negros y tenía bordado en la manga derecha con letras de color negro "Hikari" que en japonés se traduce como "Luz". Miré a mi mamá mientras ella me ayudaba a ponérmela.

-Esta es tu capa oficial, Rafael acaba de dármela.- aunque estaba sonriendo, parecía que de verdad hacía un esfuerzo muy grande el no fruncir el ceño. Terminó de abrochármela y la sentí un poco pesada, no tenía espacio para las alas y me molestaban un poco. Mamá sonrío un poco.

-Sí, cuesta acostumbrarse. Ahora ven, debo darte tu armadura.

Se dirigió a un saco que antes no estaba ahí, supuse que también Rafael se la dio. Mamá sacó de ahí algo brillante de plata. La puso en el suelo y empezó a armar esa armadura de mujer, muy parecida a la de ella.

Era el peto, los antes braceros que eran de cuero y cordones y unos mitones negros de cuero. Acaricié con las yemas el peto de metal, sin querer, me acordé de Gabriel cuándo llegó conmigo en la ciudad, se parecía un poco a su armadura, pero este era más sencillo y era de mujer. Me quité la capa y me puse el peto ayudada por mamá.

-No, antes va esto- me dijo quitándome la armadura y enseñándome un traje negro, consistía en un short culote corto y una especie de corsé. Me sentí como si vistiera un traje de fulana, me reí un poco al pensar eso. Era realmente tonto. Mientras mamá me ayudaba a ponerme el peto me puse los antes braceros y los mitones. Me sentí cómo un pingüino, el corsé tenía un recorte que dejaba mis alas libres. Mamá me miró seriamente.

-Lucy, hay tanto de lo que tengo que hablarte.- susurró acariciándome la cara y quitando unos mechones de mi frente.- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero las contestaré en su momento.

Asentí lentamente, ciertamente tenía muchas preguntas y cosas que decirle, pero sabía muy bien que este no era el momento para hablar de temas personales. Estaba a punto de abrazarla, pero un temblor nos hizo tambalear.

Mamá me tomó de la mano y me sacó corriendo, los demás también estaban ya afuera. El cielo rojo centelleó, dando una escena apocalíptica. Una densa niebla cubrió toda la ciudad, apreté la mano de mamá con fuerza.

Se escucharon pasos, eran varias pisadas y eso era lo que me atormentaba. Un alborotado cabello negro se dejó ver, seguido de unos brillantes ojos verdes. El corazón me dio un vuelco horrible.

Era Miguel. Pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no corrió hacia él, no grité llena de alivio ni tampoco grité su nombre con alivio y felicidad. No, nada de eso me pasó y los demás también se quedaron estáticos, observando al arcángel mayor con suspicacia.

-Miguel-dijo mamá en un susurro casi lastimero. La cara de Miguel estaba vacía y nos miraba con cansancio.

Sacó su katana y la blandió en la dirección de mi mamá y la mía, detrás de Miguel aparecieron mis amigos. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, no, no quiero hacer esto. No puedo…

Todo pasó rápido, de repente estaba en el suelo con Zedkiel deteniendo el espadazo de Miguel con su propia espada, miraba la escena con mucha sorpresa. ¿Por qué Miguel iba a atacarme?

-¡¿Estás idiota?!- le gritó Zedkiel empujando su espada y poniéndose delante de mí, Miguel lo miró sin sentimiento en su cara. Mamá me ayudó a levantarme y me puso detrás de ella.

-¡Miguel!- le gritó.- ¡Para esto!

Miguel no escuchó solo se abalanzo hacia mi dirección, mi grito de sorpresa quedó ahogado bajo el choque de espadas. Mis amigos rieron con esa risa ronca y malvada que no era de ellos. Corrieron hacia nosotros sacando las espadas, ahora creo que entiendo esto… es un escudo, Lucifer los usa como un escudo. Apreté las dagas, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Gabriel se elevó unos metros y dio la orden de ataque, los arcángeles y los pocos ángeles guerreros aclamaron y corrieron hacia los cuerpos humanos poseídos. Negué con la cabeza nuevamente, deseando por un momento que al negar lo que ocurría acabaría pronto.

-¡NO!- grité al ver como Gabriel se ponía enfrente de Natsu, no. ¡TODO MENOS ESO! Sin pensar en nada más que salvar a Natsu corrí hacía él, choqué contra su cuerpo, lo sentí muy duro. Como ir de cabeza hacia una pared de cemento. Natsu rugió, aturdiéndome un momento, en el momento en el que rugió un trueno se escuchó, haciendo eco de los desgarradores rugidos.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos frías y temblorosas, sus ojos amarillos parecidos a los de una bestia me devolvieron la mirada. Era una mirada llena de locura y una enfermiza ira.

-Natsu- susurré acariciando sus mejillas cortadas, me escupió. Pero no lo dejé de tocar.

-Sé que estás ahí, tienes que ser fuerte.- le susurré sin importarme el escupitajo que tenía en mi mejilla izquierda. Natsu se volvió a mover frenéticamente, tratando de quitarme de encima. No había nada que no podía hacer, nada, y eso me molestaba mucho. Tomé aire y lo besé…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no mirar al demonio a los ojos, acaricie su cara sintiendo unas gotas cálidas. Lo sabía, él estaba ahí.

Cuándo me separé, una luz lo bañó, dándole un aspecto muy enfermizo. Después su cara se iluminó fugazmente en una horrorosa ilusión parecida a la cara de un demonio. El destello desapareció de su cara y con está el demonio. Lo abracé con fuerza, no dejaré que nadie más sufra daño, no dejaré que nada de esto vuelva a pasar.

Dejé a Natsu ahí, asegurándome de que no le pasara nada, dejé una pluma en su pecho, eso bastaría para protegerlo. Levanté la vista y no sé porqué pero sentí un nudo en el estómago cuándo vi a Gabriel parado enfrente de mí, sus oscuros ojos azules me miraron con un dolor casi insoportable. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo me ayudó a levantarme y me miró a los ojos. Hizo lo que hace un lapso de tiempo deseé, me besó. Aunque me tomó totalmente desprevenida ese acto, mi corazón brinco de una manera que no puedo explicar. Acaricio mi cara, no sabía qué hacer, así que opté por dejarme llevar un momento. No me gustaba esto, no era mi ser amado y por eso no puedo responderle como él quiere que haga, mis manos estuvieron todo el tiempo en mis costados apretando mis puños.

-Te amo Lucy- me susurró pegando su frente a la mía, mis uñas se clavaron en mi carne.

-Te amo Gabriel- le respondí con un tono que dejaba en claro que yo lo decía en manera fraternal, con un tono frío y desinteresado.

-¿¡Quieren dejar eso para cuando estén en su casa!?- en nuestra pequeña burbuja llena de incomodidad, escuchamos la voz de Daniel a lo lejos, inmune de nuestra situación.

Me separé de Gabriel y corrí hacia Miguel, le detuve el brazo cuándo estuvo a punto de lastimar a Rafael.

-¡Para!- le grité, me hizo a un lado bruscamente.

-¡Tú!- me gritó, señalándome acusatoriamente.- ¡Tú mataste a mi hermana! ¡Tú fuiste la culpable de toda su desgracia!

Me gritó con cólera en la voz, con tristeza e ira en los ojos… con rabia en el corazón.

-No- dije parándome firmemente.- No maté a mi madre. ¡Así que cállate!

Choqué mis dos dagas contra su katana, Miguel tenía la cara deformada por la ira y por la tristeza. Lo empujé haciendo que se desequilibrara un poco, aprovechando eso pateé su muñeca haciendo que soltara la espada. Se tomó la muñeca, lo empujé contra la pared con las dos dagas en su pecho sin dejar que los filos lo rozaran. Le pegué con el mango en la garganta, dejándolo inconsciente.

Escuché una risa en mi espalda, era Astaroth.

-No creí que de verdad lo haría ese niño consentido.- dijo tomando mi hombro y dándome una cantimplora, lo miré suspicaz.

-Toma, es agua.- sin quitarle la mirada de encima le di un trago, me arrepentí cuándo me pasé el agua. Astaroth sonrió un poco de manera amable.

-Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada, no tengo interés en participar. Ven te ayudaré a llevar a los humanos inconscientes.

No le creía y aun así lo seguí, y aun así lo dejé que me ayudara.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Se supone que eres mi enemigo.- le dije muy confundida.

-Simplemente me harté de seguir las órdenes de un niño consentido que nunca se rinde, yo soy más que un peón de un ridículo príncipe.- parecía muy fastidiado con todo este tema, así que no le pregunté más.

-¡NOOO!- un grito desgarrador nos hizo girar, era Lucifer quién lucía muy alterado.

-¡¿Qué-han-hecho?!- deletreó cada palabra como si nosotros fuésemos niños.- ¡Han arruinado todo!

Astaroth lo señaló como haciéndome una referencia de lo que decía, asentí sin quitarle la mirada a Lucifer. Lucifer sacó su espada y sus ojos centellearon de color rojo.

-¡Astaroth! ¡Acaba con todos! ¡Mátalos! ¡MATALOS A TODOS!

Astaroth se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia mamá.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó mamá, todos los presentes miraban la plática entre mamá y Astaroth. No me esperaba que le hablara tan normal.

-Sí, ya hice mi parte del trato. Nos veremos después.- dijo expandiendo unas alas de murciélago y tras hacerle una señal de despedida a Lucifer, voló hacía el horizonte.

Corrí hacia mamá.

-¿Qué fue eso?- mamá sonrió y me acaricio el cabello, Lucifer estaba al borde de la cólera. Levantó una mano y las nubes se juntaron alrededor de él, un trueno sacudió la ciudad. Una luz nos bañó a todos y un destello me hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos debido a lo fuerte que este era. Unas llamas azules rodeaban a un señor de unos treinta, con ojos blancos y rostro pacífico.

-Detén esto, Luzbel- le dijo el hombre al ángel caído, Lucifer se mordió los labios con ira.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó, el hombre no cambió su cara de tranquilidad, me di cuenta que todos los ángeles habían hincado una rodilla al suelo y bajado la mirada. Hice lo mismo. Dios miró a Lucifer sin ninguna expresión.

-Volverás de dónde llegaste, pagaras por tus pecados y te quedaras en el exilio. Nunca más volverás a lastimar a mis hijos.

Cuándo terminó de decir sus palabras el suelo se sacudió violentamente, se abrió un cráter y unas cadenas sujetaron a Lucifer, el suelo se cerró apagando los alaridos desgarradores de Lucifer. Todo había terminado al fin. Las llamas azules envolvieron al hombre, y en su lugar apareció un señor de la tercera edad. Se giró hacia nosotros y sonrió de la misma manera en cómo me sonrió a mí antes; con amor y compasión. Después una luz de nuevo nos envolvió y cuándo esa luz se apagó la ciudad estaba reconstruida y la calidez del sol de nuevo nos sonrió. Al fin… todo había terminado.

**¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por tardar u.u. La "bendita" escuela me quitó muchísimo tiempo. En el próximo capítulo será el epilogo al fin :D. Y no sé tengo planeado hacer un "años después" o algo así, una pregunta ¿quieren lemmon xD? Será su decisión :D. **

**Muchas gracias a los que comentan, nos leemos en el siguiente y penúltimo capitulo.**

**Bye-bye.**


	32. Mi final feliz contigo

**XXXII.**

**Epílogo: Mi final feliz contigo.**

**Advertencia:**** Escenas sensibles, los que sean religiosos favor de salir por la salida de emergencia**

0/0

A veces me gustaría decir que todo fue un sueño, que nada de lo que pasó fue real, que todo fue producto de mi traviesa imaginación. Decir que mis cicatrices y mi vista borrosa por las incontables lágrimas que a veces salían de mis ojos sin permiso y me rasgaban las mejillas con dolor fuesen productos de mi imaginación. Pero cuando veía alrededor mío y me percataba del ambiente en donde a veces estaba me hacían sentir miserable, me hacían sentir muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Cada vez que veía las caras de mis amigos y de mi familia me hacían sentir miserable. Me hacían sentir como la persona más cruel que haya pisado la tierra. Cuando al fin la calamidad terminó, Dios construyó de nuevo la ciudad como si nada hubiese pasado ahí. Era increíble que Él pudiese construir de nuevo lo que la maldad, la desesperación y la tristeza habían hecho trizas. Recuerdo que ese día, caí de rodillas mirando el cielo que nos volvía a sonreír con el sol y el tono azul que lo caracterizaba, dejando atrás el color de la sangre y las nubes negras. Me sentía cansada de todo, cansada de tanta sangre derramada, cansada de vivir siquiera… No se escuchó nada, ni siquiera los vítores que pensé que llegarían. Mi cuerpo cansado y lleno de raspones no pudo más, me desplomé completamente en el frío asfalto, sintiendo como su frialdad se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Mis oídos me zumbaron al igual que mis ojos se aguaban nublándome la vista, escuché que varias voces me llamaban, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, no se movía. Me había convertido en un títere. Sentí unas manos frías girarme, mi vista nublada se posó en los ojos negros que me devolvieron la mirada.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó Natsu apoyándome en su rodilla.- ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!

Me sentía tan adormilada que no me molesté en contestar, Natsu me dio unos jaloncitos para tratar de despertarme de mi sueño despierto.

Me llamó varias veces, poco a poco perdiendo la tranquilidad que se obligaba a tener. Rafael se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para que dejara de jalarme.

-Está bien, solo está cansada.- le dijo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de dolor. Su brazo faltante fue remplazado por una prótesis muy parecida a su brazo original. Le dolía el nuevo brazo por falta de costumbre. Natsu lo miró sin saber si confiar en él o no. Asintió y me cargó con cuidado de no lastimar mis heridas. Aunque mis heridas eran lo de menos. Lo que de verdad me preocupaba era mi cuerpo en general, no lo podía mover. No obedecía mis órdenes y eso me asustaba, pero no podía hablar. Solo podía observar y escuchar como un títere o un mueble. No supe qué pasó con los demás, después de que Natsu me sacara de ahí me llevó a mi cuarto donde no podía moverme y me dedicaba a escuchar. Natsu no se apartó en ningún momento de mi lado, él siempre estuvo ahí, tomando mi mano, apretando mi mano, besándome las mejillas y suplicándome que por favor despertara. Me enteré de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior gracias a lo que él me contaba cada día, no se fue de mi lado, solo se iba para ir al baño, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Yo lo escuchaba, porque no podía hablar ni ver, mis ojos estaban cerrados al igual que mi boca. Me dijo que mi estado catatónico se debe a que mi cuerpo abusó del poder angelical que recibí, mi cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba a los nuevos cambios angelicales que sufrió. Los demás ángeles sufrieron la misma suerte que yo, pero en diferentes maneras. Miguel no podía oír, Rafael no podía mover su brazo nuevo ni tampoco podía ver, Gabriel estaba mudo. Natsu no sabe que mi mamá está aquí, lo sabe, pero no sabe quién es ella realmente. Mi mamá se presentó como la hermana gemela de Miguel, se tiñó y cortó el cabello y usaba lentillas verdes para ocultar sus ojos azul brillante. Natsu tenía el ligero presentimiento de que la conocía de algún lado, tenía una corazonada de que la había visto en algún lado, pero él no daba crédito a eso. El tiempo pasó y mis ojos seguían cerrados, negándose a abrirse, Natsu continúo con sus visitas, y no tardó tiempo en que los demás se unieran a mis visitas diarias. Igneel publicó su libro y se vende muy bien, Igneel también estaba ahí de vez en cuándo sin saber que su amor perdido estaba ahí, en esa misma casa y en ese mismo cuarto. Podría decir que mi madre la pasaba fatal, al tener a su amor humano ahí y no poder besarlo y abrazarlo. Igneel a veces me contaba anécdotas de sus años rockeros, él como trabajó con Kurt Cobain antes de que este se suicidara, cómo tocó y coopero para grabar un disco con Jimmy Page. Y varias anécdotas más, nunca me contó él como conoció a mi madre y el cómo se enamoraron. Era triste el no poder comunicarme con ellos, el no decirles como me alegraba que estuvieran bien y cuanto los amaba. Mi mente estaba en un fondo negro, no soñaba ni pensaba. Hueco y vacío.

Un hombre vestido de blanco apareció entre toda esa negrura, su cara era invisible por un espeso manto que le cubría la cara. Este hombre…

La cabeza me dio una punzada muy dolorosa cuando vi al hombre, el hombre de blanco asintió y después de eso la negrura se disipó y de nuevo pude ver la luz…

0/0 _Natsu._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué a mí me pasa esto? Mordí con fuerza la manzana que Igneel me había obligado a comer, Lucy entró en coma después de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Había entrado en pánico, estaba horrorizado de que alguien volviese a morir en mis brazos. Miguel me dijo que se debía a que Lucy abusó del poder angelical que se le había otorgado, su cuerpo no lo resistió y se sumió en un sueño profundo. No me había movido de su lado, no sería capaz… pero el mentecato de Miguel me tuvo que forzar a ir a comer algo, en todo este tiempo en el que Lucy ha estado dormida no me he movido de su lado, he velado por ella, esperando pacientemente a que despertara, contando los minutos y los segundos para que ella vuelva a abrir los ojos. No dejaba de preguntarme si todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, aunque si pensara eso, Lucy se enfadaría, me llamaría tonto o me diría que está bien solo para no preocuparme. Ella es así. El estruendo del teléfono sonando me hizo saltar, no estaba de humor para que un zoquete me malgastara una broma telefónica. Es más, si era uno de esos imbéciles lo mandaría al infierno con todo y su estúpida broma. El condenado teléfono siguió sonando, pidiendo a gritos que lo descolgara o que al menos, lo estampara contra la pared. De una zancada alcancé el aparato y lo descolgué con fuerza, lo hice con tanta que me dolió el oído por mi pequeña rabieta.

-¡¿Quién es?!- grité por el auricular.

-Natsu- la voz de Rafael apenas se escuchaba, gruñí un poco, les había pedido que si Lucy mostraba cambios que me avisaran rápidamente. Apreté con fuerza el teléfono, con las manos sudorosas y con el corazón a mil.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté lo más suave que pude, esperando que Rafael no se enfadara por mi agradable saludo, las ansias me comían las entrañas. Rafael suspiró por unos segundos, unos segundos mortíferos para mí. Y lo que dijo después hizo que soltara el teléfono.

-Ya despertó…- no escuché más, recogí el teléfono y lo colgué como pude y corrí. Olvidándome por completo de que estaba en calcetines y en ropa de andar por casa. Corrí hasta que los pies me ardieron por el frío y lo duro de la acera, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi energía se doblaba. Después de todo este tiempo, al fin podré ver de nuevo su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos y acariciar su tersa piel.

Pensé que todos estarían felices, pero lo que me encontré fue que todos tenían cara fúnebre. Mis nuevas esperanzas de volver a ver sonreír a mi amada Lucy se desvanecieron.

-¡¿Ya despertó?!- grité lo obvio, todos reaccionaron casi de la misma manera, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. Miré con miedo las escaleras, donde en el filo se encontraba la razón de mis desvelos.

Subí las escaleras con prisa, cayendo y raspando mis rodillas y tobillos con el filo de las escaleras. Llegué al cuarto de Lucy y abrí la puerta con mucha fuerza, la madera rechinó contra las bisagras oxidadas.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba en todo su esplendor. Estaba sentada en la cama, con varios almohadones en su espalda. La hermana de Miguel estaba sentada al lado de ella, tomando su mano y mirándome. Pero algo no iba bien, Lucy parecía unos años más vieja, su cara estaba ligeramente pálida y sus ojos de un brillante color chocolate estaban muy opacos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al recordar a mi madre. Lucy me miró, me miró como si no me conociera.

-Lucy, ya despertaste.- le dije sonriendo lo más dulce que pude. Lucy arqueó las cejas un poco, confundida. La abracé lo más suave que pude, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó un poco.

-Como me hacías falta.- le susurré, Lucy forcejeo un poco para hacerme que la viera, sus ojos estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- fue lo primero que me preguntó con su voz cantarina y un poco rota por volver a hablar. El alma se me vino a los pies y sentí que mi cara perdió el color.

-¿N-no sabes quién soy yo?- decirlo en voz alta se sintió como si me golpearan con un puñetazo la boca del estómago. Abrí la boca con espanto al darme cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, me estaba pasando lo mismo que me pasó cuando ese demonio poseyó mi cuerpo. Alargué una mano y acaricié con los dedos temblorosos su cara. Lucy la apartó.

-Suéltame.- Sacudí la cabeza no creyendo lo que pasaba, no queriendo aceptarlo ¿Por qué?

-Natsu- me llamó la hermana de Miguel, me tomó del codo y me hizo soltar a Lucy, me llevó afuera de la habitación. Ella también estaba pálida.

-¿Por qué… por qué no me recuerda?- la sensación de decir esas palabras era asfixiante. La mujer negó, también no pudiendo creérselo.

-Tiene amnesia, Miguel cree que es porque su cuerpo _realmente_ está dañado. Creemos que es temporal, de todas maneras, Rafael va a revisarla. Fue a comprar un botiquín y a recoger a Remiel.

La tomé de los hombros.

-Por favor, dígame que se repondrá.- mi ruego era absurdo y sin nada de sentido, decirlo ahora no hará que ella recupere sus memorias. Me estremecí porque sentí frío mi brazo derecho, la mujer enfrente de mí miró mi brazo derecho. También lo hice, no había nada. Suspiré con pesadez y me dejé caer en la silla más cercana. Escuché unos pasos subiendo, los tres arcángeles tenían una terrible cara de velorio. Rafael me miró con tristeza y pasó de largo para entrar al cuarto.

Retorcí mis dedos con furia, desesperación. De nuevo sentí ese frío en mi brazo y de nuevo la hermana de Miguel y los otros dos ángeles miraron al lado mío. No les di importancia y me puse a ver un cuadro, era una réplica de la Gioconda. El tiempo pasaba y con esté mi ansiedad y miedo me comían por dentro. Hasta que al fin Rafael salió, todos prestaron atención para escuchar sobre el estado de Lucy.

-Me recuerda, recuerda a todos. Menos a Natsu, ella dice que se le hace familiar y que siente que es alguien muy importante para ella. Pero no está realmente segura.

Por la cara que habré puesto, la hermana de Miguel empezó a llorar. Aunque a mí no me gusta que me tengan lástima ni pena. Realmente me sentía peor de lo que en verdad aparentaba.

Sin que nadie me mandara, me levanté y entré al cuarto.

Luciel miró a Gabriel después de que Natsu cerrará la puerta, ella sabía lo que el ángel de rubia cabellera sentía por su hija. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, a pesar de que ese joven mató a su hija no le guardaba rencor, por el simple hecho de que él era el hijo de Igneel. Aunque… si lo pensaba bien el aura de ese chico emitía mucha curiosidad. Era extraño que por eso no lo odiara, pero Luciel nunca ha tenido un pensamiento como los demás.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ella escogió a Natsu- le dijo a Gabriel, quién se encogió de hombros, aunque aparentaba indiferencia Luciel bien sabía que Gabriel se reprimía. Aunque él tenga la apariencia de una persona sumamente fría ella sabía que la debilidad de Gabriel era su corazón. Era un tanto sensible, pero Gabriel no se permitía mostrar emociones, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que él muestra tantas emociones, desde que…

-Lo sé, no pensaba forzarla a nada.- dijo secamente y retirándose, Luciel no le despegó la vista de encima hasta que la rubia cabellera de Gabriel no estuvo más en su vista.

Dando un suspiro Luciel se giró hacia Miguel, quién permanecía impasible. A ella le sorprendía la frialdad que mostraba Miguel. Ella sabía que Miguel no le importaba casi los humanos, solo los toleraba debido a que era su deber como arcángel principal. Luciel dio un suspiro largo y tomó del brazo a Rafael y a Miguel. Lo que esos dos necesitaban era estar solos…

Lucy me miró con extrañeza de nuevo, algo que me hizo sentir terrible. Tomé aire para que esa opresión en el pecho se fuera, pero no se fue. ¿Por qué no me recordaba? Me senté al lado de ella, esperando a que me diga algo, esperando que me abrase y que me diga lo mucho que me extrañó, alguna de esas burradas. Pero no se movió.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- le pregunté, deseoso de que supiera la respuesta, pero para mí buena suerte negó con la cabeza. Le sonreí lo más gentil que pude, a pesar de que en mi interior moría.

-Me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.- presentarme de nuevo, puede que abandone mi amarga culpa por el daño que le hice antes. Lucy sonrío marcando sus hoyuelos, me dio alegría volver a ver su sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana.

-Lucy Heartphilia.- siguiendo marcando sus hoyuelos me extendió la mano, la estreché sintiéndome como en una remota pesadilla, muy lejana, lejana y oscura. Le sonreí lo más gentil y tranquilo que pude, me costaba horrores no torcer la cara de espanto y dolor.

-Mucho gusto, dime ¿de qué te acuerdas? ¿O de _quienes _te acuerdas?- le pregunté haciendo énfasis en "quienes". Lucy hizo una mueca meditabunda, llevándose el dedo anular y meñique a la boca, ese gesto suyo me pareció como un golpe bajo en mi autocontrol. Ella hacia ese gesto cuando pensaba profundamente una palabra o dudaba de una situación sospechosa. Me mordí el labio conteniendo mis gritos de desesperación.

-Mike-nii, Gabe-nii, Rapha-nii, Igneel, mamá, Happy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Wendy, Mystogan, Juvia y… y…- me recito los nombres de mis amigos como si fuesen las tablas de multiplicar, de corrido, pero deteniéndose en un determinado momento. Me mordí más el labio y me encajé las uñas en el antebrazo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar que yo era el siguiente en su lista. Que yo era él imbécil impulsivo que la había lastimado, el idiota que después inconscientemente se enamoró de ella y el zoquete que recorrería el mundo por ella. Deseaba que ella dijera mi nombre, que ella me recordaba. Que ella me **amaba**.

Los ojos de mi Lucy brillaron con decisión.

-¡Mirajane y Elfman!- gritó con júbilo al acordarse de sus nombres faltantes, la sonrisa que le mostré se congeló en mi cara, vacía, sin sentido… con dolor.

0/0

-¡¿Cómo coño pretendes que me crea eso?!- le grité a Miguel, el arcángel no se inmutó por mi reacción tan agresiva. Dejó a un lado la guitarra acústica que tenía en el regazo y se limpió las manos con estúpida pulcritud y lentitud. Rechiné los dientes.

-Calma, de nada servirá que me grites.- dijo con su típico tono frío y calmado, parecido a un robot.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!-le volví a gritar, olvidándome de lo que me había recomendado. Estaba molesto, furioso, desesperado y todo lo demás. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que todo eso no era más que una excusa mediocre para ocultar mi miedo y cobardía.

Miguel suspiró y se paró de la silla alta de bar para darle un recorrido al estudio, miraba a todos lados, miraba el piano negro en la esquina de la habitación, miraba los cuadros de Frida Kahlo Miguel se detuvo en uno, mirándolo con intensidad intencionada, el cuadro de la pintora mexicana mostraban dos mujeres con el corazón al descubierto y unidos por una vena larga, una de las dos mujeres, la que vestía el vestido elegante blanco se desangraba. No miraba el exótico cuadro, solamente mis ojos estaban posados en el caballero angelical. Esperando con toda la paciencia que me quedaba una respuesta, una respuesta que tal vez pusiera fin a mi auto reproche.

Miguel dio un suspiro y despegó su verde vista del exótico cuadro. Me miró largamente, sin ninguna emoción en su cara ni en sus ojos.

-Quiero que esperes y tengas paciencia, a lo mejor es pasajero, a lo mejor no. Solo queda esperar, ser pacientes…

-Y una mierda- gruñí parándome y señalándolo con el dedo índice, Miguel no me despegó la vista de encima.-No pienso quedarme aquí a rezar el rosario solo para que ella se cure por obra del espíritu santo ¿Rafael no puede curarla? ¡Entonces por qué diablos se hace llamar ángel médico!

Le grité importándome un carajo que me oyeran los demás ¿Qué les importaba ya? Miguel puso los ojos en blanco, visiblemente irritado de mi presencia. No me importaba.

El arcángel me miró una última vez y salió del estudio, como si fuese una sombra en la noche.

0/0

De verdad no sabía que estaba yo haciendo aquí, caminando tan tranquilamente entre toda esta gente ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Lucy no me recordaría ni aunque le mostrara… espera…

¡Fotos! ¡Eso es! ¡Podría recordarme si le mostraba fotos! Me giré sobre mis talones y sentí algo suave y duro chocar contra mi costado, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero me puse rápidamente en cuclillas. Miré molesto a la persona que se había estrellado contra mí. Era una muchacha, de más o menos de mi edad. Cabello corto blanco y piel blanca, ojos azules y vestía una bata de hospital. Por alguna razón que desconozco se me hacía familiar de algún lado.

-Discúlpame iba apurada- su voz era cantarina y suave, mis oídos zumbaron un poco, esa voz se me hacía remotamente familiar. La muchacha albina me sonrío con disculpa y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Disculpa- se disculpó de nuevo sonriendo amablemente, mi cabeza dio vueltas al verla sonreír, no sabía de donde la había visto.

-Soy Elizabeth, puedes llamarme Lisa.- se presentó sin que le hubiera preguntado. Me puse de pie y me sacudí el pantalón.

-Natsu Dragneel- le dije mi nombre de mala gana. Tenía prisa esta doctora me quitaba el tiempo.

-Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa, un gusto en conocerte- me despedí volviendo a caminar, la voz de la albina doctora me detuvo por última vez.

-Si la amas de verdad… entonces huye con ella antes de que se le acabe el tiempo.

Al decir las últimas palabras me recorrió un escalofrío al igual que su voz se evaporaba como un eco, un eco muy lejano. Miré por encima de mi hombro, pero la albina ya se había ido. Lo que había dicho al último si me había sorprendido de sobremanera. ¿Qué quiso decir con que "antes de que se le acabe el tiempo"? No sé, pero una cosa si estaba seguro; tendría que actuar rápido…

0/0 _Gabriel_

Miguel se asomó a la ventana al escuchar un aleteo, Lisanna se sentó en el alféizar, su bata blanca ondeó un poco con el aire. Se veía muy diferente a como yo la recordaba, su cabello era más largo y lucía más radiante y feliz.

Lisanna se recogió el cabello en una coleta y miró a Miguel con una sonrisa radiante en la boca, una sonrisa muy sincera.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó con una voz más cantarina, Rafael miró a Lisanna con una sonrisa sincera. Todos eran sinceros menos yo.

-Mejor- mintió descaradamente Miguel, arqué una ceja. Lisanna carraspeó un poco y aterrizó en la alfombra.

-Por la cara que Gabriel puso, creo que no está muy bien. Bueno, perdón por no quedarme más tiempo, pero mis pacientes aguardan.

Dicho esto desplegó sus alas blancas y emprendió el vuelo, Lisanna trabajaba en la clínica como pediatra, ella ya estaba en el cielo y ejercía la profesión que siempre quiso estudiar. Realmente no sabía que había hecho a Lisanna dejar a un lado su trabajo. Un pinchazo me entumió el pecho, yo ya sabía esa sensación… celos.

Miguel fijó su vista en mí. Apreté la mandíbula para contener mi enfado. No entendía porque… porque al imaginar a ese humano y a Lucy juntos hacia que mi sangre burbujeara con enfado. Respiré hondo. No debo dejar que mis emociones me confundan, sé lo que siento por Lucy, sé lo que siento por Natsu. No debo dejar que mis emociones me dominen.

-Gabriel, estás verde- me dijo Rafael pasando a mi lado con una bandeja con comida. Tostadas con mermelada, café, jugo de naranja y unos huevos con tocino, Lucy tenía que reponer fuerzas. Pero creo que esto es exagerado.

Rafael abrió la puerta con telequinesia, no podía abrirla por su cuenta. Puse los ojos en blanco y entré detrás de Rafael. Lucy seguía en la cama leyendo un libro. Rafael la llamó con tonito cantarín.

-Mira querida, te traje de comer.- Rafael dejó en el regazo de Lucy la bandeja repleta de comida, Lucy lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿No te gusta?- le preguntó mi hermano con tonito lastimero- Me esforcé en hacerlo delicioso.

Lucy miró con atención su almuerzo, desde las tostadas con mermelada formando una curiosa carita sonriente y los huevos con tocino con una carita feliz.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Natsu estaba pálido como un fantasma. Lo miré con extrañeza mientras subía como un cohete las escaleras.

-¡Lucy!- la llamó, alzando la voz. Natsu tenía una carpeta de color paja la abrió con prisa y ahí dentro estaban unas fotos. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos al ver las fotos,

-¡Esté!- señaló Lucy una foto en donde Igneel posaba con una guitarra junto con Jimi Hendrix, antes de que esté último se ahogara en su propio vómito.

-Él… se llama Igneel- deletreó cada palabra con mucha lentitud, la cara de Natsu se descompuso cuando ella no mencionó su nombre. Me mordí el labio para oprimir la sonrisa socarrona que amenazaba con formarse en mi cara. Algo que me sorprendió, porque yo no soy alguien cruel.

-¿Y él?- preguntó Natsu, con un leve tono de esperanza. Lucy negó, pero sus ojos brillaron con confusión. Sus ojos buscaron un indicio de que ella realmente conocía a Natsu. Lucy tomó la cara del humano y lo miró con atención, acarició su cabello y su cara. Lo examinó con cuidado y se dio cuenta algo, era algo importante.

-Yo… yo te conozco. Te he visto, pero no logro recordar cuándo o en dónde. Sé que eres alguien muy importante para mí. Lo siento, cuando te veo mi corazón se acelera. ¿Pero porque?

Natsu bajó la mirada y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en su cuello y acariciando su cabello. Nadie lo veía, pero Natsu lloraba en silencio.

0/0 _Lucy_

Mi cabeza me dolía horrores, pero aun así, Miguel y mamá me obligaron a retomar las clases. Todavía no me creía que había estado durmiendo por tres meses, es más, me daba escalofríos con tan solo recordarlo. Estaba bien físicamente aunque no sabía si mi mentalidad estaba estable. Sabía que algo me faltaba, algo estaba olvidando muy importante y lo peor es que no sabía qué era. Sabía que era algo de suma importancia, porque me sentía incómoda y que me faltaba una parte de mí. Pero no sabía qué, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas que por ahora, no ayudaban en nada.

La campana sonó y entré con cuidado a la escuela, había pasado un año. Sería difícil recuperar esos tres meses. Quinto semestre estaba a punto de terminar y de alguna manera no me importaba. Saqué mi reloj de mi suéter y comprobé mi tiempo restante de vida. Me estremecí, las 11.50. Según Miguel, no avanzó en todo este tiempo que estuve dormida.

-¡Lucy!- me llamó una voz ronca y que se me hizo conocida, un peli azul junto con una pelirroja de ojos marrón me saludó a lo lejos… Erza y Jellal.

Erza me abrazó y Jellal me acarició la cabeza, como si fuese una niña.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!- me regañó Erza despeinándome el cabello con cariño. Jellal me dio unas palmaditas y me abrazó con un brazo, le devolví el abrazo como pude. Entré al edificio acompañada de Erza y Jellal, todos me miraban como si yo fuese un ovni. Llegamos al aula y cuando abrí la puerta sentí unos brazos grandes abrazarme. Gray me levantó y me dio un par de vueltas dando pequeños saltitos. Reí con ganas.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!- me regañó pero feliz de volverme a ver. Le sonreí con disculpa.

El resto de la mañana medio mundo me preguntó en donde estaba en estos tres meses. No les contestaba, o lo hacía fríamente. Me sentía muy incómoda con toda esta atención, necesitaba la atención de _alguien_ en particular, pero no sabía de quién. Era extraño y difícil de explicar.

Caminaba por los pasillos, al fin me había quitado de encima a toda la bola de paparazis. Ahí estaba, parado en el rincón que no estaba iluminado por el sol. El chico que se me hacía extrañamente conocido, de pelo rosa y bufanda a rayas.

-Hola- lo saludé sonriendo tímidamente, el peli rosa se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos frías. Me sorprendí pero no quise retroceder, mis piernas no se movían o no querían moverse.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Lo miré largamente, tratando de recordar su nombre, lo sabía pero algo en mi cabeza me impedía decirlo

Al no oír mi respuesta, el muchacho me acarició las mejillas. En sus ojos oscuros se leía una enorme tristeza y culpa.

Me sostuvo la mirada, casi sin parpadear por no sé cuánto tiempo. Mientras yo intentaba acordarme de su nombre y porque se me hacía importante su presencia. Me separé de él, incómoda por tanta cercanía, además de que me confundía cada vez más. ¿Por qué mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuándo lo veía? ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? No lograba entender, además de que no encontraba la respuesta. Y eso me frustraba, caminé hacia mi siguiente clase sin mirar al hombre triste que dejé detrás de mí.

0/0

Erza me miró con la curiosidad escrita en toda la cara.

-¿Cortaste con Natsu?-me preguntó mientras escribía las ecuaciones, solté el lápiz.

-¿Qué yo qué?- le pregunté, sin saber si escuché bien.

Erza me miró como si le hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y también su boca casi toca el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó Erza, llamando la atención de los demás. La vi marcharse con la misma cara de todo el grupo. Extrañeza y sorpresa.

¿Qué mosca le picó?

El profesor había soltado el marcador al ver el drama que Erza había armado.

-Señoritas si no pueden guardar silencio, salgan del aula.- dijo con el mostacho moviéndose de un lado a otro. Suspiré y recogí mis cosas, después de esta clase me tocaba con Miguel de todas maneras. Erza salió detrás de mí.

-No entiendo porque te pones así- le dije sentándome en las bancas del patio, Erza se sentó al lado de mí y se recogió el cabello en una cola.

-¿Cómo que porque?- me preguntó como si fuese un discapacitado, diciendo las palabras con lentitud y cuidado. Saqué de mi mochila una barra de chocolate, le ofrecí a Erza quien rechazó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Erza se masajeó las sienes, ella creía que le tomaba el pelo.

-Natsu es tu novio, no sé porque niegas lo contrario.

Me quedé con el pedacito de chocolate entre los labios, pensando lo que me había dicho la escarlata. ¿El chico de antes es mi novio? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Si era verdad lo que me dijo Erza, entonces _sí es alguien_ importante. Yo tengo ese presentimiento, cuando me acercó a él siento tantas cosas. Creo que debo de hablar con Miguel sobre este asunto _ahora_.

Me puse de pie y me terminé el chocolate de un bocado, sin despedirme de Erza corrí hacia la sala de profesores, deseando suerte de que mi hermano estuviese ahí. Miguel estaba tomando café y leyendo un libro de misterio. En cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta a toda pastilla dejó a un lado el libro.

-Siéntate- me ordenó dando unas palmaditas en el sillón al lado suyo. Me senté y enseguida se me olvidó lo que iba a decir, eran tantas cosas en mi cabeza que estaba confundida por dónde empezar.

-Miguel, dime ¿Na…?-ni siquiera decir su nombre podía, era como decir una palabra larga. Me revolví el cabello con desesperación. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?! Miguel suspiró y me detuvo las manos antes de que me empezara arrancar las pestañas. Miguel me examinó con atención.

-Ah, ese humano- afirmó, comprobándolo con mi cara. Asentí con fuerza, tanta que me hice daño en el cuello.

-No lo recuerdas, pero es tu novio…- dejó las palabras al aire, dejándolas inconclusas. Me mordí el labio para evitar desesperarme.

-…También es tu asesino- dijo Miguel con cuidado, diciendo cada palabra con lentitud. Mi reacción no cambió, seguí estando neutral. No sabía porque, pero yo lo sabía o tenía un presentimiento. Una punzada en la cabeza.

Era un dolor agudo, que estaba en mi nuca y se fue expandiendo por toda mi cabeza, después una imagen apareció en mi mente. Era yo sentada en un piano, al lado de alguien que se me hacía familiar… era…era…era…

-N-Na- mi boca se abrió y pronunció esas palabras automáticamente. Mientras las murmuraba, un nudo en la garganta impidió que siguiera hablando.

Las lágrimas de frustración por fin se liberaron, Miguel me abrazó paternalmente ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

0/0_Natsu_

Estaba en mi cuarto, escuchando un disco de Igneel. Realmente estaba aburrido y por no decir desesperado. Se me habían acabado las ideas para que Lucy me recordara ¿qué más podría hacer? Me giré muchas veces por mi cama para tratar de pensar un plan, pero no, no se me ocurría nada que pudiese hacer que Lucy me recordase. Miré el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de mi puerta, realmente lucía extraño. Cuándo Lucy cayó en estado de coma, no me separé de ella en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera comía bien, mi cara estaba más puntiaguda y unas ojeras oscuras decoraban mi cara.

Pero eso me da absolutamente igual, solo necesitaba que ella recordara, pero Miguel ya me había dicho que tuviera paciencia y un demonio que la tendré.

Lo que dijo esa rara chica albina no funcionó. Tendré que pensar otra cosa. Me revolví el cabello con mucha desesperación. Mierda ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser jodidamente difícil?

-Natsu- una voz en eco me llamó, una voz que me dio un escalofrío al reconocerla. Creo que me estaba volviendo loco, porque ahora escuchó la voz de mi hermano llamarme. Sacudí la cabeza, es el hambre, es el hambre lo que me hace escuchar cosas.

-Natsu, ve con mamá, está curada- de nuevo, pero ¿Qué cojones? En el espejo de la puerta aparece un niño con cabello caoba y ojos oscuros. Me sonríe una última vez y desaparece. Sacudo mi cabeza, sé que estoy viendo cosas por el hambre y la falta de sueño.

Aunque juré que no me pararía aquí jamás, heme aquí, sentado enfrente de mi progenitora. Un silencio demasiado tenso se respiraba, no sé porque accedí a hacer caso a esa ilusión, de verdad que no sé que tengo en la maldita cabeza.

-Irene- empiezo, demasiado incómodo. Irene deja a un lado su dibujo y me mira, me mira sin expresión en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Sí- me responde con indiferencia, aunque este curada, ella siempre me tratara así por los siglos de los siglos. Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a visitarla, pero mi desesperación ya no tiene límites, aunque ella no me responda con cordura, me sentía un poco aliviado con que tan solo me escuchara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- me preguntó con su voz y expresión completamente indiferentes.

-Solo quiero que me escuches- le dije, no estaba en mis planes verme así, casi rogando que me escuchara. Irene me miró sin expresión. Sabía que me estaba escuchando, así que le comencé a relatar lo que le había pasado, obviando el hecho de que ella es un ángel- Irene estuvo en silencio absoluto, al principio pensé que de verdad no me escuchaba, pero al ver como fruncía el ceño al escuchar que ella no me recordaba, me di cuenta de que si lo hacía.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces deberías de ser paciente y no presionarla- me dijo, para mi gran sorpresa. La verdad pensé que me mandaría a volar. Irene me sonrío- o lo que se llamaba sonrisa en su cansado rostro. Sin saber qué más hacer o decir, me puse de pie, me despedí de ella con la mano y antes de cruzar la puerta de nuevo escuché su voz.

-Salúdamela de mi parte- asentí casi con deprisa, sin saber realmente si cumpliré ese pedido.

0/0 _Lucy_

Mi cabeza me punzaba, y yo sabía que no era por los próximos exámenes. Algo en mi cabeza se esforzaba en salir, algo empujaba hacia la superficie. Algo en mi mente, que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo, se esforzaba en salir. Grité cuando la sensación al fin culminó.

-¡Lucy!- me gritó mi mamá tomándome entre sus brazos y meciéndome, Rafael me puso una mano en mi frente irritada. Miguel y Gabriel me miraban detrás de mi madre, mientras ella trataba de aliviar mi dolor. Cuándo el dolor desapareció, varias imágenes se vinieron a mi mente como un flash.

Ese chico de la bufanda y yo en el piano, ese chico y yo en mi cuarto, durmiendo. Ese chico abrazándome mientras lloraba amargamente. Ese chico… ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara su nombre pero tenía recuerdos de él? Mamá me acarició los hombros, un vano esfuerzo por tranquilizarme. Me puse de pie, ignorándolos a todos, algo me decía que yo conocía a ese chico, que él y yo somos muy cercanos. Era chistoso de que yo no recordara su nombre, pero sí sabía donde vivía.

0/0

Era increíble que me acordara de Happy y de Igneel. Pero no de ese chico, ese chico que no podía recordar su nombre. Solo tenía una pista sobre él, y era que su nombre empezaba con ene. Igneel me abrazó con fuerza, sonreí entre sus brazos. Igneel, en todo este tiempo me había parecido como un padre. Igneel me bajó y sin soltar mis hombros me condujo adentro de la casa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Natsu todavía no llega, mañana me iré a una convención sobre mi libro. Pero puedes venir siempre que quieras, seguro que a Natsu le agradaría.- y sin dejar de hablar me condujo a la cocina, me hizo sentarme en una silla alta y mientras servía limonada en un vaso con hielos me preguntó algo que no supe responder.

-Lucy, me alegro muchísimo que estés bien pero ¿Qué le dijiste a Natsu? Últimamente está muy callado, incluso me preguntó en donde estaba hospitalizada Irene. Al principio no le pregunté qué sucedía porque pensé que eran cosas suyas, pero de verdad se ve que tiene algo, está muy callado, se distrae con mucha más facilidad. Y el hecho de que haya ido a ver a Irene me terminó de preocupar.

¿Cómo responderle eso a Igneel? Si yo no sabía que me pasaba, porque no podía recordar a… Na…Na… ¡No puedo!

Me pasé el trago de limonada fresca e intenté decir su nombre en voz alta, a lo mejor sí podía decirlo, y de paso… mis memorias faltantes regresarían.

-Na…Na-empecé a decir con cuidado, cuidando mucho mi pronunciación. Igneel me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- me preguntó, la puerta principal se abrió, unos pasos se acercaron a la cocina, el muchacho de mis memorias apareció por el umbral.

-Hola Lucy, Igneel- saludó con la voz monótona, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al verme. Me sentí un poco incómoda, pero de verdad quería recordarlo, quería recordarlo, sobre todo porque sabía que era muy importante para mí.

-Na…- susurré mirándolo fijamente, el muchacho me miró con los ojos grandes y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sí Lucy, no te fuerces a decirlo.- me dijo mirándome fijamente, abrí la boca de nuevo.

-Nat…- de nuevo esa incomodidad en la lengua, esa incomodidad que no me dejaba decir su nombre, el muchacho abrió más los ojos con esperanza.

-Naaaaa….-haciendo de tripas corazón hice un último esfuerzo-¡Naaaaaatsuuuuu!

Natsu e Igneel abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que acabo de decir, las manos que me tomaban las mías me apretaron más. Varias imágenes se apretujaban en mi cabeza, Natsu besándome mientras yo estaba de puntitas en sus pies para darme altura, él y yo durmiendo abrazados, Natsu me abrazaba en el baile de primavera, el último beso que le di. Todo se vino a mi mente como un cubetazo de agua fría, varias lágrimas de felicidad mojaron mis mejillas.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡NAAATSU!-repetí su nombre, al fin libre de ese peso de amnesia. Natsu sonrío y me abrazó con fuerza.

Igneel tosió y se retiró dejándonos solos, Natsu me sentó de nuevo y me besó, me besó como nunca lo había hecho, lo abracé profundizando el tacto.

-Tonta…tonta…tonta- susurraba mientras me besaba y cepillaba mi cabello con los dedos temblorosos. Lo tomé de la chaqueta, no queriendo que se separara de mí, no queriendo que esto termine. No queriendo que esto fuese solo un sueño.

-Te amo tanto- me susurró acariciando mis mejillas y besando mi frente, yo solo cerré los ojos.

0/0

Cuando regresé a casa, Rafael estaba pintando en el caballete la pintura de un dragón de fuego, con una cicatriz en el pecho en forma de "X". Me sentía más ligera y feliz, Rafael notó esto y dejó a un lado su pintura para verme con atención.

-Veo que ya estás mejor- dijo sonriendo, asentí sin borrar la sonrisa casi bobalicona de mi cara.

-Rafael ¿Qué pasa cuando un humano y un ángel hacen el amor?- si quería llevar mi nuevo plan, tenía que prevenirme. Rafael me miró con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Lucy dime que…

-No, claro que no- mentí, esperaba que mi mentirilla no se notara en mi cara. Rafael suspiró.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? Todavía eres muy joven.

Negué con la cabeza, eso dice él, pero en realidad yo no envejeceré más, además yo estoy muy firme en mi decisión. Rafael se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y me miró con atención.

-No sucede nada, porque también tenemos una pequeña parte humana. Pero no es tan bien recibido por Dios, nosotros solo estamos para cuidarlos, no para mezclarnos con ellos.

Asentí no animándome a preguntar más del asunto, eso parecería muy sospechoso.

Rafael me dio una última mirada antes de seguir con su pintura, subí con absoluto silencio. Natsu y yo antes habíamos hablado del tema del sexo. Solo que ese era ahora nuestro principal plan. Me quedaba poco tiempo de vida aquí, y al menos quisiera vivir un momento así con él.

Me senté en el escritorio y me puse a hacer garabatos en el cuaderno. Esperaba que no me pase lo mismo que mamá, estaba un poco ansiosa. De la nada me puse un poco enfadada al recordar el amorío de mamá con Igneel. Alguien tocó mi puerta, mamá traía una bandeja con café. Me miró atentamente, traté de ocultar mi enfado.

-Cariño ¿no estás molesta verdad?- me preguntó echándole un vistazo distraído al cuaderno, dejé la lapicera y me estiré. ¿Qué si estoy enojada? No lo sé. Dime qué cara tengo ahora.

-No sé. Me siento confundida de muchas cosas, solo eso.- le dije tomando del café. Mamá suspiró.

-Empezaré desde el principio. Yo era el arcángel de la misericordia, cada arcángel es bendecido con una virtud. Yo era el de la misericordia, siempre observaba el mundo de los humanos escuchando su llanto y sus plegarias, era la que avisaba a Dios de todo ese dolor y Él les ponía algo mejor en el camino. Un día pude sentir una alma llena de dolor y codicia, era tu padre. Me dio mucha pena su sufrimiento, pero Padre dijo que su alma no tenía salvación, porque su vida estaba llena de codicia y tristezas. Yo no quise que eso pasara, así que hice algo que en los ángeles está prohibido. Me convertí en humana sin permiso.

"Jude era alguien muy serio y estricto, nos conocimos de casualidad en la calle, cuándo el tiró sin querer mi bolso. Me porté muy amable con él y pude ver que él sonreía tímidamente. Después de eso salimos y en unos cuántos años nos casamos y quedé embarazada de ti. Todo era perfecto, a excepto de que yo moriría de esa enfermedad tan común en los ángeles."

"Un día fui a comprar unos dulces, hasta que choqué con alguien, me ayudó a levantar los dulces. Era un hombre que emanaba bondad propia, me atrajo su aura además de su físico, era muy bien parecido. Se disculpó conmigo y me invitó un café para remediar su pequeño error. Era una estrella de rock en ese tiempo, Igneel Salamander. "

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre de Igneel, escuchar que eran amantes de la boca de mamá me hizo estremecer.

-Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más y más de él, era realmente hermoso.- continúo narrando con la vista perdida en los árboles nevados.- Me enteré de que era casado y él también se enteró, después de eso no nos vimos durante un tiempo. En ese tiempo Jude cambió mucho, de ser atento se hizo un obsesionado por el trabajo. Estaba de los nervios todo el tiempo, recuerdo que una vez me gritó que yo era un estorbo. En uno de esos estallidos me dio una bofetada, le grité que era un monstruo y me fui de ahí, sin querer en mi llanto entré a un callejón y un hombre iba abusar de mí. No podía defenderme porque estaba en un estado avanzado de gestación, creí que moriría aquí, pero un hombre iba pasando y me salvó. Era Igneel, al verlo me lancé a sus brazos llorando y pidiéndole que me cuidara.

La sensación de dejá vú hizo que se me hiciera un sabor amargo de boca. Natsu me había salvado antes de unos borrachos. Mamá continuó.

-Igneel se iba a ir de gira unos meses y me propuso que me fuera con él, acepte enseguida. No le dije nada a Jude sobre esto, solo le dejé una nota diciéndole que me iba a la casa de mi hermano por unos meses, sin dejar ninguna señal sobre mi paradero. Creo que estaba muy ocupado para ver la nota o siquiera para llamarme. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida, Igneel era atento y me cuidaba mucho. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el matrimonio del otro, solo nos concentrábamos en vivir el presente. Un día mientras iba de compras acompañada de Fried. Y en ese momento sentí las contracciones, Fried llamó a Igneel diciéndole sobre tu nacimiento. Me llevó al hospital e Igneel entró conmigo al parto, sostuvo mi mano y te dio tu primer baño.

Mamá sonrío con amor al recordar, me sentía extraña, me sentía con ternura y a la vez con tristeza. Tristeza porque por un momento deseé tener un padre como Igneel. Pero enseguida deseché ese pensamiento.

-Por un tiempo fuimos una especie de "familia" postiza, era lo que siempre deseé, fui egoísta y lo siento mucho.- se limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban correr, no quería que su maquillaje se arruinara.

La abracé, no queriendo decir lo que en realidad pienso, la abracé. No sabía lo que sentía en realidad, era una combinación extraña de tristeza y enfado. Enfado por qué me mintió y mi padre me miró con ira contenida en sus ojos todos estos años. Me mordí el labio casi hasta sacarme sangre, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración. No quería pensar que por ella mi padre me trató con hastío todo este tiempo.

-Mamá ¿está mal que yo amé a un humano?-le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema, mamá sonrió dulcemente.

-Hablas como si ya hubieras vivido miles de años. Lucy apenas te acabas de convertir en ángel. No tiene nada de malo, porque al igual que ellos, nosotros tenemos libre decisión. De si enamorarnos de un ángel o un humano.

Me dijo sonriendo. Y yo no sabía si eso me haría sentir mejor o peor.

0/0

La cortina ondeaba por el aire, y la ventana se mecía. La luna pintaba una luz casi azul, casi mística. Natsu me volvió a besar con ternura mientras me acariciaba mi costado, lo acariciaba el cabello. En estos momentos me importaba un bledo si yo fuese un ángel o un humano, no era importante para amar a alguien. Yo sabía que no era lujuria, no era el deseo carnal desenfrenado lo que me había puesto en esta posición. Era un amor puro, un amor muy fuerte el que sentía por él. Con mis dedos helados y temblorosos le quité la camisa, viendo su cuerpo con curiosidad, con anhelo y con cariño. Natsu a su vez jugó con los botones de mi ropa, sabía por terceras personas que él ya había tenido este tipo de experiencia. Pero también estaba segura de que no habían sido por amor.

Se inclinó y me besó el hombro derecho, mientras me quitaba con suavidad la prenda haciéndome cosquillas. Cuando ya no tenía la blusa, me besó la clavícula y subiendo por mi cuello se paró en mi barbilla, jugando con sus labios me besó con suavidad, acaricio mi pecho y mis hombros. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo que hacía le gustaba o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero sus ojos me confirmaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era inevitable el siguiente paso, pero él me dijo que se detendría si yo no quería. Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Hazme saber si te duele- me dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba mi mano. Asentí ante su petición visual, no dolió como dicen que siempre duele. Solo lo sentí incómodo por ser algo completamente nuevo. Apreté su mano, dándole a entender que podía continuar. De la incomodidad, pasó al cosquilleo y del cosquilleo siguió a un fuego en mi interior, decía su nombre mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cabello, abracé sus hombros no queriendo soltarlo nunca, que siempre estuviésemos así como ahora. Era tanto el amor que le tenía y que quería hacerle saber. Natsu apretó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarme la muñeca y el dorso, mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Sentí la vista nublada y de nuevo ese cosquilleo en mi vientre, pero esta vez subió por todo mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- me susurró separándose de mí y echándose a un lado, todavía respiraba con fuerza y unas perladas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente. Me acerqué más a él, me abrazó por la cintura y nos cubrió a ambos con a manta.

Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño, porque yo no dormía ya, Natsu acomodo su cara en mi pelo y su respiración me sumergía en una especie de trance. Miré su rostro dormido hasta que se hizo de día.

0/0

Nadie estaba en casa al día siguiente, así que mientras él seguía durmiendo, bajé los escalones deseando que de verdad no estuviera nadie, no sería divertido si mi familia me viera solo con mis pantis y la camisa de Natsu a modo de ropa. Hice el menor ruido cuando preparaba el desayuno, cuando los hot cakes estaban ya servidos sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

-Buenos días, hermosa- me susurró, se me enchinó la piel cuando me besó mi hombro semidesnudo.

-Y-ya siéntate- le dije nerviosa, Natsu rio y se sentó yo lo seguí solo con mi taza de café.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero si intercambiábamos miradas divertidas. Le di un sorbo tímido a mi café.

-Creí que no podías comer nada- me dijo con un tono juguetonamente acusador, le saqué la lengua como una chiquilla.

-No es que no pueda, simplemente no me da hambre. Lo único que no me da hambre es el alimento líquido.

Natsu asintió mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja, le sonreí con ternura.

-Si sigues sonriendo así, me veré obligado a cargarte y recordarte lo de anoche.- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, casi me ahogo. Le lancé una mirada traviesa.

-¿Obligado? Qué mal, no tienes porque hacer eso.- le dije divertida, al ver que había dejado a un lado el plato y caminaba hacia mí. Le saqué la lengua mientras le ponía una rodaja de manzana en la boca.

Natsu rio mientras se comía el pedazo de fruta y después me daba un beso en la frente, se volvió a sentar y terminó su desayuno. Después si me hizo recordar lo de anoche…

0/0

Mi reloj dio las doce, no sonó ni una alarma y no salió ningún pájaro cucú. Me tensé, esperando lo peor. Miguel me abrazó por los hombros. No pasó nada y la ansiedad me estaba matando.

-Qué raro- dijo Miguel como si se hubiera descompuesto el control remoto, mamá no decía nada, estaba callada y muy misteriosa. Gabriel me miró con sus eternos ojos tristes, esta vez oscurecidos por el temor de la pérdida.

-¿Por qué no sucede nada?- preguntó Miguel, suspiró y se guardo el reloj. La puerta se abrió y apareció Natsu, alterado como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Avanzó a zancadas y me tomó de los hombros.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó, dolido. Bajé la vista a su collar en forma de ying yang. No quería verlo, no quería verlo a los ojos y acobardarme de mi partida. Me había hecho más decisiva con respecto al irme, ya que había compartido algo muy especial con Natsu, pensaba que ya estaba lista para marchar.

Natsu me abrazó y no le importó si yo desaparecía de un momento a otro. Tampoco a mí, lo abracé con fuerza. Pero seguía sin pasar nada.

-¡¿Por qué no pasa nada?!- gritó Gabriel encolerizado, Rafael lo pellizcó.

-Cállate.- le gruñó.

Mamá, quién había estado silenciosa todo este tiempo, abrió la ventana y apareció Astaroth. Natsu me puso detrás de él, Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael sacaron las espadas al ver al duque del infierno.

-Vaya, me extrañaron. Tan así que sacaron sus palillos de dientes.- dijo guardando sus alas y entrando.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- le gritó Miguel, Astaroth se encogió de hombros.

-Solo cumplí mi promesa, solo eso.- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa. Miró a mamá y todos hicimos lo mismo.

-Lucy no se va a ninguna parte- dijo con total seriedad, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. El primero en reaccionar fue Gabriel.

-¡QUUUEEEEEEEEE!- gritó mientras se despeinaba con frustración. Rafael abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero después se puso a saltar y a gritar como una fan desquiciada-obviamente no con un grito chillón-. Miguel frunció el ceño y miró al demonio y al serafín que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Mi boca y la de Natsu también estaban abiertas con sorpresa, pero Natsu solo me abrazó.

-Sip, como dijo la señorita. Esta muchacha no se va.- dijo Astaroth, para Gabriel fue como una puñalada en su pecho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?- repitió interminables de veces Gabriel como un maniático.

-Resulta que Luciel me salvó en la guerra que Lucifer desencadenó. Así que no me mataría si yo cuidara a su hija, fue una jodida lata meterme por la fuerza al cielo y poder convencer a ese Señor suyo. Pero lo logré, realmente es muy blando. Le conmovió la historia de amor de estos tórtolos- dijo señalándonos a Natsu y a mí, la cara de Miguel se tornó del color de la grana.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!- gritó rojo de enfado, Astaroth se encogió de hombros y tras despedirse de nosotros con una seña de la mano emprendió vuelo. Si no me lo hubieran dicho de seguro que no lo creo, no me iré, me quedaré aquí… con Natsu…

0/0

_Cuándo ese bastardo enmascarado me apuñalo en mi costado sin ninguna razón, se me vino a la cabeza…_

Dejé a un lado el libro de Igneel, _Engel_ _por Igneel Dragneel_. Igneel se inspiró en la canción de Ramnstein del mismo nombre. Estaba interesante la trama, a lo mejor lo sigo leyendo. La voz de Natsu me sacó de mis fantasías acerca del libro. Después lo leeré.

Mi marido me sonrío con ternura mientras me besaba la mejilla. Le sonreí mientras nuestras manos con anillos se tocaban. Muchas cosas pasaron desde que Astaroth había hablado con Dios, Gabriel no se despidió de mí cuando él regresó al cielo, Rafael se quedó en la tierra y ejerció de pintor, Miguel también se quedó y él se dedicó a psicología infantil. Mamá se despidió una última vez de Igneel, diciéndome que siempre estaría viéndome y velaría siempre por mí, por Natsu y por Igneel. Igneel ganó mucha fama con su libro, hasta piensan hacer una película. Happy entró a la secundaria y está aprendiendo a tocar el piano, mi padre se jubiló, pero falleció hace dos años, lo fui a ver antes de que diera su último respiro. Erza y Jellal se fueron a Europa a estudiar la universidad, Juvia ganó mucha fama con sus diseños de cosplayers y lolitas góticas, Gray está estudiando filosofía. Wendy se enamoró de Mystogan y ambos están empezando a salir. Mirajane y Elfman viajan de un lado a otro, porqué Mira ejerció de modelo y Elfman como su manager, asun es muy celoso con su hermana. Y Natsu… Natsu y yo nos casamos poco después de terminar la universidad.

-¿Lista para irte?- me preguntó poniéndose al volante y arrancando el coche, asentí contenta. Hoy va a nacer el bebé de Juvia y Gray nos dirigimos al hospital para darles las felicitaciones. Natsu y yo no hemos pensado en tener hijos, porque todavía tenemos varias cosas que hacer. Natsu tomó mi mano y la estrechó con cariño. Entonces cuando lo miré, supe que jamás me quería ir de su lado. Porque… es mi final feliz con él, nuestro final feliz y el inicio de nuestra vida familiar… pero esa es otra historia…

**Uff mátenme por tardar tanto T_T. Es la primera vez que escribo un cap tan largo, así que este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes :D. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, muchas gracias a las que siguieron esta historia hasta el final :D. Espero que les haya gustado el final tanto como a mí n_n, nos leemos en mis otras historias.**

**Ayane, fuera.**


End file.
